Bound to you
by kusanosakura
Summary: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a Halfblood and a Muggleborn to test the potion. Dead Voldy. MPREG. Reposted up to ch 21
1. Prologue

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"It is finished." The Slytherinesque potions master sneered to his assistat and pawn. "Now to test it. To gauge it's effectiveness, I shall need a Muggle-born, a half-blood and a pureblood. All must be bent wizards...separate trials..."

A headline for the daily prophet caught his eye.

'Boy Who Lived offered place as Reserved Seeker by Puddlemere United'

Perfect. The Boy Who Lived was a half-blood. Hadn't he taken the Malfoy heir to the Yule ball? Malfoys were known to be sex addicts.

Now how to get the teen the potion...

After this he just needed a Pureblood and a Muggle-born…

Perhaps, the Potter heir would lead him to them. Didn't bent wizards stick together?

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Colin Creevey sighed leaning against the window, "Dad, I told you I don't want to move back home and help out with the dairy. I want to be a photographer for the Daily Prophet."

His dad looked sad, "It's the family business and I need you. Your brother still has two years of school left."

Colin sighed...

Then there was a loud explosion...the windows exploded and the train filled with smoke. He heard his brother scream as he was thrown across the train car.

A loud explosion from a carriage close to their own that shook the whole train. He cried out in shock as he was thrown across the carriage, hitting a pole losing feeling in his body. He felt his magic activating his emergency Portkey as he drifted into unconsciousness. Working as a photographer could be dangerous…

XoooooX

Seamus Finnigan laughed along with his parents, chattering happily as they all flipped through the pamphlet of the small inn they'd be staying for two weeks this summer before he had to return to Auror training. It happened before anyone had the chance to react.

His father picked him up and threw him out the broken window towards the train platform, "We love you."

Seamus covered his face screamed, "Athair! Máthair!" He smelled his skin burning and felt his arm break as he tried to stop his fall. He passed out from the pain but not before seeing the train car fill with fire and pushing his emergency training Portkey.

XoooooX

How had this happened? Harry stared at his healer Adrian. Draco and Adrian had both played for Slytherin's house team when they were in school. Adrian had been two years ahead of him; Adrian had been one of the first to accept him when Draco brought him down to the snake pit. Well besides his sister Artemis but she was only a first year. Adrian had always been honorable; he wouldn't lie.

"How?"

"You're showing traces of a potion, one I haven't seen before. It seems to be a male pregnancy potion but your womb has been arranged in your body and looks permanent. Flying is a dangerous activity for a pregnant person. I cannot sign off on your team physical."

"Permanent womb? Pregnant? Can't fly? We haven't even discussed kids yet." Harry stammered in shock.

Adrian sighed, "You have to tell him. You're engaged right?"

Harry nodded dumbly, staring at the slim snake wrapped around his finger. "How far along am I?"

"Barely over two months. Your nausea and dizziness are morning sickness."

Harry gulped. "I must have been dosed sometime in April right after I was offered a place by Puddlemere."

Adrian nodded. "Sounds about right timing and all. Did you do anything out of the ordinary?"

Harry said quietly, "Draco took me out for dinner three days later and proposed. It was a restaurant we frequent." Had he got pregnant then? They had spent the night at the Prince manor under the care of Winky and Dobby.

Dobby had been freed for protesting the disowning of Master Draco. Dobby had gone straight to Draco and offered himself as a servant.

Winky had been freed when Barty Crouch died unexpectedly and the Crouch family was without heirs. Dobby had brought her with him and Draco offered her a place.

Harry was about to head towards the Apparation area when Adrian grabbed his arm, "No more Apparation. Floo and Portkeys only. For the baby's sake."

Harry blushed nodding, and he made his way home.

XoooooX

Adrian barely had time to bid goodbye to Harry before he was called over by a healer in training.

"Healer Pucey. Two Wizards portkeyed in; both suffering from burns, minor smoke inhalation and severe breaks."

Adrian nodded, "Show me." he specialized in nonmagical injuries and was on call for this sort of emergency.

He cast a diagnostic charm, "Severe burns, nerve damage to this one's hands."

"Sir, this portkey is Auror issue."

Adrian snapped, "Then contact the Ministry. Have them identify this one. I need burn salve and a Skele-grow for this one." he walked over to the tiny one, casting spells. "Burns to his legs. Some vertebrate shattered, others cracked. He was thrown hard. Do we know where they came from?"

"No sir, but he has a burned camera sir."

"Camera? Looks like a Hogwarts' student; someone floo the school. Someone knows him."

XoooooX

Harry sat in Draco's office ignoring Dobby and Winky's offers of food or drink. He needed Draco, he knew about the male pregnancy potion. Papa had taken it once, eight months later giving birth to his sisters who were going into their Third year at Hogwarts. He had been almost six when they were born and he loved them dearly.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Harry looked up it was Draco. His fiancé looked tired and he felt guilty for worrying him.

Draco moved closer, joining Harry on the sofa, "What's wrong love?"

Harry burst into tears; "Adrian wouldn't sign off on my physical so I can fly for Puddlemere this year."

"Why? Adrian is a good bloke."

"Someone dosed me with a male pregnancy potion" Harry said softly as he sobbed, "The womb appears permanent."

Draco stared at him, "Pregnancy potion? When? Why? Male pregnancy potions aren't permanent."

"I'm just over two months. We think I got dosed when you took me out to celebrate the offer from Puddlemere and asked me to marry you. I don't know why anyone would do this. I didn't ask for it, we haven't even bonded yet."

It could only be his baby; Harry hadn't been with anyone else. But why his Harry? He wanted kids but not yet, he wasn't a solicitor yet. He hadn't proved he could afford a bondmate much less a child. He didn't want to Bond to Harry until he made enough to take care of him. He had work to do...

Draco's silence frightened Harry. Did he disgust Draco? Draco stood by him and convinced Slytherin to support him after Ron and Hermione abandoned him. He still wasn't sure who put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Harry felt just as powerless and out of control now as he had then. This time would he lose Draco?

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Seamus woke up, his head pounding. His right arm ached and his hands itched. He coughed slightly as he glanced down to see the bandages and the cast. His heart twisted... he was alone...

Colin groaned as he slowly roused from his sleep. The bright lights hurt his eyes and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to give them time to adjust. He wasn't sure how long he was out for and couldn't quite remember what happened yet either. Trying to sit himself up, he tried to move but found that he couldn't. He tried to call for help but he couldn't do that either. This was terrifying and he wanted someone, needed someone.

Seamus heard someone coughed. He sat up slowly and noticed a boy in a bed nearby. He stood up and slowly made his way over. He noticed immediately the boy's cuteness and the halo that held the other's head and neck straight brought to him the shocking realization that they were connected. His eyes filled with unshed tears; he knew they were both alone. He smiled, "Hi, my name is Seamus Finnigan."

A boy approached the bed and Colin noticed his eyes fill with tears. The boy introduced himself and Colin couldn't answer. All he could do was blink at him. He was scared. What was he going to do?

Seamus brushed his cheek, "Its okay...just relax. I'll let the medi-wizard know you're up. We can talk later...I'm glad I'm not alone here. I hope we can be friends..."

Colin blinked away the tears. At least this boy was nice…it didn't take away the pain of knowing that after he left this place, he'd have no one to return to. His dad and his brother Dennis, they were gone.

XoooooX

Harry woke to heard Draco slip out, it was five thirty in the morning the day after they'd found out he was pregnant. His fiancé didn't wake him to say goodbye or even kiss him. He was beside himself; he was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? Draco was ignoring him. He was heartbroken, he was pregnant and he felt so alone. Draco was pulling away from him; it was like the Triwizard Tournament all over again. He was losing his best friend…

He cried himself to sleep.

Only to be woken later by a knock.

"Master Harry."

It was Dobby.

Harry sniffled, "What is it?"

"You sleep and cry all morning, you okay? Should I call Mr. Severus or Mr. Remus?"

Harry knew he should tell his parents but it would just upset them to know how Draco was taking this. "No. I'll be alright."

"Master Harry want breakfast?"

"No. I don't feel well this morning."

"Should Dobby call a healer?"

Harry twisted his fingers in the sheets, "No thanks. You can dust the library or something. I'll call if I need anything." he knew he should eat but he was too ill to keep anything down. He just wanted to sleep; maybe when he woke up he would find this was just a terrible dream.

XoooooX

Adrian had received reports from his assistants.

The young man with the Auror issued portkey was in the Auror training program and his name was Seamus Finnigan. Young Master Finnigan was at present the only surviving member of the O'Shanesey clan. The clan had due to the patriarch's daughters marrying Muggles decided to take Muggle transportation to a house that they had rented for the summer to celebrate Seamus being accepted into the Auror program.

The smaller young man contrary to his first impression due to his size wasn't as student at Hogwarts. Rather Muggleborn Colin Creevey was a recent graduate from Hogwarts. Mr. Creevey had been according to Headmistress McGonagall, hired by the Daily Prophet.

Having arrived nearly simultaneously, Adrian was of the opinion that they had been in the same incident that resulted in similar burns.

While he could help heal the burns and broken bones, magic had its limits. Nerve damage wasn't something he could heal.

Adrian had always been an over achiever, his scores for his OWLS had been so high and his professors had such a high opinion of him that he'd persuaded Professor Prince, his Head of House to ask about him studying ahead because he wanted to be a healer.

The first day of his Sixth Year he had been summoned to Professor Prince's office.

He'd met Healer Tonks, a formidable woman with the bearing of a Queen. She'd tested him and decided to allow him 'early admittance' to her healer training program.

He was expected to do not only all of his Hogwarts course work but he was expected to view pensieve memories of lectures at the College of Healing at St. Mungos and take notes. Not only that he was expected to do research and write essays. He completed two years of his education as a Healer while studying for his NEWTS. Of course with all that work to be done he'd needed a time turner and Professor Prince had obtained one for him.

Two years out of Hogwarts and he was a fully trained healer.

Almost no one could claim that.

His father had tried to tell him that he wasn't going to be a Healer, his father intended for him to go into politics. Adrian had no interest in politics, nor was he going to let his father choose his Bondmate. Especially not is his father insisted he be Bonded to a witch, Adrian hadn't fallen in love yet but he knew that he was sexually attracted to males.

His mother had been distraught when he informed her that he hadn't attended the Yule Ball. Attendance hadn't been mandatory and he hadn't had anyone he wanted to go with. More then a handful of witches tried to convince him to take them but he wasn't interested. He was busy studying for NEWTS and Healing College therefore had no time for frivolous things like balls.

He'd agreed to be Harry's healer because he was a friend of Draco's. They'd grown up in the same circle, both had been Sorted into Slytherin and by their Seventh Year had been disowned. Draco stood by him when he was disowned, so Adrian stood by Draco when his friend was Disowned. Only Draco had it worse then he did; Draco had been stripped of name, vault and inheritance. If Lady Malfoy didn't produce another heir, the title and would be left to the next closest Malfoy. Lucius' nearest cousin had been disowned and had a girl. It would be a minor branch of the family that would inherit Draco's inheritance is Draco's mother didn't have another son.

Professor Prince had protested Lucius' treatment of his godson and now the former friends didn't speak.

When Draco showed up at Wisteria Meadow penniless and with only the clothes on his back and a wand, Professor Prince took him in.

Draco was legally adopted and given the name Prince. Draco had been taken on as a clerk at a second rate law office.

Adrian knew that Draco had always loved Harry Potter; they'd been inseparable before Draco went away to Hogwarts. They wrote often but Draco wasn't the first person Harry met on the Hogwarts Express. Harry met Ron Weasley; Weasley did everything he could to keep Harry and Draco apart.

When Weasley abandoned Harry after the Goblet of Fire chose the Triwizard Champions, Draco had stood up for him. When Gryffindor turned their back on their Golden Boy, Potter became Slytherin's Champion. At Draco's insistence they rallied behind Harry, cheering for him and ignoring Diggory. Harry slept in Draco's bed, Harry spent every moment outside of class with Draco. Draco asked Harry to the Ball, Draco was at the bottom of the Black Lake as Harry's hostage. But when Lucius told him that his engagement to Pansy Parkinson was going to be announced following his graduation from Hogwarts, Draco said no. even threatened with the loss of everything being Lucius' son meant Draco said no. Harry wasn't just a fling, Harry meant more to Draco then that.

Adrian hoped that one day he met someone who would have been worth losing his family over.

At least he hadn't lost his name…

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Harry ate sparingly, when he didn't feel nauseous that is. However he spent most of his time sleeping. Draco still came in late and left early, they barely spoke. It felt like his heart was breaking. Draco had always been there. Draco had been his first friend, they'd often play together.

Then Ron became his friend and childhood seems so far away. He'd missed Draco but they rarely spoke except when they flew against each other as Seeker. What Ron didn't know is that it was Lucius and Draco who taught him how to fly.

Papa liked to keep his feet on the ground and Dad well he laughed and said he'd leave it to the experts.

Harry was so lonely, Prince Manor was huge and he felt so small. He was terrfied that Puddlemere would let him go, fire him for getting pregnant. It wasn't his fault! Why was Draco acting like this? They used to talk about everything, and they didn't keep secrets. Draco knew that secretly Harry was terrified of small dark spaces. Once when they were all at Malfoy Manor: Blaise, Adrian, Theo, Vince, Greg and Draco as well as himself they played hide-and-seek. Harry tried to hide in the attic. Draco was it but it took hours to find him. By the time Draco came, he'd been panicking. The trunk he'd crawled it had closed behind him and he couldn't get out.

Then came the tournament, Draco saved him then by taking him into the Dungeons and standing by him when no one but Nemia, Colin and Dennis would. Draco invited him to the Ball as friends and then he woke up to find Draco missing the morning of the Second Task. His heart was in his throat, Draco was taken from him and he knew then that Draco was the person he would miss most. Not Ron or Hermione, not dad or papa, not Artemis and Nemia. He loved his family but Draco mattered more to him then anyone. Had Draco forgotten that?

Harry stared at the platinum snake that lay coiled around his finger; he needed Draco. This wasn't something he could handle alone; this was Draco's child too. Papa was Draco's only family now, he wanted to talk to his father but he couldn't damage Draco's relationship with his godfather.

Harry wished that Fred and George hadn't tried an aging potion all those years ago. He wondered if they would have stood with him. They'd been like his big brothers and Harry felt like he had no where to turn for advice. Adrian was his healer but also Draco's friend, Harry would be ashamed to tell Adrian how Draco had taken the news of his pregnancy.

They'd never discussed kids; it just hadn't come up. Harry did want kids but he wanted to fly for Puddlemere for a few years first. He had just graduated from Hogwarts recently. They were just engaged, they hadn't been Bonded yet. He needed Draco to talk to him. He needed to know that his baby was coming into the world wanted and that they were going to have two loving parents.

XoooooX

Adrian had been worried about the mental health of his patients Finnigan and Creevey when he learned that their families had died in the same incident that injured the two young men. So he tracked down the other overachiever that he knew of. A year mate of Draco's, but a Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom. Neville had according to hospital gossip decided on the field of Mind Healing as a young boy. His parents had been Auror partners and were kidnapped and tortured by the Lestranges.

Neville had read every book on the subject of mental magic and mind healing. At ten he'd spoken to the Mind Healer Ted Tonks who oversaw his parents case and insisted that the man explain to him their condition.

Neville was so well-spoken, confident and informed that Ted took an interest in the boy. Neville spent vacations after that with Mind Healer Tonks. Neville had a similar arrangement with Ted that Neville had with his wife. They attended the healing colleges before their graduation from Hogwarts and flew through training when they didn't have classes to distract them.

So Adrian had sought out Healer Neville, as he liked to be called and asked him to see if he could help his two Gryffindor patients. Neville had felt awful for them and immediately agreed. He'd lost his parents when he was a little over two years old; he had no real memory of them.

Adrian knew that of course, what he didn't know was that Neville had gone into the field of Mind Healing hoping to find some way to reverse the damage of the Cruciatus. Neville wanted his parents back.

The passion he saw in Neville when the slightly younger man spoke of his field was inspiring. He was glad he'd asked Neville to see his two patients. Adrian wondered if he should asked Neville about Harry, his friend's fiancé was not adjusting well to his pregnancy. For some reason, Harry was extremely depressed and wouldn't talk about it.

He'd focused so much on Finnigan and Creevey that he'd neglected Harry.

XoooooX

Seamus' burns had healed and he had to attend sessions with a mind healer who happened to be a fellow Gryffindor to deal with the loss of his family. The Ministry had investigated the incident and ruled it a tragic accident that claimed the lives of hundreds of Muggles, a couple dozen witches and wizards. There were only two survivors. He would always carry the scars but hopefully they would fade. His arm had healed but they wouldn't let him do much with it yet. He returned with an older movie from the hospital library, he waved it under Colin's nose, "Want to watch the American Godzilla movie just for fun..." The nonmagical treatment ward was wired for electricity and had a DVD player for some odd reason.

Colin could speak now after some sessions with Neville and his own determination. His voice was still soft and a little broken so he didn't feel comfortable speaking much to anyone at all; well besides Seamus who had already become a good friend. They had been in the same House in school but hadn't really moved in the same circles. He smiled a little at the movie, "Sure…for fun"

Seamus grinned, "Can I sit with you? It's easier to see the screen from the bed..."

"Yeah come on then" he smiled a bit but ended up frowning when he remembered he couldn't move for Seamus. It was frustrating; he couldn't do anything on his own…

Seamus put the DVD in before he wrapped an arm around Colin's waist and scooted him over just a bit. He grinned, "That's better..." he slid next to Colin, it was nice to be close to him. A week ago he had to ask for help. And now he didn't have to. He turned it on and grinned, his warm hand rest on top of Colin's. Even if the other couldn't feel it he wanted the closeness...the younger Gryffindor was cute.

Colin let Seamus shift him over, not that he really had a choice in the first place seeing as he was paralyzed. The Healer said it was only temporary. Temporary for how long was what Colin wanted to know. He didn't like not being able to do things for himself and it made him uncomfortable to see the eyes with which people looked at him. Pushing it from his mind for now, he looked ahead at the television as the movie started up. At least Seamus didn't look at him as some disadvantaged guy. Seamus saw him as a friend and Colin appreciated that so much.

Seamus rested his head lightly on Colin's shoulder. He wanted Colin to feel something...to know he was there. He enjoyed their friendship so much, Colin was the closest thing he had to family; they were both Gryffindors after all. Being alone and scared had brought them together. He didn't want to lose Colin and be alone again...

Colin watched the movie quietly, knowing that Seamus' head was on his shoulder but not being able to feel it. He didn't like that, knowing that something was there and touching him but not being able to feel it was scary.

Seamus took Colin's hand, the other boy couldn't see it but holding his friend's hand gave him comfort. He stared at the screen; "I don't think Godzilla getting himself pregnant is logical..."

He had to wait a while to process what Seamus had said just because it was so out of the blue and sounded quite bizarre "What? Oh, I don't think its possible either". A short laugh left his lips at the thought of baby Godzillas running around. No. It wasn't logical. Being raised around Muggles was something they had in common besides their house at Hogwarts.

Seamus grinned, "I wondered if that would make you smile..." Colin had a breathtaking smile, a smile he could fall in love with...

"It was so random. Of course it'd make me smile" Colin smiled and continued watching the movie. His friend was always caring and considerate to him.

Seamus knew Colin wanted to feel normal again. He'd give anything for Colin to have that. He valued their friendship so much, 'Get better soon, there is so much I want to do together...' he thought but said nothing and just watched the movie "You know me, I'm the king of random..." the sentence hung in the air for a while...

"King of random." Colin repeated softly and laughed a little again before falling silent and continuing to watch the movie. He was trying hard to stay awake but being in a laying position all the time was tiring and before long, he had fallen asleep.

Seamus heard Colin start to softly snore, he turned moving closer, "I want to always be your friend..." he lightly brushed Colin's cheek with his fingers, "Sleep well..." he didn't want to leave just yet. So he curled up close to Colin and closed his eyes...

XoooooX

Adrian came in later, to find Seamus wasn't in his bed and Colin had fallen asleep sitting up. He shook the older boy, "What are you thinking/ he can't sleep like this. It's bad for his recovery."

Seamus woke and blushed, "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep..." he squeezed Colin's hand gently, "Sorry."

Had Colin had feeling in his body, he would've woken up. But he didn't and the voices were not enough to wake him up so he slept on. It was still a tortured sleep with terrible dreams about the day of the accident. As he slept, a single tear rolled from his eye.

Seamus reached over to wipe the tear away, "I know, it's okay. You won't be alone anymore you have me. Please don't cry..." Colin crying broke his heart...

Adrian pushed the boy towards his own bed. "He's probably having a nightmare because the way he was sleeping was stressing out his body. Now go to bed."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Adrian helped Colin into the wheelchair two days after Seamus left St. Mungos', "There, let's get you to your appointment with Healer Neville..." he pushed the boy in the direction of the Mind Healers wing which included the Janus Thickey Ward. He was attracted Colin's Mind Healer Neville Longbottom. He rarely got to see the man unless he took Colin to and from appointments. He sometimes got a few minutes to talk to him... Merlin did he relish them.

XoooooX

Neville had been reading through the files of several patients just before his session with Colin. The boy was going through an amazing recovery, faster than any Neville had seen before. By now he could already move his upper body and was making progress in his legs but it was the emotional bouncing back he was surprised by. Neville always looked forward to sessions with the boy but he also looked forward to seeing the Healer that usually brought him in.

Adrian said with a grin as they entered the therapy room, "Good afternoon Healer Neville. I'm here with one of your favourite patients." he couldn't help checking out the slightly younger healer, his grip on the handlebars tightening.

Neville pushed up his glasses and smiled at his two visitors "Hello Adrian. How are you doing, Mr. Creevey?"

Colin smiled up at the Healer, not aware of any sort of feelings between the two older men. "Good, thank you. I've got a lot more energy now." Plus he was a lot healthier then when he'd portkeyed into St. Mungos.

Adrian smiled, "It's probably due to Neville's encouragement and your hard work. I'll be back to pick you up after your appointment." he liked it when Neville said his name. He waved and reluctantly went back to his floor until he planned to return to pick Colin up.

"Not at all. It's all Mr. Creevey's hard work. If he wasn't so determined, we would not have gotten this far" Neville smiled warmly at his patient and nodded at Adrian "Thank you for the hard work. I'll... we'll see you later then." A light blush of embarrassment washed over his cheeks and he took a seat opposite Colin's wheelchair for the session.

Adrian walked away, he didn't want to go but he couldn't stay and watch no matter how much he wanted too...

XoooooX

Harry was able to hold down crackers and tea this morning. He went to explore the Nursery at Prince Manor, because Winky and Dobby were fanatical about cleaning it wasn't dusty.

The nursery was decorated in varying shades of green most likely because members of he Prince Family had been sorted into Slytherin for ages.

Harry smirked, with the exception of his sister Nemia of course.

She was a lot like Dad; well they were similar in their being mutually abysmal at Potions and being keen at Charms. Unlike his fathers, Nemia was an Artist, what did one expect with Aunt Annie for a godmother? Annie was an artist herself, landscapes mostly but she still painted. Nemia was also very good at music and poetry. There had been some talk about sending her elsewhere, to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts (W.A.D.A) actually. Nemia was extremely close to papa and they didn't want to only see each other during vacation so Nemia had started at Hogwarts with Artemis.

Uncle Lucius had been a musician and had taught Draco and later Nemia to play the piano. Draco learned to please his father but Music wasn't something he really cared for. Nemia took to music like he had to Flying or Artemis to brewing.

When it came to Artemis you almost thought she'd been born in a potions lab rather then the apartments that they'd shared at Hogwarts. Aunt Annie had delivered his sisters, Nemia had been the weaker twin and it took longer for her to breathe. Aunt Annie ignored Nurse Pomfrey and worked on Nemia until she cried.

Papa had hugged her and thanked her over and over.

Aunt Annie looked so uncomfortable and said she was just doing what she was meant to do: Heal.

Harry felt tears course down his cheeks, he wished he had someone to talk to.

Where was Draco? Why was he always gone? If they weren't wanted Harry would leave. He had no one to confide in, he wanted his best friend! No wonder people said you shouldn't be romantically involved with your best friend. Sometimes, you needed your best friend and not your lover.

Harry used a colour changing charm to turn the green yellow and the silver into sky blue. Green had been a calming colour to be but now it make him angry and depressed.

Damn it! What had he done to push Draco so far away? He wanted Draco back!

XoooooX

Adrian barely noticed Seamus had arrived as he hurried back to pick up Colin. He hummed to himself as he retraced his steps. He played with the note in his pocket, "Been waiting long?"

Neville glanced up in the midst of a conversation with Colin to see Adrian who had just arrived exactly on time "No not long. We were just talking about Mr. Creevey and Mr. Finnegan."

Colin pouted slightly up at Adrian from his wheelchair, "Seamus said he'd come to pick me up"

Adrian shook his head, "Actually, he is waiting for you."

Neville tilted his head and blinked "O-oh?" There, he felt the blush creeping back onto his cheeks again. So maybe he had been waiting for Adrian to come around and pick up Colin.

"Oh? Then why didn't he come with you?" Colin asked impatiently because he was excited to see his friend who was already here.

Neville nodded started organizing and filing all of Colin's papers and test results back in his charmed folder that would appear blank to anyone but himself, Colin and Adrian who brought him in on the case. "Then maybe you two should hurry back to the Nonmagical injury ward. I'm sure Mr. Creevey wants to see Mr. Finnegan now." He was a little disappointed since he'd been hoping that maybe Adrian wouldn't leave so quickly.

Adrian took the note out of his pocket and reached to shake Neville's hand, "I'm glad Mr. Creevey has such a hard-working Healer. He is very lucky." the note had his address for flooing and owls as well as an invitation to coffee.

Neville shook Adrian's hand and paused for a split second when he noticed the healer slip him a piece of paper. He smiled "I have to work hard for Mr. Creevey. I want him to get better too." Waving them off, Neville sat down in his chair and looked at the piece of parchment, a blush and a smile making its way onto his face. He'd find Adrian after work then.

Adrian tried not to blush as he noticed Neville's reaction to the note. He pushed Colin back to his bed on the ward and glared at Seamus, "Don't excite him too much. He worked hard in therapy."

Seamus laughed, "I have no intention of doing more then eating and watching a movie..."

Colin chuckled and made a face at Seamus "Yeah~ I worked hard, Seamus". He stuck his tongue out before laughing again. His energy and health were improving and he hardly was as tired as before.

Seamus grinned helping Adrian get Colin back on the bed. He had their dinner in plastic containers; it was leftovers from his lunch. His family's real estate business was doing well now that he had given it the attention it needed to get back on its feet. He'd picked up a new movie. It was the X Men 3 movie. Movies to watch with Colin was his only extravagance...

Adrian left, "Okay then just stay out of trouble..."

Colin settled back on his bed with the help of the two older men before setting his pillow up so he could sit up and lean against it. He took out their dinners and set it out for them both. He waited for Seamus to set up the movie and join him before he would start eating. It was only manners.

Seamus put in the movie and hurried back. He laughed, "You better leave room for me up there. You know it's the best place to watch a movie..." he just wanted to be near him; .he still couldn't tell him yet. That he was falling in love with him; after all it had only been a little more then two weeks since the train accident. It was strange how they'd shared a dormitory in Gryffindor Tower and hadn't been friends before.

"Of course," Colin stuck out his tongue, "It's not like I take up the whole bed." Colin laughed and shifted himself to make room for Seamus, propping up another pillow for the other boy. He patted the space beside him, "Hurry up then." After all he was pretty small for his age.

Seamus climbed in beside him, "Thanks..." he turned the movie on, he smiled, "It's just stir fry with tofu, is it any good?"

"I'm sure it is" Colin smiled and lifted the lid of his container humming in approval before picking up his chopsticks. "Grace" he mumbled before starting to eat slowly, a satisfied moan leaving his lips "Mm…Seamus."

Seamus blushed slightly, "I'm glad..." he ate slowly, "It's just the rest of my lunch...nothing much..."

"But you're getting a lot better. I like it" he smiled and continued eating. It was true. Seamus' cooking only got better and better each time he had it.

Seamus shrugged nervously, "I do my best..." he wanted his food to taste good and be healthy, besides he liked to see Colin smile and cooking was good therapy. He wanted to kiss him so much some times and take him into his arms. He was worried that Colin might not feel the same way; they hadn't been close long.

He wanted so much to leave this hospital and so he was always doing his best to get better before the end of summer so he didn't have to spend the rest of the summer in the hospital. Neville said he was on the way to recovery already and the outlook was bright so that only gave him more strength and determination to get better. He hoped that even if he left this place, he and Seamus would still be friends and hang out.

Seamus asked quickly, "Umm...Colin...I was wondering...when you get out...would you like to stay with me? I'm sure you don't want to be alone and Marcheness is too big for one person."

"Hmm?" he directed his attention to his friend and then blinked at the question. The blank look dissolved into a bright smile and he nodded eagerly "I'd like that!" It was then that he remembered, "When they let me leave."

Seamus smiled, "I overheard them mentioning you might be healthy enough to leave in a day or two. I'll have the house elves set up a room on the ground floor or I' can carry you up the stairs if I have to. I just want my best friend not to be alone..." He wanted to be close to the person he loved...

"Really?" his expression brightened and his hand reached over to tug on Seamus' excitedly. "I don't want to go home yet, I'd like to stay with you for a while too. It'll be great, Seamus." there was no way the smile could be wiped off his face right now. Colin was happy, he wouldn't be alone; he would be with Seamus. Colin smiled and squeezed Seamus' hand "I hope it won't be too much of a bother for me to stay with you, Seamus…"

Seamus squeezed his hand, "It couldn't be a bother...I want this...to spend time with you...then maybe we wouldn't feel so alone..."

Colin nodded and a sigh ran from his lips "We're really alone huh?"

Seamus smiled reaching out to hug him, "You're never alone if you have me..." he whispered, "I'll always be here as long as you want me..." he couldn't leave him...it would kill him...

Colin smiled and leaned into Seamus, noting the tingles that went through his body and how warm it made him feel "Thank you, Seamus. I'm lucky we're friends"

Seamus nodded, "Me too..." he didn't want to be just friends...he put a lid on those desires. Colin needed a friend...he wasn't ready for a lover...he might never be ready to have a lover...

After a while, the warm tingles started to become a little weird and maybe slightly confusing and so Colin pulled away from the hug, a light pink washing over his cheeks.

He smiled and picked up his fork again to finish off the rest of his dinner. "That was really good. I'm done," he announced, putting the lid back onto the empty box to hide his nervousness.

Seamus pulled away, he made him uncomfortable...shit...he silently finished his own and went to wash the dishes. He wanted to be close to him...to comfort him...to make sure he never felt alone...to take care of him...but they were just friends. So he had to be careful not to make Colin uncomfortable. He dried the dishes and went back to sit on the edge of the bed. He smiled, "I should probably let you get some sleep. You need rest...you worked hard today..." he didn't want to leave but he was afraid to stay...

Colin nodded and watched Seamus was the dishes. He wasn't sure what that feeling had been. It was odd but it felt nice. When Seamus sat on the edge of the bed and mentioned leaving, he couldn't help but whinge for a bit. It was boring being in the hospital room alone but then again, he couldn't keep Seamus with him "Mm yeah I guess so. Thanks for coming again". Colin flashed a smile at Seamus.

Seamus heard the whine and then felt his heart pound; he wanted to stay. He stammered, "I could stay until you fall asleep. I don't have anything really important to do tomorrow."

When Seamus offered to stay, Colin shook his head and waved a hand dismissively "Its fine. You should go. I'll be fine". He smiled again and started making shooing motions with his hands "Now go"

Seamus sighed, "Okay...I'll go...same time tomorrow..." he didn't want to go...he wanted to be near him...

"Yep. Good night, Seamus-~" Colin chirped and waved at his friend.

Seamus walked away slowly; he leaned against a cold wall. He sighed glancing up at the entrance to the Ward they'd both stayed in once upon a time, "Sleep well my love..."

XoooooX

It was after he'd finished up with the rest of his sessions, organizing test results and documents that Neville realized that it was late but hopefully not too late. He changed into a simple button down shirt, nice jeans and a thin cardigan. He couldn't stop smiling and humming to himself at the thought of going out with Adrian. Neville picked up the little piece of paper he had put on his desk and went to find Adrian, hoping that the healer wasn't busy or too tired.

XoooooX

Adrian changed after his shift; okay so he just stripped out of the hideous neon green healer's robe. Underneath he was wearing a Weird Sisters' band t-shirt beneath a dress shirt and nice jeans. A stylish leather jacket topped off the outfit. He grabbed his bag from his locker and heard a knock on the door.

XoooooX

Neville inhaled sharply when he did knock on the closed door, "A-Adrian…its Neville." Why he was getting so nervous all of a sudden was a mystery to himself and Neville tried to gather himself "A-are…you in there?"

XoooooX

Adrian grinned to himself, "Neville is that you? I'm not busy I was just finishing up. I was about to leave, so I am definitely free..."

XoooooX

"Oh," Neville let out a soft breath of relief and started smiling as he leaned against the wall, "free to go out for a drink maybe?" He fingered the piece of paper absently, feeling almost like a third year Hufflepuff girl talking to their crush.

XoooooX

Adrian was excited tugging the door open, "Coffee or something stronger? It's late...we could grab a bite to eat if you like..." he was so nervous he talked really fast. He worried Neville didn't catch anything he said...

At first, stunned by the word vomit he'd just heard, Neville ended up giggling softly "Maybe we could go eat something then, I'm actually sort of hungry." He hadn't eaten much all day anyway; he sometimes forgot to eat.

Adrian grinned, "I know a great Muggle barbecue place nearby, if you don't mind walking. Does that sound good?"

Neville smiled, "Barbecue is fine."

Adrian lead the way, pausing in front of the restaurant, "We're here..." his eyes drifted to Neville's lips, he glanced away embarrassed...

Neville blinked when they stopped, he looked over at Adrian, lips curling into a small smile, "Mm…okay…"

Adrian glanced around shrinking his bag and putting it in his jacket pocket. Taking only his wallet out.

Neville nodded, already able to smell how good the food seemed to be. "Do you come here often?" he asked curiously as they stepped inside.

Adrian shrugged, "Sometimes, it's more of a place to come with someone then to eat alone..." he'd been wanting to take Neville here since he found it...

"Guess these restaurants aren't exactly as fun to eat at alone" Neville hummed softly and spotted a table near the back "How about there?"

Adrian nodded smiling at him, "It looks perfect. " Neville had good taste in private places to eat...

Neville led the way towards the table, sliding onto one of the seats and placing his bag on the floor beside him before looking around. It wasn't too crowded but there were a lot of people.

Adrian sat close but not too close...he ordered a beer and a tea for himself. He'd only drink one beer since he was going to be Apparating later, "What would you like?"

"A beer would be good. Ice water too" Neville had a habit of having a beer just to wind down and loosen up after work. It was just an easier way to relax.

Adrian waited for his drinks while glancing at the menu, "I want to have ribs, what would you like?" he'd invited Neville, so that meant he would pay this time...

Neville scanned the menu "Mmm…everything looks so good, maybe the rib eye." He loved good food and so, it was always hard to decide.

Adrian grinned, "Get it if it looks good."

Neville laughed and nodded "Rib eye then."

Adrian took a sip of his beer when it arrived, "A rib plate and a rib eye plate." he turned away from the waitress, "tell me about yourself...what you like to do when you aren't pushing patients to try their hardest?"

Neville took a sip of his beer too, exhaling out of satisfaction before glancing up at Adrian. "Hmm? Oh…umm…when I'm not working with patients I usually just do boring things. Shopping and cooking…" his grandmother had died recently, leaving him everything. Also leaving him very alone…

Adrian smiled, "When it's warm I go surfing- I learned from a Muggle-born Healer-in-Training but usually I just make things like my wallet or my belt."

Neville blinked and tilted his head curiously "Can I see? All I ever make is…food. Especially coffee"

Adrian set his wallet on the table, it was hand laced with a design he had burned into the leather with his wand. It had taken a long time to get just right...

Neville reached out and traced his fingertips over the design "It's beautiful…" The thought that Adrian could make something as beautiful as this was amazing. Not something you would expect from a Pureblood, Quidditch playing Slytherin.

Adrian shrugged, "it's not my first attempt...it's like the tenth I think..." he scratched his head embarrassed slightly...

"It's still very beautiful. You have talent" Neville smiled up at him.

Adrian shrugged, "It's just a hobby...something to make myself forget about the patients and work for a while..."

Neville nodded and hummed in understanding. He on the other hand, couldn't ever forget about the patients. He relaxed but there was always the patient's progress and ways of helping them running around in his mind.

Adrian listened to Neville talk while he sipped his beer; he couldn't cook very well and enjoyed being in the company of someone who could cook. Cute, a caring heart and he could cook, nice package. If Neville were a girl his mother would love him; he squashed the thought immediately.

"Here." The waitress said, setting Adrian's plate down first before setting Neville's down.

Neville started to eat slowly, he grinned, "It's really good..."

"I'm glad" Adrian smiled before he started to eat as well. Taking his first bite, he was satisfied with his ribs. It wasn't too underdone or overdone and that made him happy.

Adrian watched Neville as they ate...there was something special about him. He wanted to spend a lot of time to get to know him...

Noticing a pair of eyes on him, Neville glanced up and met Adrian's gaze. He stared right back for a moment before quickly diverting his eyes back to his food, his cheeks turning pink.

Adrian glanced away after their eyes met, he noticed Neville's blush. He was glad; perhaps they really did feel the same way...

Neville set down his silverware when he was just about full and sat back to sip his beer, feeling a lot better after getting food into his stomach. This time, he watched Adrian eat, eyes tracing over the features of the other's face. He was definitely attractive. There was no point in denying that.

Adrian finished but there was still food on his plate. His beer was gone and he sipped on his tea. He smiled at Neville, "This is really nice...relaxing even..." he wanted to lace their fingers together and squeeze Neville's hand...

Neville nodded and smiled back "It is. We all need this kind of relaxation more often". Eventually, he drained the rest of his beer and set the empty cup onto the table "I think I like this place"

Adrian said quickly, "Then we should come back sometime. "

"What?" he looked at Adrian blankly for a second and then ended up smiling again "We should. It'd be a lot of fun and I like being out with you."

Adrian lightly covered Neville's hand with his own, "I'm full but I don't want to leave yet..." he didn't want to end this date...it was a date right?

It was just a friendly gesture, a gesture that had Neville's heart beating in his chest and made him want to hold onto that warm hand and not let go. "We can go somewhere else if you'd like. I'd rather not take up this table," he suggested, glancing around at the busy restaurant.

Adrian grinned, and gestured for the waitress. He asked for containers for their food. He handed her enough Muggle money for their bill and a tip. He turned to Neville, "We can go as soon she comes back. Where would you like to go?" his place was tiny, he never moved out of the place he ended up in after his parents kicked him out...

"Adrian..." he protested when Adrian paid for the bill and the tip "You shouldn't have". He bit his lip disapprovingly even if it was too late now. "Maybe we can just walk around for a bit, no particular destination. How does that sound?" or he could make them coffee at his place.

Adrian smiled, "I invited you, my rule is if I invite you then it means I pay. We can walk around for a while unless it gets too cold for that."

"If it gets too cold we could call it a night then. Or we could go back to my place for coffee? I don't live that far." he tried to smile a bit at the other, wondering what he thought about that.

Adrian was shocked when Neville mentioned going back to his place for drinks. He hadn't expected that this fast, he said quietly, "If you really want to I wouldn't want to impose..."

"I-its just coffee. Nothing else. I've been experimenting and I think I came up with something good so I was hoping someone could try it out for me and." he'd rambled, incredibly embarrassed with the way Adrian seemed so shocked. The other probably thought he was easy or something for inviting someone over so quickly.

Adrian nodded, "I don't have to stay long, it's not that late but we both have to work tomorrow." he wouldn't want to stay up all night talking and then have to go to work...

"Yeah…not too late" Neville nodded and looked down at their joined hands on the table.

Adrian stood after he put their food into the containers and stored them in the bags. He offered his hand to Neville, "Shall we?" he was nervous about going to the other healer's place, they weren't officially friends or officially dating...

Neville stared at Adrian's hand, unsure if he should take it so instead, he stood on his own, picking up his bag and holding the handles with both hands. "Let's go then," he said softly.

Adrian was saddened when Neville didn't let him help him up. He shrugged it off, he held the restaurant door open for the other, and smiled, "Where to?".

"There's this park not far from here. Do you mind if we go there?" It was a park he often went to and sometimes if he was lucky enough, he'd catch the small ice-cream store before it closed. It was surrounded by anti-Muggle wards because there where pixies who lived there.

Adrian nodded; "If that's where you would rather go." he wished he had the courage to ask if Neville would let him kiss him...

Neville nodded "Yeah its nice there. Maybe you'll like it." At night, the park lit up with small fairy lights casting an amazing shadow all around it. It was also quite a date spot but Neville was always there alone when he went.

Adrian paused to take in the view and smiled, "it is pretty..." he glanced at Neville, he was so cute...

Neville smiled when Adrian paused to admire the view, "It is, isn't it?" his voice came out dazed as he stared at all the fairy lights, creating a majestic image.

Adrian asked quietly, "Would it be weird if I wanted to kiss you?" he was so nervous, that if Neville said no?

Neville was stunned for a moment at that sudden question; he hadn't expected the other to ask him something like that but he also couldn't ignore that his heart beat faster in his chest at that. "Wanting to kiss someone shouldn't be weird." he answered softly.

Adrian whispered, "Can I kiss you then?" he was so handsome…

Neville felt himself burn up and he nodded slightly, fingers fidgeting nervously on his lap.

Adrian leaned over, his hand resting on Neville's cheek, "You're gorgeous..." He brushed his lips against Neville's, and moaned softly.

Neville's breath caught in his throat when Adrian leaned over and rested a hand on his cheek. His eyes fell shut as their lips brushed against each other's, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end "Adrian…"

Adrian gasped as they kissed, "Neville..." he didn't want to stop kissing him; he wanted to hold him. He caressed his cheek, slipping his hands into Neville's hair; .it was so soft...

A soft mewl pulled from his throat and spilled into their kiss. It had been a while since he kissed anyone and this reminded him of how pleasant it was. Adrian's fingers in his hair felt nice and he felt hesitation melt away.

Adrian broke the kiss; he ran his fingers over Neville's lips, "I think I like you a lot..."

Neville gazed up at Adrian, a shy look on his face "I...Adrian..." He was always good with words but tonight, being around Adrian seemed to deplete that skill; "I like you too…"

Adrian smiled, "I'm glad..." he pulled Neville's head to rest on his shoulder, "I don't want this to end..." he wanted stay near him...

He let his head rest on Adrian's shoulder, finding his lips now tugging into a smile. "Maybe it won't..."

Adrian played with his hair, "If there is no end then how can we have a second date?" he held him close...did this mean they were a couple?

"You have a point." he gave a light laugh and he nuzzled Adrian's shoulder a bit. What did this make them? Close friends? 'Seeing each other'?

Adrian kissed his cheek, "If you want a second date...does that mean we're dating?" he wanted to know if Neville wanted to...

Neville bit his lip and nodded "I'd like it if we could try…"

Adrian grinned, "I'd love to date you Healer Neville, I'll be good to you...I promise...you deserve to be treated like you are special..."

"Then when we're alone...just Neville. 'Healer Neville' makes it sound like we're strangers." and he liked to think that they weren't strangers at all.

Adrian nodded, "Neville, it's a perfect name for a wonderful guy. I don't want to be strangers; I want to get to know you and spend a lot of time with you..." there was something really special about Neville…he didn't say that he wanted to court the Longbottom heir but it was his intention.

Neville smiled, his cheeks turning a light pink "You're so sweet, Adrian. I really hope we work out. I'd like that..." His previous relationships never worked out so well and so he was hoping, so much that the two of them would. He liked Adrian and the other seemed so right and so perfect for him. They were both healers...

Adrian played with his hair, "I'll do anything to make you smile...I just want to be with you...it makes me happy..." He lifted Neville's chin and kissed him, "I'm glad you wanted to spend time with me..."

"I'm glad you gave me that note." Neville leaned forwards and gave Adrian a brief kiss again before pulling away and gazing at him. Adrian was handsome and attractive; what did one expect from a pureblood? He was lucky.

Adrian smiled, "I wanted to before...but I didn't have the courage until today. I wished I'd done it sooner; I wasted time. I'm sorry." he wished he'd invited him out sooner...

He tilted his head in curiosity "How long? And don't be sorry; I'm just glad you asked me." Neville smiled softly and gave Adrian a light peck on the cheek.

Adrian blushed, "Not long after you started being Colin and Seamus' mind healer. You were so handsome and your smile took my breath away."

"..." His cheeks burned up, making him blush a brilliant pink, "Adrian..." Neville reached out to slip his hand into the other's "Thank you..."

Adrian held him close, "I just want to be honest, I always want to be honest with you...you're special." he squeezed Neville's hand as he pressed their lips together.

"That's all I really need, I know you'll do that. You're special too." his eyes closed and he kissed back a little, deciding he quite liked when they kissed. After a moment he pulled away to murmur against Adrian's lips "It's late, Adrian…"

Adrian bit his lip, "Okay...I'll walk you home." he didn't want this to end but they had work tomorrow...

Neville nodded reluctantly "Yeah, thank you…" He didn't exactly want to leave, after all; they'd only just gotten together.

Adrian kissed his cheek, "Tell me, how to get there..." he didn't want take him home...he wanted to stay with him...to cuddle and kiss...and talk all night...

Neville told Adrian his address and they walked there, thinking about his apartment, he felt cold.

Adrian reached for his hand as they walked, he really didn't want to leave him; he wanted to stay...

Neville smiled and laced his fingers with Adrian's, just enjoying the silence together. Adrian was special and even if they just started, Neville felt so lucky.

Adrian stopped outside the building, Malloy Place, "I guess we're here..." he didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay beside him...

Neville nodded and leaned over to kiss Adrian on the cheek "Thanks for bringing me home. I guess I'll see you later then?"

Adrian turned to capture Neville's lips, "Sleep well...I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we could meet for lunch?"

Neville smiled "Yeah maybe. Go ahead and stop by my office okay?" He walked up the building's steps and stopped at the door, turned to give Adrian a small wave "Good night, Adrian. See you tomorrow." Giving him one last smile, he headed back up to his apartment, feeling the happiest he had ever felt in a while.

Adrian waved, "Night..." he missed him already, he hurried after him "Wait..." he took Neville's hand, "I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't walk you to your door."

"What?" Neville turned to Adrian when he took his hand; a smile broke out on his lips and his heart skipped a beat "You're amazing..." Neville laughed lightly and continued walking, fingers lacing with Adrian's again.

Adrian stayed close as they went up the seven of eight flights of stairs together; "I want to spend more time with you..." He walked him to the door to Neville's flat. He brushed Neville's hand with a kiss before leaning over to kiss the slightly younger healer, "In case you were wondering...I think you're the perfect height..."

Neville blushed when Adrian's lips brushed his hand and then he had to stand on his toes to kiss him, "It's weird being so tall compared to most people..." he admitted with a sheepish smile. Having started out in life being short and chubby, he'd shot up his sixth year. By graduation Neville had been about 5'll and now he was six feet tall. His childhood chubbiness had disappeared due to his having to climb all those stairs all the time as a student. He became chubby because he snacked all the time when he read healing books. His Gran had been surprised he'd been interested in healing when his Parents were Aurors.

Adrian smiled, "It's okay...I like tall handsome guys...you are the nicest looking bloke I've seen..."

"Stop being perfect; my heart can't take it" Neville teased and then laughed lightly again.

Adrian backed up their fingers sliding apart, "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well Neville..." he blew him a kiss before disappearing into the night...

Neville let their fingers slide apart and he waved "You too, Adrian". Turning around with a smile on his face, he let himself in, mind swimming with thoughts of Adrian.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Seamus flooed into St. Mungos' and he ran up to get Colin. He had dinner ready to for a warming charm. Some mattresses were already set up and he had a stack of movies ready for them to watch. He opened the door, and grinned, "Hey Cols, crutches or wheelchair? I'm set up for both, .I just want to give you a bit of freedom." he wanted to watch him sleep, to be close to him...

Colin had just finished folding his last shirt into his bag when Seamus came in. He grinned at his friend "Crutches? I want to use my legs as much as I can." it had only been three weeks since the accident, he wouldn't be released if he had been treated at a Muggle hospital, he knew that. He was grateful to Healer Adrian Pucey and Healer Neville Longbottom for his recovery.

Seamus smiled, "Whatever you want, I just want to you to be happy. This is just a place for both of us to called home" it made them sound like a couple...he wished it was true.

He said quickly, "Shall we go? Our dinner is waiting and I don't want you to be standing for too long." he wanted to take care of him…

"You're worrying too much, Seamus. But thank you~ Let's go" he smiled letting Seamus take his bag before reaching for his crutches and heading towards the door carefully. It felt good to walk even if it was a little difficult.

Seamus sighed, "I wanted to help you..." he didn't want him to fall over. "Be careful..." he followed him carefully.

Adrian called out from behind them, "Be careful and keep an eye on him. Don't let him overdo it..."

"I will~" Colin whinged playfully as he walked slowly. He was in a good mood because finally for the first time in a long time, he was walking and going out.

Seamus called out, "I'll look after him. I promise..." it would certainly make him very happy, he loved him... Sharing a house with him was something he'd been planning for and looking forward to this for days...

Colin pointed the floos, and called to Seamus "Are we using these, Seamus?" He was most likely looking like an excited child and he was certainly feeling like one. Ever since Seamus brought it up, Colin had been looking forward to it

Seamus shook his head; pointed to the Apparation area, "Apparation would be easier on you." any excuse to hold the tiny photographer was perfect...

Colin was about to protest, to insist that flooing was okay but before he could, Seamus had already led him to the Apparation area and pulled him close. So he bit his lip and blushed.

Seamus held Colin close to his chest "Won't take long."

Colin smiled and let Seamus hold him, "Thanks". He gently put weight on his crutches t before shakily taking a step. It was a little weird being Side-Along Apparated but he managed and figured he might get used to it soon enough.

Seamus was reluctant to let Colin go, he liked touching him. He hurried to open the large front door to Marcheness. "Relax, I hope the place doesn't seem too big...welcome home..." he wanted him to feel comfortable here but he was so nervous...he wanted this to be special...perfect...

At the 'welcome home', Colin nodded and grinned "Its good to be home".

Seamus said quietly, "We both need a place to stay, Marcheness is too big for one person so my home is yours..." He gestured for his friend to follow him...he felt like a kid with a present but he can't open it until Christmas day. Marcheness was in Glendalough, an ancient city in County Wicklow.

Supposedly, founded by St. Kevin in the 6th century. Monastic ruins, round towers and graves are some of the remnants of the ancient city was what Muggles saw if they managed to stumble into "the valley of two lakes".

Colin chuckled softly before following him to the door "A home doesn't have to be extravagant to be a home". It just felt good to be staying somewhere that didn't smell like sterilized sheets. He was a little nervous to be in a place like this. His father was a milkman who raised enough money to buy a dairy.

Seamus sent Colin's bag down after they entered the front parlour that he had set up for movies and gaming, "Take a seat. I'll pour us a drink and then I'll heat up dinner if you like okay?" he smiled, this was nice...

"Mm okay then. Thank you, Seamus" he went inside and took a seat as Seamus had told him to, setting his crutches beside the mattress and just gazing around. This room was a nice place; there was a giant LCD TV, an expensive surround system and games systems. In the built in bookshelves were DVDs and games. He whistled, "Seamus, you didn't do this for me?"

Seamus chuckled as he called out from the bar in the corner, "Oh, I just had electricity installed in here. Tesla generator, it absorbs latent electricity and converts it into power we can use. Got to love a wizard's take on Muggle inventions. It was about time this place was wired, would have done the whole house but the house elves threw a fit. I paid for a dark room for you. What would you like to drink? Are you hungry yet?"

Colin felt like he belonged, it was nice; he wanted to belong. Colin tried to hold back tears of happiness, smiling when Seamus told him about the darkroom, "Umm, can I just have a Butterbeer? I'm not quite hunger yet". He had a cushion he was hugging to his chest as he looked around "You have a nice place…I like it" well he hadn't see much yet…

Seamus shrugged, "Seanmháthai decorated, I haven't gotten around to redecorating. We can eat later if you like..."

"Yeah we'll eat later..." Colin stood up from the mattress and dropped the pillow back before trying his luck at walking to Seamus without his crutches. Colin made it to his friend okay and steadied himself on the bar, "Can you show me around?"

Seamus wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Be careful. I don't want you to fall. Okay then a tour..." he led Colin to the door, "That's the downstairs toilet..." Pointing across the hall, he helped him into the hallway. "This is the back parlour that I had converted to a dark room, across from that is the library. The far door is the Kitchen. The stairs lead up to the bedrooms. I had Fergus' room cleaned out for you."

Fergus had been on the train too, the entire O'Shanesey clan had been on that Muggle train and Seamus was the only one who escaped.

Colin let himself be led around by Seamus. He looked at each room and door pointed out to him, marking it into his memory "Mm okay…I'll do my best to remember. It like Hogwarts with trick steps or walls that pretend to be doors for a day?"

Seamus hugged him, "I'm glad you like it...because I want you to feel at home here. I want to share my home with you. We're all each other has..." he held him close thinking... 'If only you knew how much I meant that...'

"Well I'm sharing it with you; so I'm sure I'll feel at home…" he smiled at Seamus, allowing the other to hold him although he was starting to feel that same odd feeling as last time again. What was it?

Seamus smiled and then it faltered, "I...never...mind..." he couldn't tell him, not yet. It was too soon; but he wanted to kiss him and hold him close, but they were just friends right?

"Hmm?" he tilted his head curiously at Seamus but decided not to ask if the other didn't want to say it. "Well…what should we do?" Colin asked with a light laugh because he really had no idea.

Seamus stammered, "We can eat or watch a movie? You can take a bath..." a bath...he was going to have a headache...he wanted to tell him...to kiss him...

Colin thought for a while "Is it okay if I take a bath first…" He was a little tired and he wanted to just loosen his muscles a bit before he ate. It'd be so much more comfortable and he wanted to be feeling good enough to enjoy their night to the fullest.

Seamus stammered, "I guess. Bea?" He called out.

A wizened house elf appeared, "Yes tigern?"

"Colin would like to bathe. Go prepare a bath in his room."

"As you wish." the elf bowed and Apparated away.

Seamus helped him upstairs to the bathroom between their rooms. "I'll be right back; wait for me…" he didn't want to walk in on Colin naked; not yet anyway...

Colin smiled and nodded, a little confused why Seamus was stammering like he was but shrugged it off, "Sure. Thanks a lot Seamus". He let Seamus help him to the bathroom and he leaned against the sink to wait for Seamus, deciding he'd take his shirt off anyway. It wasn't like he was getting naked so it was perfectly fine.

Seamus came in a towel in one hand and Colin's bag of clothes in the other. He turned red when he saw Colin shirtless; the scars didn't bother him and his mouth went dry. He licked his lips, "Oh god...Colin..." he wanted to take his gloves off and caress his skin...to feel that warm beautiful body...

Colin set his shirt down and heard Seamus come back so he turned to face the other, holding his hands out for his things "Ah…thank you. Is there something wrong?" He looked nervously at Seamus; the other had a look he hadn't seen before in his eyes.

Seamus dropped the bag, he reached over to caress his face; "I didn't realize how beautiful you are..." he blushed and backed away. "I'm sorry...I...should...have...asked first..." he said softly, "I...should go..." but he couldn't seem to move...

He blinked at Seamus' actions and his words, slightly confused and even more so when the odd feeling came back again. "Seamus…you're acting strange..." he said softly, unsure of what exactly was happening.

Seamus tilted his head, "I don't want to go...I'm sorry...but I'm afraid I'm falling for you...I just wanted you to know...I can go away..." he wanted to take off his gloves...to feel the warmth of his skin.

"Falling…for me?" Colin repeated slowly. Did that mean Seamus liked him? The way people liked each other when they wanted to date them? He hadn't seen it coming at all. Seamus only treated him as a best friend…but for some reason, the odd feeling was starting to become clearer and he started getting an idea of what it was trying to tell him.

Seamus reached up to caress his face, "Colin...I brought you home...I want to share my home and my life with you. I'm falling in love with you...you're beautiful...funny...you make life worth living...you gave me a reason to smile again..."

Colin's cheeks were burning by now and with each second, his heart seemed to beat faster in his chest "Seamus..." He was speechless, unaware of how to respond. It was sudden and although he was starting to suspect the odd feeling was himself falling for his friend, he still didn't know what to say.

Seamus whispered, "Call me Shay, can I kiss you...unless it's too much to ask..."

"U-uh okay…" he whispered nervously and nodded slowly. He'd never kissed someone before and…it made him nervous

Seamus nervously tugged his right glove off, he moved closer cupping Colin's cheek; "Colin...you're beautiful..." he smiled as he bent to kiss him. He pressed his lips to Colin's in a sweet kiss.

Colin could only blush and stand there as Seamus got closer, then his friend's hand cupped his cheek again. He closed his eyes as Seamus got closer and then their lips met, taking his breath away.

Seamus kissed him afraid to break the kiss, he moaned softly, "I knew your lips were soft..." he felt his face turn pink. He pulled away and rest his forehead on the top of Colin's head, "Thank you..." that kiss...was amazing...he wanted to kiss him again...

From the sound Seamus made and his comment, Colin felt his cheeks burn up even more. He still didn't know what to say. Nothing meaningful and all that came out was an awkward, "Do you usually thank a person for a kiss?"

Seamus stammered, "I don't know...you let me kiss you...you didn't have to..." he caressed his cheek, he could never be satisfied with just one kiss...

Colin couldn't help the awkward giggle and he nuzzled against Seamus' palm on his cheek. Maybe he could get used to this…being loved like this by Seamus.

Seamus pressed their lips together again, his tongue darting out to taste those soft beautiful lips. His other hand creeping into Colin's light hair that reminded him of sunbeams as he stepped closer, he was almost tempted to join Colin in the tub but he was afraid to ask.

When Seamus kissed him again, he made a soft whimper and another when he felt what was Seamus' tongue darting out at his lips. It was at this time he felt the odd feeling again only that it was ten times stronger and he felt himself being pulled in. He knew he couldn't escape now and he was almost sure he didn't want to either.

Seamus' hand slowly drifted through Colin's hair to rest on his back, the warmth of the other's skin felt good. He whispered, "You're beautiful...don't forget that..." Seamus' other hand moved from Colin's cheek to pull off the other glove, "You won't mind...I know my scarred hands never bothered you..." he rubbed Colin's back pulling him closer...

"I…I won't..." the way Seamus was looking at him and the feel of his hand on his skin burned the fact that someone found him beautiful into his mind. "There is nothing wrong with your hands…I don't mind them..." he let himself be pulled closer.

Seamus moved to kiss Colin's neck, "They scare people sometimes...that's why I wear the gloves. I'm lucky I can still use them; if I hadn't ended up at St. Mungos, I don't think I could. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't feel your skin beneath my fingers..." his nerves had been damaged by the fire but not so badly they couldn't be healed enough so he could feel Colin. He just couldn't feel much with them, unless he was touching Colin, his finger brushed a burn scar on Colin's back, "even that is beautiful…" he wanted to feel Colin's hands on his own body...but was it too soon for Colin? He didn't want to push...

Seamus said things that affected him so much…making him blush and his heart feel as though it would jump out of his chest. The kisses only increased the affects on his body and his mind. The brush over his still sensitive scar made him mewl unintentionally and he closed his eyes. He never thought that his scars were beautiful but if Seamus said they were; he could find himself believing that they were.

Seamus caught the soft mewl, he whispered, "Did...it feel...good..." he stammered, "I can take mine off if you like..." he turned red, "I mean just the shirt..." he caressed the scar a little, "If feels a little different... but this shows that you are still here...I love it..." his lips still leaving soft kisses on Colin's neck...

"It tingled…I suppose its still sensitive..." he whispered, slightly embarrassed. When Seamus asked the question, he turned an even brighter red, instinct making him shake his head "N-no…I want to wait. I want to go slow..." Colin wanted to think...to be sure before he did anything. He'd rather not regret anything he did with Seamus but it wouldn't sit well with him if he were to do something that would make him lead his friend on. Seamus was special and he knew that.

Seamus stopped, he nodded, "Okay...I can wait..." he pulled away, "Take your bath...I'll be next door in my room if you need me..." he tried to ignore how his body had reacted, being that close had made him hard. He said nothing and backed out of the bathroom but not before flashing Colin a smile, "I love you...that won't change...so take your time..." he curled up with a pillow his legs under the table near the heater. Hopefully he would warm up soon...

Colin nodded slowly and watched Seamus left, smiling softly back at him and nodding again. When the door closed, he finished undressing before climbing into the tub carefully, sinking in so the water went to his neck and he sighed. He wanted to sort his feelings out; so he could figure out what exactly it was he was feeling then he could start acting the way Seamus deserved.

XoooooX

Harry woke as he felt Draco climb into bed; it was almost midnight.

Draco turned to face the opposite wall, falling asleep immediately.

Harry's eyes filled with tears, three weeks since they found out they were expecting. They barely saw each other; Draco didn't touch him or kiss him anymore. He rest his hand on his stomach, silently crying himself to sleep. What would he do if Draco changed his mind about being with him? He didn't want to upset his papa, Severus was Draco's godfather and his papa would be very angry with Draco. His Dad Remus was a werewolf and very protective of him as well. Remus had been so angry with Ron and Hermione, that he had flunked Ron in DADA and gave Hermione less then perfect marks. Harry was worried what they would do to Draco, he wanted his parents but he was an adult and living on his own.

He wanted Draco back, how did he make his fiancé fall in love with him again? If Draco didn't want the baby, why hadn't he said so? Draco just shut him out...and that broke his heart.

XoooooX

Adrian made his way to Neville's office, his hideous robes tossed in his locker. He knocked on the open door, "Neville?"

The adorably shy former Gryffindor glanced up, "Yes?"

Adrian leaned against the frame, "I thought you might like to celebrate."

Neville tilted his head in confusion, "Celebrate what?"

"Celebrate that Creevey's been released. Thanks to you they're moving past losing their families. Creevey's even got his voice back."

The trauma had made Creevey silent and unable to speak for a while.

Neville grinned, "That's wonderful. Did Seamus take him in?"

Adrian nodded, "Of course."

Neville smirked, "Wonder if Seamus knows he's falling for Colin?"

Adrian chuckled, "So you've seen it too?"

Neville laughed, "He refused to let you release him remember?"

Adrian nodded, "I had to promise he could come visit every day and he did."

"Now they are going to be living together. That's very good. Seamus said he'd moved into his grandparents' home. Marcheness sounds huge."

Adrian chuckled, "My Father once took me there when he went to argue with Old O'Shanesey. The place is far to big for one person. Even too big for two."

"Seamus has been busy. He had a dark room installed and Mugglefied one room so they could continue watching those Muggle movies they are so fond of."

"Are you sure it alright to tell me that?" Adrian teased.

Neville blushed, "We're part of their healing team. I told you in confidence." Joining his boyfriend at the door to his office.

Adrian kissed him, "I was just teasing. I know you were telling me in confidence. Speaking of confidence, remind me to tell you about Potter."

Neville's brow furrowed, "Potter? As in Harry Potter? Gran used to arrange for play dates with him. I went to his birthday parties and he came to mine. He was only a year and a day younger then I was. My parents and his father were Aurors together."

Adrian nodded, "Yes that Potter. I'm worried about him. Where to for dinner?"

"My place." Neville said with a blush.

"By the way Nev, who taught you how to cook?"

Neville laughed, "Believe it or not, my godmother. Andromeda Tonks, she,"

Adrian stopped dead, turning his eyes to Neville in shock, "You're kidding. Healer Tonks is your Godmother?"

Neville nodded, "yes, she's a bit scary at times but she's very helpful. Sometimes Gran left me with her when she had to attend Wizengamot Meetings or oversee cases because she was a member of the Council of Magical Law."

"Who was your Godfather?"

Neville smirked, "You'll never believe me."

Adrian chuckled, "Try me."

"Head Auror Rufus Scrimgour."

Adrian's jaw dropped, "No way."

Neville snickered, "That's why I never tell anyone. No one would believe me. He helped train my father when Dad joined the Aurors. Dad chose him to be my Godfather and since Mum had rounds with Aunt Annie she asked her. Besides Dad's Gran was a Black and so was Aunt Annie."

"Just when I think I know you Neville, you surprise me."

Neville laughed, "Never assume. Besides, isn't life more interesting with surprises?"

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	7. Chapter 6a

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Seamus woke up yawning to find his arms around Colin; they must have fallen asleep watching a movie, he smiled kissing his cheek. "Don't get up yet..." he carefully slipped away and went to make breakfast. Ignoring the protests of the house elves, pulling out sausages, Irish bacon [think Canadian bacon- ham?], and eggs from the icebox. He heated up the frying pan and turned to pull a bowl of dough out of the icebox and made fresh biscuits. He fried up the eggs, bacon and sausages; deciding to forego tradition; he chose not to serve baked beans, tomatoes, blood pudding or white pudding. He didn't like the potato biscuits; he preferred soda biscuits and fresh soda bread.

Soon Seamus was setting two trays; one with dishes with food for both of them, and the other held two glasses, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, coffee cups, a coffee pot and plus the teapot. He made sure the stove was off before instructing the elves to take the trays to the small dining room.

All the while ignoring their protests because he was tigren.

Colin wasn't a guest; he was family as far as Seamus concerned.

Seamus returned to the bedroom and sat next to Colin, leaning over he kissed him gently, "Colin, I made breakfast. Are you hungry..." he rubbed the other's back to wake him up. He forgot how cute he looked sleeping...

Colin hadn't noticed Seamus wake up and leave, only noticing the significant decrease in warmth and so he pulled the blankets around him some more. In his slumber he could smell food being prepared and that roused him a little more. The gentle kiss was the final touch and he stirred, murmuring nothing sleepily before blinking a little as he opened his eyes, "Mmm…Shay..."

Seamus smiled, "It isn't much...but it's breakfast." he held out his hand, "I thought you might like breakfast at a real table, they spoil you at the hospital..." he was just teasing...

Colin let Seamus help him up and sniffed, his stomach grumbling embarrassingly "…I guess I am hungry". At Seamus' comment, he laughed lightly and swatted at the other, "Shay! You're mean…"

Seamus pouted playfully, but caught Colin's hand and kissed it lightly, "Mean people don't make you breakfast..." He grinned down at the smaller man, "You want your crutches?"

When Seamus caught his hand and kissed it, he felt another blush but this time, he wasn't embarrassed anymore. Just shy. Even he was surprised at how quickly he'd gotten used to and warmed up to this sort of affection. "Some mean people do. Mean people who want to taunt an innocent person." he chuckled and shock his head, standing carefully and holding onto Seamus. "I don't want them."

Seamus smiled, leading him to the small dining room and pulling out his chair for him. "I hope it tastes good..." he was really nervous...the food he brought to the hospital he'd already tasted this he just made.

Colin took the silver from Seamus and mumbled his "Grace" before eating slowly, starting with a bite of a biscuit. It tasted amazing, as expected from something Seamus made and he sighed happily "Its so good Seamus."

Seamus blushed, "I tried, Seanmháthai taught me her recipe for soda bread a long time ago. I made it from memory..." he ate slowly, he was glad Colin liked. He smiled, "It's nice to have someone to eat breakfast with..." he wanted today to be special; it was their first morning at home after all...

Colin hummed and nodded in response before starting to eat the rest of his breakfast, letting happy little sounds leave his lips as he did so. He'd always liked the food Seamus made for him. "Morning, Seamus" he smiled at the other softly.

Seamus smiled, Colin liked to eat and he was so cute. He set his silver down on the table. He asked softly, "Can I kiss you?" he wanted to snuggle and kiss, the elves could do dishes...

He had just popped a piece of egg into his mouth when Seamus asked. Blinking twice, he swallowed and nodded slowly. He'd come to discover that he quite liked Seamus kissing him; it made him feel warm and happy and the way his heart fluttered in his chest was weird but a nice feeling in the end.

Seamus leaned over resting his hand on the back of Colin's neck and pressed their lips together. "I love you..." he wanted to spend the whole day together...he wanted this to be a special day...

Colin mewled into the kiss in response, his eyes closing and fingers curling into the napkin still over his lap. Was it too early in the morning to be melting? Because he was melting right now…

Seamus scooted his chair closer not breaking the kiss yet, his arm wrapping around Colin's waist. He wanted to be as close to him as he could...

He felt himself leaning into the other, basking in the warmth and closeness of them at the moment. "Mmm…" he half-moaned, kissing back a bit.

Seamus grinned when Colin started to kiss him back. He held him close gently, he broke to kiss to catch his breath, he brushed hair from Colin's face, "This is how I would like to spend every morning after breakfast...kissing you..." he kissed him again, he moaned softly...

Colin smiled a little at Seamus "All Morning? Every morning?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice before they were kissing again, Seamus' moan making him shiver.

Seamus blushed and whispered between kisses, "Unless...you'd rather go on a date..." he hadn't asked anyone out since the Yule Ball and he'd never liked anyone the way he loved Colin...

"There…is this one place," he admitted between their kisses; that he'd always wanted to go…

Seamus kissed him more, his tongue brushing Colin's lips gently, "I'll take you anywhere you want..." he wanted this to be special, he still had to give Colin a present- he had found out it was his birthday this week. Today actually, it was in a bag near the TV...

Colin moaned softly and mumbled "Loki's Magical Mayhem and Mischief Amusement Park. Always wanted to kiss on the Ferris wheel during the summer fireworks..."

Seamus broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Colin's, "Sounds romantic...I'd be honoured to take you there..." he hugged him, "I want today to be special...it's your first birthday that we get to spend together...

Colin's lips curled into a smile when Seamus agreed, "I've always wanted to go...I'm glad you'll take me". Leaning into the embrace, he nuzzled Seamus' shoulder, pushing thoughts about his family away, it was his first birthday after losing them; "It'll be special…"

Seamus kissed his hair, "It's a date..." he asked softly, "You want me to give you your present now or later..."

Colin pulled back and gave Seamus a disapproving pout "You shouldn't have gotten me anything in the first place; you had a dark room built for me, that is plenty." Not after spending so much money on their TV and Game room…

Seamus pouted, "I made it...I didn't buy it..." he wanted Colin to have something special...

"…You shouldn't have done that either. You're busy and letting me stay with you is enough of a present…" Colin bit his lip guiltily; Seamus did way too much for him.

Seamus kissed him, "I wanted you to have something for your birthday...it isn't a birthday if the person who loves you doesn't give you a present..." He moved to grab a blue bag covered in stars. He handed it to him, inside was an amber coloured leather bracelet.

Between two sets of suns were the symbols of a sword and a dove. He'd edged it in chocolate leather lacing. It had a buckle that he had carefully put on it. He grinned, "I hope you like it..."

Colin accepted the present whilst giving Seamus a small whine of protest. He opened the bag up and took out the leather bracelet, staring in awe for a moment at the beautiful design and the pictures on the leather, "Its..." he could see the care and time Seamus put into this and that only made it so much more beautiful.

Seamus kissed him, "I wanted you to have something to remind you how much I love you...and that you have somewhere to come home to after rehab. I want to make you happy..." he hugged him, "Happy birthday..." he kissed him tenderly, "besides...Healer Adrian would call it therapy for my hand..." he pointed at his brand new wallet on the desk, "It matches my wallet; I want your present to be perfect so I practiced by making the wallet..."

Colin hugged him back and smiled "Thank you…" He returned the kiss softly and glanced at the wallet Seamus was pointing too "Its perfect…you're really good" he smiled and hugged Seamus again.

Seamus hugged him, "having you here...being able to hold you...and kiss you is what I wanted..." he'd loved to show Colin how much he loved him...but perhaps...it was too soon. He didn't ask because he didn't want to make Colin uncomfortable...

The words made Colin happy and he whispered softly "I'd like it…if you could hold me like this all the time." He liked Seamus…he knew that now. The older Gryffindor was only ever nice to him; making sure he was healthy and safe and happy. Without realizing,

Colin had fallen for him but having never fallen for someone like that before, he hadn't realized until now.

Seamus laid down pulling Colin into his arms, he kissed him, "We can do this until its time to go on our date..." he rubbed his back, "I have to be the luckiest guy to have you..."

Colin lay down close to Seamus, kissing back "That sounds good, I'm luckier to have someone that treats me like you do". He nuzzled against Seamus' neck and sighed softly, a happy sigh.

Seamus smiled kissing his nose, "You're everything I could have wanted..." he loved him so much, "I always want to take care of you...I want you to get well so you can stay forever. This can be our home...I want to wake up and bring you breakfast every morning. We can run the business together...I want to make you happy..."

Colin laughed lightly "Don't spoil me; it's not good for me". Switching his gaze to meet Seamus', he smiled and leaned in slowly, giving him a soft, brief kiss; it was the first time he took the initiative.

Seamus' eyes went wide as Colin kissed him for the first time, he moaned softly "But I want to..."

"You shouldn't. Not too much at least" he brushed a strand of hair from Seamus' face before letting his fingers trail down and cup Seamus' cheek. It was such a relaxing feeling here like this with Seamus; he'd be happy to just fall asleep like this. His eyelids were already growing heavy and he blinked sleepily.

Seamus kissed him, picking up the tiny man, carrying him into the front parlour and snuggling on the mattress, "the house elves can do the dishes...this is where I want to be..." he wanted to sleep with Colin in his arms...he liked holding that warm body against his own...

XoooooX

They'd spent the night together, curled up on the couch and making out.

Falling asleep together again for the third time and Neville couldn't feel more loved and happy. He stirred from his sleep and felt himself in Adrian's arms. Smiling, he blinked the sleep away and looked up at the other man before tilting his head to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

Adrian moaned softly in his sleep, "Neville..." he adored the other and was willing to take things nice and slow. He wanted them to last...

Neville chuckled sleepily and snuggled deeper into the other's embrace "Morning, Adrian."

Adrian blinked yawning, "Morning, my love..." he held him tighter, "This has to be my favourite way to wake up..." He had been on his own since Hogwarts, working every holiday…

"Mm…mine too..." and it was, it was nearly his birthday and since his grandmother passed, he had spent it alone. Now that Adrian came along, he couldn't be more in love and couldn't be happier.

Adrian lifted Neville's chin and kissed him deeply, "I have a present for you...it's in my bag..." he hoped Neville would like it...

Neville hummed into the kiss and returned it a little "Present?"

Adrian grinned, "It's just because you're my amazing boyfriend, since you agreed to let me court you so I brought you a present..." it was a braided leather necklace with a locket, 'To Neville, all my love, Adrian'. He had wanted to make something more intricate but this seemed perfect for now...

"I have something prepared for you too" Neville smiled and pecked Adrian on the lips quickly. Of course, he couldn't give it to him now. His present just didn't work that way.

Adrian smiled, "You want it now..." he could go get it but he didn't really want to move yet...

Neville contemplated for a moment and then snuggled again, shaking his head "Nope. Not now. I want to stay like this for longer."

Adrian grinned, "Then kiss me..." he loved kissing Neville...he was beautiful...and he was an amazing kisser...

Neville giggled and leaned up to kiss Adrian softly "I'd be glad to..." he murmured between kisses

Adrian held him close, kissing him back, "Neville...mmm..." after a while he licked the other's lips, silently asking for more...

Neville's lips parted as he let out a soft moan, allowing for Adrian to deepen the kiss "Mmm."

Adrian caressed Neville's tongue with his own still kissing him. He loved kissing him deeply, exploring his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue and sucking on Neville's tongue...

They kissed a lot and he liked kissing Adrian. It always made him melt and his head spin with how wonderful it felt. Already, they'd fallen asleep a few times together after making out and it always made him happy to wake up in Adrian's arms.

Adrian kissed him deeply rubbing his back and playing with his hair...

Neville smiled and slid his arms around Adrian's neck, pulling himself closer until he was almost half sitting on the other's lap as they kissed. "I love you…"

Adrian reluctantly broke the kiss, he was getting hard and he didn't want to pressure his boyfriend but he held Neville close, "I love you..."

Neville couldn't help the little pout that formed when Adrian broke the kiss but he ignored it and rested his head on Adrian's shoulder "Mm…it's going to be wonderful to have someone to share my birthday with this year..."

Adrian smiled, "What do you want to do today?" he would love to make love to him...

"I was hoping we could just stay at here all day, we both have the day off."

Adrian kissed his nose, "I'd like that..." he shifted nervously, "I want us to enjoy today...it's our weekend we both have off together...I love you Neville..."

"I love you too and we'll enjoy it" he smiled and kissed Adrian lightly again "It can only be perfect when you're with me"

Adrian held him close, "I want to be with you often; waking up together makes me very happy. I smile all day..." He wished he could always wake up here, with Neville...

"It makes me happy too; I love you and I wish we could always be like this" he settled in Adrian's arms and laced their fingers together.

Adrian smiled, "All you have to do is ask..." he'd love it if Neville asked him to stay...

"You don't think it's too early?" he'd been wondering if he could ask but he was afraid that he'd be getting ahead of himself. They hadn't been seeing each other long, maybe two weeks? Things were progressing quickly between them.

Adrian smiled, "It's up to you, I don't like leaving you. Besides we don't want to be with anyone else. I want us to last...I love you Neville...I want to always wake up with you. Our schedules are nearly the same so we can walk to St. Mungos' together and eat meals together." he kissed him, "You know it would be worth it; your place is nicer then mine." it was true, after being disinherited, he didn't have much besides, what he made as a Healer. "We can share the bills..." it would be like being bonded; in together and starting a life together...

It was true; he didn't want anybody else because Adrian made him happy and he was perfect. "I want us to live together; we almost do already anyway. I like waking up in your arms" he smiled against Adrian's lips "Sharing the bills sounds fine. It's not even that expensive here..." He paid for it out his salary from St. Mungos' and never touched his vaults.

Adrian smiled breaking the kiss and slipping away to retrieve his Courting gift from his bag. He knelt beside the couch and handed it to Neville, "For you, my love..." inside the long white box was the braided leather necklace with the engraved locket. 'To Neville, All my love, Adrian', he waited to see Neville's reaction...

Neville accepted the present from Adrian, giving the other a curious look before opening the long white box. He gasped at the present and when he opened up the locket; inside was a picture of his parents at his Wiccaning and a picture of himself with Adrian, he took a minute to stare and appreciate the gift before a bright smile broke out on his face "I love it Adrian..."

Adrian kissed him deeply, "I want you to always have this, .to make you smile when I'm not there..." he blushed, "You want me to help you put it on..."

Neville kissed him back, humming softly "I'll never take it off". He nodded at Adrian's offer, handing the other the necklace.

Adrian sat beside him taking the necklace; he clasped it around Neville's neck. He kissed that smooth white neck, "Merlin, you're gorgeous. How did I get so lucky, Neville?" he wanted him so much...

Neville let Adrian clasp the necklace around his neck, breath hitching when he felt those soft lips on his neck "Adrian…I'm lucky you even wanted me." He was Gryffindor and Adrian was a Slytherin; there had been little love between their houses.

Adrian whispered softly, "How could I not? You're amazing and you have such a big heart. I want you so much; but I was afraid of scaring you and pushing you away..."

Neville pulled away and held Adrian's cheeks in his hands gently, "Adrian, we're going to move in together aren't we? You're not going to scare me away. I love you"

Adrian whispered, "I want to make love to you...I want us to belong to each other...my precious Neville...who I love so much..."

He felt himself blushing and he took Adrian's hand, placing it over his own cheek "Then make love to me, I want to be all yours Adrian…"

Adrian kissed him deeply, "Not here, you deserve better..."

Neville smiled a little and got off the couch "My room…" Adrian was so sweet…a true gentleman; the kind of person Neville hadn't met. His grandmother had told him stories about his father and Adrian reminded him of what he had heard.

Adrian followed him taking his hand kissing him, "Our room remember?" he wanted this to be perfect, their first time making love.

[Visit Aff .net for Lemon]

Adrian kissed him tenderly, "That...was...amazing...we...have to...do...that often..." he gasped. Living with him...loving him like that...nothing could sound sweeter...

Neville nodded "It was..." and then a small, cheeky grin curled onto his lips between his panting, "You won't get sick of me…"

Adrian kissed him, "Never...if anything...I'll be addicted...wanting you all the time...I can't believe we waited until nearly your...it made it more special..."

"That'll be bad for our work..." he teased affectionately and returned the kiss "It was special…that's all that matters. That and the fact that I'm finally yours Adrian…" he blushed whispering, "I've never been with anyone else."

Adrian kissed him, "I'm not going anywhere...I'll always be right here...with you..." he snuggled, "I'm glad I was your first. A nap sounds good unless you want to reheat yesterday's dinner and snack..."

Neville curled up against Adrian and shook his head "No…I don't feel like moving now…or ever…" He chuckled softly and closed his eyes, getting comfortable with Adrian like this.

Adrian kissed him lightly grinned, "Okay but we have to eat sometime. You don't want me to try cooking again..." he'd tried to make Italian for Neville once...he over boiled the water so there was none left. Trying to grate cheese he broke it...both cheese and the grater...he was a terrible cook...

Neville yawned and laughed sleepily "You aren't allowed to cook again; I like my kitchen intact, thank you". He nuzzled Adrian's neck and within minutes, he was asleep with a content smile on his face.

Adrian smiled; "You're special..." he fell asleep thinking how lucky he was...

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	8. Chapter 6b

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6b<p>

The morning passed and they slept peacefully, Colin was feeling warm and lucky. He'd been dreaming, just him and Seamus spending Christmas together and then he saw himself wake up naked in bed with Seamus.

Seamus snuggled close to him in his sleep, "Colin..." he called out in his sleep, "are the pictures done yet?" he was dreaming about living here with Colin; he really wanted that...his voice fading as he slipped into a deeper sleep...

Colin woke with a start, immediately checking himself and found himself still clothed. He let out a soft sigh and reached for his crutches before carefully getting out of bed. He wanted to cook lunch for Seamus so he headed downstairs slowly to the kitchen, since his friend was always cooking for him…

Colin opened up the icebox and stared inside at all the groceries for a while as he tried to think of what to cook Seamus. He started pulling things out that he'd need and immediately got to work. He'd make fish and chips hopefully; Seamus would like it.

Seamus woke with a start to an empty bed, he worried Colin might have fallen or something. He hurried to look for him, calling out, "Colin..." he was being overprotective; but he wanted him to be safe. Getting lost in an older house was just asking the Fae to play tricks on you.

Colin had almost finished, the teapot was sitting neatly arranged on a tray on the counter while he continued cooking the fish and chips, flipping the fish to try and get it perfectly cooked.

Seamus finally realized he smelled food and hurried to the kitchen. He found him; Colin was fine…he had been worrying for no reason. Colin didn't need to be babied; he calmed himself and smiled, "Hey...you didn't have to cook..." They had house elves, but like his grandmother, something Seamus liked to cook.

Colin glanced up, a little startled when he heard Seamus' familiar voice above the grumbling of the house elves. He breathed in deeply to settle his heart that had just threatened to jump out of his chest before smiling back "I wanted to."

Seamus kissed his cheek, "I'll let you finish the house elves can go set the table. You don't look like you need help." he wanted Colin to feel at home here; learning his way around the kitchen would help.

Bea crossed her arms, "Meester Colin is a guest and not of the blood."

Colin blushed, looking embarrassed.

Seamus glared, "I am your tigern and don't forget it. Colin Creevey is a geallta."

Bea gasped, "Tigern."

Seamus lectured her in Irish Gaelic, hoping that Colin wouldn't understand- he was an English lad after all. Telling her that he intended to marry the Muggle-born wizard and she either could like it or it would mean clothes. He also threaten to release the ward keeping the brownings out- a mischievous fae that lived in Ireland and Cornwall. Brownngs lived to annoy house elves.

Bea whimpered, looking even more forlorn then usual, "Yes tigern."

"Now go find a small coffee table that we can use to eat on in the in front parlour. My House, my rules we can eat in the small parlour and in our rooms if we like. You are to serve my a stor as you would me."

Bea pouted but went to fulfill her master's wishes, her poor mistress.

Seamus grinned, "All better. You shouldn't have any problems with the house elves now."

Colin smiled and wondered what Seamus had told the house elves, as he nodded, finishing up the cooking. He hadn't understood a word of it, "I don't know if it'll taste any good, it's been a while since I've been in the kitchen." He hadn't really cooked since he lived at home.

Seamus smiled, "it will be fine I'm sure."

Colin tasted a bit of the fish to try it out as Seamus watched him. A delighted and proud smile spread on his lips when it actually tasted good.

Seamus enjoyed just watching him; "We can eat where we had breakfast or we can eat while we watch a movie in the front parlour." he had picked up Transformers 2 this week. They liked to watch this kind of movie together...

"Let's watch a movie then. It'll be more comfortable right?" he smiled. Watching movies was kind of their 'thing'. Its what they always did with each other and it was nice.

Seamus smiled setting the food on the tray; he rinsed the pitcher that had been filled with tea before. He filled it with water. He picked up the tray, "Come on..." this was so natural for them...like breathing...

Colin nodded and headed back to the front parlour with Seamus. He sat down on the mattress and left his crutches aside as he got comfortable. He liked doing this…feeling like he had a home again.

Seamus set the tray down next to Colin and turned the movie on. He joined him and picked up his silver, "Grace..." he sniffed; "It smells good..."

Colin smiled and watched Seamus "Have a taste and see if it's still good." He wanted to see Seamus taste it…

Seamus smiled and took a bite of fish as he reached for a chip. He moaned softly in appreciation, "Amazing..." Colin was a good cook...he might even be better then he was...

A sigh of relief ran from his lips when Seamus seemed to enjoy the food "I'm glad." It was then that he could start eating, taking a bite of a chip.

Seamus ate slowly, the movie was playing but he didn't care, he watched Colin...the other meant more to him then anything. He knew how Colin felt when he cooked for him; making something for someone you care about and taking pleasure when they enjoy it was special but giving Colin the same joy when he ate the other's food was another gift. He liked seeing Colin's smile. He ate savouring every bite...

Colin watched the movie as he ate, though he wasn't really watching; too distracted because he could just feel Seamus' eyes on him. It made tingles run through his body and smile a little to himself.

Seamus blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, I can't help looking at you; you take my breath away, mo chuisle."

"You make me blush…especially when you say things like that. What was the last part you said?" Colin mumbled, still smiling a little. He took a bite of fish and chewed slowly.

Seamus said softly, "It's Gaelic; it means My darling. It's the truth; tá tú go h-álainn, you're beautiful Colin. I can't help saying things like that because; is tú mo ghrá-I love you..."

"You're too sweet Seamus." he replied simply as he continued to eat. Although he wasn't blushing and flailing, it was obvious just from the look on his face, how happy Seamus made him. Gaelic was beautiful…

Seamus finished eating and set his silver down, "It was good..." He wanted to pull Colin into his arms and kiss him again; kissing Colin was addictive. He didn't like stopping; he wanted more but Colin wasn't ready and it would be unfair to expect him to be. Colin would want to be healthier before he would even consider that. They hadn't been close long though they were Sorted into the same House at Hogwarts.

Colin settled back after he finished eating, trying to watch the movie but now all he wanted was to crawl into Seamus' arms. He glanced over at the other and then slowly crawled over, placing a light kiss to Seamus' cheek before settling in his lap, against his chest wordlessly.

Seamus wrapped his arms around the tiny boy, "I'm glad you're here...that you want to be here with me..." he kissed his hair, "It's nice...to be here with you...like this..." He snuggled close, "Colin...I wish we could stay like this forever..."

Colin felt safe in Seamus' arms and he only snuggled closer "I'm glad too…" He nuzzled Seamus' chest.

Seamus smiled, "This is your home now, you are always welcome here." he wanted him so much...he kissed him, "I can wait until you're sure...just know how much I want you...forever..."

"It's okay for me to live with you?" Colin was barely out of school. He'd have to try to get his job back at the Daily Prophet now that he was out of St. Mungos, "I'd help out around here to pay the bills and everything. I was released as a photographer by the Daily Prophet because of the accident but I'll start looking soon- maybe I can be Free-lance for a while." Kissing back, he smiled "Thank you Seamus. You're the best…"

Seamus smiled, "I need some companionship and a friend; we don't have worry about upkeep- we have house elves and the rose garden is cared for a community of fairies. He didn't want to lose him but he couldn't make him stay. He needed to learn how to let Colin have his own life...even if wasn't with him...

Colin nodded eagerly "I promise I'll do my best to keep you happy." It was the only way he'd ever be able to repay Seamus for taking care of him for so long. The other had only been kind to him since they met that first day Colin woke up and without hesitating, Seamus had always made sure he was happy and safe. Colin wanted to make Seamus happy.

Seamus kissed his cheek, "I know you will...you always have; you worked hard to be able to say what you want, working hard to gain control of your body. Cols, you worked harder and got better fast then I expected. I'm proud of you Colin, you can do anything you want to. Suffering the way you have and still waking up every day with a smile has to be hard. You were hurt pretty bad that day. I just wanted to be there for you, we didn't have anyone else. You can say so much with a smile; I could understand you from the beginning..."

"I just wanted to leave the hospital as soon as I could. With my dad and Dennis gone." he grew strangely quiet, thinking about his disagreement with his dad just before the accident. "You were there but I didn't expect you to be around for long…" he admitted and shook his head "But I know now that you won't leave..."

"I lost me mum and me da, as well as all of my family that day and I know they wouldn't want me to waste my life and pitying myself. I had to be strong because I had no one to hold my hand and walk me through life anymore, Seamus kissed him passionately, "You're right Cols, I won't leave ever; I'm here to stay. I couldn't leave you alone, le grá go deo, mo shíorghrá. I want to always be with you...go síoraí. A chuisle mo chroí."

Colin returned the kiss, fingers curling into the front of Seamus' shirt. He still didn't understand half of what Seamus said but with every unfamiliar phrase it seemed that he fell deeper for Seamus. He knew that he wanted to be with him.

Seamus smiled into the kiss, holding Colin so close the younger one was in his lap. "Colin...you are amazing..."

Colin smiled and pulled away from the kiss to rest their foreheads against each other's, "Not as amazing as you." He kissed Seamus again lightly, noting the way their lips seemed to fit so well together.

Seamus rubbed the other's back lightly, he remembered where every scar was and was very gentle there. "I'm not as strong as you are...I only seem strong because I always try to be there when you need me..." he longed to caress Colin's warm skin; but it was too soon and he knew that...

"Being there when I need you, that is strong, Seamus." he closed his eyes as he felt Seamus' hand on his back, tracing gently over his scars. They stayed like that for a while longer; Colin didn't want to leave the warmth of Seamus' arms. He glanced over at the clock, it was hard to judge time looking outside since it was summer, "Seamus…its after dinner now..."

Seamus blinked, saddened when Colin said that. He attempted a smile, "We better hurry, I want you to be able to see those fireworks." he kissed him, "Why don't you wash up and change in the bathroom you used last night? I'll use another to shower. It's warm so you won't need a drying charm."

Colin smiled and nodded, giving Seamus a light kiss before getting up slowly. He grabbed a change of clothes before going to the bathroom on his crutches. He couldn't wait to see the fireworks and go on the Ferris wheel with Seamus. It had always been something he wanted to do with his family but never had the chance and now it was too late.

Seamus picked out a warm but flattering outfit and went to shower; he hoped this would be perfect. Colin deserved to be happy, this was their first date and he wanted it to be special...

Colin washed up before getting changed, doing his best to look nice because it was their first date and he wanted Seamus to like everything about it, including how he looked. When he finally finished, he left the bathroom again and headed back to his bedroom to put his clothes away.

Seamus chuckled from the doorway, "Colin...you look amazing..." he said softly, "You won't be upset if I wear the gloves will you?" Colin didn't care about his scarred hands but everyone else seemed to...

Colin smiled at Seamus and shook his head "If it's what you want, I won't be upset. You should do what you're comfortable with." Reaching out, he took Seamus' hand and caressed the burn scars before pressing his lips to them gently.

Seamus blushed, moaning; Colin was the only one who didn't care about his scars. He accepted him, just as he was and he liked that…

Colin let Seamus' hand go and smiled softly up at Seamus "I like you how you are..." He went back to putting his clothes away "Anyway. Go get changed. I'll wait here."

Seamus kissed him quickly, as he pulled on his gloves and sighed, he wished, he didn't have to wear them. He just didn't like making people uncomfortable...

After making the bed, Colin stared down at his legs; they were weak but he didn't like the crutches or his wheelchair that stopped him from doing things. So he stood and attempted to walk around the room a little without them. It took strength but at least now, he didn't stumble as often as he used to. It only looked like a limp as he dragged his feet around.

Seamus watched Colin practicing walking, he smiling as he leaned against the doorframe, "You're getting better..."

Colin stopped and turned his head to Seamus, a proud smile on his face "I think so too! Maybe I won't have to use crutches for much longer."

Seamus pulled Colin into his arms, "That would be wonderful, .it would make you happy to be able to walk confidently by yourself. I just want you to be happy...I don't mind if you have to use the crutches or not. If my hands don't bother you, the crutches won't bother me." he kissed him, "I'm proud you're working hard; at first I wasn't sure you would walk. Healer Adrian said you were thrown hard didn't he?" he'd overheard their healers talking once, he hadn't intended to listen...

Colin hugged Seamus when the older boy pulled him into his arms, "The crutches only get in the way. I'm going to work on my walking, we can go places together without them." he kissed Seamus back and then paused to nod "Yeah…yeah I was..." It wasn't something he liked to remember but it was inevitable in the end.

Seamus hugged him, "So was I..." he didn't like to talk about it, "Athair threw me out the broken window...I landed on my hand and shattered my arm. He must have know I was supposed to live- dunno how, me da was a Muggle." he whispered, "…so I could help you...I was supposed to live so I could fall in love with you..."

Colin winced at recalling the events of that day and buried his face on Seamus' shoulder, clinging to the older boy like his life depended on it "Please…I don't want to talk about it." It still hurt every time he thought about it; his dad…Dennis, his brother…everything. Seamus wouldn't have fought with his dad; the last thing he said to his father was he wasn't coming home...that he didn't want to work for the dairy and deliver milk until Dennis graduated. A tear slid down his cheek, he thought, dad...I should have said I would help...I want you to be proud of me...' he wasn't alone...he didn't feel alone. He had Seamus; he hoped they would be proud of him...

Seamus whispered, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't want to make you sad..." It was his father's last words and Colin's encouragement to leave the hospital that gave him the courage to accept the inheritance of the O'Shaneseys. Pulling away he noticed the tear on Seamus' cheek and he raised his hand to wipe it away gently before placing a kiss there "You have me, Cols, things will turn out okay."

Colin shook his head "It hurts you too. I know that...let's just go? Please…"

Seamus smiled, brushing away Colin's tear and kissing where it used to be made him feel better. He said softly, "We won't move past the pain of being left behind if we never talk about it. Today is our first date; so it's not the right time. Soon, we should talk..." he reached for Colin's hand, "Lets go...the fireworks are waiting..." tonight was about them...

Colin didn't want to talk about it. He figured that if he never brought it up, he could still believe that he had simply moved out like he planned, away from his dad and Dennis who were still alive and healthy. He nodded though and slipped his hand into Seamus', putting on a soft smile "yeah…fireworks..." He hoped Seamus would forget all about talking about it.

Seamus grabbed one crutch and helped Colin down the stairs, "Come on..." He kissed him, "You should stay nice and warm now..."

They went downstairs together and Colin let Seamus kiss him, "Thank you..." he whispered before stealing another quick kiss. "You should too." he reached Seamus' hand.

Seamus smiled, "Come." Leading Colin to the edge of the Apparation wards, he kissed him deeply before Apparating them to the Amusement Park.

Colin told Seamus where the Ferris wheel was. It wasn't far from here and it was huge so there was no way Seamus could miss it when he was walking around the Amusement Park.

Seamus smiled, it wasn't long of a trip by Apparation, he leaned down to kiss him, "Happy Birthday..." he wanted tonight to be special; fireworks...kissing while riding the Ferris wheel. He'd buy Colin whatever he wanted for dessert...anything to see him smile...

He was Apparated by Seamus and his expression brightened when he saw the giant Ferris wheel. "Thank you Seamus," he replied with a bright smile. Getting his crutch more comfortable, he turned to Seamus "Come on. I want to ride the Ferris wheel first."

Seamus wrapped an arm around Colin's waist, "We can go as slow as you need to. We don't have to rush..." he knew Colin was excited but he didn't want him to hurt himself...

Sure they could go as slow as he needed but Colin didn't want to take his time. He wanted to be on the Ferris wheel as soon as possible. "Seamus look! The line isn't too long yet. Let's hurry…" he exclaimed excitedly and started walking as quickly as his crutch would allow, towards the line.

Seamus kept a hold of him, "Be careful..." they reached the line and Seamus smiled, "The fireworks should be soon, I hope we're up there when they start." he held him close...

Colin lined up with Seamus and snuggled against the other's side, "I hope so too…it'll be great!" and romantic; it'd be great and romantic being in the Ferris wheel with Seamus as they watched the fireworks together.

Seamus smiled, "It's our turn..." he helped Colin into the car. "Come here..." he sat beside him, "I hope it's what you wished for..."

Getting into the car, Colin was beaming, immediately moving to the window of the carriage and staring out. The car started moving up and he watched as everything shrunk turning into tiny lights and tiny people. It was just as beautiful as he'd imagined it.

Seamus bent over to kiss him, "It's beautiful...but not as beautiful as you, mo chuisle..." He pulled him close, revelling in his warmth...

Colin smiled into the kiss and snuggled close to Seamus, sighing softly "I'm happy..."

Seamus kissed him deeper, "I'm glad..." the fireworks started as they kissed, Seamus broke the kiss so they could watch...

Fireworks exploded into the sky and Colin watched, eyes sparkling after the kiss broke.

He hadn't seen anything quite like it; it was amazing…

Seamus held Colin so the other's head rest on his shoulder, "Is tú mo ghrá..." he whispered in Colin's ear; "We should come every year for your birthday..."

Colin blushed at the words whispered into his ear, he sensed their meaning by the emotion in his friend's voice, "Seamus…" he nuzzled against Seamus' shoulder and slid his arms around Seamus' waist, "I'd like to come every year with you…"

Seamus kissed his cheek, "It's a date; every year on your birthday, we'll come here..." he held him close, "I want to create many precious memories with you."

Colin nodded and smiled "I want to as well; I really like you, Seamus…"

Seamus smiled, "I'm glad..." he kissed him, "What would you like to have for dinner? We can have anything..."

"Let's have…Italian?" Colin suggested after awhile of contemplation.

Seamus smiled, "It sounds good..." the ride stopped and he helped Colin out. "Come let's find it together..."

Colin got off the ride with Seamus, he asked softly, "I wonder if its still there, the nice one that I used to like. There used to be this really good one in Diagon Alley called Antonio's."

Seamus grinned, "We can go there if you want..." he kissed his hair, as they Apparated to Diagon Alley, "You enjoying our date?" he asked softly...

Colin nodded and smiled "Mm I hope its still there…I'm enjoying it a lot...I've never actually been on a date with anyone before but…I'm glad I'm here with you right now"

Seamus smiled, "I haven't really either, I guess I was waiting for you." He pointed at a restaurant nearby, "Is that it..."

"Maybe we were both waiting for each other." he commented simply and glanced in the direction Seamus was pointing, a smile immediately spreading on his face "That's it!"

Seamus helped him to the restaurant; he picked a table and ordered a tea for himself. "Chicken fettuccini..." he smiled at Colin, "What would you like? "

"Ravioli." he said without even thinking. It was his favourite and he always ordered it when he came here.

Seamus reached for his hand under the table, "Come here..." he pulled Colin into his arms, "This is nice..."

Colin felt Seamus' hand grasp his and he smiled as the other pulled him into his arms. Instinctively, he snuggled against the warmth and nodded "It is..."

Seamus kissed his hair, "I'm glad..." Colin was so cute... "I want this to be perfect..."

"It already is perfect…this date with you is great." Colin smiled and tilted his head up to kiss Seamus' cheek.

Seamus shivered beneath Colin's lips, "I'm glad you think so..." he rubbed the other's arm, "I like this...being with you..." their food arrived, he sighed, letting Colin go was hard...

Colin removed himself from Seamus' embrace when their food came and at the familiar smell, he smiled again "It smells good…just like before."

Seamus smiled, "I'm glad..." he started to eat, he licked his lips, "It's really good..."

Colin began eating slowly as well; unable to wipe the smile from his face "It is…Dennis loved it here..." At mentioning his brother, Colin felt his heart twist and he hung his head.

Seamus pulled him into his arms and rocked him, "It's okay...he'd be proud of you...how hard you're working...he wouldn't want you to be sad..." he wished he could have met Colin's brother properly, he must have been a wonderful person. He vaguely remembered the Sorting during his Fourth Year when Colin was bouncing around hoping Dennis would be a Gryffindor and he had.

"Seamus…I miss him..." he whispered, the pain evident in his voice as he clung to Seamus. He'd always been the oldest, his mother had died early and dad work a lot, so he had doted on Dennis and had the closest relationship with his brother. So now they were gone and the pain was unbearable when he remembered it.

Seamus rocked him, "I know...I miss mine too...a part of us always will. It wasn't fair...it shouldn't have happened...but we're still here..." he played with Colin's hair, "You still have me...I'm probably the only one who understands..." he kissed his cheek, "I'm not going to leave you..."

Sometimes it hurt so much that he wished he had gone with them, died that same day with them so it might not hurt so much. He'd never bring that up to Seamus though, knowing the other would only get upset. "Don't leave…you can't…" he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek now.

Seamus kissed him in front of the whole restaurant, "Never...Is tú mo ghrá...I want to spend my life with you..." he brushed away the tear, "We need each other..." he hugged him close...

Colin nodded and snuggled into Seamus' arms again "I need you..." He hadn't realized how much companionship meant to him until now. He knew he needed Seamus more than anything.

Seamus smiled, "I need you too, táim i ngrá leat..." he kissed him, "Let's go home..." he wasn't hungry anymore...and Colin needed to be comforted...

He wasn't hungry either…pain did that to him sometimes "Let's go..." All he wanted right now was to curl up with Seamus and make himself forget everything.

Seamus helped him outside, he kissed him deeply as they Apparated home to Marcheness, "I love you..." his hand rested on Colin's thigh, "I'm going to take you home...our home..."

They Apparated and Colin kissed Seamus back a little "Un…take me home..." He liked the sound of home with Seamus.

He helped Colin upstairs so they could snuggle on the bed he had prepared for his beloved, "Colin...it's okay...we're home now..."

As soon as they got back upstairs, Colin dropped his crutches and sat on the bed, looking dazed. His mind was flooded with so many thoughts and it was hard. He wanted it to stop.

Seamus kissed him deeply, pulling into his arms, "I love you...relax...we're home..." he whispered, "we can talk about it...or we can be together...I just want you to smile..."

Colin did his best to relax and he melted into Seamus' arms. "I don't want to talk about it…I just want to make it go away," he whispered, curling up against Seamus.

Seamus closed his eyes, "I could try to make the pain go away...but I...don't want you to regret it..."

"What do you mean?" how would Seamus make the pain go away? Aside from passing out, he couldn't think of a way that the pain would ever leave.

Seamus blushed, "You remember last night in the bathroom, did you like that?" he didn't want to push...but Colin needed it wanted him...

Colin thought back to the night before and started blushing. Seamus' hands on his skin…caressing him…he had liked that. "Y-yes…" he stammered softly, now with a vague idea of where this might lead…

Seamus kissed him, "Just touching...I promise...nothing more then that..." he unbuttoned Colin's shirt, pushing it off. He set the shirt down and kissed him, "I love you...I just want you to feel good...I want to make the sadness go away..."

Colin returned the kiss softly, allowing Seamus to remove his shirt for him. He nodded slowly. He could trust Seamus, the other would never do anything to hurt him or make him uncomfortable.

Seamus pushed Colin back on the bed and kissed his stomach. He glanced up, "You sure you are okay with this..." he didn't want to make him do this...he would stop if Colin asked him to...

Colin shivered at the kiss to his stomach and he felt his cheeks burn up some more. He nodded down at Seamus "I'm okay..." he whispered and reached his hand to caress Seamus' cheek.

Seamus kissed his hand, "Tell me if you want me to stop..." He kissed up Colin's stomach to his chest, exploring Colin's body more. He whispered, "You're beautiful...Tá tú go h-álainn."

"I will..." he squirmed a little nervously as Seamus pressed kisses to his skin and left him feeling more exposed to the other. Seamus had the ability to make him nervous and blush like no one else…

Seamus kissed him, his lips skimmed Colin's nipples; "I love you...is tú mo ghrá. Mo chuisle."

Colin's breath hitched when Seamus' lips skimmed the nubs and he let out a pathetic little whimper, squirming around on the bed a little.

Seamus asked softly, "You want me to stop..." he didn't want him uncomfortable...he was willing to take this slow...

He shook his head stubbornly "N-no…don't stop..." It was something he wanted now; Seamus' attention and hands on his skin. He had yet to get used to the feeling but he knew it would feel good.

Seamus sucked gently on Colin's nipples while he lay on top of the tiny man. He moaned softly, "A chuisle mo chroí...Colin..." he paused to drop his own shirt to the floor, "I've wanted this for so long...I just wanted you to be ready..."

Colin shifted to watch Seamus remove his shirt, a moan escaping as his body blushed, he liked what he saw; Seamus' body hadn't lost the muscles had built in Auror training. . "Seamus..." he breathed out, face flushed now.

Seamus kissed up Colin's neck, before pressing their lips together in a deep sensual kiss, "Colin...I can't believe we're doing this..." He held him close...

Colin returned the kiss needily; hands clutching at Seamus' back "Mmm.I can hardly believe it either..." He couldn't but he trusted Seamus and realized only now how much he needed and wanted the older boy to touch him.

Seamus reached down to caress Colin's thigh as they kissed, "I love you...so much..." he kissed him as he rubbed the other's nipples...

[Visit Aff .net for Lemon]

Colin gasped for air and collapsed completely onto the bed, still snuggled up close to Seamus "That was…amazing…" he whispered softly.

Seamus smiled, kissing him, "I love you...we can do this forever...because that's what I want..." he held him close, "We can stay like this for a while...then we should go wash up. Or I could go get a wet cloth to clean us up..." whatever Colin wanted was fine with him...

Colin kissed him back a little before shaking his head "Don't want to move right now..." It was nice like this and he just wanted to fall asleep right now.

Seamus smiled, "Okay...I love you, Colin. Just rest..."

Colin nodded and curled up, head tucked under Seamus' chin. Before long, he was fast asleep, a soft and peaceful smile on his lips.

Seamus held him close, his eyes falling shut. He fell asleep, content...

XoooooX

Neville woke up after what was a blissful post-colitis nap to find himself snuggled up against Adrian. He smiled as he watched the other's peaceful face for a few minutes, digits reaching out to brush strands of stray hair from the other's face. Slowly, he slipped out of bed, aching a just a little but it only made him smile to remember why he was aching- he had given himself to Adrian. He pulled on boxers and a t-shirt, washed up and headed out to the kitchen to prepare Lunch.

Adrian stayed asleep until the last of Neville's warmth disappeared from the sheets. He smiled; Neville was special; so important to him. He loved him...

He woke up yawning and stumbled into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, "Hey...Neville..."

Neville blinked up from his cooking and smiled "Hey you're awake." He had already used a spell to cook their potatoes and was now using a searing spell on their steak, checking it carefully to make sure it was perfect. A salad was being prepared by magic…

Adrian kissed his cheek; "It smells good..." it was like to have a boyfriend who could cook. He would get used to this...it was nice...

Neville blushed and turned his head to kiss Adrian on the cheek too "Go take a shower. I'll be done by then"

Adrian nodded, "Sure..." he went to take a shower...he didn't want to distract Neville so the steak burned. He wanted to enjoy this feeling...

Neville chuckled quietly to himself, feeling so happy right now. He flipped the steaks and then levitated them onto plates before drizzling sauce over them. Checking on the pilaf, he smiled, "2 minutes". Quickly, he went to the cupboard and pulled out candles, set them on the table and lit them before setting the table.

Adrian dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers, "Is it okay to come out now?" he didn't want to disturb him...

Neville called out to Adrian "Almost!" He fixed the plates and took a step back to check his work. Everything and the food were set out perfectly and he smiled "Okay. All done!"

Adrian came in smiling; "I love you..." he pulled Neville into his arms and kissed him, "Hey there..."

Neville smiled and kissed Adrian "Hey yourself, Adrian"

Adrian looked around him, "It's beautiful..."

"I wanted it to be perfect for you. Come on" he took Adrian's hand and led him over to the table, gesturing for him to sit down, "You have to tell me what you think"

Adrian sat, pulling his chair closer to the one he thought Neville would sit in. "It smells good..." he kissed his hand, "You always make good food..."

Neville took his seat and laughed a little "Taste it first before you tell me that."

Adrian picked up his fork and knife, cutting himself a piece of steak, "Mmm…" he held the rest of it to Neville's lips, "Try it..."

Neville ate the piece offered to him and smiled, satisfied with it "Mm…" Food seemed to taste better when he was eating with Adrian.

Adrian bent over to kiss him, "I told you it would taste good didn't I?" he smiled, "You're gorgeous...and so talented..."

"You did." he smiled against the kiss before pulling away to pop a bit of potatoes into his mouth, "You're going to spoil me by being so nice."

Adrian grinned, "I don't care...I love spoiling you...its the most I can do when you cook like this and spoil me..." he took another bite, "I'm glad I get to stay..."

"Of course you get to stay. I love you…" he replied simply as he continued to eat, humming happily since it had turned out just how he wanted it to.

Adrian ate but his eyes kept drifting to Neville's lips and then down to his lover's member that was hidden by his boxers. He was getting distracted...

Neville ate, only barely aware of the eyes on him but for that moment, chose not to react to it. He ate a little more and when he was about done, he set his silver down "I'm not a painting Adrian. Don't stare like that…" he teased affectionately.

Adrian moved closer, "I'm your lover, aren't I allowed to admire you?" he kissed him, "So sexy..."

Neville grinned and kissed him softly "It's still weird to be stared at you know…"

Adrian rest his hand over Neville's heart, "Perhaps...then again...some people would said us loving each other was weird." whether because they were both blokes or because they came from Rival Houses, it didn't matter. "It's summer...all that matters is us..."

Neville rested his hand over Adrian's and smiled "Just us…" He leaned over and kissed Adrian gently, tasting Adrian mixed with the faint taste of their lunch.

Adrian kissed him back, Neville tasted like steak...but he didn't care. He broke the kiss reluctantly, "we better put the food away fast before I drag you to bed..." he was very tempted to sweep Neville off his feet again and carry him back to bed. He was already craving the warm tightness of Neville's body, passion-filled kisses and the mingling moans as they made love...

Neville clicked his tongue as if disapproving, which he wasn't and then laughed "Okay…" he touched his wand; the leftovers ended up in containers and then flew into the icebox. The dirty dishes moved to the sink and were washed. He ked his kitchen clean and it was something he couldn't help.

Adrian asked, 'Can I help?"

"No you can't," Neville teased as he watched his household magic. "You just make yourself comfortable okay? I'll be done in no time"

Adrian half pouted, "But...I live here too..." he just wanted to get Neville back in bed; he was getting addicted and they had only made love once...

"But I like working in my kitchen and you are terrible at household magic." Neville replied as the last dish was washed, dried and put away by magic. "See? All done in no time…"

Adrian grinned, scooping him up in his arms, "Good..." he kissed him, "I want more of my present..." he carried Neville back to bed...

Neville squeaked when he was scooped up into Adrian's arms and he laughed a little into the kiss "Already? That's quick."

Adrian kissed him, "Can't help it...you got me addicted already..." he set him down on the bed and crawled on top of him, "I love you...I like being able to show you how much..."

Neville grinned and backed up on the bed slowly, allowing more room for Adrian "I like letting you show me…and I like letting you know I'm yours…" He reached out and pulled Adrian down gently, letting their lips meet.

[End Lemon]

Neville whimpered as they came down from their highs, clinging to Adrian as they kissed. He didn't think he'd ever get sick of being with Adrian.

Adrian curled up, still inside Neville, "Mmm…so good..." he kissed him lazily, "So worth it..." moving in with Neville would be amazing, it meant they could be together like this...

Neville chuckled softly and nodded "Mmm…definitely worth it…" He snuggled closed and smiled "I love you, Adrian"

Adrian smiled, "I love you too..." he didn't want to exhaust him...they could take it nice and slow...

"It's been a while since I've had a week this special, if ever…" Neville whispered, head now resting on Adrian's chest. He could hear his lover's heartbeat and it had a somewhat calming effect over him.

Adrian kissed his hair, "Me either..." he hadn't had a summer that made him this happy in years...if ever...

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	9. Chapter 7

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Seamus woke up slowly, he was quickly aware of Colin's warm naked body pressed to his. He smiled kissing Colin's neck...he wasn't sticky but his skin felt weird where it had been splashed with cum. They needed to take a bath...would Colin mind if they took it together?

Colin moaned sleepily at the kiss to his neck, snuggling closer into the warmth. He knew he needed a bath but it was warm and he was sleepy and unwilling to move at all.

Seamus caressed his side, "...Colin...I was thinking...would you like to take a bath together? It might be fun..." he could touch him more...there wouldn't be a mess...

"Mmm…but I'm sleepy..." he mumbled softly, nuzzling into Seamus' chest.

Seamus kissed his neck, "You want to sleep all morning? We have to get up sometime and I have to feed you. I promised to teach you how to make bread remember?"

Finally, Colin looked up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Okay then…let's take a bath and then you can teach me." A sleepy smile curled onto his lips and he hugged Seamus a little before sitting up.

Seamus pulled his boyfriend; (he was his boyfriend right?) to his feet, "Come here..." he kissed him lightly before wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist, "This should be fun..." he wanted to wake up every morning like this, the sooner Colin was really okay with them being together, they could be...

Colin got up with the help of Seamus and smiled, returning the light kiss "Yeah it will". If they'd do this all the time, Colin had to empty out his old apartment and his dad's place soon- then he could say he moved in, Colin wanted to get it over with as soon as he could.

Seamus carried him into the bathroom next door, he was careful. Colin had worked so hard to be able to walk; he wasn't going to drop him. He liked holding Colin like this. Carrying him was fun too but being able to take a bath together meant a lot…

Colin let Seamus carry him, he knew he was getting better at walking and it only made him more determined. It was nice how tender the Irishman was…

Seamus shut the door, setting him down on the counter and kissed him, "I'll run the water, why don't sit here." he smiled, "How hot do you like it?" he wanted it to be perfect...

Colin leaned against the counter like Seamus suggested, watching the other. "Pretty hot. Not scalding but almost." he liked it most that way, finding it so much easier to relax that way.

Seamus grinned, "Me too..." he turned on the water checking the temperature. He moved to kiss him while the tub filled, "You look so good..." memories of last night started making him hard...he blushed, "I hope you enjoy this..."

"You too…" Colin kissed Seamus lightly before getting into the bathtub. "It's a bath, silly. Why wouldn't I enjoy it right?"

Seamus climbed into the tub, pulling Colin into his lap with him and reached for the soap, he kissed him as he gently started to wash Colin's chest. His skin was so soft...

Colin hummed softly, enjoying Seamus' gentle touches. The other took such good care of him…

Seamus caressed Colin's nipples with soapy hands, "Mmm…I like touching you like this..." it was nice to spoil Colin like this...

It still felt weird to be spoiled this much by Seamus but he liked it and he wouldn't deny that. He smiled and sighed softly "I like it too..."

Seamus caressed Colin's stomach kissing him, "I'm glad..." he couldn't wait for Colin to relax more with him; times like this he would cherish...

Colin smiled softly against Seamus' lips before breaking the kiss, taking the soap from Seamus to gently wash the other's body.

Seamus grinned into the kiss, moaning softly as he felt Colin's hand on his skin.

[Lemon on Aff .net]

Colin felt like he couldn't breathe, the pleasure so overwhelming and still rolling through his body in waves as he slumped against Seamus.

Seamus smiled feeling Colin's smaller frame warm and solid against his own. He loved him so much...knowing Colin cared for him enough to let him be with him like this meant so much. It seemed as if the bad things no longer mattered because they had each other...

"Seamus..." he whispered softly, now nuzzling against the older boy's neck. Not even he knew what he wanted to say but at that moment, he noted how nice it sounded to say Seamus' name.

Seamus kissed his neck, "Shay..." they were lovers...he wanted to hear Colin call him something special in private...

"But..." he started protesting but stopped when he realized he didn't know what he was protesting about. They were this close already... "Shay…" he whispered softly, finding that he liked how that sounded too…

Seamus smiled, "I've wanted you to call me that for a while..."

"It sounds nice..." he admitted and snuggled against Seamus. The water was getting cold and his fingers were wrinkly but it hardly seemed to matter right now.

Seamus rubbed his back, "I don't want to move but we should put on something warm and eat..." he didn't want him to catch a cold even though it was rare in the summer...

Colin sighed and nodded, removing himself from Seamus reluctantly.

Seamus stood and helped Colin up as he let the water out before he reached for towels. He kissed him, "Thank you...I didn't know if it would be too much..."

Colin got out of the bath and took a towel, drying himself off carefully. "It was nice…being close to you…"

Seamus smiled, "It was..." he dried himself carefully before pulling Colin into his arms as he stepped closer, "I can hardly believe you're here to stay..." he laughed, "Then again...I might never get any work done..." he was only kidding, he had to work...

Colin smiled when Seamus pulled him into his arms, simply hugging him gently "I don't want to be a distraction to you. I'm going to have to lock myself up to make sure that doesn't happen". He laughed lightly and pecked Seamus on the cheek quickly.

Seamus nuzzled his neck; "I'll learn to control myself, but that won't keep me from wanting you..."

"Mm…if you say so," he giggled softly "Let's get dressed then."

Seamus led them into their room "What would you like for breakfast?" he'd have to 'introduce' Colin to his parents eventually...he just didn't want to upset Colin by mentioning them...

"I could eat anything right about now" he was pretty hungry and he would like anything

that Seamus let him eat.

Bea was in Colin's room lying pressed clothes on the bed. She had shrunk some of Seamus' old things for the tiny Muggle-born. "Clothes is being ready tigern. Lia make breakfast the way yer Seanmháthai liked."

Seamus winced, "Blood pudding and potato biscuits?"

"Thank you Bea." Colin smiled, "I'm sure it will be nice." it never really mattered to Colin what he ate anyway.

Seamus shrugged, "Fine...we can make bread after breakfast if you aren't too tired. We can make sandwiches lunch with what I have and fresh bread..." He wanted to spend every precious moment he could with his lover...

"Sounds good. I'd like to learn how to make it" he smiled and started getting dressed, pulling on boxers, jeans and a t-shirt.

Seamus pulled on similar clothes, he grabbed the crutch and waited for Colin to be done so they could go down together...

Colin fixed his clothes and went to Seamus, ready to go. Taking the crutch, he smiled and started heading downstairs slowly

Seamus kissed his cheek, on the wall in the hallway was filled with pictures of his parents, cousins and grandparents. The portraits were in the Gallery, a part of the House they'd bypassed the last few days. He hoped Colin wouldn't notice; he hadn't the day before. Someday when Colin was ready they could put pictures of his parents and Dennis there too...

Glancing around absently, he noticed the pictures and couldn't help but approach them for a closer look.

Seamus dished up the breakfast that Bea must have made, not noticing that Colin was still in the hallway. He needed to forbid her from making blood pudding again- he loathed the stuff.

Colin reached his hand out to trace his fingertips over the moving Wizard pictures of who he assumed were Seamus' parents and grandparents, feeling his own heart break a little again. They seemed like wonderful people...and he would never get to meet them.

Seamus came up to hug him after noticing him looking at the pictures, he kissed his hair, "They would have love you..." he smiled sadly, "Mum, Da, Seanáthair and Seanmháthai; this is Colin. I love him very much; I think you would have liked him. He can cook. I hope its okay that I teach him how to make our family recipe for soda bread. Someone else has to know...it isn't good if only one person knows. Mum, you taught Da so it should be okay." a tear fell down his cheek, "Thank you Da, if you hadn't saved me then I wouldn't have met him again and fallen in love with him..." he hugged Colin gently, he whispered, "Some day we should put your family's pictures here; it's your home too..." he hugged him tighter. He didn't want Colin to be upset; they had to learn to live with the pain. It wouldn't go away but they could learn to be happy despite it...

Colin jumped slightly when Seamus came up and hugged him from behind. He listened to Seamus talk to his parents and grandparents, feeling his own heart break a little more. He couldn't see the tear falling down Seamus' cheek but he knew it was there just from listening to the other's voice. "Shay..." he knew he could never accept having to face the painful truth…as much as he wanted to forget and pretend it never happened…

Seamus whispered, "I'm sorry...I know they know who you are. I just tend to tell them a lot. I would have introduced you eventually." he held him close, "...nothing can take the pain away...we might never accept it. I just want to make you as happy as I can...because I love you...and this is our home. I wish I could take the pain away because I know how much it can hurt..." he had gathered that the accident had happened in different circumstances...he couldn't call it the same. He hoped Da would be proud of him...

Colin's head hung as he tried to will away the pain and the tears. He didn't want to accept it…just living with Seamus and never speaking of it…he wanted that to be possible.

"Shay…can't we pretend it never happened? I don't want to believe they're gone…" he whispered, voice breaking as the tears ran free.

Seamus hugged him, "I wish we could, but then we would expect them to walk in the door...to call our name...we have to let them go. I know my parents would be upset if I didn't...I'm angry they're dead. Me da, he saved me...I have to believe I was saved for a reason. The reason I believe was to love you..." if he didn't believe that the anger, the pain, the guilt would consume him...

"I don't want to..." was all he could manage before the tears took over, leaving him sobbing, His parents... they were his best friends and he needed them so much. They were gone but he still needed them. "Why does it have to hurt so much…they shouldn't have died..."

Seamus rocked him, "It should hurt; because we loved them. They would want us to be strong...to make them proud. We can do that right..."

It was true but… "I don't think I can..." Colin whispered, shaking his head. He never was strong. He was good at putting on a smile but he never was strong.

Seamus whispered, "Then lean on me...tell me about the good times...tell me what they were like. I want to know...because they made you who you are. I bet you have your mother's smile, her cooking skills and her heart. Your father probably made sure you became a hard worker...those are the traits I love most. I want to hear about Dennis- we were all Gryffindors together but I don't really remember him. Your memories are how I can meet them..."

Colin wasn't sure he was ready yet and so he shook his head slowly, "Not yet…not now..." He didn't want to be crying for their second day of living together; he wanted them to be happy.

Seamus nodded, "I didn't mean now...just someday...when you are ready. You'll need time to decided which memories to share..."

"Thank you so much, Seamus…" he whispered softly, slowly easing the tears away.

Seamus kissed him gently, "Some memories are meant to be shared...and others are meant to be cherished. I want to make many happy memories with you...I want to make you happy...I want to take care of you...I like seeing you smile...hearing you laugh...being with you makes everything brighter..."

Colin hiccupped softly and nodded "I want to be happy with you..." He knew he'd be happy with Seamus when he was out. All he needed was a little time.

Seamus rubbed his back, "Let's eat before it gets cold...we can make soda bread later. Then we can do whatever you like..." he wished he could keep Colin smiling.

"Yes...lets eat…" he wiped the tears away and made his way over to the table, sitting down and putting his crutches aside.

Seamus wiped away his own tears and brought the food to the table. He reached for Colin's hand, "Everything will be okay...you have me remember that..."

Colin squeezed Seamus' hand and nodded "Yeah..." He did have Seamus. Seamus was all he had now...they loved each other and Colin wanted to believe that would make it all okay…

XoooooX

Draco packed his parchments, scrolls, ink pots and quills into his bag, he weaved his way out of the crowd to the hallway. The case had been dismissed for lunch and he made his way to a deserted area in the bowels of the Ministry. He found a supply closet and let himself in. He muttered a spell to clear away the dust before he sat on his usual box of Mrs. Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain!

Draco rubbed his temples; sometimes it was so exhausting.

He missed Harry; Draco missed falling asleep holding, and he missed kissing him before he went off to work.

It wasn't fair! They weren't ready for kids.

He had nothing to offer Harry anymore; he'd lost everything he'd ever had besides Harry's love when he was disowned. His father had allowed his little fling with the Potters' son as long as he did as he was expected and married a Pure-blood Heiress. When he refused to Bond with Pansy he lost his claim to the Malfoy fortune, the Wizengamot seat and the Malfoy name.

He had nothing but that which his godfather Severus Prince gave him: a name and a place to live. He also technically had access to the Prince vaults but he considered that to belong to Uncle Sev, his Bondmate Remus and their daughters.

Draco had to prove he could take care of Harry on his own, it wouldn't be right to just spend Harry's inheritance from his parents and Sirius. Draco Prince was not a leech, he was a strong-willed man who knew what he wanted and grabbed it with both hands.

He didn't have enough of his own money to afford to Bond to Harry like he wanted to or to raise a child.

Draco bit his lip; he would never ask Harry to terminate the pregnancy. He wanted kids, he just hadn't wanted Harry pregnant before they Bonded. He wanted to strangle the Potioneer who dosed his Harry; his fiancé should have had a choice about being a papa. It felt like someone had used him to rape his Harry and he was angry.

Technically it wasn't really rape, though Harry had been assaulted in a way. He was the only person male or female that Harry had ever been with, Draco knew the baby was his. As it's sire, since the sexual act in which the child was conceived was consensual, it 'belonged' to Draco. Then again the rules regarding male pregnancy where stricter because only through magic could a wizard conceive. A wizard might take a pregnancy potion and engage in sexual intercourse with another wizard but that wouldn't always result in a pregnancy.

A lot of factors when into conception it wasn't just about sex. Yet the bearer, a wizard bearer was supposed to have a choice. A witch not always, because well the contraceptive charm might break or be forgotten in the midst of passion. For a witch it could be an accident but not for a wizard. Unless it was a real rape; for a witch there was a difference between accidental conception and conception during assault. In Harry's case the choice to conceive was taken away from him and that wasn't right. What's more it was illegal…

Harry's future was on hold because as long as he was pregnant he couldn't fly for Puddlemere.

Draco felt like his world was crashing around him.

He was raised to be the Prince of Slytherin, he'd been taught that the Malfoy name meant something, that they could buy anything; even people with enough money.

But Lucius Malfoy had found out the hard way that you couldn't buy Draco, former Prince of Slytherin: not with money, with power or even with threats.

He flinched every time someone called him 'Malfoy'; he wasn't one. He'd had his name, money and birth status ripped away from him. His father had forbidden him from using the Malfoy name and rumour claimed that his parents had started trying for a child as soon as he was disowned. Recently he'd heard a rumour that his mother was pregnant but didn't want to confirm it…

Things would be so much simpler if Father had just let him have Harry and not forced him to choose. Now he was the laughingstock of Slytherin. He loved Harry, he really did and there was nothing he wouldn't do for his lion. He wondered what their baby would look like. He hoped it didn't look like a Malfoy; he'd like them to have Harry's eyes. He checked his timepiece, time to return to the courtroom.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	10. Chapter 8

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

One Saturday in early September, Harry got tired of being home alone and decided to go visit his family…

His birth parents had perished destroying Voldemort just hours after his godfather Sirius Black died on an Auror mission. He had been raised by his dad Remus Prince- formerly Lupin and Severus Prince- formerly Snape. Sirius' will had given custody of Harry to Remus if anything happened to him; his godfather wanted him raised in a loving home with two parents- it was originally protested but when members of the Order of the Phoenix stepped forward and gave testimony that they had been spies they had been granted custody despite Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's protests.

The Headmaster wanted him to be raised by his mother's family, the Dursleys but when they; Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid tried to take him there they found the entire town of Little Whinging laid waste by Death Eaters.

Remus was furious that the Headmaster attempted to subvert not only the wishes of both Harry's parents; Lily and James but had ignored Sirius' wishes as well. It was the Wizengamot's decision to agree to adhere to Auror Black's will.

The Death Eaters had gone insane when their Dark Marks disappeared following the death of their leader. Draco's Aunt Bellatrix, her husband and her brother in law tortured many brave witches and wizards until they died. When Bellatrix when after his fathers, a powerful spell cast by papa severed their wands and their Killing Curses backfired.

Harry had two beautiful twin sisters; Artemis and Nemia who had Remus' s amber eyes and Severus' black hair. They were a couple years younger then he was, going into their fifth year at Hogwarts where papa was Potions master and Deputy Headmaster. Their Dad was the Head of Gryffindor House and the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Dumbledore had been forced to retired by the Hogwarts' Governors; Draco said once that his father, Lord Malfoy had insisted mostly because he hated Dumbledore.

When it became known that the Headmaster had entered Harry in the Triwizard Tournament; no one could understand why Dumbledore would do such a thing. Until it became know that apparently, there had been a Prophecy that was about him and Voldemort.

Voldemort and himself were supposed to die together back in 1981 on Halloween but his parents had killed the Dark Lord instead; their love for their son allowing them to force his wand to implode and the shockwave killed the three of them and destroying their house but left Harry with a jagged scar that resembled a bolt of lightening. That hadn't been the anticipated outcome. The destruction of the Potter house in Godric's Hollow had frightened away Voldemort's followers. Hagrid showed up almost immediately, Severus had barely dug him out of the wreckage of his house. A shield charm cast by Lily was what protected him from the explosion of magic. Hagrid demanded him on Dumbledore's orders and his papa was forced to give him up- a decision he regretted.

His dad and his papa had raised Harry and taught him about magic from a very early age. Dad had taught him to fly while papa taught him to brew potions; he was decent but not as talented as Papa's godson Draco- his future fiancé and the father of his child who was older then him by nearly fifteen months.

He flooed into his parents' rooms at Hogwarts, barely remembering to cast a glamour to hide his pregnancy. He wasn't long and lean like Draco; he was built more like a Muggle football player, small and compact. It wasn't too dangerous to use a glamour yet, he was still keeping his pregnancy a secret. He didn't want to tell them that Draco had withdrawn from him emotionally and that he himself was teetering on the brink of full-blown depression and was refusing appointments with Neville Longbottom; a Gryffindor who had been a year ahead of him in school but was now a Mind Healer.

His papa hugged him; "Harry! How have you been? Where is Draco?"

Harry tried to smile, "He's working. He spends a lot of time working and studying; he wants to be Solicitor remember." at least that is what he thought, he didn't know because he and Draco hadn't spoken in close to three months. The silence was tearing him in two…

Remus hugged him, the smile was fake and the sadness in his pup's eyes irritated him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. Draco warned me when I wanted to move in after he proposed that he would be working a lot." it had gotten worse after they found out about his pregnancy. Draco didn't seem to want him and he was seriously thinking about leaving him. He couldn't let Draco continue hurting him; moving in with his fiancé was the worst choice he had ever made.

Remus sighed, "I didn't argue when you said you wanted to move in with him. I thought that while he was studying for the Ministry's Solicitor exam that you should take some time and focus on Quidditch."

Nemia wandered in, her eyes red, hurling herself at her big brother. "Why are you ignoring my Owls? I'm falling apart here."

Harry barely caught himself, his eyes wide with terror; falling could hurt the babies; he barely found out about the second baby at his last appointment.

Severus caught the look of terror in Harry's eyes, "Nemia, we need to talk to your brother alone." he gently took Harry's arm, "Remy, we need to talk to Harry."

Remus sniffed, Harry's scent was different; he smelled like fear and depression. "I think your papa is right. Why don't you curl up and have a Butterbeer while we talk with your brother."

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine. We don't need to talk." he really didn't want to talk; he might break down and tell them everything. He didn't want to cause a problem between papa and Draco…

Severus pushed him into the bedroom and shut the door, "Harry talk to us please. We can tell something is wrong."

Remus knelt beside his son, "Harry, you've been avoiding us all summer and when Nemia tried to hug you were scared."

Harry started to look like a cornered animal, he couldn't tell them.

Severus ran a nonverbal spell check on Harry, he sighed, "Harry, why are you wearing a glamour? Has Draco been hitting you?"

Remus growled.

Harry tightened his fingers around the hem of his shirt, "No, Draco has never hit me."

Severus took his hand and gruffly asked, "Then what's wrong? Why the Glamour? Talk to us Harry."

Harry shook with silent sobs, "Fine." he let go of the glamour and let them see.

Remus blinked, his pup was pregnant? That explained part of the difference in his scent; so why was Harry was so upset? Severus had been very happy when he was pregnant with their girls.

Severus asked softly, "Harry, how did you get pregnant? Is it Draco's? How far along are you?"

Remus put a hand on his mate's shoulder, "One question at a time Sev."

Harry whispered, his hands on his growing belly, "I'm just barely five months. I found out a few days ago I'm having twins. Adrian told me, he's been taking good care of me since he became my healer. Yes, they're Draco's babies; I've never been with anyone else."

"How did you get pregnant? You hadn't mentioned wanting kids yet. You haven't even bonded yet." Remus said quietly.

"I know we haven't bonded yet." he wasn't even sure Draco still wanted him. "Someone gave me a potion…I don't know who. Adrian said that it was a male pregnancy potion…but…"

Severus ran a diagnostic spell on his son, "You do show signs of a male pregnancy potion. One I've never seen before, did Adrian say the womb was probably permanent?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, he told me. I'm scared papa. Someone gave me a potion and made me a freak. I didn't even get a choice whether I wanted or was ready for kids. I'm not ready and Draco is working all the time."

Remus growled, "Does he know?"

Harry bit his lip, "I told him."

"Why didn't you discuss terminating the pregnancy if you weren't ready?" Severus asked quietly, his son wasn't ready to be a parent yet and he knew that.

Harry whispered, "I never thought about it. They were conceived when we made love after Draco asked me to Bond with him and we celebrated my being signed by Puddlemere United. I didn't find out until I went in for my physical, I ended up medically benched for the season. I think they let me go, it's irresponsible to get pregnant after you get signed."

"So what have you been doing pup since you found out?"

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, "Sleeping and attending appointments with Adrian."

Remus asked softly, "Pup, have you been eating properly?"

Harry blushed, "Its hard to eat when you can't keep anything down. My morning sickness is getting less overwhelming though. But Adrian thinks its tied to my emotions."

Severus covered his hand, "Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped, I could have brew your anti-nausea potions."

Harry whispered, "Papa, I don't know anything about this potion besides, what it did to me. I don't know if any potions might hurt the baby by interacting with the ingredients of the potion that made me a freak. I love my babies but I'm scared."

Remus hugged Harry, "What about Draco? How did he take it?"

Harry stiffened. "He works. I guess he thinks we can't afford a baby. I haven't gotten a chance to tell him we're expecting twin girls."

"Have you set up for a nursery yet?"

Harry shook his head, "I keep hoping to wake up and it's all a bad dream."

"Let us help you pup." Remus said holding his son. "You can't pretend this isn't happening."

Harry knew that, he just wanted Draco back; he was scared he couldn't do this alone…

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Papa? Is big brother really pregnant?"

Severus opened the door wider, "Yes, why?"

Nemia burst into tears, "I am too."

Severus blinked, "What? You're just a little girl…"

Remus stifled a growl, "It's Creevey's isn't it?"

Nemia buried her face in Harry's knees, "Yes."

Harry stroked her hair, "What's the matter?"

Nemia wailed, "He's gone."

Severus whispered, "He died. Muggle-train accident. Only two survivors, his older brother Colin and Seamus Finnegan; you remember them don't you? They were Gryffindors."

Harry shrugged, "I stopped dealing with Gryffindors after Weasley and Granger turned on me. I spent most of my time with Draco in the Snake pit." he had been safer with snakes then in the Lions' den...

Remus sighed, "Nemia, why didn't you tell us before?"

Nemia blushed, "I didn't realize it until recently. Losing Dennis hurt so much. This baby is all I have left of him. We met before he had to take the Hogwarts' Express to Kings' Cross; that was the last time I saw him. We were so upset about being parted for the summer that we forgot to use a contraceptive charm."

Harry said quietly, "You know what you're having yet?"

Nemia shook her head, "I haven't seen a healer yet. I was frightened. I didn't know how you would react and Harry wouldn't answer my owls."

Harry shut down, Nemia was pregnant and her baby's father was dead. His parents had enough to worry about. He couldn't go home, he didn't know to do. He needed Draco and Draco wasn't there for him.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	11. Chapter 9

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It'd been over two months since Colin left St. Mungos', and started living with Seamus. it was barely October but they were happy together and Seamus had made Colin feel special. He had started taking pictures again and developing them. They'd settled their pains, talked to each other about it and taken another step in their relationship. Seamus had started making love to Colin two weeks after he came to live with him. It was wonderful and Colin couldn't have been happier.

It was another normal first day of the month and Seamus had left to pick up rent, leaving Colin at home to amuse himself. He'd been developing pictures when suddenly he felt sick. After the sickness passed, he washed himself up and decided that it'd be best that he go see a healer. He couldn't afford being sick since that'd only inconvenience Seamus. Colin left the house and Apparated to St. Mungos'.

XoooooX

Adrian was sitting outside eating lunch with Neville, every moment they had together was precious. He glanced up to see Colin walking towards the hospital. He nudged Neville, "Isn't that Colin?" they saw Seamus and Colin sometimes; Seamus liked to give them vegetables when their garden produced too much. He credited them for Colin's recovery; it was nice to see two of their patients so happy and healthy after the train accident that left them as the only two survivors...

Neville glanced up from his lunch when Adrian nudged him and nodded "Yeah that's him." He set down his lunch box and called out to Colin, "Mr. Creevey!"

Colin had been walking towards the hospital and turned to the direction of the voice calling him, a smile making its way onto his face "Healer Adrian and Healer Neville!" He hurried over and greeted the two with a polite bow.

Adrian smiled, "How have you been?" sometimes he worried...it was nice to see him but he could see the worry in his former patient's eyes. He hoped everything was okay…

"I've been great thank you" Colin smiled and subconsciously rubbed his stomach, a little bit of the soreness and ill feeling still there.

Neville frowned at Colin's gesture, sensing something wrong "What's wrong with your stomach?"

"Huh? Oh that's actually what I wanted to come and check. I was sick earlier this morning and I was sick yesterday. It's probably a stomach flu or something but I wanted to be sure." Colin replied with a sheepish smile.

Adrian set his lunch down and checked his temperature, "You don't have a fever..." he was worried, "Maybe you're working too hard..." that could make a person feel ill even if they weren't...

"Either way, you should go get it checked, Mr. Creevey." Neville said, concerned with his former patient and now, friend. Colin nodded in understanding "Yeah I should. I just hope Seamus hasn't got it as well…that'd be a unfair…"

Adrian asked gently, "Are you feeling body aches or soreness anywhere? Maybe you get tired easily..." they could be signs of anything...Colin had worked hard to be healthy. He shouldn't be sick...this was still technically summer. It was time to have fun...

"A little around my back but that's always been a problem since the accident anyway. Tiredness too..." he still had a ways to go to get his old energy back but he was getting there.

Adrian nodded, "Cramps? Soreness in weird places..." it was uncomfortable to be examined by some people. He was trying to help...

Colin thought for a while and nodded "Yeah…" He wondered what was wrong…

Adrian smiled, "You could just be tired...maybe you are in the stages of early diabetes. A urine test could confirm that..."

Colin nodded "Maybe…do you think you could help me? I just want to get a quick check so I can be back before Seamus. I don't want him to worry"

Adrian smiled, "Sure..." he had just received his certification as a specialist in male pregnancies in the last month or so; he could run all the tests and brew the proper potions. He kissed Neville's cheek, "I'm sorry...I'll meet you after work okay? Then we can go home together..."

"Thanks a lot" Colin smiled.

Neville shook his head and kissed Adrian on the cheek "It's fine. I'll see you after work then. I'll see you next time too, Mr. Creevey."

Colin nodded "See you, Neville."

Adrian smiled, "I'm glad you two are doing so well. You both deserve to be happy..." he led Colin inside to his office; he ran a few tests using nonverbal spells to confirm what he suspected. Colin's case was considered a special one considering the extent of his injuries- he doubted any other Healer could have saved him- no gloating intended. No one would say much about his case, he laid a hand on the boy's arm, "I'm sure it will be fine. It will take a while before I get the results. Why don't you come back tomorrow around lunch." he needed time to process this and talk to Harry, the only other person he knew who showed the same symptoms.

Colin followed Adrian and waited for the older man to make the call. He smiled when the other laid a hand on his arm and just nodded "Yeah that's okay. Could you, not let Seamus know? He worries a lot over the littlest things..."

Adrian nodded slowly, "Healer-patient privilege. I can't tell him anything you don't authorize. Partners or lovers didn't have much say unless it was put in writing for each other's care.

"Thank you" he smiled and glanced at the clock, "I suppose I'll head home now. It was nice seeing you again Adrian…"

Adrian smiled, "I'm sure everything is fine, just rest well and don't exhaust yourself. It's still technically summer, you might also be dehydrated. Drink more water and stay inside…"

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	12. Chapter 10

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Harry had come for his regular check up. Being a pregnant wizard wasn't easy at all and it didn't help that Draco seemed to always be at work. It only made him more temperamental. He put his wand in the holster Draco gave him for his sixteenth birthday before Flooing to St. Mungos'.

Adrian sighed; Harry was coming in for his appointment soon. He hadn't been a Specialist Healer long when he'd ended up with Harry Potter as a private patient, who had ended up pregnant soon after coming under his care. Seriously meeting Harry and Draco separately you wouldn't expect Harry to be the Keeper but he was the one pregnant. He didn't even consider that someone else might be given the same potion, until Colin answered his questions and then he was suspicious.

He checked the test results three times; Colin was dehydrated and barely two months pregnant given the hormones in his body that shouldn't be there- he prescribed each potion that Colin was to receive. Colin would be scared and perhaps the support would be good for him. Colin didn't have to feel alone and he didn't have listen to Harry whinge about being a freak. He half hoped Neville never got pregnant unexpectedly; they didn't need drama. Perhaps he was just scared about becoming a family since he didn't have one...

Well his didn't want him...

XoooooX

He arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting area for his turn. Pretty soon when his stomach showed some more and he couldn't pass for just some overweight man, he'd refuse to step out of the house. Harry sat and waited, an irritated sigh running from his lips.

Adrian stuck his head out, "Harry?" he'd call him Mr. Potter once because the last time he'd said it he swore Harry wanted to strangle him. Draco hadn't asked Harry mentioned Bonding since before the pregnancy so it was safer to just call him Harry...

Harry glanced up when he heard his name being called by the familiar Healer. He got up and walked over, bowing his head a little. Damn…he really didn't like check-ups.

Adrian closed the door; he tried to act like it was natural. He didn't want to embarrass his patient and bring attention to his condition. He simply had the tests lost, "How you feeling? Still tired? Are you eating properly?" he didn't like asking the more personal questions...not very quickly at least. Harry needed so much help; being a bent wizard was one thing but finding out that some potion you hadn't realized you'd had taken had made you pregnant could make you a little crazy. He gave Harry allowances for that...

Harry sat and sighed, "The usual. Tired and crappy..." He hadn't been the most polite after finding out he was pregnant. The rare time he let Draco top, the other got him pregnant or so he claimed, damn this was embarrassing. "You try being a man and getting pregnant without your consent. Then I'll ask you how you feel."

Adrian didn't really believe it had been a rare occurrence that Draco topped but contradicting him at this stage would be foolish. "I don't know...but I might know someone you can ask..." well when he told Colin...Neville would freak. Male pregnancy was impossible, but for Colin it could be hazardous. The accident had been terrible, if Colin hadn't decided he wanted to live, he probably never would have left St. Mungos' alive. There had been less then ten percent chance he would survive and definitely not leave St. Mungos that soon. He'd only been living with Seamus a few weeks and they had barely dealt with the pain of losing their families. If they hadn't had each other, he doubt they could have recovered from the blow...

"Don't be ridiculous. Who else would be like me?" Harry rolled his eyes, not amused at all. "Look. I'm just here for my check-up and then I'll go home." he just never really liked being out of the house after being told someone slipped him a potion.

Adrian sighed, "Really? I'd think since Draco has no interest in understanding you'd want to talk to someone. I can't understand and you made that very clear. Think about it. Now strip..." he'd have to kick Draco's ass; Harry was going through something he wasn't meant to go through without his consent and he felt alone. He had to get that man in here when they did an ultrasound in a week. He would do that exam himself; what kind of excuse could he come up with? Harry and Colin deserved their privacy; he didn't want them studied even if they were unwilling pawns in some Potioneer's experiment...

Harry clicked his tongue in annoyance; "I don't need you to remind me that Draco doesn't seem to care the slightest bit that he got me pregnant." He got up and stripped like Adrian told him to. Maybe if Draco showed some more care, he wouldn't be such a bitch all the time. He was happy that they were having girls but damn it he was scared.

Adrian felt his stomach, it was still weird being a specialist in male pregnancies as well as nonmagical maladies, he said quietly, "I'll just trying to help; feeling alone in this could make you feel depressed which could hurt the babies. I don't think you want that..." he finished the exam, "Why don't you stay around a bit longer? I really think you should meet my next patient. He doesn't know yet and he'll be scared. Maybe you can help each other." he hoped they could because he could only do so much especially since Harry refused to see Neville and there was little he could do about that. Seamus would be in shock but he thought maybe the other man could handle it because Colin would need him...

Harry bit his lip and shook his head "I don't want to hurt them..." Their baby girls were what his and Draco's love made; he'd never want to hurt them. He started getting dressed again when Adrian finished the exam, tilting his head curiously "Oh? Alright I guess." Sighing, he figured that if the other really was going to find out the same news he had, he'd need quite a bit of help.

Adrian smiled gently, "Why don't you go sit in the corner? Don't get upset...I'm going to probably to call you a specialist. Since you are the closest thing I have. You are about four months farther along then he is..."

Harry nodded and went to sit down like Adrian told him to. He hoped this would go okay…

XoooooX

Colin was sitting in the waiting area, waiting to get his test results. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad; he didn't want to worry Seamus and bother the other more than he already was.

Adrian stuck his head out, "Colin, come on in…" it was supposed to be his lunch break so it wasn't a problem to meet with him. He just worried how Colin would take it; he hoped Harry would be helpful. It was hard to gauge his mood since he got pregnant...

Colin looked up and smiled at Adrian, nodding as he grabbed his crutch and limped over.

He walked inside, not noticing the other person sitting in the room, "How are my results, Adrian?" he asked, dropping his bag down onto a seat.

Adrian bit his lip, "Well, you aren't diabetic. So you won't need to take a potion for it." he glanced at Harry, "I guess there is no easy way to put this. I've never lied to you before so what I'm going to tell you know matter how strange and impossible it sounds but its true." He took Colin's hand, "You're pregnant. I was suspicious at first. The urine test confirmed it. I could have just cast a spell but I didn't think you could handle it right them. This is Harry. He will probably be the person who can understand this better then me. He is also pregnant- he shares the same characteristics as your pregnancy..."

Meaning, someone gave Colin the same potion that gave wizards a seemingly permanent womb.

Colin's smile fell at the serious tone in Adrian's voice and words. He heard the words but he wasn't sure he understood them; how could he be pregnant? It was impossible for a man to be pregnant. "Healer Adrian, that's not funny" he said, trying to laugh it off.

It was then that Harry stood from his corner with his glamour turned off. "It's not impossible".

Colin turned to look at the other and his eyes widened. He definitely knew that face, who could forget Harry Potter of all people, "Harry?" especially, when his brother had been best friends with Nemia Prince since they were Sorted into Gryffindor together.

Adrian blinked, "You two know each other..." he hadn't expected that...

Harry hadn't realized who exactly the other male was but now that he saw him properly, his jaw dropped "Colin!" They'd been in the same house together and now...they were both pregnant? "I didn't expect to see you! We were Gryffindors together..." Harry explained, looking his old classmate up and down.

Adrian nodded, "Then it shouldn't be too hard to support each other in this." he smiled, "You two are lucky; not many would have this chance. Harry, you still love Draco even if he has a hard time accepting this. Colin after everything that happened this summer, you've done so well. You have a good friend and lover in Seamus. You are expecting a baby...made in love..." honestly, he was starting to feel a little jealous…but he wouldn't want to make Neville feel like Harry did. Harry didn't know about Colin's accident...he might come to worry as much as the rest of them and Seamus would feel so guilty...

Colin bit his lip; now back to the actual issue. It was uncomfortable and weird; honestly he didn't know how to deal with it at all. But Harry was in the same boat as he was so at least he had someone to lean on. Though at the moment, he didn't know how to and didn't want to tell Seamus. "Will it be safe, Healer Adrian?" he asked quietly. Colin knew the condition his body was in and the thought of carrying a baby; it already sounded dangerous…

Adrian squeezed Colin's hand, "You have me, Neville and Harry. You won't be alone, but you have tell Seamus. You don't want to do this without his help. Because of your recent injuries, I'll have to recommend bed rest for most of the pregnancy. We just have to be careful; you want to keep it right?" he wouldn't even begin to suggest to the terrified Muggleborn to end the pregnancy. "I promised Harry home visits after his next appointment; I can do the same for you. Neville will want you to not overexert yourself. He'll probably put together a menu for both of you as well as insist on sessions." he glanced at Colin, "You are still attending your sessions with him right?"

Harry blinked, "Mind Healer? Injuries?" he glanced at Colin, Colin Creevey? "The Muggle Train accident?" he had a bad feeling about this, Colin looked more terrified then he had expected. He looked scared for himself and the baby; would Seamus react the same as Draco? He wouldn't want to put Colin through that; he hoped telling Seamus wouldn't cause Colin the same pain. Then he remembered suddenly, "Papa mention you and Seamus Finnigan were the only survivors. I am sorry for your loss but I think you really need to contact Dennis' girl friend, my sister Nemia."

Adrian decided it wasn't his place to discuss the accident. He would let Colin; Colin knew his condition better then anyone...

Colin bit his lip, glancing down at the floor uncomfortably "You're right about three months ago, there was a Muggle train wreck. Seamus and I were the only ones to survive it." he inhaled deeply and tried to gather himself, feeling the memories come flooding back "I was paralysed for a while afterwards..." It was hard to continue, he recognized the name, "Dennis' girlfriend? Nemia Prince? Why do I need to talk to her?"

Harry gasped, "Colin...oh no!" no wonder he was scared...he asked, "How badly was Seamus hurt?" if they had similar injuries then taking care of a baby would be hard. He was scared for him; no wonder he hadn't thought about contacting Dennis' girlfriend before.

Colin smiled, "Seamus only broke one of his hands and burned them; we both worked so hard. We live in his family's manor house, Marcheness together…" his voice dropped, "A baby…" he stared at his stomach, their baby? How could he tell Seamus? How would he react? He was a freak right? He hadn't even realized wizards could get pregnant. Would it be safe? He was so scared…

Harry took his hand, "No matter what, we have to be here for each other even if no one else is." He exchanged floo addresses so they could talk, "Firecall me anytime…I'm usually alone so we can talk if you need to…" he smiled, at least he wasn't so alone now, he had a friend. "You should talk to Nemia; she misses Dennis so much. She feels alone and talking to you would help a lot."

Adrian knew Neville would be so worried; all of Colin's hard work might be ruined because of the pregnancy. His emotional recovery was hard enough without the extra burden of a baby...

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	13. Chapter 11

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Colin stumbled home in a daze, pregnant? He had Harry's floo address so he had someone who would understand. How could he tell Seamus? How would Seamus react? Like Draco by ignoring him and refuse to deal with it alone? He couldn't bear that. Losing Seamus in any way would break him. He left his crutch near the floo before he went to their room and curled up in bed. How could he explain himself? What if Seamus wanted to have sex? He blushed, thinking that was how their baby was created in the first place. He would have a hard time saying no. He just wanted to fall asleep and wake up to find out it was all a dream….

Seamus came home from his collecting rent for his properties whistling; he had picked up dinner, something light. He had noticed Colin was sick earlier and made a note to pick up Colin's favourite soup. He set it on the counter and went looking for his lover only to find him hiding in their bed. He knelt besides him and reached out to stroke Colin's hair gently, "Are you feeling any better? I noticed you were sick this morning…"

Colin bit his lip, he couldn't tell him, not yet, "Not really, but I'll be okay…"

Seamus noticed the fear in his voice and winced, what happened? Had he done something to upset Colin? He kissed his hair lightly, "Just rest…you can eat later." He hugged him gently; "I can stay with you while you rest if you like…"

Colin nodded, clinging to the other's arm; he didn't want him to go…

Seamus was even more worried but if Colin didn't tell him what was wrong how could he help? He gently rubbed Colin's stomach; "Feel better okay…"

Colin shivered, Seamus didn't know and he couldn't bear to tell him that he was sick because of the life they had created. He fell asleep as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Seamus fell asleep so worried, why couldn't Colin talk to him?

XoooooX

Neville had gotten off first and went home to make dinner, hopefully Adrian wouldn't have to stay too late plus he was worried about Colin and knew the results of the other's test would be in. Since he was part of Colin's medical team he could ask about Colin's health and Adrian would tell him. Most of Adrian's patients he didn't ask about, but Colin was special and he worried a lot about him.

Adrian chuckled, "Perhaps I am...but you are adorable...

"I like you more though…so sexy…so hot.." he smiled sweetly though his fingers trailed across Adrian's chest.

Adrian smirked, his fingers stroking Neville more through his clothes, "You must be eager..."

Neville laughed and nuzzled at Adrian's cheek gently. "Can you blame me? I missed you." he replied even if really, he got to see Adrian all the time and throughout the day as well.

Adrian kissed him again, "Of course not...I know you are addicted to me already..." he asked, his lips brushing Neville's, "You don't mind me sexing you up in your kitchen do you..." Neville could be rather particular about his kitchen...

"I don't mind…as long as nothing gets ruined." he replied with a quiet chuckle. Yes, he was protective of his kitchen but he'd learned to relax a bit since he and Adrian got together. He knew Adrian would never destroy his kitchen anyway- at least not intentionally.

Adrian slipped his hand into Neville's pants, teasing warm skin as he felt his way to the other's member. "You're so hard already love...I'm getting impatient..."

Neville bit back a moan when he felt the other's hand on his member and he smiled slightly "Be impatient, then…I want you, Adrian." He slipped an arm around the other's neck and tugged him in, pressing their lips together softly.

Adrian lifted Neville up on the counter as he tugged off the other's pants kissing his boyfriend's neck. "So hot..." he stepped out of his own as he spread Neville's legs. He held his hard member against Neville's entrance, as he nonverbally cast the sex charms they always used to make this less painful and more pleasurable to the 'Keeper' "You sure you want me right now...like this?"

He let himself be lifted up onto the counter and he smiled as he watched Adrian take their trousers off.

[Lemon on Aff .net]

Once he'd caught his breath, Adrian banished the cum from their bodies and a scrubbing charm on Neville's counter before carrying the boneless younger Healer to the bedroom.

They snuggled on the bed and were soon claimed by sleep.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	14. Chapter 12

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Colin woke up, he was sick to his stomach. He covered his mouth with his hand and limped for the bathroom. He wiped his mouth, crying slightly feeling so alone as he sat on the bathroom floor…

Seamus felt Colin slip out of bed and limp next door to the bathroom. He followed him worried.

Colin touched his stomach crying softly, "Baby…what am I going to do? I don't know how to tell him that I'm sick because I'm carrying you? What if he doesn't believe me? What if…he thinks I'm a freak and leaves me? Baby…I don't know what to do…I'm so scared…I need him so much…he's all I have. I don't want to be alone like Harry…he needs Draco and Draco's not there… "

Seamus reached the bathroom in time to hear Colin's sobs, slowly the words registered. Baby? Their baby? Colin was pregnant? Wasn't that impossible without a potion? He was sick often lately…and he was scared. Colin didn't lie…it had to be true. Colin didn't think he would love him if he was pregnant? Didn't Colin know he loved him no matter what? He slid down the doorframe, tears in his eyes; didn't Colin know him at all?

Colin didn't hear the noise from the hallway he was too busy crying, "Baby…what am I supposed to do…I don't want to be alone again…"

Seamus couldn't stand Colin crying like that, he entered the bathroom quietly, and pulled Colin gently into his arms, "Its okay. I'm here; you don't have to be scared anymore. I'll take care of you. I love you Colin no matter what. When will you believe me when I tell you that?" he rocked him slowly, "We can do this; I'll be here for you like always. I love you, Colin so much…" he kissed the other lightly, ignoring the fact that Colin had been sick. It wasn't something he could catch not that he would have cared.

Colin was overwhelmed and shocked at his words, he clung to his lover sobbing, "You're not angry with me?"

Seamus kissed him lightly, "I'm disappointed you didn't trust me and how much I love you. I could never be angry with you for being pregnant." their baby, it had to be a miracle. He silently thanked their parents; surely they had made them happy by learning to be happy and falling in love. Now against all odds they were expecting a baby. Then it finally sunk in, "Does Adrian know?" with the terrible injuries Colin sustained in the train accident, was it safe? He didn't want to lose Colin too…

Colin nodded clinging to the other, "He's the one who told me. He said we'd see…he's worried too." What would Neville, his Mind Healer say? He worried because he didn't know if his body could handle the extra emotional strain; his ability to walk was a miracle itself, he shivered…

Seamus held him close, "You're cold? Of course you are sitting on the cold floor…" he gently carried Colin to bed, and kissed him softly, "I'm here, and this only makes me love you more. Oh Colin, our baby…" he was still worried, but a baby was something precious. He caressed the other's stomach, "How far along did Adrian say you were?"

Colin blushed slightly, his face still streaked with tears, "Like two months, I think."

Two months? They had had sex a lot during that time, he whispered softly, "We haven't hurt it have we?"

Colin shook his head, "Not that he said…" he knew what Seamus meant; Seamus' reaction had been the opposite of what he feared. Seamus was so loving and supportive, he felt so sorry for Harry. Harry needed so much support…

Seamus kissed him, "Cols, a stor, mo shíorghrá. An bpósfaidh tú mé?"

Colin learned some Gaelic since he moved in; he understood a stor meant my star and mo shíorghrá was my eternal love but he didn't know 'An bpósfaidh tú mé?' he asked softly, "Shay, I don't understand the last part."

Seamus whispered between chaste kisses, "Bond with me. Let us be a family to welcome our baby into the world."

Colin's eyes filled with tears, "Bond? That means?"

"I want you to be my husband, my consort. I want to fill Marcheness with children. Though I think I should carry the rest of them. I don't want to over tax your magic."

Colin kissed him back, "I'll Bond with you. I want to be yours."

XoooooX

Draco left their bed to get ready for work; he didn't have go in but he needed to get out. He still didn't know how to handle Harry being pregnant. Sure he loved the other but a boyfriend- no fiancé who was six-month along in an unplanned pregnancy was disconcerting. Harry was probably starting to show but he hadn't seen Harry naked since before they knew. He didn't know what they were having or even how far along Harry was; which was unfair of him. He only knew right now they couldn't afford a baby- at least according him. He had to work hard to make enough money so they could. He missed their quiet cuddling moments and their aggressive sex where Harry was his keeper more then anything else...but he couldn't sex Harry up if his lover was pregnant right?

It didn't even feel like they slept in the same bed or lived together anymore. When they slept, it was like there was a barrier between them. They hardly talked or even saw each other. It killed him inside and he was being driven into depression like this. He couldn't do this alone!

When Draco got out of bed, Harry bit back the tears that were threatening to spill out just like every other morning. He pushed himself to sit up, fisting the blankets with another hand on his stomach. He was starting to show but Draco wouldn't know anyway. It's not like his fiancé looked at him anymore.

Draco heard Harry move and gulped, he asked softly, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. " He didn't know what to say...he knew Harry needed to rest. They should talk but...he wouldn't know what to say...

"You can't even look at me..." he whispered, voice shaking with the tears that were threatening to spill out again. His fingers tightened in the sheets and his head hung. This was hurting him too much…

Draco sighed, hearing him cry hurt him deeply; Harry had always been sensitive and he had forgotten that. He said quietly, "what do you want me to say..." he didn't want to fight...

"Tell me the truth. Just tell me you don't want me." he said, voice breaking. "All you have to do is say so and we'll leave." he couldn't take the silence anymore. He'd rather be told to leave so he didn't have to take this.

Draco stared at him, his mouth open in shock, "What? Why would you leave? Where would you go?" he ended up sitting on the floor half dressed, "Harry...don't you understand anything..." then again had he ever tried to explain himself? No…he hadn't, no wonder Harry was so upset. He hid his face in his hands, embarrassed at his own silence...

"You don't look at me. You don't touch me. You can't even talk to me. What the hell do you think I'm supposed to do? I'm pregnant with twins Draco and I'm scared and you can't even show the slightest bit that you even care!" he yelled, getting out of bed and grabbing his wand. He started pulling out his bags and was about to cast a packing spell. "You tell me what's there to understand? You can't even talk to me to explain and I can't take it!"

Draco moved quickly and pulled the bags out of Harry's hands tossing them back in closet, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you, that we couldn't afford a baby without touching your inheritance. I was trying to make partner in the Solicitor firm I'm a clerk for. I don't know if I can but it was the only way. That's our baby...I know it is. I would never claim it wasn't." his eyes filled with tears, "I never said I didn't want it. I was scared because...we couldn't afford it. Your allowance to buy things with got smaller because I was trying to save money. My parents disowned me and I lost the entire Malfoy fortune. Uncle Sev, your papa gave us Prince Manor but the Prince Vaults were practically empty." by Malfoy standards anyway, "I wanted to prove I could take care of you. It wouldn't be right to live off your inheritance as Lord Potter-Black. I wanted our only income right now to be what I make. I wouldn't ask you to get a job while your pregnant because I promised to take care of you. I love you and I was trying to take care of you the only way I could see how. I guess I assumed you would understand and I shouldn't have." his voice dropping to a whisper as he rest his head on Harry's shoulder, his hands resting on Harry's growing stomach. "I'm sorry..."

The tears broke free now and Harry felt himself start to sink to the floor "You should have told me. Do you have any idea how much I was hurting? How scared I was especially when I found out we were having twins? You weren't there to tell. I'm not disabled- I'm pregnant and I can work- I just can't fly for Puddlemere. I don't want to just stay at home being useless and have you make all the money. That's not what being together is about." He sobbed quietly and clutched his stomach "We have to do this together, so don't hide things from me. I'm scared…"

Draco followed Harry to the floor pulling the other into his lap and rocking him gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry if we could afford it. You had enough to worry about being healthy. I didn't want you to have to work, if you work you could hurt the baby and I didn't want that. Wait twins?" He blushed, "You're being pregnant doesn't make you useless. You're the best cook I know and you're very creative. I sort of thought you would be focusing on the baby and planning for it like most mothers. I guess I forgot how scary it was for you. I still love you..." he blushed more whispering, softly, "You know that right?" he could definitely tell that Harry's stomach was growing. That was kind of hot, when he thought about it...

"You didn't look at me or talk to me or even touch me... I was so sure you wanted to leave…" he sobbed out and leaned back against Draco's chest. He'd been almost convinced that he'd wake up one morning and Draco and everything he owned would be gone. It was terrifying to think about and he almost didn't want to fall asleep at all. "I can still work... I might even work from home. I can't let you do it alone…" he bit his lip and turned his head a little to bury his face on the other's neck. "I... I know now…"

Draco shook his head, rubbing his back, "I was never going anywhere...I didn't want you to worry. Just let me worry about it. You have enough to worry about with the babies." he said softly, "It's alright isn't it...I haven't let you get too upset right..." he didn't want the babies to be hurt because Harry was hurting. He didn't want to go now that he was holding Harry; he wasn't going to work today. Financially he should but Harry needed him...

Harry couldn't bring himself to tell Draco how upset he'd gotten now so he shook his head, "No…not at all..." In truth, he had gotten close to depression. The imbalance of hormones sent his emotions on a roller coaster ride and being left alone didn't help at all. "You…should go though..." he whispered though his hands tightening on Draco's contradicted him.

Draco tilted the other's chin and kissed him, "no…not today..." he smiled slightly, "Today...you need me more then they do..." he held Harry as tightly as he thought was safe, "I don't want to go..."

The kiss triggered another stream of tears again, "It's been so long since you've kissed me..." he whispered, embarrassed with himself for getting so emotional. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, melting into Draco's embrace.

Draco whispered, "I'm sorry..." his hand slowly slipping under Harry's shirt to rub his back, "I'm here now. It's okay. You don't need to cry." he was going to be a more responsible fiancé now. Harry needed him more then he thought...he should have known better. He said awkwardly, "Come back to bed. You didn't really want to be up did you?" if he tried maybe he could make Harry pretend for a while none of the silence happened...that everything was fine. They had to deal with it, but it could and would wait for a while.

How long had it been since he'd felt Draco's fingers on his bare skin? He could hardly remember now and just that thought hurt him so much. Nodding slowly, he slowly stood, hand on his stomach as he told the babies in his mind 'It's going to be okay..'. Though he stood, his hand holding onto Draco's hand, afraid that if he let go, the other would leave and this would've just been a dream.

Draco led Harry to their bed and pulled him close, kissing him tenderly, he broke the kiss only to pull Harry's shirt off. It was a big surprise to see how much Harry showed but he tried not to show it. He kissed him again, his fingers gently playing with Harry's nipples. He worried so much about hurting Harry or the baby but they both needed this...it had been too long. He had to be slow and gentle; there some things he wanted he shouldn't try right?

Harry let Draco remove his shirt, glancing down at his stomach and blushing because now Draco was looking and he was nervous that the other wouldn't like it. But then they were kissing again and he moaned softly into the kiss, his nipples sensitive and Draco's fingers only drew gasps from his lips. "We…we don't have to do this…if you don't want to..." he whispered softly against Draco's lips even if it was obvious they both wanted it.

Draco kissed him harder, "Do you really want me to stop?" Harry had always been easy to turn on. They hadn't done anything like this in months and their bodies knew it. He wanted Harry and unless Harry told him to stop he wouldn't. He had a lot of making up to do...

A little whimper left his lips because Draco saying that was unbearably hot right now and already his body was reacting. So he responded to the kiss needily, fingers grabbing at whatever skin or clothes he could to hold onto Draco. Months without attention from his lover left him embarrassingly needy.

[Lemon on Aff .net]

This is how they were supposed to be; not fighting, .not silence...just give and take love...

XoooooX

Neville knocked on Adrian's office door, he was a little nervous about this. They'd never done anything in Adrian's office before; he had been feeling queasy all day. Could he have caught something from Colin? Wait...he'd been ill for about a week. Just a touch of nausea...nothing serious right?

Adrian called out, "Come in."

Neville entered blushing, "I'm here for my appointment...it's been a while since my last check up." he was being honest...

Adrian stood pulling Neville into his arms and kissing him, "Hey, missed you. So how do you want to do this?"

Neville stammered, "Exam...then...we can...do other things."

Adrian chuckled, "Strip."

Neville slowly undressed, he laid his aqua robes on a chair, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his trousers letting them fall to the floor. He shivered in slight embarrassment, as he shook out his clothes and sat on the chaise lounge naked, "Okay…"

Adrian knelt in front of Neville, kissing his lover as he ran his hands over the former Gryffindor's chest, "Merlin, you look so good."

Neville blushed kissing him back, "Healer…I don't think isn't part of the normal exam…"

Adrian chuckled, "All part of the service for my favourite patient." he helped Neville up and registered a slight weight gain, "You must be eating better…" before they started sharing meals, Neville often forgot to eat. He stood pulling the younger man to his feet, moving him to the scale, "Just over nine and a half stones…that is decent…" he said pressing his lips to his lover's shoulder.

Neville moaned as the touch of Adrian's lips, "I've never weighed that much. I used to be pudgier my first three years at Hogwarts…but extra hours with Professor Sprout helping in the Greenhouses and all the stairs from the Great Hall to Gryffindor Tower…"

Adrian felt a change in Neville's magic, he blinked, "Nev…" he ran his hand over his lover's stomach, why hadn't he noticed? He was a healer, "have you been nauseated recently? Exhausted?"

Neville looked over his shoulder, "Yes? Why? I didn't think it was anything important."

Adrian asked softly, "Can I cast some diagnostic spells?"

Neville shook, "Adrian, what's wrong?"

Adrian grinned, "Nothing maybe wrong. It might be really good." he rest a hand on Neville's stomach after turning him around, whispering a spell. His grin widened, "Neville." he kissed him, "I'm afraid my mystery Potioneer found a pureblood; my pureblood lover."

Neville stammered, "Mystery Potion master?"

Adrian chuckled, muttering another spell, "Someone slipped you a pregnancy potion; a powerful one. Whoever this person is, he picked three wizards who all ended up in my office. One was a Muggleborn and the other was a half-blood. All three of you are Gryffindors. I don't know why they picked you other then because he hadn't had a pureblood yet. Unless he is dosing other wizards, I don't know. I am worried because of what might happen when you get farther along but for now I am happy. I don't know about you but Nev, a baby…our baby." he had lost his family because of his sexual orientation but He was excited about their baby…

Neville staggered, "Adrian, don't tease me." he couldn't be pregnant, "Why me? There are more pureblood bent wizards then just me. Who are the other Pregnant Gryffindors?"

Adrian, gently lead Neville back to the chaise lounge, and into his lap, "Harry Potter, who is about six month pregnant was the Potioneer's choice for a half-blood test subject."

"What about the Muggleborn? Who is it?"

Adrian sighed, "You won't like it. Nev, it's Colin. Colin Creevey."

Neville stammered, "Colin? Pregnant? That isn't good. How will he handle this? What about Seamus? Will he be able to help Colin through this? Getting pregnant without your consent is technically rape. Colin's been through so much already."

Adrian kissed his cheek, "We can help them. You can help them deal with the emotional issue of being pregnant against their will. I'll care for their physical well-being. We need to have an intercession with Draco. Harry is pregnant with his child and the depression is devastating the man. He isn't emotionally ready for a child, and he's alone. He needs some support. I'm sure Colin has Seamus and you have me. You're my family now."

Neville asked quietly, "Why? Your parents are alive, why aren't you still a family?"

Adrian said softly, "They don't want anything to do with me. I told them I wanted to find my own person to Bond with. It's not illegal as you know for two wizards to Bond but they were against it. I knew I would never be happy with a witch. I wouldn't play by their rules so they disowned me. Too bad too because I have my heart set on Lord Neville Longbottom, the most gorgeous Mind Healer I know. Who happens to be carrying the heir to the Longbottom fortune. Which is something the Pucey family doesn't have."

Neville rest a hand on his stomach, "We've only been seeing each other since July…Adrian, isn't that too short to be thinking about Bonding?"

Adrian chuckled, "I've been courting you if you hadn't noticed. I intended for us to end up Bonded. I love you Neville Longbottom, I have little to offer you. No title, no family, I barely have a name. All I have is myself, I want nothing more then to be your Bondmate, your husband and raise our child together."

Neville blushed, "I never really had a family, just Gran. My mum…is here…in the Janus Thickey ward. My father died eight months ago. I expected the Longbottom line to end with me. I never expected to carry my own child…"

Adrian kissed him, "It's a gift. One I never expected to have. I am both worried and pleased. I think the six of us need to talk. Someone dosed you, I want to know who and why. I'll protect you. No one is going to hurt you or our baby."

Neville let Adrian hold him, "I trust you." he did, if Adrian said he was pregnant, then he was. A baby, he wished Grams was here. Scary as she could be she really cared for him, he didn't have any family, his grandfather and great uncle Algie were the rest of his family and they died before he graduated Hogwarts.

The person Adrian was worried most for was Harry; he was alone, pregnant and extremely vulnerable he didn't know what the Potioneer's plan was besides testing potion that seemed to result in the creation of a permanent womb in a male wizard. Had he targeted them because they were in a relationship? He ran a check on his lover; he was almost three weeks farther along then Colin. How had he managed to not realize that his lover was pregnant before? It was harder to tell with wizards then witches, because males didn't have menstrual cycles that stop because of conception. It is easy to dismiss a little weight gain, nausea or vomiting. It was often that despite the use of a pregnancy potion that most wizard carriers may not realize they conceived until they have a check up or are closer to three or four months along. He was worried about possible consequences of a wizard with a seemingly permanent womb. He didn't want to lose Neville but they would handle this together.

The sexual intention of their lunch meeting forgotten…

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	15. Chapter 13

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Seamus woke, leaning up on his elbows to watch Colin sleep; he caressed his lover's stomach. Their baby, they would be a family…

Colin woke slowly, moaning as he felt a the rising sensation of nausea, "I feel sorry for Nemia. I don't know how she managed losing Dennis. I took it so hard and I'm only his brother. She was his lover. I forgot about her in my own pain."

Seamus comforted him, "It's okay. You had a lot of physical healing as well as emotional. You remembered now. Why the sudden interest in your brother's girl?"

"Harry mentioned I needed to talk to her."

"Then we should invite her and her family to dinner. You mentioned Harry was pregnant too, by the same insidious methods. He probably needs someone to lean on if Draco still isn't there for him." he couldn't imagine leaving Colin to handle an unplanned pregnancy on his own.

Colin kissed him lightly before beginning his morning kneeling before the porcelain throne.

Seamus followed him rubbed his back and kissing the top of his head, "We should see if Professor Snape will brew some ant nausea potions for you. You need all the nutrition you can get." he summoned a house elf, "Bea, Colin is pregnant. I want the room you prepared for Colin turned into a nursery. We'll need to eat more healthy, less fry ups and more fruit and vegetables."

Bea grumbled, "Tigern knows nothing of pregnancies. Fry-ups are good for ya."

"Not for a stor. He's English, he isn't used to all that fat. Besides, he needs light food until his nausea lessens. Anything he asks for you must get it for him."

Bea grumbled, "Yes Tigren." Apparating away.

Seamus put Colin to bed to let him rest some more; he sat at his bedroom writing desk, Took up a quill and scribbled an invitation to dinner.

'Dear Professors Prince,

My name is Seamus Finnigan, Lord of the House of the O'Shaneseys and fiancé of Colin Creevey. We are both former students and it has come to my attention that your daughter was close to Colin's brother Dennis. Their mutual grief makes them family. It would be an honor if you would join us for supper this Saturday, the week before Halloween. I hope you will extend our invitation to your son Harry and his fiancé. It seems that my fiancé and your son are both pregnant. Perhaps, we can discuss anti-nausea potions after dinner. I hate seeing a stor in distress. Our Floo will be open, Marcheness, Library.

Blessings be,

Seamus

Lord O'Shanesey, holder of the Inchinquin seat.'

Seamus sealed the invitation and owled it. It would be a long flight from South Eastern Ireland to Northern Scotland. Hopefully it wouldn't take Morriwen, his Obsidian owl long to deliver it.

XoooooX

Harry finally agreed to make an appointment with Adrian's Mind Healer friend, he asked for an appointment the day after he and Draco made up. He and Draco needed to work on their relationship, if they hoped to fix the damage about four months of silence caused them they had to talk. He wanted their girls to have what he had, two loving parents.

Draco agreed the take the day off to attend the session; he really did want to work on their relationship. He had hurt Harry badly and he was lucky that he hadn't had Remus or Severus show up and try to kick his arse yet. Though he did expect now that he and Harry finally talked that he was going to be in a lot of trouble for upsetting Harry. He really should have realized that Harry was scared and hurting.

Neville was still trying to process he was over three months pregnant and hadn't known until the other day. He was about to meet another of victim of this Potioneer, he worried for his baby, because he like Adrian worried about the possibility that who ever dosed them might come back. He had to get a handle on Harry's state of mind; the younger Gryffindor was the most likely in danger. He was farther along…

Harry had insisted on staying close to Draco since they 'made up', he really needed the reassurance that Draco really was there for him. He needed to be reassured that Draco did want him still; he needed to learn to trust him again. His fiancé's reaction to his pregnancy was still fresh in his mind and heart, he loved Draco he really did and he didn't regret letting Harry make love to him. He had needed it so much…

It was Draco's first appointment of any kind having to do with Harry's pregnancy and he did honestly regret that. He should have taken a different way to deal with the unexpected pregnancy. He gently rest a hand on Harry's lower back, he's learned that it bothered his lover- something he should have learned before.

Neville was a little surprised to find that his fellow Gryffindor had brought his lover. He had been under the impression that they were having problems. He gave them both a smile, "Harry Potter, it is nice to see you again."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Neville Longbottom? You're a healer?" they'd graduated together and Neville was already a Healer?

"Mind Healer, you don't need to ace potions. I learned confidence and that I have a calming affect on people. I also make a good listener." All true…

Draco sat next to Harry on a sofa in the office, "I'm here to work on our relationship. I made an error in judgment it hurt Harry far more then I realized until the other day how much I'd hurt him. I'm ashamed to say that even I need to see you."

Neville nodded, "Adrian was worried, he mentioned he was worried about Harry's mental state and asked for some advice. He did discuss that there needed to be an intervention on your account Draco. I think what you really need is a support system. You are both very young and this is a life-changing event that took you by surprise. Harry, I know that this pregnancy put your professional Quidditch career. I also know that Draco lost everything just over two years ago. Draco technically has no family. Harry do your parents," he used term loosely, they were technically his guardians, "know about the babies?" he had been informed that Harry was expecting twins from his own fiancé, who was currently his healer. He needed to find another healer because having Adrian deliver his own children was against protocol and he wanted Adrian at his side not delivering his baby. Perhaps, he could ask Aunt Annie…surely his godmother would want to be involved with his pregnancy.

Draco winced, "Yes, I did lose my family and my inheritance. I have no family but Harry and our babies now. I have his family too, depending on how upset they are with me. I'm eternally grateful Professor Remus hasn't cornered me to give me a piece of this mind. I am lucky that Uncle Severus hasn't shown up for a talk. Merlin knows I deserve it. I did lose everything I thought I valued besides Harry. Actually, I lost them because of Harry not that I blame him. It was my choice, I was told to marry Pansy Parkinson. I refused. I was told that my little fling with the Potter boy had been allowed as a dalliance and that shouldn't allow it to cloud my judgment. I refused, I lost everything as you put it, the vault I always had access to was closed to me. If I attempt to access it I will be imprisoned by Gringotts goblins for embezzlement. I am heir to nothing, I own little but the clothes on my back. I owe my current name to Severus Prince and the place we live; I just wish I hadn't done this." he held up his hands, "I never meant to hurt Harry, but I did. I felt helpless; I personally had no means of taking care of them. I have nothing to offer but myself; I have no money, no affiliation, no title and no family. I did ask him to marry me but I was thinking of a long engagement while I proved I was good enough for Harry."

Harry reached for Draco's hand; "I haven't completely forgiven him for shutting me out. I am still angry about it but I let him do it. I didn't confront him and try to talk if I had maybe we wouldn't have drifted apart."

Neville nodded, "You need time to heal. You have issues to deal with. It won't happen overnight but if you're both willing to work on it then you should be able to handle it." He twirled his quill in his fingers, "Draco, you were a skilled Potioneer. I remember that from school. Tell me, how difficult a male pregnancy potion is. I'd fail so I have no basis."

Draco's white face coloured, "You think I did this? That I practically raped Harry? Made him a parent without his own consent?"

Neville shook his head, "No, Adrian and I were discussing your case. I know you are studying to be a solicitor Draco, I can't tell you for sure whether it was pillow talk or professional. We have a situation, so I am sure you will understand our concern. There have been three pregnancies, all caused by some potion that caused a male pregnancy. The Potioneer chose at least one Halfblood; Harry, a Muggleborn who Harry has met; Colin Creevey and a Pureblood;" he shifted nervously, "me. What we are concerned about is how far along Harry is compared to us. If the womb is according to Adrian possibly permanent; we still don't know what complications are introducing a permanent new organ into the body. I am also worried about what the Potioneer's actions, as Harry gets closer. He is six months, from what I learned through study most wizards deliver by caesarean about the eight month. Few carry on all the way to term because it is too hard on the body."

Draco paled, "I never really thought about kids yet. We have barely been engaged almost the entire pregnancy. The engagement wasn't even public…." Harry was possibly in danger and he was worried about money? He massaged his temple with one hand, "You really don't think this mysterious Potioneer might attack Harry do you?"

Harry gasped, squeezing Draco's hand, "You don't think he'll hurt me, or the girls do you?"

Neville shifted, "If you are, then so am I. Like I said, technically I'm a victim of their Potioneer too. I am the second furthest along."

Draco asked, "If Harry is having girls, do you know what are you are expecting?"

Neville shifted in his chair, "Adrian and I are still processing this. He hasn't checked for gender yet. I think he is sure it's a boy…they are what runs in our families. We have to check Colin."

Harry said quietly, "Colin isn't the only Creevey expecting a baby. Dennis's girlfriend, my baby sister Nemia is having his baby. She is probably further along then Colin."

" Well, then he'll be happy he has some family left; a nephew."

Draco nodded, 'He is lucky that he has some family. Neither Creevey pregnancy seems planned. None of our pregnancies were planned but ours are not accidental; they were planned but not by us."

"Do you know anyone capable of brewing a permanent or seemingly permanent Male pregnancy potion?" Neville asked.

"I maybe capable, I was one of my uncle Sev's most promising students. He could…"

Harry shook his head, "Papa wouldn't do this and he is supposed to be one of the brightest potions masters. Papa and Dad were equally shocked about the babies. Seeing that Draco and I are only children and so were our fathers. My mother had a sister and Draco's mother had two but twins don't seem to be in the family."

Neville asked, "Could this womb make one twice as fertile?"

Draco shrugged, "Permanent male pregnancy potions have never been done as far as I know. To change a body so drastically, it's different then using a hermaphrodite potion. A hermaphrodite potion is different. It blends the genetics so you have sexual attributes of both sexes; one might see it as a gentler approach. A Male pregnancy potion is different; it creates a temporary womb that lasts as long as the pregnancy. If one doesn't conceive within six weeks of ingesting the womb naturally breaks down as if it never existed though there may be traces of the potion in the body. They require a skilled Potioneer, just because you can pass your Potions N.E.W.T. doesn't mean that you can brew such a potion."

Neville nodded, "If a Slytherin did this and I use the term lightly mostly because the best potions masters seem to statistically be Slytherin what would we have to worry about?"

Draco shrugged, "Two sires are Slytherin, one Gryffindors. All three carriers are Gryffindor. Harry was the first targeted; probably because he was obviously bent. Harry was publicly a Halfblood, the son of war heroes. What do all of carriers have in common?"

Neville said quietly, "Adrian. We were all seeing Adrian for various reasons. Adrian was Harry's Private Healer. He specializes in nonmagical maladies; he was the healer for Colin and Seamus when they portkeyed in because of a Muggle train accident the very same day he diagnosed Harry's pregnancy."

"Not many people knew about us. You had to attend Hogwarts or be from the Durmstrang or Beauxbatons delegation. By now most people forgot who Rita Skeeter said the Champions attended with; Cedric Diggory attended with his current fiancé Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour attended with Captain Rodger from Ravenclaw, Viktor Krum attended with Hermione Granger and Harry was escorted by me."

"Do you remember?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged, "Of course I remember that year. That was the year someone tried to kill Harry by putting his name in the Goblet of Fire. We should have listened to Harry; I don't know why we didn't. Harry had never been a cheater; he got good grades and was one hell of a Seeker. He was a great loss to our House when he was reSorted after the Tournament."

Harry asked quietly, "You don't think Dumbledore had something to do with this?"

Draco stiffened, "He was supposed to be sentenced to Azkaban because he cast Unforgivables but he was fined and sentenced instead."

Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter, "Dumbledore's always been interfering in my life. He tried to stash me in the Muggle World and keep me away from my Dad. He tried to deny him custody…letting everyone think he was a bad person. He had me put in the Tournament. Could a Permanent male pregnancy potion really put me in danger?"

Draco honestly didn't know, "perhaps it's time for me to take a break from the courtroom and return to brewing. We need Severus…if he can manage to replicate the potion maybe we can figure out how dangerous it is. Are you three his only test subjects? We need to make sure you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you Harry. I don't need to work, not yet anyway."

XoooooX

Draco held Harry's hand, "We have to talk to them. I have to apologize for betraying their trust. I'll do better. I promise." they had set another appointment, this time at the manor. Harry was too far along for the glamour to be healthy. He was going to stand by Harry; he just didn't realize how dangerous his fiancé's pregnancy was.

Harry said quietly, "They'll forgive. They love you. They are just disappointed."

They knocked on the door.

Remus growled, "Come in."

Draco entered behind Harry, he was nervous.

Remus glared at the Slytherin, "What are you doing here?"

Draco gently placed a hand on Harry's hip, knowing his lover would allow it and that it would show that they were okay. "I'm sorry for disappointing you. You trusted me to take care of him when you gave us a place to stay and I betrayed that trust. I'm here to apologize. Harry and I are seeing a Mind Healer together to solve our communication problem. Please. Harry might be in danger from the person who gave him the potion. Please, Uncle Severus, you're probably the only potions master you can figure out what was in the potion. Three are three victims, all Gryffindors: one of each Blood status. Harry was the choice for Halfblood."

Severus' lecture died on his lips, Harry was in danger because of the potion that allowed him to get pregnant? Draco wasn't lying…that worried him. He placed a hand on Remus' arm; he would let Remus talk to Draco later. Right now was about their pregnant son Harry and his safely.

Remus glared at Draco, radiating an aura of 'I want to teach you a lesson', "Why do you think Harry is in danger?"

Draco sat next to Harry, "Adrian is concerned. Harry is six months pregnant, we normally as a community deliver a wizard's baby early; usually between the seventh and later half of the eighth month. Rarely do Wizards keep a baby to the ninth month, but I'm sure you both know all that. Sorry. After all Uncle Severus carried Artemis and Nemia. We have an unknown potion that someone slipped Harry. He's healthy for now and so are the girls. I'm not sure if that will stay true. I should have worried more about Harry's health then how I was going to be worth of Harry and afford both him and the babies."

Remus growled, "Worthy of Harry? How could you be worthy of our son? You're a Malfoy."

Draco shook his head, "I'm not a Malfoy. I'm a Prince. I gave it all up for Harry; the title, the vaults and the name. Neville said we need a support system. All we have is you two and the girls. I did hear about Nemia's baby though."

Severus said quietly, "She found out it's a boy." knowing his son and his baby girl were both pregnant was a lot to take in. His kids were too young to have kids of their own. Harry was younger then James and far younger them himself when they find that they were expecting. Remus and himself had chosen to try to be pregnant; for Harry, Lily and Nemia it had been an accident.

"She wants to call him Dion for Dennis." Remus said quickly.

Draco nodded, "I am sorry to have worried you. We need your help. We don't know anything about raising children. You raised three. We're young and for us this happened too soon. I want to learn how to raise our daughters properly. I don't want to become anything more like my father then I already am."

Severus chuckled, "You are better then your father; you did something he never would have. You turned your back on everything the Malfoys ever stood for. Honestly."

Remus said quietly, "You are more like Sirius and Andromeda; you turned your back on your family for love. The three of you turned your back on your family because you were in love. I am still disappointed in you; I still want to use you for a football but for now I will let you try again. I will not be so forgiving a second time."

Harry asked softly, "So you will help us?"

Severus nodded, "Can I examine you? From a potions master's prospective? A blood sample might help me detect the ingredients of the potion."

Draco shrugged, "I don't mind whatever you need as long as Harry is okay with it. If I had been thinking clearly then I would have asked you to look into it sooner. Harry is my heart…"

Harry twisted his hand in his robes, "Okay papa. I want to know if the potion is dangerous."

Severus paled slightly; it would be for himself. He pushed the thought away but not before sharing a sad look with his mate. When they first began dating years ago, they wanted lots of kids. But that was not to be; he took the sample kissing his son's hair as he sealed the vial of blood. "I'll be sure to test it and see what the differences between the potion I brewed to have Artemis and Nemia. Perhaps, I can figure out how the Potioneer changed it. I have resources, if his research is known I can ask questions."

"If anyone can find answers, you will." Draco was certain of it, he wasn't so much forgiven as given a second chance; something Granger and Weasley would never have. He asked in a nervous voice, "Do you still have things from when the girls were little? Harry and I should work on setting up the nursery. Adrian isn't sure how soon he'll deliver. He wants to wait and watch."

Remus nodded, "Send Dobby to Baskerville." Sirius had a sense of humour, renaming the place he inherited from his great uncle in honour of some strange Muggle detective novel. "Tell him to retrieve the baby things from the attic. We have bassinets, cribs; carry cots, playpens, toys, clothes and bath things. We won't be using them anyway."

An owl arrived with a house elf and dinner. The owl landed on Remus' shoulder. He opened it. "It's from Colin and Seamus. They want us to join them for dinner Saturday. They want to meet Nemia properly. They wish to extend the invitation to the both of you. Will you come?"

Severus was pleased, "Seamus was a responsible lad."

"I was proud of him when he managed to be accepted for Auror training."

Draco said sadly, "I overheard some Aurors talking at the Ministry, he was let go after the accident. It might be nice for Harry to reconnect with his former housemates."

Harry whispered, "I got benched, Puddlemere was quite angry about my pregnancy. They threatened to release me. Until Adrian wrote to them that I was given a potion without my knowledge. Still worried they won't let me fly next year."

Draco snorted, "They should know better. You can't let them do that to you. You'll fly next year, if I have to use some of your inheritance to pull a Malfoy tactic. I'll bribe them if we have to."

Remus remembered how excited Harry had been when he was offered a chance to fly as Puddlemere United's starting Seeker. He was still angry and disappointed with Draco's response to the unexpected pregnancy was to become a workaholic; Harry had seemed to nervous and lonely when he visited them. Harry seemed happier now; Draco was obviously very remorseful and worried about Harry.

They ate their dinner quietly.

Harry started to nod off.

Draco smiled, "Can we use your floo? It would be easier and think Harry needs to rest. He's had a trying day."

Severus remembered the way Remus worried over him after he found out that pregnancy they had both wanted was dangerous. He always treated Draco like a son; he was just as much a son in his heart as Harry was.

They never blood adopted nor adopted Harry; they merely raised him as their own since he was about eighteen months. It took three months after James, Lily and Sirius died for them to finally receive custody of Harry.

Harry had been fostered to Molly Weasley nee Prewett who was very upset to let him go.

So Severus hadn't been surprised at all when the youngest son sought out Harry on the Hogwarts Express and insisted on being friends. Ronald Weasley had done everything to keep Harry and Draco apart.

Draco had often visited due to his status as his godfather. Lucius never really approved of Remus, he had blamed him for Draco being a bent wizard and cut off all contact. It was sad; Lucius had been one of his oldest friends besides Lily.

Harry had been devastated to find out that Dumbledore had paid Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to be his friends and then told them to abandon him when Harry became a Triwizard Champion.

If Harry wasn't killed in one of the Tasks, he was expected to become so alone and friendless he would kill himself.

Rumours had spread; Harry had been accused of Imperioing eligible students into putting his name in the cup. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had turned against him; only Draco's status as Prince of Slytherin gave him a safe place to stay. Only Colin and Dennis Creevey remained loyal; most of the Gryffindors were angry thinking Harry cheated.

Dennis had befriended Artemis and Nemia on the train; the four of them tried to change the 'Potter stinks' badges but hadn't the magic for it. Nemia and Artemis had been staunchly protective of their brother. Nemia was a Gryffindor and Artemis was a Slytherin; Artemis had supported Draco's adoption of Harry into their House. Leaving Nemia alone in a hostile House with only the Creevey brothers. Harry had taken time to recover from the betrayal and Draco had been there for him. Draco had given him the idea of using his Firebolt: which had been their Christmas gift to him his third year, against the Hungarian Horntail. It had been terrifying to see their pup facing the most dangerous dragon at the Tournament.

Draco lifted Harry in his arms, neither noticing nor caring about Harry's weight gain, "Tell Artemis and Nemia I said hello."

"Did you know they are both Prefects this year? Dennis was supposed to be a Prefect with Nemia but due to the accident, we had to appoint someone else; Jack Thomas, Dean Thomas' younger brother. Graham Pritchard is the new Slytherin Prefect."

"I remember Graham, good kid. A fine Chaser. He's got my vote for Captain if it's an option." Draco disappeared into the Floo with Harry.

XoooooX

Neville had finally agreed to let the Longbottom house elf Rika serve them; he was too nauseous to cook that morning. He walked into smell some of Gran's favourite recipes.

"Lord Neville, Supper is almost ready."

"Rika, just Neville is fine."

"Rika can't sir. Rika is a good house elf. She serves her master, Lord Neville Longbottom."

Neville was seriously considering moving back to Longbottom Hall because their apartment while cosy didn't really have the space for a nursery. He asked, "Has the hall been kept up? Aired and dusted like?"

"Rika and the other elves keep it clean just like Lady Longbottom liked. "

"Has my greenhouse been tended?"

"Everything is just like Lord Neville left it. We did like you ordered. Keep the Hall up until Lord Neville were ready to move back home."

"Nev, I'm home." the front door closed.

"Back here Adrian. Just talking to Rika." Neville called out.

Adrian kissed his neck and stroked his stomach, "I went by your office and I heard you went home early. I was worried."

"I left you a note. It must have gotten buried. Draco came with Harry to the appointment. I told you he requested a session right?"

Adrian nodded, sitting at the table next to him, "Yes, I was there when you received the owl."

"Well, Draco and Harry talked. They decided to work on their relationship. We spent over an hour talking. Draco is concerned about Harry's pregnancy when I brought up our worries. He is going to ask Deputy Headmaster Prince to research this potion. We discussed they needed a support system. They agreed to ask Harry's parents to help them adjust to parenting."

Adrian said quietly, "How are we going to handle your pregnancy?"

Neville smiled, "Well, we don't have much room here for a nursery. I still have Longbottom Hall. I was thinking we could ask the House elves to move our things there if you don't mind. We can pick a wing; my parents lived in the North Wing. They were attacked while shopping; they refused to go into hiding after Tom Riddle put an assassination request for us all. Rika rescued me. She took me from my mother when the Death Eaters came. I was safe when we got to the Hall."

"Lady Alice told Rika. Rika you take care of Neville. Take him home where it's safe. Rika like Master Adrian. Master Adrian gave Lord Neville back his smile. When Lord Neville was a baby, he smile all the time. Now Lord Neville having baby. Rika and other elves so happy. Lord Neville may come home."

"Rika has always looked out for me."

Adrian enjoyed helping Neville with chores, but he had been raised with house elves. He had learned by trial and error to clean. He just was still a terrible cook. He shrugged, "As much as I like our flat, it is too small for us and a baby."

Rika moved closer, holding out a hand, "Lord Neville is lucky. Not one baby but two. Very magically strong heirs. Twins."

House elves were very attuned to changes in family magic.

Neville's jaw dropped, "What? Twins?"

Adrian cast a sonogram spell; there were two boys, lying back to back in Neville's womb, sharing the same placenta. He blinked; Harry's girls had separate placentas. He stammered, "They must be identical like the Weasley twins."

Only identical or monospermal fusion twins shared a placenta; dispermal or polar sperm fusion twins could have separate placentas or have a fused placenta. A male pregnancy potion not only created a womb inside a wizard it allowed two sperm cells to fuse and fertilize each other. A YY pairing resulted in a immediate rejection of a nonviable spermal fusion. XX was statistically the most common unless one or both parents were under some kind of stress. XY wasn't all that common but it happened. To have XY monospermal fusion twins was very rare. What was this potion? He was suspicious Harry might be having identical twin girls due to the fact their magic read as one but when he used a sonogram spell they clearly showed as two.

Adrian stammered, "Twins…we'll definitely will have to move to Longbottom Hall. Not enough room here for them."

Rika set the table skipping, "Rika so happy. Lord Neville and his consort are coming home. Rika will find the nursery things. Rika will make sure it perfect. There haven't been twins born to Longbottoms since Arlen and Algernon Longbottom."

Neville blinked, "Grandfather and Great Uncle Algie were twins?"

"Yes Lord Neville."

Adrian chuckled, "Perhaps that is why we are expecting twins." he doubted it, with Harry and Neville expecting twins; he had serious concerns for Colin. What in Morganna's name was this potion? Two of the three victims were expecting same-sex twins.

Neville started to eat, "Well, I was thinking that I should go into private practice. I can keep the patients who really need me like Harry, Draco, Colin and Seamus. We can have private sessions at the Hall or I can floo to them. I'd prefer to keep our pregnancy to ourselves unless you would rather we went public and Bonded."

Adrian kissed him, "Bonded would be nice, I'll have to change my name to Longbottom since Pucey isn't worth anything to me. Besides, no point in our boys being Puceys if they can't inherit."

"Bondings and babies, Rika can't wait to tell the house elves."

"You are dismissed Rika. Adrian and I will do dishes.'

"But Lord Neville it is Rika's duty,"

"To serve me. I need you to ready the Hall for us."

"Very well. Rika be back to make breakfast."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	16. Chapter 14

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Neville had cancelled his appointments for the day to supervise the house elves moving them from their cosy flat to Longbottom Hall.

Adrian was still reeling from finding out that his Nev was carrying identical twin boys. Honestly, single births are more common with wizard pregnancies. Seamus and Colin were coming in around ten for Colin's first real pregnancy check up. He was quite pleased that Seamus was coming in. He had also received a request from his former Deputy Headmaster to oversee his daughter's pregnancy. She was a month behind Harry and had spent most of her pregnancy without care and she was his first patient this morning.

He opened his door, "Nemia Prince?"

He saw a painfully thin girl with shiny black hair and pale skin wearing a Gryffindor scarf and a prefect pin while clutching her cloak around her. The Deputy Headmaster, her papa at her side.

Nemia entered the room, "Hi Adrian. My brother says you're a really good healer. You saved Dion's uncle's life. You also became a Male pregnancy Healer just for him."

Adrian nodded, "I am pleased the Potter-Black heir thinks highly of me. I always liked him. I heard Draco has started taking an active interest in the pregnancy. He did attend a Session with Healer Neville. I did tell Harry that he should see him. I recommended it his second appointment with me after I diagnosed his pregnancy. He had difficult adjusting. I did recommend he inform you and your spouse as well. I really dislike this Potioneer but back to Nemia. Let's see how you are doing." he cast a sonogram spell, "You're just over five and a half months. Progressing decently but you are terribly underweight young lady. You should weigh one and a half stones more by now then your average weight. I recommend she eat more; six small meals a day and snacking often. Can you have Artemis watch her?"

"They are in different houses, but since we found out about her pregnancy she has been paired up for prefect duties with her sister." Severus had been concerned about Nemia's weight; she weighed so little no wonder they hadn't realized it sooner. Then again she had spent the entire summer locked in her room mourning Dennis.

Nemia sobbed, "I miss him so much. It isn't fair." Dennis was her best friend, when they were both Sorted into Gryffindor they grew closer. She and Dennis had been closer then she was even with her own twin.

Adrian ignored the sobbing teen, "I recommend Cheering potions, calming draughts, a few sleeping potions, and some nutrition potions until she gains at least a stone and a half. I am sure that wouldn't be too difficult. Perhaps, Artemis can brew them." He remembered Artemis was like a goddess at potions, very much the Deputy Headmaster's daughter. While Nemia was said to barely pass the subject at all; despite being carried by one of the world's best.

Severus nodded, "I am sure Artemis won't mind. I have to work on deciphering the potion used on Harry. Is it true that this potion has been used on others?"

Adrian nodded solemnly, "Yes, it seems to increase one's fertility. Harry is probably expecting identical twin girls, they read as one magical signature. It wasn't until they were large enough to be seen about the fourth month that I was able to discern there were two babies both female."

Severus nodded, "I remember when I was pregnant; the girls were so close together that it was difficult for them to tell gender until the fifth month. I couldn't keep them more then the seventh month. The pregnancy was very hard on me, I was advised not to try again." his eyes filled with sadness. "I wanted a large family."

Adrian smiled, "Well, you have Harry and Draco who are expecting twin girls; Nemia is having a boy. I am sure that Colin will accept her as family because Dennis is Dion's father. Colin's family is Seamus' family. You'll be gaining more family."

Severus smiled, "That is one way to look at it."

Adrian checked his watch, "Well, I'm sure Colin and Seamus are waiting."

Severus nodded, "We have to get back to school. We came at this time because I had a free period. I know more about pregnancy then Remus, he will want to come too eventually if she wants him to."

Adrian nodded; it was common for a pregnant witch to be accompanied to appointments by their family if the baby's father was unavailable. He walked them to the door; resting a hand gently on Nemia's shoulder, "Take care of yourself. Dion needs you to be strong for him."

Her eyes were still filled with tears, she saw Colin and his resemblance to her Dennis was so striking that she whispered, "Dennis?"

Colin stiffened and then recognized Dennis' girl, "No Nemia, it's just me Colin."

Nemia leapt at him, "Oh Colin."

Colin was knocked back against Seamus' sturdier frame, moaning softly. He felt a pregnancy bump press against his slight one. He blinked; Nemia was pregnant? He wrapped the skinny girl in his arms. "Oh Nemia. I am so sorry I didn't try to contact you sooner."

Severus shrugged, "I don't blame you. According to the Daily Prophet you were badly injured. No one was sure you would survive."

Colin had a thought, closed his eyes and summoned something that belonged to his mother. He pressed it into Nemia's hand, "This is for you. Dennis would have wanted you to have it."

Nemia opened her hand, and saw a yellow gold ring; it had yellow and rose gold petals with a diamond in the centre. It resembled a rose in bloom and had a wedding band that went with it that had two small diamonds. She burst into fresh tears, "Oh…"

Colin held her close, "hush, this was our mother's, I wouldn't have needed it but even dad would have wanted you to have it. Dennis wanted you to come to visit for a week but that didn't happen."

Seamus turned to Severus, "Can I speak with you for a moment Professor?"

Severus nodded.

Seamus said quietly, "I would like to start a vault for her Dion. So she has some money, Dennis would have wanted her looked after. When Colin and I Bond, what is his will be mine. It is no problem; I haven't sold Colin's family home. It is being cleaned once a week by my house elves but isn't being lived in. I would like it if she needed a place to stay after Hogwarts to offer her the house if she needs one. It would help her be close to Dennis. I remember seeing some baby things in the stuff we had moved into Marcheness. I'll give them to her for Dion; baby blankets, and a crib."

Severus smiled, "I guess you aren't such a bad guy. Colin likes you after all. I am sorry about Dennis, he was about the only wizard I would have trusted with my baby."

"I am so sorry she is alone and she is family to Colin so she is my family too. I want her to not feel alone."

Colin called out, "Shay, we need to go. Our appointment."

"Coming a stor." Seamus hurried to Colin's side, kissing him softly, "Let's see about our baby."

Colin blushed following Seamus inside the office, "Thank you for coming with me."

Seamus chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Adrian cleared his throat, "I need you to remove your robe and your shirt Colin."

Colin nervously did as he was told.

Seamus sat beside him on the chaise lounge with an arm around his fiancé's shoulders, "I'm right here anamchara."

Colin flushed, at the Irish endearment.

Adrian held out his wand after pulling his chair closer, casting the sonogram spell, he stared. It was as he feared: two placenta…twins. He used his wand to turn the image, "I see what looks like a tiny penis; it looks like you are having a boy."

Seamus saw the two babies, worried all the more for his Cols.

Colin's heart pounded with fear seeing two babies, oh…

"I think this little one is a girl. You'll need to eat more. It looks like her brother is a glutton…" Adrian said with a shaking voice, "I recommend bed rest and lots of food."

Twins, the last thing Colin needed was non-consensual pregnancy with twins. He was still recovering from the accident.

Seamus was scared, would he lose Colin?

Adrian smiled, "Rest and plenty of food. Though some anti-nausea potions wouldn't be amiss if you can get them. Ask Professor Prince. He is researching the potion that helped Colin conceive."

"I may be glad to have the Professor as part of the family if he can make something that will help Cols keep his breakfast done." he was scared for Colin, he wanted to throttle whoever gave his fiancé that potion.

Colin shivered, resting a hand on his baby bump, "Twins? Two babies, oh…" he was terrified about carrying two babies, no wonder he was so sick. He loved Seamus; he wanted to be with him.

Adrian reached his hand; "We'll be with you the whole pregnancy, just like we were there for your recovery from the accident. Only now you have more people who care about you then just Seamus, Neville and myself. You have Nemia, who needs you because you are her last link to Dennis."

Colin passed out, from shock.

Seamus felt Colin sag against him, "Cols? A stor?'

Adrian sighed, "He barely found out three weeks ago he's pregnant because some fool with a god complex feeds him a potion. A potion I wouldn't have recommended. Honestly Seamus, I would have told you if you want kids, carry them yourself. Colin is too small and he hasn't completely recovered from his injuries yet. His spine was nearly severed; shattering is one thing, we can regrow bone but we can't grow back nerves that's why your hands are still a mess. You will always have trouble with hand strength and sensation."

Seamus looked at Colin, his healer would have argued against Colin taking a male pregnancy potion? He was even more worried.

"Take him home, encourage him to eat. He really does need to spend a majority of his time in bed. His spine is still delicate; if he falls I can't guarantee if he breaks something that I can heal it. Eat, sleep and rest; that is what he needs. He is also underweight, but he can't handle the weight he should be on top of the weight of the babies…"

Seamus held him close, "I can't lose him."

"I trust you'll take care of him."

Seamus stood lifting his tiny fiancé in his arms, "I always do,"

XoooooX

The Potioneer was reviewing his assistant's notes, who through the use of vocal and facial Glamours had kept tabs on his test subjects.

Harry Potter - Half Blood  
>Fiancé of Draco Prince, nee Malfoy<br>19, medically benched due to pregnancy by Puddlemere United. Nearly seven months pregnant. Needs personal examination. Expected to deliver soon.  
>Was alone for over half the pregnancy<br>First test subject  
>Result: female twin offspring<br>Only subject with offspring between a Halfblood and a pureblood

Neville Longbottom- Pureblood  
>Lord Longbottom,<br>20, holder of the Longbottom hereditary Wizengamot seat  
>Mind Healer, St. Mungos'<br>Nearly four months pregnant  
>Lives with Adrian Pucey, Healer in a flat near St. Mungos'<br>Healer Pucey specializes in Nonmagical injuries and more recently certified as a specialist healer dealing with Male Pregnancies.  
>Second test subject;<br>Result: male twin offspring  
>Only subject with offspring between two pure-bloods<p>

Colin Creevey- Muggleborn  
>Former photographer for Daily Prophet<br>One of two survivors from Muggle train accident  
>Three and a half months pregnant<br>Engaged to Seamus Finnigan, Lord O'Shanesey, holder of the Inchinquin seat in the Wizengamot.  
>Third test subject<br>Result: one male and one female offspring  
>Only test subject with offspring from a Muggleborn and a half-blood<p>

There had been a slight miscalculation.

He had forgotten Severus Snape, Potions master. Married to Remus Prince, Current Deputy Headmaster. The man was a thorn in his side. If anyone could recreate his potion it would be that disgrace to Slytherin. Severus Snape was half-Muggle and married to a Werewolf. Salazar Slytherin would be appalled. Remus Lupin should never have been let into Hogwarts. It was a serious miscalculation.

Severus helped raise the Potter boy. The moment Harry told Severus about the pregnancy and the potion, he had made his move. Severus would never decipher the potions formula...he was sure of it.

It didn't even matter if Potter's offspring were born alive; all that mattered was that he conceived. Conception was important. He needed to know if the womb would be retained after the babies were removed.

The babies would be removed within the next seven weeks. He had very little time to get a personal examination.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	17. Chapter 15a

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Two weeks after Nemia was given Colin and Dennis' mother's engagement and wedding rings Severus collapsed during the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class.

Nemia screamed and fainted, leaving her sister Artemis with barely enough time to catch her. Artemis slid with her sister to the ground, "Graham, get Nurse Pomfrey. Jack, go get Professor Remus." Artemis was the strong one, but she was terrified. What was wrong with papa? She called for a Prince house elf "Jazzy."

The house elf Apparated into the Potions classroom, "Yes, my lady."

"Go to my brother. Tell him we need him."

The House elf DisApparated.

Remus stormed in six minutes later, it was close to the full moon. He fell to his knees beside his mate, "Sev…"

Severus didn't move.

Nurse Pomfrey was three minutes behind him. She cast several spells to figure out what was wrong. She looked up at Remus accusingly, "You gave him that bloody potion again. What were you thinking? Are you trying to kill him?"

Remus was dumbfounded, and then it sunk in. The bastard who dosed his son, had dosed his mate. Remus scooped Severus in his arms, "Take care of Nemia. I have to see Adrian." he hurried to Severus' office tossed in floo powder and climbed in, "St. Mungos." he stormed into the hospital and made his way to Adrian's office barging in.

"Adrian. It's an emergency. The bastard got to Severus."

Adrian excused himself and led Remus to nearby room, "Lay him down." he glanced up after a few spells, "He mention he wanted more kids but couldn't have them why?"

"Sev has never been very healthy. He has severe anaemia and coupled with his childhood abuse, his body can't handle the stress of a pregnancy. He didn't tell me any of this when he took the pregnancy potion before. I didn't learn until he fainted and I took him here. He was five months pregnant. They removed the girls the second they were viable; Severus insisted they have a chance, even if it killed him he wanted our girls to live. I made him swear never to use the potion again." Remus collapsed in a chair defeated, "We haven't left school except for Nemia's appointment with you and our dinner with Seamus and Colin. He had to have been dosed at school."

Adrian cursed, "That bastard did this because I asked him to look into the potion." he did a more through look at his former Head of House. "The womb integrated into his body. These pregnancies are different then normal male pregnancies. The womb isn't seeming temporary…"

Remus held Severus close to his chest; "I know he'll insist on keeping this baby; just like this girls, even if it will kill him. I can't lose him. I love him."

Adrian nodded, "I see, so he wouldn't have willing taken this potion?"

Remus shook his head, "I made him swear. I almost lost him once…I didn't want to chance it. After they took the babies, he was so weak it took him four months to recover from the pregnancy."

Adrian nodded, "Colin is still weak and recovering from the train accident. He is underweight but the accident nearly severed his spine. We can't heal nerve damage."

Remus asked quietly, "He had to take a leave of absence last time. Pregnancy and brewing don't mix; too many dangerous ingredients. He'll have to do that again right? Bed rest?"

Adrian nodded slowly, "You sure he won't let me try to terminate the pregnancy?"

Remus shook his head, "Accident or cruel joke he won't care. He will say they have a right to live and be loved. How someone who grew up like he did can have so much love, I don't know. It's sad that many students are afraid of him."

Adrian smiled, "He is very different when he is with his kids. I saw him with Nemia and he was different then I remembered."

"Sirius realized that too. None of them really liked Severus at first. Then they realized that being my friend and truly accepting what I was meant accepting the person I chose for a mate. I miss them. Severus is the only one left that shared most of the best and worst memories of my life." he whispered in Severus' ear, "Don't leave me. We still need you. I need you."

"Take him home. Keep him in bed. You can send a house elf if you need me. I'll visit him in three days. You will have to take over his Deputy Headmaster duties and find someone to take over his teaching and Head of House duties.' Adrian was furious; this mystery Potioneer was a monster. He dosed people who were not ready or physically healthy enough to bear children. Talk about cruel and unusual, he wanted to curse this person with in an inch of their life. They couldn't be a healer could they? No healer in their right mind would chance making an unhealthy person pregnant.

Draco barged in, "Is Harry here?"

Remus blinked, "No, why?"

"He sent Dobby to get me at the Ministry. He said there was a family emergency. Artemis hasn't seen him."

Remus paled.

Adrian hissed, "That bloody bastard. Harry is seven months pregnant tomorrow. He probably wants to see how well his experiment is working."

Draco cursed, "Slytherin's bollocks! I promised Harry he'd be safe."

Adrian closed his eyes, how to find Harry before it was too late. He smirked, "You have a Malfoy house elf in your service?"

Draco nodded confused.

"You do realize that a house elf that swears it's loyalty to a family can track and find members that are at least third cousins to the bloodline?"

Draco's eyes widened, "Of course." he snapped, "Dobby?"

Dobby Apparated into the exam room, "Yes Master Draco."

"Find my daughters. If you can't bring Harry back on your own, return at once and take me to him." Draco ordered.

"Find Master Draco's girls. Find Master Harry Potter. Dobby good elf." there was a pop as Dobby DisApparated.

Draco knelt beside Remus "What happened to Uncle Sev?"

Remus growled, "That bloody Potioneer dosed him. If I find out who that right nasty git is I'll tear him limb from limb. His first pregnancy nearly killed him remember? But he wanted it so much that I let him. I was told when the girls were born if I loved him then I would never let him take that potion again."

Draco whispered, "Oh no. Not Sev too. I saw how weak and tiny Colin is and he shouldn't be pregnant either."

Adrian stood, "Take Severus straight home. I'll stay with Draco. If Harry is in danger from this person I may have to deliver the girls immediately. Ask Pomfrey to ready the infirmary. It maybe easier to go straight there."

Remus stood cradling his husband, "Bring my son back."

Draco nodded, "I will."

Remus slipped out.

Draco paced. "I shouldn't have gone to work today. I should have taken time off. Especially with Harry so close to having the babies."

"You have me. Between the two of us." Adrian summoned one of Neville's house elves.

"Rika here Master Adrian."

"Tell Nev that he is to stay inside Longbottom Hall. Tighten the wards. Please don't let anyone into the Hall but me and only if I call for you. Harry's missing. We think that Potioneer is responsible."

Rika nodded, "Rika tell Lord Neville. Be safe Master Adrian. Lord Neville won't want you hurt."

"Then go directly to Seamus and tell him to lock down Marcheness. Draco or I will send news through you or Dobby."

Rika's big eyes widened, "Oh! Yes Master." Apparating away.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	18. Chapter 15b

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

A/N: Don't hate me too much for the cliffy. After all this fic is finished despite going through a rewrite...

Darn it How could I have forgotten that Andromeda needed to be in this story more? And Shacklebolt...geez me and my twisted but creative mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Harry was sketching, an old habit he did when he was bored and restless. Draco was at work and he had an uneasy feeling that only increased when he saw Jazzy. He dropped his swan quill and parchment. "Jazzy?"

"Young Miss Artemis be telling Jazzy to fetch you. She said it important."

Harry stood stretching, "Can't Apparate. Where are they? What's wrong?"

"Hogwarts Potions class. Lord Prince was unconscious and so was young Miss Nemia."

"Wait for them to call you again. I'll floo to Hogwarts." he was supposed to be on bed rest this close to the end of his pregnancy but this was an emergency.

Jazzy Apparated away, presumably back to Wisteria Lane where the family lived during the summer.

Harry summoned Dobby.

"Yes Master Harry Potter?"

"Go to the Ministry. Find Draco. Tell him we have a family emergency. Tell him to meet me at Hogwarts." Harry wandlessly summoned a cloak and his wand. He took the library floo because it was the closest and arrived at the Entrance Hall floo rather then his Father's office in the dungeon.

"Petrificus Totalus." came a vaguely familiar voice.

Then a whimper, 'Professor please. Don't make me do this."

"Silence Granger. Do as you're told. Take him."

Harry couldn't move he was scared. Granger? The only Granger he knew was Hermione Granger, his ex-friend. What was Granger doing kidnapping and assaulting him?

He felt gentle hands drag him into floo.

"Dause House."

There was the familiar floo sensation but the destination was strange.

"Tie him down Granger."

"I'm a Healer. This is wrong."

"Crucio."

Hermione cried out in pain.

"Will you follow orders now?"

There was a whimper.

"Undress him."

Harry struggled in vain to throw off the binding curse. He had to get away; he had to protect his daughters.

There were soft, gently hands undressing him, soon Harry was naked on a table.

"Good. Now examine him. Tell me what you see."

"A seven month pregnant wizard. Two healthy twin girls sharing a fused placenta."

"Take them out I want to see the womb."

"It's not safe. They could die."

"The womb is what matters. Forget the children. Potter is supposed to be dead anyway."

"I'm a Healer. I'm supposed to save lives."

"You're a Researcher. You don't deal in patients. Do you want me to curse you again?"

"No Professor."

"Then do as I say."

Harry was so frozen he couldn't even cry, his daughters were in danger and there was nothing he could do.

"Duermos."

Harry struggled in vain to remain conscious.

XoooooX

Dobby Apparated silently, following the blood magic bond he had to Master Draco's babies. He found one little miss tossed on a table screaming while the other was still inside Master Harry Potter. Oh! Master Draco would be so angry…he DisApparated knowing that Apparating either of the three could kill them. He found Master Draco still pacing the office where he saw him last. "Dobby found Master Harry. Dobby see little Miss is screaming. Oh…Master Harry Potter sir, he's unconscious. He's bleeding. The Healer is trying to take Master Harry Potter's babies but she has a wand to her head."

Adrian cursed, "That Bloody bastard kidnapped a healer?"

Draco grabbed Adrian. "Take us there now."

Dobby grabbed both Slytherins' arms and Apparated them to where Master Harry Potter was.

Draco stifled a scream of pure rage Harry was unconscious and bleeding. He saw his daughter screaming, but not before he recognized the woman in torn aqua robes; Granger. Then that meant; that meddling old coot! Why couldn't the Barmy old codger just die? He whispered to Dobby. "Go get my cousin Tonks. I want them arrested."

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

Draco pulled out his wand, nonverbally casting, "Expelliarmus." the arrogant bastard's wand flew into his hand, "Step away from Lord Potter-Black. " the wand in his hand warmed, sparked, Draco smirked, "Levicorpus."

The bearded old man was hoisted into the air by his skinny ankles; his robe falling over his head before Draco could see the face of the man he hated more then his father.

Adrian held his wand to the woman in Healer's robes, "What is your name and what in Slytherin's name do you think you're doing to my patient?"

Hermione Granger stammered, "He kidnapped me after graduation and put me under the Imperio Curse. He forced me to go into Experimental potions research. We've been working on a permanent male pregnancy potion. I was supposed to get married this summer.

The Front door slammed open, "'Mione? Hermione? Are you here? Oh please be alright."

Adrian nodded at the door, "Deal with that. Now do yourself a favour. Tend to the infant. Summon another house elf. The girls must receive the right bracelet." he had to try to save the other baby; he doubt Harry or Draco could stand to lose one.

Draco summoned Winky, "Go into my office, bring the silver casket. Hurry." angry with the bloody bastard for hurting Harry and to prevent the man from trying to talk he cast silencio on him.

Winky Apparated away when a wild haired Luna Lovegood entered the room.

"Hermione, you're safe. I've had Blibbering Humdingers looking for you. You've been acting strange for months. Then when you didn't attend your own wedding I started to worry. No one remembered you were Ron's fiancé. They seemed to have forgotten you existed. I swear there was an infestation of Nargles and Wrackspurts in Ottery St. Catchpole."

Draco raised his wand, "She was kidnapped?"

Hermione broke into sobs, "Ron, forgot me?"

Luna nodded, "Everyone said he was engaged to Lavender Brown and he married her. Everyone dismissed my inquiries into your whereabouts. I've never been so mad about being treated Loony. Honestly, you're as real as Thestrals."

Draco gestured to a chair for Luna, slightly feeling sorry for the sobbing witch.

Winky popped in holding a silver casket.

Draco strode towards his firstborn and clasped a white gold bracelet with the Potter crest etched into the emerald on it.

There was a flash of bright light.

Draco took a deep breath, "She is protected." for a year at least; then they would have to find other ways of protecting their daughter.

Adrian finally got the smaller baby girl out, she wasn't breathing. You weren't supposed to deliver twins on one's own. "Healer, tend to Harry. He needs to be sealed up before he loses any more blood. I have to try to get this little one to breathe."

Draco stiffened; if Harry or his baby girl died he would kill the old man himself.

Dobby Apparated in holding onto Nymphadora Tonks and an older dark-skinned Auror.

"Draco! What is the meaning of this?" Tonks snapped.

"Harry was kidnapped. We're trying to save him and my daughter. I want this bastard arrested for kidnapping, use of the Imperious Curse, attempted murder of the Potter and Black heiresses. He was participating in illegal experimentation. He dosed four wizards with an experimental potion without their knowledge. Nearly costing one a professional Quidditch career."

Adrian let out a sigh of relief when the smaller female infant cried, "Thank Merlin. Draco, claiming bracelet."

Draco walked over with the ruby bracelet that bore the Black crest and gently snapped it on his tiny baby girl's wrist. "Tell the Aurors about the dratted potion."

Adrian rocked the infant, "It creates a seemingly perfect and permanent womb in the subject's body. The first victim is Harry Potter; he was kidnapped for research purposes I suppose. When we arrived Healer Granger had a wand pointed at her head and was trying to remove the second infant on her own leaving the first baby screaming, bloody and naked. Draco disarmed the wizard and eliminated him as a threat. I needed assistance so I had Healer Granger assist me by seeing to the child. While I attempted to stop the bleeding and save the weaker twin. Once the twin was removed, Healer Granger stepped in to tend to my patient."

Tonks glared at the seated blonde, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Luna Lovegood, owner and editor of the Quibbler. I am not here on business; I am here for personal reasons. Hermione Granger is a school friend. She was Head Girl before I was. She disappeared just before her wedding. There was a Nargle and Wrackspurt outbreak in Ottery St. Catchpole. Her engagement to Ronald Weasley was forgotten, no one in town remembered her. Ron, the useless fool, married Lavender Brown instead. Obviously, I'm not that Loony, Hermione is right here. I've been using Blibbering Humdingers to search for her. When the Professor was disarmed his magic was diminished enough for my Blibbering Humdingers to find her. I watched her help save her patient. She has been acting strange since graduation. Being Imperioed or under the control of Wrackspurts would explain it. She really did like Harry, was a good friend until she fell under the cloud of twenty Wrackspurts during her fifth year. I can chase off about six but twenty is impossible."

Hermione felt ill, Ron forgot her and married someone else. Her former Headmaster, who was first person from the Wizarding World she ever met had utterly betrayed and used her. She had been told that making friends with Harry would be a good choice but she remembered being his friend when he saved her from the Cornish pixies who caught her unaware her second year. Harry must hate her…

Tonks cast a powerful manacle charm on the wizard who nearly killed her cousin's fiancé and their babies. "Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for suspicion of kidnapping, foetal negligence, suspicion of use of the Imperious Curse."

Draco used a Dark Spell detection charm, "He used the Cruciatus Curse as well."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"My name is Prince, in case you've forgotten that I've been so thoroughly disowned it's illegal for me to even use that name. Now Kingsley Shacklebolt. I remember you. You and John Dawlish arrested Dumbledore after the Third Task. Please don't let them release him again. He is still trying to kill my Harry." Draco was furious that he hadn't suspected Dumbledore was behind this from the start.

Adrian handed Draco his youngest daughter, "We need to get Harry to Hogwarts immediately. I need blood-replenishing potions and I only trust Professor Prince's right now. Granger give Luna the other child I need you to help me with Harry. We'll have to floo to the Hospital wing. Now, I know you will have to interview Healer Granger but for now I need her. As the fiancé of Lord Longbottom, I take responsibility for her."

Kingsley grumbled, "Fine."

The Aurors stalked off with Dumbledore in tow.

Draco reluctantly let Lovegood carry his daughter; he did need one arm to floo. He entered the Floo, "Hogwarts, Hospital Wing." he emerged cradling his tiny daughter, to find Madam Pomfrey and three other Healers surrounding a bed.

Remus sat holding Nemia in his lap, while Artemis sat with an arm around her father.

Artemis recognized Draco and saw the naked bundle in his arms. She summoned a blanket from Nemia's private rooms. She held out the blanket.

Draco nodded gratefully; "Thank you." he glanced at his godfather's mate, Remus was pale and shaking. "Remus? What's wrong?"

"It's Severus, his body is going into shock. He's rejecting the womb. Poppy is trying to save him but I could lose both of them.

Luna handed Artemis Harry's firstborn, "Transfer the child to me. It can be done. In extreme cases, a wizard's baby can be transferred to a willing witch."

Adrian noticed the confusion; he spotted Remus and cursed. He'd abandoned a patient, he called out, "Madam Pomfrey, tend to Harry. He needs Blood replenishing potions and a calming draught as soon as he rouses. Granger and I will tend to the Deputy Headmaster."

Luna strode toward Adrian, "Transfer the baby to me. I'll carry it. It's the only way to save them both."

Adrian was shocked, it was an unorthodox and much frowned upon procedure. He could lose both patients and he thought it was his only chance to do as Remus and Severus wished; he glanced at Remus, "Your decision."

Remus nodded sharply, "Save them both. Thank you, Ms. Lovegood."

Luna undressed behind a curtain and put on a hospital robe before lying in the bed beside her former Potions Professor.

Hermione and Adrian casting scrubbing charms on themselves before beginning.

Adrian raised his wand at Luna, "Endometrial preparous." first step in the delicate process was to ready the witch's body to carry a baby. He cast another that would hopeful prevent rejection before muttering, "Placentus implantare."

Severus Prince's heart rate started to increase rapidly.

Remus moved to his mate's side, "Sevy. The baby is fine. Calm down."

Adrian glanced at Remus, "I need you to hold his hand; we have to remove the womb before it poisons him."

Remus paled but nodded.

Adrian used a special charm to numb Severus' stomach, he would prefer to sedate him but given the man's physical state he worried he wouldn't wake. He wasn't even sure if the man had regained consciousness since he fainted. He wished he had realized what was happening sooner but then he couldn't have saved Harry or Harry's babies. He used his wand to cast a spell that first made an incision in Severus' abdomen and then a second through the abdominal muscle. The third incision was through to start removing the womb. A wizard's magically created womb was supposed to begin to break down as soon as the baby and the placenta were removed. It was reabsorbed into the body, like Harry's this womb showed no signs of that. The womb's tissue was highly inflamed the interior of the womb was safe but it was obvious that Severus' magic had managed to protect the baby despite the blood flow to the womb being cut off. The womb itself had been attacked by what Muggles called T-cells and neurophils. The process couldn't be reversed because they were too late. He instructed Hermione to clamp what was left of the blood vessels so he could cauterise them safely as he attempted to remove the rejected womb. Hopefully, the removal of the rejected organ would save Severus' life. If it didn't he had the oddest feeling he should run.

Remus was absolutely terrified; Severus was rejecting the womb that evil bastard had created by giving his mate that potion. He was grateful to Luna Lovegood for offering to save his miracle child's life. He hoped what Adrian was doing worked…

Adrian let out a sigh of relief when he managed to separate the rejected organ from the Deputy Headmaster's body successfully, "Evanesco." he muttered banishing it, he muttered to Granger. "Seal him up properly. I need to check on Lovegood."

Luna had watched intrigued, though she didn't really expect to have children, it was an odd sensation to go from being a virgin to about five weeks pregnant within six minutes. She knew that Professor Remus cared for Deputy Headmaster Prince very much. She could hear two whispers from beyond the veil thanking her for saving Remus' child. Luna rest a hand on her stomach, no…babies…there were twins currently inhabiting her womb. She raised unicorns at the Rookery, she knew symptoms of pregnancy and could sense number of foals before the mares dropped them. In fact, she had delivered six foals in her lifetime.

Adrian used spells to see if she was retaining the placenta without rejecting it. He was pleased to see that the placenta had attached itself to the selfless witch's womb, "Thank Merlin. I wasn't sure if it would work."

"Of course it would. If I wasn't sure that my magic would allow it I wouldn't have offered. I always did wonder what it was like to be pregnant. It will be an interesting experience." Luna was excited.

Hermione managed to stop the bleeding and reattach the sliced muscle and skin as if they hadn't been sliced. She glanced up at Remus Prince, paling. "I did my best. I apologize for my part in this. I really didn't have a choice."

Adrian pronounced Luna healthy, "I want to observe the remainder of the pregnancy. I am sure that Remus would prefer you were close by. I have to worry about my other pregnant wizards. Healer Granger, until told otherwise I want you to stay at Nemia and Luna's sides. Nemia is nearly six months pregnant and the trauma of her papa's fainting spell and rejection of his womb may have an impact on her pregnancy. She already lost the baby's father in dreadful circumstances."

Remus was not happy, "As grateful as I am for your part in saving my mate, my son and my granddaughters. I am not sure I trust you. You have been responsible for a lot of heartache."

Draco spoke up, "Dumbledore used both the Imperious and the Cruciatus Curses on her. I don't like her very much she did endanger the lives of my family but she did manage to save Harry and Uncle Sev's lives. She may be just as much of a victim as Harry and Uncle Sev."

Hermione looked at the ground, "I never wanted to hurt Harry. He was my first friend."

Remus wasn't cruel; the former Head Girl seemed so upset. He sighed, "Fine. She can stay, for now. She did help save my family's lives. As long as she faithfully cares for Luna and Nemia I'll allow it."

Hermione sagged with relief and collapsed into silent sobs of relief.

Luna pulled the shaking woman into her arms and tried to soothe her, "It's alright. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you," she whispered fiercely.

Remus was exhausted; Harry was kidnapped, Severus nearly died because he started to reject a womb. He had two granddaughters, a grandson on the way and his own child that Luna Lovegood offered to carry to save its life.

Madam Pomfrey showed Draco how to prepare formula and Artemis helped him fed the girls.

There was a soft moan, "Draco?"

Draco hurried to his fiancé's side, "Harry. Thank Merlin, you're awake."

Harry felt his stomach, it was flatter then it should be. "The babies!"

Draco held out their firstborn, "Hush now, we arrived just in time. Granger and Adrian saved your life. Adrian saved the little one Artemis is holding, she didn't want to come out."

Harry whispered, "She's so little…"

Draco kissed Harry softly, "They both need names." He held out the tiny baby to Harry, "She has your eyes…" so she did, she was so beautiful with Harry's piercing emerald eyes.

Harry whispered, "Ariana Lilia…" the name just seemed so perfect.

Draco tested the name, "Ariana, I like it." it was pretty; the baby had light hair…it was hard to tell the colour but it was a reddish blonde.

Artemis handed Draco the weaker twin, "Here."

Draco accepted her, "Thank you."

Harry smiled, "She looks like a Aster Narissa."

Draco didn't comment that Lilia was a related name to Lily, Harry's mother and that Narissa was similar to Narcissa, his own mother's name. He really did like their names…

Adrian made his way to the Infirmary floo, reminding Healer Hermione Granger to look after Luna and Nemia. He was exhausted, he wasn't good with females and he would prefer she looked after them.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	19. Chapter 16

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairing: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus, mentions of past DennisxOC<p>

Fandom : HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pure-blood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is au...<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Severus woke slowly, the brightness of afternoon like shocking him. He tried to sit up but felt too weak and was gently restrained by a familiar arm. He said softly, "Remy?"

Remus woke with a start, he'd slept fitfully and spent most of the time nodding off. "Sev? Thank Merlin. You scared me."

Severus asked quietly, "What happened? Last thing I remember was lecturing Slytherin and Gryffindor Fifth years about how to properly brew a Strengthening Solution."

Remus held him close, "The Potioneer who dosed Harry had you dosed too."

Severus paled, "No." he couldn't have another child…he was told it would kill him. He felt a faint fresh scar on his stomach, "What happened?"

"Actually Professor Remus, I dosed him. I was forced to. I didn't know he might reject the womb." Hermione said awkwardly,

"He isn't strong enough or healthy enough to carry children." Remus gently threaded the fingers of his right hand with that of his mate's, "You fainted as part of your body's rejection of the womb."

Severus' eyes filled with tears, "Was I pregnant?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, your magic was protecting your baby even though your body was rejecting the womb. We're lucky we made it back so quickly, Madam Pomfrey was at a loss."

"Where is?" Severus began.

"Right here.' Luna's singsong voice came from their left. "It was highly unorthodox but it was the right thing to do. The babies deserves to live."

Remus blinked, babies?

Severus whispered, "I was pregnant with twins again?" it was highly unusual for wizards to have twins, much less twice. He felt faint and weak…

Hermione grinned, "Twins, I think every test subject ended up pregnant with twins." she shifted nervously, "I disagreed with the concept for a permanent womb not that I was listened to. I thought it was too dangerous to introduce a new organ. There are enough complications with male pregnancies as is."

Remus nodded slowly, "There are complications, like the health of the wizard."

Severus blushed, "Sorry."

Remus shook his head, "That could never be your fault. We did want a large family because we were only children. When you fainted, I was so scared. I would be angry with Adrian for not realize why you were unconscious and weak but when you collapsed our pup was kidnapped."

Severus stiffened, "Kidnapped? Is he safe?"

Luna nodded, "He's fine. He and Draco are curled up with their girls. They didn't even notice I enlarge the bed for the four of them. Now, what I know about pregnancy I know from raising unicorns so this is all new for me. I'll be grateful for anything you can tell me."

Remus smirled, "Well, you can asked Severus, though perhaps, Nemia will be easier to talk to. She is six months pregnant."

Harry slowly woke to find Draco's arm around his shoulders and two perfect little girls between them. He smiled, remembering how Draco had kept his promise and come to rescue them. A family…

Draco heard a soft whimper and woke immediately, he saw Harry was awake, "I think she's hungry."

Harry nodded, "So am I. I didn't have dinner."

Draco sat up gingerly, "I wonder when I can take you home?"

Remus chuckled, "I can hear you. Why don't you come show your papa your babies?"

Draco smiled, "Okay. Then I want to take them home. Harry needs to rest properly after he bathes. The babies need to be bathed, fed and dressed properly." he helped Harry up, kissing him softly, "I'll carry them for now." he was worried about Harry, the kidnapping and unsanitary operation had to have taken a toll on him.

Harry felt a little off balance without the added weight of the twins.

Draco steadied him, "Good thing I'm not letting you walk and carry them just yet."

Harry blushed, "I'll be alright."

They slowly made their way over to Remus and Severus.

Draco noticed that the babies had been diapered while they slept, he was upset he hadn't noticed but he was glad of it.

Severus held out his arms, eager to hold his son's babies. He wasn't ready to consider them grandbabies yet. He wasn't that old…

Draco reluctantly let Harry's dads each hold one of their daughters. He called out, "Dobby."

The awkwardly helpful houseelf showed up. "Yes Master Draco."

"Have Winky prepare a bath and breakfast. Have clothes set out for the girls."

Dobby nodded, "Yes master Draco." eager to please, the house elf had always had a soft spot for Draco and had gotten released for telling Lord Malfoy that throwing Draco out was wrong.

Severus smiled, "They are beautiful, I see that their claiming bracelets not only bear the proper jewel but also the crest of the house they were born under."

Draco nodded, 'It seemed appropriate, we had the claiming bracelets for both houses. We just chose the correct bracelets."

Remus smiled, "Harry should be getting some rest. We'll come by when Sev is feeling better."

Draco chuckled, "Thank goodness it's November. It will be the holidays soon."

Harry blushed, "I didn't expect to have babies so soon…I hadn't even planned for our first Christmas."

Severus sighed, "You knew they don't let you carry past the eighth month. Adrian would have taken the babies before then. You would have given Draco a family for Christmas."

Remus said quietly, "You'll need time to recover. I was going to have you take the rest of the year off because you were pregnant. It's getting harder for Nemia to handle school, I thought perhaps, you could tutor her for her O.W.L.s. Artemis can send her homework. I'll be home every night I promise."

Severus asked quietly, "Who would teach my class?"

Draco asked quietly, "I could Uncle Sev. I have the qualifications. I passed my clerk certification at the same time as I was certified a potions master. If Harry doesn't object."

"What about your dream to be a solicitor?"

Draco smiled, "My family comes first. You are all my family."

Severus nodded, "I'd rather you teach then asking Slughorn. The man never thought much of me."

Remus snorted, "He didn't like me anymore then you liked Longbottom after I destroyed potions."

Severus laughed, "I brew decently enough for three."

Draco held out his arms for his girls, "I should get them home."

Harry still could hardly believe, they were a family. He felt embarrassed that they weren't even bounded yet. 

* * *

><p>Remus and Severus are adorable...<p>

BTW just because Lucius disowned Draco doesn't necessarily mean that Narcissa doesn't love him anymore. Being a good wife she publicly supports her husband but she spoiled Draco and wouldn't let him be sent to Durmstrang. That is why Harry decided to name his daughter after her. Though he doesn't remember his own mother, he knows that his dad and his papa liked her a lot.


	20. Chapter 17

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

A/N: Don't hate me too much for the cliffy. After all this fic is finished despite going through a rewrite...

Darn it How could I have forgotten that Andromeda needed to be in this story more? And Shacklebolt...geez me and my twisted but creative mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Draco took a picture of his girls after putting Harry to bed; he nervously bathed and dressed them in fresh clothes. Though Dobby had nudged him out of the way when he stared at the filthy diaper. He sent the camera with a letter to Colin asking him to develop it as well as informing him he was an uncle.

The letter was short but to the point.

Colin,

I know we haven't been that close but I do know you and Harry were brought together by your pregnancies. I know you are the last of your family so I would like to offer you a place in ours. If the accident hadn't happened, we both know that Dennis would have married Nemia making you Harry's brother-in-law; especially, since Nemia is having your nephew. I would like it if you and Colin would consider being godfathers to our girls. The smaller one is Aster and the other is Ariana.

I've never been as keen at photography as you are, so I was hoping you would develop these pictures. I'd like about six sets, one for yourselves, and the rest for me to give out to family.

Draco

Well, Harry's sister was expecting Colin's nephew so these little angels would be his nieces. He was tempted to give his daughters two godfathers; in case something happened to himself and Harry he wanted them to be raised by a loving couple. Nemia would mourn her Dennis; he doubted she would let anyone else into her heart. He wasn't sure about Artemis, she kept her emotions close to the vest.

He wished his mother could see them, they were beautiful; then again that could be because he was their father and they were his babies. They had light hair that he thought would prove to be his blond but their eyes had a greenish tint to their newborn blue, so he  
>hoped they would be green like Harry's which would make them not resemble Malfoys so much.<p>

He wanted his girls to be free from expectations because he had been born a Malfoy. As far as he was concerned they were Ariana Lilia Potter and Aster Narissa Black were going never going to be treated the way he was. He was going to be a father who cared about his girls the way Remus cared about Harry's sisters Artemis and Nemia. He couldn't understand how his father could disown him, looking at his two precious girls he couldn't imagine being so disappointed that he could do that. He was also furious with himself for not being there for Harry; their next pregnancy would be planned and he planned on being there for his lover from day one. Harry didn't deserve the months of silence he'd given him; he hated himself for hurting Harry. After losing Ron and Hermione, Harry had been so depressed…

Draco gently ran his fingers over Aster's soft hair, Ariana was the stronger twin but it was Aster who stole his heart. He could see himself becoming extremely protective of her; he felt that they almost lost her because of the trauma of their birth. He quietly summoned Dobby so he could get some coffee; he barely existed without it.

"Yes master Draco?" the house elf whispered.

"Coffee."

Dobby nodded, "Winky was thinking you needed some. She just started a fresh pot. Dobby be getting Master Draco coffee. Do babies need bottles?"

Draco shook his head, "They should sleep another hour. Maybe have some ready by then?"

"Dobby will."

The nursery was right next to their room at Prince Manor, but he was considering removing part of the wall so they could tend Ariana and Aster easier. He wanted them to always know that their fathers were there for them.

XoooooX

Colin was sitting at the breakfast table when the mail came; he went to open the letter from Draco.

Seamus stopped him, making sure it really was from Draco and checking to see if it was safe. After hearing Harry was kidnapped flooing from Prince Manor to Hogwarts, he was taking no chances with Colin's safety. Satisfied he handed it to Colin.

"Are you sure you aren't overreacting?" Colin said reading the short note.

"Of course not. I'm still not satisfied you're safe. Dumbledore! I can't believe he did this. You know I used to respect the old goat until I found out that he was the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. He actually had us thinking that Harry was a cheater; Harry never did anything like that. In fact, I'm sure we never once saw the boy even feint  
>when he was still a Gryffindor."<p>

"Harry is an honourable bloke." Colin's eyes filled with tears as he read the note, handing it to Seamus.

Seamus smiled reading; Draco wasn't that bad a guy. He was surprised he was like this after hearing how he had ignored Harry for most of his fellow Gryffindor's pregnancy. He hugged Colin, "Mo chuisle, he is right. They are family."

Colin nodded, "Dennis would want Nemia happy and cared for."

"We'll do our best." He kissed Colin's hand, "I want us to be Bonded before the babies come. Please, will you Bond with me for Christmas?"

Colin wrapped his arms around Seamus' neck, sliding into his lap. "I want us to be Bonded too. I'll Bond with you."

"Who should be our witnesses?"

"Harry…I'd ask Nemia but it seems unfair because she can't bond to Dennis."

"How about Neville?"

Colin nodded, kissing him, "Sure. Since you are the Lord of the Manor you can't oversee your own bonding so maybe Professor Severus will do it?"

"I'm sure he will. You're like family."

Thank you Shay. For loving me and giving me a family."

"You had a family. Thank you for letting me be a part of yours, mo chroí. Is tú mo ghrá."

Colin blushed; it was so sexy when Seamus spoke Gaelic

XoooooX

"Are you sure Harry is alright?" Being a mind Healer and a friend of sorts Neville was worried about his patient. Poor Harry; finding out your papa collapsed and then being kidnapped. He rubbed his stomach, he would hate for that to happen to him and to have his sons ripped from his body to see if he retained his womb.

Adrian nodded, "I think so. Draco was so angry. I would be too if I'd see you like that."

Neville smiled, "I wouldn't want to worry you." he leaned into Adrian's embrace, sobering, "I still can't believe Dumbledore was responsible for my pregnancy. I don't know how I feel about it. I thought he was skilled at Transformation. I wasn't aware he was a potions master."

"I didn't realize he was. I knew he had tried to hurt Harry during the tournament but I didn't expect he would subject Harry to such a dangerous experiment. He was a Gryffindor and put three of his own at risk. I won't forgive him." he wished he had a title and money so he could insist the man be punished more severely. He wanted to be sure that his Nev was safe…

Neville turned to kiss his lover as he caressed his slightly swelling stomach; he was four months, nearly five. He was little less then two months behind Nemia and he had been three and a half almost four months behind Harry.

Adrian summoned a small box from his leather jacket, pressing it into Neville's hand, "If you think you want to…I was hoping to Bond with you at New Years. I know I have nothing but myself to offer but I wanted to start the new year as a family…"

Neville opened the box to find a copy of his mother's engagement ring; it was white gold with two lions embracing a ruby. His eyes filled with tears, "How…"

Adrian smiled, "I had Colin photograph it and I took it to a jeweller and asked them to make it."

Neville kissed him eagerly, "I would love to Bond with you. You don't need anything but to be yourself. I have vaults, a home, a title and plenty of love. Together we can have a family." he was sad that his sons wouldn't know any of their grandparents, his own father had died and his mother was mentally broken. Adrian's parents had disowned him but he would send them a picture of their sons, hopefully, their boys would give Adrian back what he had lost.

Adrian kissed him back, "We have to finish setting up the nursery."

"We have to plan a Bonding. I am Lord Longbottom but I can't oversee my own Bonding. Perhaps, Harry might do it for us. We aren't that close but you're close to Draco right?"

Adrian nodded, "Draco stood by me when I was disowned. I stood by him when he received the same fate. I should have decked him for hurting Harry but I didn't want to interfere. I was worried about losing my only friend."

"I can understand that. If they'll oversee our Bonding then it will be alright won't it? Draco can be your witness and I think I'll ask Seamus to be mine. If he'll agree." Neville admired Seamus' hard work and how kind he was, but his heart belonged to Adrian.

"I'm sure Seamus will. It would be an honour to have Lord Potter-Black, Lord O'Shanesey and even Lord Prince at our Bonding."

"Our former Heads of House I'm sure would attend." Neville had nothing but respect for Professors Severus and Remus Prince; though Professor Severus could get irritate when you screw up a potion.

"Well then we have a Bonding party then won't we?"

"Shouldn't Harry and Draco be bonding as well? They were engaged when Harry conceived and now they seem very close, closer then before. Now that they have their girls, I'm sure they will want to solidify their relationship." Neville wanted to see Harry happy.

Adrian slid his hands from Neville's slightly rounded stomach to his thighs, kneading and caressing them. "They will in their own time. Right now I want to celebrate being your fiancé."

Neville leaned back against his lover's chest, moaning softly, "Celebrate yes."

Adrian kissed Neville's neck just below his ear, just to feel the Gryffindor shiver. "You like that?"

Neville blushed nodding, "Yeah."

[To read the Lemon you'll have to visit Aff .net]

Neville snuggled against his former Slytherin Chaser, "I liked that." he did, sex with Adrian was always good and made him feel special, loved. He hadn't really felt like that before Adrian, losing his parents before he could remember them and being raised by Gran he hadn't felt like he truly understood love the way other Gryffindors did. Cherished; that's how Adrian made him feel, that he was loved and safe, protected even.

"We should have breakfast, you need to eat Nev."

"Yeah," Neville rubbed his stomach, Adrian was always reminding him to eat since he had a bad habit of forgetting to. It was nice to have someone around who cared.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p>

A/N- I decided to stop confusing everyone- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.

To anyone reading as of August 5, 2012 Bound to you's rewrite is currently still in progress and up to chapter 17 are edited. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for Reading!


	21. Chapter 18

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

A/N: Don't hate me too much for the cliffy. After all this fic is finished despite going through a rewrite...

Darn it How could I have forgotten that Andromeda needed to be in this story more? And Shacklebolt...geez me and my twisted but creative mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The First of December dawned white; it had snowed during the night. Draco slipped into his bed in Prince Manor and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Morning."

Harry yawned, "If it weren't for Winky and Dobby I would be exhausted from taking care of our daughters on my own."

Draco had been teaching Uncle Severus' potions classes since his daughters were born and sadly was missing the first month of their life. He had a duty to his godfather who was recovering from an unplanned pregnancy and womb rejection from Dumbledore's potion. "I know. Just a few more weeks and it will be winter break. I'll be all yours." He brought Harry's engagement ring to his lips and kissed it, "I am ashamed that we weren't legally Bonded before our daughters were born."

"No matter, I looked into it. The consort of the House of Black doesn't need to be a legal Bondmate for their offspring to inherit."

"What about Potter?"

"Who cares? There hasn't been an official Lord Potter since my grandfather Charlus Potter who married Dorea Black so it doesn't matter."

A sharp cry came from next door, Dobby toddled in with little Aster and a bottle, "Would Master Draco like to fed the little miss?"

Draco sat up and held out his arms, cradling the littlest twin and holding the bottle to her lips. "Still too tiny to drink half a bottle yet right?"

Harry nodded, "She hasn't even managed a third yet." They had been taken too soon; if Dobby hadn't found them so quickly then Aster might never have made it. It took two healers to save both his and Aster's life. Ariana was the strong stubborn twin, she'd grow up to be very much like Artemis he was sure of it despite not being blood-related.

Harry rest his head on Draco's shoulder watching as he fed their daughter, "They both have your hair."

"But they have your striking eyes."

Harry chuckled, "You and you're obsession with my eyes, seriously."

"They're Slytherin Green of course I love them. Besides, you know my House is second only to you and our family." Draco smirked as he patted Aster's tiny back gently to burp her. "We should be planning our Bonding soon, I don't want to go more then a couple months outside a Legal Bonding now that our daughters are born.

Another cry was heard, Harry held out his arms for Aster, "I assume you want to feed Ariana as well?"

Draco nodded, reluctantly giving up the angel who stole his heart for his princess, "I see them so little. I hope Uncle Severus get better soon."

Harry was worried about Dad; Remus had been through so much finding out his son and his youngest daughter were both having babies the same day. Then his papa was giving the male pregnancy potion and the rejection of the womb nearly killed him and his baby brothers. Now a former schoolmate was carrying his papa's babies, he had heard papa and dad talking about wanting a family when he was little a big family. At first he was worried that the only parents he remembered would love their blood children more but they assured him that they loved him very much. They never treated him any different from Artemis and Nemia; they were loved just the same. "I'm sure papa will be fine, he has Dad and 'Mione looking after him."

Draco wasn't sure he trusted Granger; she betrayed Harry's trust during the tournament having apparently only been his friend because Dumbledore paid her. Now she was part of the research that resulted in his 'rape' of his fiancé and the unexpected pregnancy that nearly ended Harry's Professional Quidditch career. Adrian had arranged for her release pending trial; she was to over see Nemia and Luna's pregnancies. Granger was forbidden to engage in any sort of medical research in the meantime and all the research had been seized. He held Ariana gently, "I just hope she's worth a second chance Harry. I don't want her to hurt you again. You've already been through so much. Your Quidditch career was almost ruined. The shock of finding out about the girls. My poor reaction. Being assaulted and kidnapped." Having their children cruelly ripped from his lover's body, "Finding out that Granger and Dumbledore were ultimately responsible for your anguish these last few months."

"I never regretted having our girls, I…only regretted the timing. I loved them; I just was scared because I wasn't ready for it. We hadn't even discussed when we would be ready for children." Harry said quietly as he held Aster's tiny body gently.

"An oversight, I had been thinking about what our children would be like since your sixth year." Draco smiled, "since that womb of yours doesn't seem to be going anywhere we'll have to be very careful. I'm not sure we're ready for you to get pregnant too quickly after Aster and Ariana. Especially since it seems that you're more fertile then more wizards, we might have a large family ourselves."

"I'd like to wait at least a year, I want to fly for Puddlemere at least one season. Next time I'd like boys." Harry blushed.

Draco chuckled as Ariana blew a spit bubble, "Whatever you want love. Boys sound lovely but we have an Angel and a Princess so we're off to a good start."

"Yes." Harry learned up to kiss his lover.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist so they could all cuddle, their first Christmas would be soon. "Adrian is Bonding at New Year's and Colin at Christmas, when do you want to Bond?"

Harry said quietly, "Can we do without the big ceremony and just file the paperwork? It seems so silly to have a huge Bonding when we're already parents."

Draco's heart twisted, before Harry found out he was pregnant he was planning his 'fairytale Bonding'. He had wanted everything to be perfect, now that dream seemed to be crushed. "I thought you wanted to have the Bonding you always dreamed of. Don't do anything rash, please I wanted to start things between us properly. The Bonding of Lord Potter-Black has to have at least some fanfare, it's custom even if you are bonding to someone with nothing."

"Not that again, I told you I never cared about your Vaults, your title or your name. All I cared about was Draco, my best friend from childhood. Draco, the Slytherin who dared to publicly befriend the outcast of Gryffindor. Who romanced me and helped me to forget the pain of having 'Mione and Ron abandon me and turn my own House against me." Harry said eyes flashing, "You protected me from everyone, you took me to the Dungeons and gave me a place to feel safe. You shared your House with me, Draco, you made me remember all the fun times we had growing up before Hogwarts."

Draco smiled, "I'm sure there will be more enjoyable times to come. Breakfast? I think the girls can nap in their bassinets if Dobby will make sure they are in the dinning room."

"Or course, it really is too bad that your father refuses to have anything to do with you. I would have though that he would want to get to know his grand children." Harry said sadly as he looked at the tiny beautiful little girl that Draco called angel.

"Honestly? They wouldn't be missing much, father isn't much of a parent and I'd prefer he wasn't a part of our daughters' lives. That way he can't betray them."

Harry felt sorry for his lover; he could hear the pain in Draco's voice. Draco didn't like to show that being disowned really affected him but he knew better.

XoooooX

Neville still wasn't used to staying at Longbottom Hall all day despite it being the second month or was it third? He couldn't remember, "Rika?"

"Yes Master?" the tiny house elf Apparated beside his chair.

"Pumpkin juice."

"Of course Master."

Neville was missing Adrian; his lover was at Marcheness seeing to Colin's bi-weekly check-up. He glanced down at his swollen stomach that contained their sons, he smiled at the ring on his finger that marked him as Adrian's intended that rested on his stomach. They kicked, he laughed, "Missing Daddy too? Don't worry, he'll be home soon." Despite Dumbledore's incarceration Adrian was extremely protective, he was allowed two places Longbottom Hall and Marcheness. His healer fiancé had yet to find a 'competent healer' to entrust him to, Hermione Granger a former housemate was still on probation and was seeing to Luna and Nemia. He hoped Dumbledore stayed imprisoned this time, the last thing he wanted was to be kidnapped and assaulted putting his babies at risk. He knew that Adrian's protectiveness was only natural…

He was looking forward to their Bonding, the official recognition of the reality that Adrian, himself and their soon to be born boys were a family.

He winced, with Dumbledore in custody arrested by his godmother's daughter and another Auror his godparents probably heard about his pregnancy from others.

Merlin, he was going to be in so much trouble.

Especially with how much his godmother's Bondmate had helped him in regards to his career. He hadn't even had the foresight to tell them that he was temporarily- he hoped, resigning from St. Mungos.

He sighed as he made his way to the library floo; he tossed in the powder, "Lavender Vale." Hoping that that the floo would be open so that someone was home.

To his joy and surprise the floo connected.

He called out shakily, "Aunt Annie?"

"Who is it?" came the very familiar harsh tones of his godmother.

"It's Neville."

"Well don't just shake in your shoes. Pull yourself together and come through."

Neville swallowed, "I sort of promised not to leave the Hall."

"You're at the Hall? Since when? I knew you'd resigned from St. Mungos. Which by the way Neville I am quite disappointed you didn't tell Ted or myself first."

"Aunt Annie, I hate to be rude but I can't exactly kneel fireside and it would be unfair to request it of you. Perhaps, we can compromise. Can you step through? You're welcome to lecture me all you want. Merlin knows I deserve it."

"Neville Alan Longbottom! What have Ted and I told you about making self-deprecating comments about yourself?"

"Not to make them?" Neville replied meekly.

"Then why are you? How can you expect for patients to take you seriously if you don't even have a good opinion of yourself?"

"Please Aunt Annie I don't want to fight. We do need to talk. Can you please step through?"

"Oh alright. That doesn't mean you're off the hook young man. I don't care if you're the youngest certified Mind Healer! I can still turn you over my knee."

"I'm sure you could." Neville wondered if she still threatened to spank Dora, knowing his godmother she probably did.

It took ten minutes before Healer Andromeda Tonks stepped through the floo.

She took one look at him, her eyes narrowed and she snapped, "Since when did you have a lover and fail to tell me? You're pregnant? Is that why you quit St. Mungos? How far along are you?"

Neville wilted, the questions felt like arrows.

Andromeda wasn't always so snappish, just when she was annoyed. Or at least disappointed.

Neville swallowed, "Did Dora mention her recent arrest?"

"Don't change the subject young man!"

"I'm not Aunt Annie. Promise. Did she mention arresting Dumbledore?"

"What did that useless man do now? I didn't like him much when Sirius spilled the nudging he got from that arrogant bastard. I liked him even less when I heard he wanted to subvert James, Lily and Sirius' will. He really made me angry when I heard what he did to Harry during the Tournament."

"He imperioed Granger and forced her to create a male pregnancy potion that created seemingly permanent wombs. She dosed four persons without their knowledge. The first was Harry, the only Halfblood subject to be engaged to a pureblood. Then he must have dosed me because I'm the farthest along after Harry. I was his pureblood test subject," he felt almost ill at the thought.

"Who is the father?" Andromeda had calmed down a little and was less abrasive.

"Adrian?"

"Adrian Pucey? The Genius Healer I shepherded through the program?"

Neville blushed, "He's really good to me. He figured out I was the third test subject though I was dosed second. I'd gained a lot of weight quickly."

Andromeda muttered about his eating habits.

Neville sighed, "I know. Adrian makes sure I eat. We haven't known about my pregnancy long. I planned to tell you sooner. Then everything seemed like a blown up cauldron. We worried about Harry he was getting close to the seventh month mark. Then Professor Severus Prince collapsed."

"I was part of his healer team. I warned him extensively that he wasn't healthy enough to have a child. He took that potion against healer's advice. He didn't tell Remus he'd done it until after he collapsed. Please tell me he didn't do it again."

Neville shook his head sadly, "No, he didn't. Dumbledore had him dosed. He went into shock because he was rejecting the womb. Before they could discover that Draco turned up and said Harry was missing. His sister had sent a house elf to tell him about their papa. Harry sent his own house elf after Draco. Granger and Dumbledore kidnapped Harry, then Granger removed the first child. Dumbledore refused to let her tend the child. It was left naked, screaming and covered in birth fluids. Adrian had Draco send his personal elf to find them. They rescued the child, tended to it, summoned Aurors- one being Dora, but the youngest twin was still inside Harry. By the time Adrian removed it, it wasn't breathing. He had to leave Harry to Granger while he tried to get the little one to breath."

Andromeda grumbled, "Why didn't they call me? I would have come!"

Neville winced, "They took advantage of Granger because she was already there and they were running out of time. Harry was bleeding, almost haemorrhaging because he wasn't being taken care of properly. Even I know there are supposed to be at least two healers during a delivery; especially if it's a wizard bearer. The first twin was lying naked, still covered in amniotic fluid and blood on a dusty, dirty table. When Dobby, Draco and Adrian arrived they had to eliminate Dumbledore as a threat, send for Aurors, tend to the first infant, attempt to ensure the second twin lived and save Harry from bleeding to death."

"I see. That's different. I would be very angry if I was passed over on purpose. I am still disappointed in you. I'm your godmother, in absence of your grandmother and parents I'm the closest thing to grandparents your kids have."

Neville swallowed, "Aunt Annie…we both know that Adrian can't be my birth healer nor can he be my regular healer. I know that you delivered Professor Prince's children. I was hoping, you'd overlook," he meant forgiven, "my silence and tardiness in informing you. I was distracted. The pregnancy was sudden, unplanned. We moved here, I resigned from St. Mungos. I am grateful for everything you have done for me. If you and Uncle Ted didn't arrange for students like us to 'study ahead' I would never have met Adrian so soon." If ever and he would be living in his apartment, lonely and forgetting to take care of himself.

Andromeda pinned him with a penetrating stare, "Of course I will. Would I deny my rights to be your children's grandmother? Accident or not, I wish Nymphadora would give me grandbabies. Unfortunately, she's too busy saving the world and being a nymphet!" she pulled out her wand, smirking, "Oh I do hope that you haven't told Rufus yet. He'll be very much annoyed that I learned first."

A few spells later and both Neville and Andromeda had pictures of the babies.

Andromeda grinned, "Two healthy boys, I envy you. I can't wait to brag. Nymphadora will be informed that it doesn't get her out of having grandchildren for me."

Neville almost felt sorry for the older girl, Nymphadora was quite a bit older then he was.

His godmother's only child had been sorted into Hufflepuff and had been about six years ahead of him. She was in her Seventh year when he and Draco started.

"Now you take care of yourself. Eat small but often. You're too thin! Any morning sickness?"

Not now. I was a bit queasy before I knew but it passed. I'm more interesting in the joy of feeling them move." There was a slight ripple under his skin.

Neville grabbed her hand and placed it on his stomach, "Feel that?"

A broad grin crossed the former Slytherin's face, "Yes. I forgot how magical it was. To feel that bit of pressure and know that it means there is a baby inside."

Andromeda rose pocketing her copies of the photos of the baby in the womb.

"Thank Aunt Annie."

"No thank you. I'm happy to be a grandmother." Andromeda said before steeping into the floo.

XoooooX

Adrian had finished his exam of Colin and was walking back to the Marcheness Library to floo home.

"Why are you so concerned with Colin's pregnancy? I thought he was doing alright?" honestly, Seamus was worried. Bea was not happy he was polluting the O'Shanesey name with his Muggle-born lover but her opinion didn't matter. He had more important things to do like hounding the Ministry to bring Dumbledore to trial for illegal potions testing and the rape of his lover. Colin's injuries this past summer made his pregnancy though miraculous but also quite dangerous.

"Professor Severus Snape was dosed with the potion following our request for him to research its properties. He conceived."

"That's wonderful isn't it? Harry and his sisters with have a larger family…"

Adrian shook his head, "You don't understand he can't carry a child to term. His body was traumatized too much during his developing years; neither his body nor his magic can handle the stress of a pregnancy. The day Harry was kidnapped Severus was brought to me because he'd fainted as part of his body's rejection of the womb. I didn't realize he was rejecting because during my exam we discovered Harry'd been kidnapped. By the time Draco and I recovered Harry and the twins Severus' condition had worsened. If the babies and the womb weren't removed he would have died."

"Professor Prince is alright isn't he?" Seamus asked the sinking feeling of dread already twisting in his gut.

"Thanks to Luna Lovegood's offer to carry professors Prince's children to term. She insists she's carrying twin boys. I can't verify that just yet, he was barely three weeks."

"Professor Severus almost died…can that happen to Colin?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping not."

Seamus asked, "If his body rejected the pregnancy what change do our children have?"

Adrian pinched his nose, "I didn't tell him but I know the gender of the twins. I haven't said anything just yet because I am still worried that he could lose them."

If Colin lost their babies it would destroy him, "What are we expecting?"

"A boy and a girl; the girl is very weak. She might not survive; your son has a better chance. In troubled pregnancies involving multiple births the weaker twin often expires to give the stronger twin a better chance of surviving to delivery." Adrian couldn't look Seamus in the face; he was expecting his own sons and hearing something like this would devastate him.

"Could I…carry our children if it got too dangerous?" Seamus had to know…

"No, a wizard cannot complete another's pregnancy. You need an established womb, a stable one. On rare occasion and only in greatest need can a witch carry dispermal embryos." Adrian said shaking his head.

Then Seamus had two choices, Harry who had recently had a traumatic birth or Artemis, his sister and the twin of the girl carrying Colin's nephew. "We can't lose our babies…" would either be willing to give his children a second chance if Colin rejected the womb? Rejection could be fatal, he remembered a cousin of his Muggle father receiving a liver transplant and rejecting it within a year. The woman died in hours…

"The only thing we can do is hope for the best, don't let him get stressed and make sure he stays in bed. Also make sure he eats, he has to put on weight because of the babies as long as he doesn't stand it can't over tax his delicate spine." Once again Adrian was restraining himself from breaking his oath as a healer and causing injury to that bloody embarrassment to all bent wizards, Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"I'll take good care of him…"

Adrian stepped into the floo, "I know you will."

Seamus clenched his fist, it wasn't fair…he loved their babies and he would protect Colin from anything but he couldn't carry their babies for him. Merlin, why did this have to be so dangerous for his beloved?

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p>

A/N- I decided to stop confusing everyone- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.

To anyone reading as of August 5, 2012 Bound to you's rewrite is currently still in progress and up to chapter 17 are edited. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for Reading!


	22. Chapter 19

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

A/N: Don't hate me too much for the cliffy. After all this fic is finished despite going through a rewrite...

Darn it How could I have forgotten that Andromeda needed to be in this story more? And Shacklebolt...geez me and my twisted but creative mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Draco had written up complains by the consort of Lord Prince, Lord Potter-Black, Lord O'Shanesey and Lord Longbottom against Dumbledore. The disgraced former Headmaster was currently rotting away in a prison cell in Azkaban until the Wizengamot or at least the Council of Magical Law summoned him to appear. The Aurors had already interviewed Healer Granger and Dumbledore's wand gave him up. There was proof that he'd cast Unforgivables on the former Head Girl. Her memories had already been extracted for Pensieve testimony. Luna, the editor of the Quibbler and holder of the Lovegood seat had procured a solicitor for Granger.

The trial had been scheduled finally; it was to beginning the fifth of January. His daughters would be two months old…

Adrian's fiancé was about five months now and Colin was four months. Colin's pregnancy was almost as dangerous as Severus'. He wanted Dumbledore imprisoned so he couldn't put his Harry in danger. Draco clenched his fist, he needed to believe his fiancé and his tiny perfect little girls were safe.

Draco had an idea, one that would cement Harry's trust and affection; hopefully it would make up for the last few months that he had hurt his beloved with silence.

He stood and straightened his robe; he went in search of Artemis Prince.

XoooooX

Neville was watching a former housemate decorating the nursery.

Dean Thomas was pointing his wand at a container of blue-black paint and then casting it on the ceiling to using it to paint the ceiling.

Neville was sparing no cost for his sons, he wanted them to be loved and encouraged.

Andromeda had painted a forest, which Dean was filling with centaurs and unicorns on the walls; there was a carpet the shade of grass.

Adrian entered the nursery with tea for them both, kissing Neville's temple, "Hey."

Neville blushed looking up at his fiancé from his seat in his mother's rocking chair, "How was work?"

"Nothing too exciting. The nursery is looking really good."

Dean grinned, "Anything for a fellow Gryffindor, Neville looks good pregnant. I'm not into blokes but Neville isn't ugly."

Adrian smirked, "Ugly? Never he's the cutest thing." He was surprised that Dean Thomas really was this good. "I'm impressed. I'll be recommending you to Draco and Seamus."

"Seamus? How is that Quidditch obsessed git?" Dean asked as he painted another constellation, this one Draconis.

"He's taking care of his Colin, they're also expecting." Adrian said handing the man his tea.

Dean accepted the tea, "Colin? Now that was a surprise, I didn't really expect that Neville, Seamus and Harry would all end up being bent."

"Dean, anyone special in your life?" Neville asked.

"Pavarti has been spending a lot of time with me. I guess you could call her my secretary." Dean said sipping his tea.

"Pavarti wasn't bad looking for a girl." Neville said politely.

"I better get back to painting." Dean handed Adrian back the teacup.

XoooooX

Draco found Artemis in her private suite in the dungeon she was a Slytherin prefect after all. He knocked on her door, "Artemis?"

"Come in."

Draco slowly entered the room, "How is your papa and your sister? I gave you permission to floo home after classes." He had had to, Artemis was a Slytherin but beneath her reserve she worried about her family immensely. Finding out your sister and your brother were hiding pregnancies would have been a shock. On top of that she'd had to be the strong one when her sister and her papa fainted in class. Poor Remus three unexpected pregnancies in six months, one of them nearly cost him the life of his mate and the bearer of his children. That same day he nearly lost his son and one of his granddaughters.

"Papa is fine. I still don't trust Granger. I know she saved Harry and Aster's life but I don't trust her. Knowing she is overseeing Nemia and Luna's pregnancy is disconcerting. I'm glad that Adrian was able to save papa's babies, it would have hurt him to lose them." Artemis said barely looking up from her potions homework.

"I want you and Remus to do me a favour." Draco said politely.

Artemis raised her eyebrow in true Slytherin fashion despite having Gryffindor blood, "A favour?"

Draco nodded, "you remember how excited Harry was planning our Bonding?"

Artemis snorted, "Of course, that and Quidditch was all he talked about for weeks until he stopped sending owls."

Draco tightened his grip on his robes, "Harry and I have been working on our communication problem but…you see he's given up on planning his dream Bonding ceremony. He wanted it so much but he said that he didn't see the point now that he has two little girls. Harry told me he'd be satisfied with a simple ceremony but I'm not. If father hadn't disowned me for refusing to end our relationship Mother would had planned an extravagant ceremony."

"I see. Can you get his notes? I can come up with something. Didn't he mention a wedding at the Seaside in spring?"

Draco grinned, "That was his last idea." Too bad spring was no longer an option…

"Whatever I choose will be worth of you both. I was angry with you when I heard how you had treated my brother after the discovery of his pregnancy." Her eyes flashed, she had inherited her dad's protectiveness and her papa's temper; she had Slytherin pride and Gryffindor devotion running through her.

Draco sighed, "Not one of my prouder reactions. I almost lost Harry, I really do love him and I'd do anything for him. That's why I'm here begging you to plan a Bonding Ceremony worthy of Harry. It was ancient custom for the eldest female to preside, Harry's birth parents presided your father's Bonding because Uncle Severus was the last of his family. I am asking you to step in for Harry's birth mother and preside. My mother would not dare challenge my father to oversee our Bonding and I wouldn't ask."

Artemis smirked, "I accept. After the last few years Harry has suffered and I trust you to do a better job of taking care of him. I hate to see my family suffer."

Draco nodded, "I'll try not let you down again; between Harry and I, you, Colin and Seamus, I am sure that Nemia will be well looked after."

"Who all should I invite?" Artemis asked.

"I want it to be a surprise; obviously your dad. Severus will be assisting you. Nemia, of course. Adrian, Neville, Colin and Seamus. Luna, because she is carrying your brothers." Draco grimaced, "despite putting your nieces, my daughters in danger, that Granger did help save Harry and Aster's life so she can come." He shifted nervously, "I haven't talked to Blaise since graduation but it would be bad form not to invite him. Invite the Slytherins I was close to when I was at Hogwarts or anyone who didn't hurt Harry. Since it's a surprise I'll leave the guest list mostly up to you."

Artemis started working on a list in her head, "I'll have papa help me plan. He needs something to do now that you're teaching for him and dad is Deputy Headmaster pro-tem."

"I knew I could trust you." Draco said bowing his head in gratitude.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Artemis asked raising her eyebrow.

Draco blinked, "What?"

Artemis snorted, "Seriously, the ceremony that grants my nieces names and godparents?"

Draco nodded, "Oh that one. Why don't we have it at the same time? It's customary for the lady of the House to plan anyway."

Artemis smirked, "Consider it done. You just have to make sure Harry and the girls show up."

Draco checked his watch, "I'm going to go check on Harry. When should we have the ceremony?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Should have had it before, they are already over a month old." The ceremony she was planning would protect her nieces beyond the first year protection that the Claiming Bracelets offered. The Wiccaning must be held within three months of birth…over five weeks had passed.

Draco tilted his head; "Adrian and Seamus mentioned they were planning their Bondings soon."

"I need to know WHEN they are so I can pick a date." Artemis glared.

"I understand. I'll Owl them right away." Draco said holding his hands in defeat.

"Don't forget to owl me Harry's Bonding Plans."

Draco left in a hurry, "Of course."

XoooooX

Colin was looking very tired after his check up, Seamus worried that having a Bonding now would adversely affect his pregnancy. He said quietly, "Mo chuisle I know we wanted to be Bonded for Christmas but are you sure that it wouldn't tire you out? The last thing we both want is to put you three in danger." He was worried for their little girl…

Colin turned his head, "Are you worried we've moved too fast?" his voice quivering with emotion.

Seamus knelt beside their bed, "Of course not. It's just that this pregnancy is so hard on you…"

"Is it the babies? Are they too weak?" he knew that he shouldn't be pregnant at all given the injuries he'd suffered that summer. He wanted Seamus' babies so much.

How could he tell Colin that their daughter was so weak she might not make it? He bit his lip, "Do you want a full bonding or just a simple one?"

"What's the difference?" Colin asked.

"Well a simple bonding would be just vows and papers. A more formal bounding would have more ceremony." Seamus said holding Colin's tiny pale hand.

"Simple would be best. After all, I'm not supposed to be overtaxing myself." Colin closed his eyes, "Nausea potion."

Seamus summoned one and held it to Colin's lips. "We just received the papers from the ministry after I filed for Bonding."

"Its what? The fifth? Can we have it soon?" Colin knew this pregnancy was more difficult and dangerous then Shay and Adrian admitted. He wasn't sure if he would survive the birth…

Seamus nodded, "How about next week? It will be the weekend. I'm sure I can get everyone to come."

Colin gave Seamus a weak smile, "sounds perfect. I just want you."

Seamus' heart twisted, "I'll let everyone know."

Colin closed his eyes; "I'm going to rest now."

Seamus summoned Bea, "Watch him. I have to see to things. Call me if his condition worsened." He made his way to the library floo.

XoooooX

Adrian was reviewing his medi-wizard reports for the Wizengamot hearing next month when Rika popped into his study in Longbottom Hall.

"Rika wanted to tell Master that Lord O'Shanesey is here."

Adrian blinked, "Seamus? Here?" he had just seen Colin a few hours ago… "Send him in."

Seamus entered the room his hands stuffed into his Muggle jeans; he certainly didn't look the part of Lord of the ancient Irish House O'Shanesey Adrian thought. "Seamus?"

Seamus looked up heart in his throat, "He wants to be bonded this month. We were planning on Christmas but he looks so weak. I don't think he'll be much better by then…"

Adrian sighed, "I don't know what to tell you."

"We've agreed to move it to Sunday next week and we were hoping Neville would serve as a witness." Seamus said chewing on his lip.

"We can go ask him. He's up decorating the nursery."

Seamus nodded, "Alright. Then I have to ask Harry and Professor Prince."

Adrian led Seamus towards the nursery, knocked on the door, "Nev? Seamus is here."

Neville turned from rearranging furniture using levitation charms, "Seamus? How are you?"

Seamus' face fell at seeing Neville so happy, "Colin and I were hoping you would be one of our witness' at our bonding Sunday. We want to be sure our babies are legitimate…" maybe after his bonding Bea would stop muttering terrible things in Gaelic…

Neville read so much into that expression, like they feared Colin wasn't doing well. "It would be an honour."

Adrian did a very unSlytherin thing and pulled the devastated young Gryffindor into his arms, "Let's go see Professor Prince. I think Harry went there for dinner."

Seamus closed his eyes, he hadn't been held like this since before the accident that claimed his family and his future as an Auror.

Neville smiled, "I'll come with you." He was the luckiest of the three; he had his health and the complete support of his lover.

The three made their way to the library floo.

XoooooX

Harry was in the smaller parlour at Wisteria where he'd spent most of his childhood holidays. He held Aster and was giving her a bottle.

Severus was holding little Ariana, he remembered his own girls at this age. Nemia was the small weaker twin like Aster while Ariana was stubborn like Artemis. He could hardly believe his baby girl was pregnant and suffering. Luna was curled up on the sofa going over tomorrow's issue of the Quibbler. The witch, his former student was running that trash out of his house. He couldn't say much, she had saved both his and his babies' lives as well as help rescue his son and his granddaughters.

In a far chair was Granger who was probably going over her report on Nemia's pregnancy or Luna's to give to Adrian to prove that she was worth her bail.

I always want to see you, I want to touch you more  
>Your profile, your beautiful fingertips<br>Why are they going away?

Harry turned his head towards the open parlour door, Nemia?

Even if I close my eyes, even if I close my ears  
>Your shy smile, these warm memories<br>Even now I can't forget them

Severus smiled sadly, "She's singing again?" his daughter had a beautiful voice but she didn't sing much since Dennis died.

Teach me gently only love  
>Say, why did we have to say goodbye?<br>The time is flowing without words  
>My heart is going to burst<p>

"Master? Crea is announcing Healer Adrian and Lord O'Shanesey."

Give me gently only love  
>Say, why are you vanishing away?<br>I can't throw away those days  
>Without even an answer<p>

Adrian asked softly, "Who is singing? That's not Celestina Warbeck."

Severus said quietly, "Nemia."

This endless love  
>Overflows without making a noise<br>I'll seek more for you only  
>I'll be waiting for you only<br>If I look up at the distant sky

Seamus' could understand feeling, being overwhelmed and loving one person only…

Adrian spoke up, "Seamus was wondering if you would preside over his bonding. His family has different traditions and doesn't need a Lady of a house to preside."

I feel like crying, but  
>Even if, without a warning nor a sign,<p>

Severus nodded; by marrying Colin Seamus was practically family. "It would be an honour."

Harry noticed Seamus' pale, drawn face, he looked crushed by a burden. "Seamus? What's wrong?"

The farewell time is coming closer  
>I want to embrace you without words<br>I offer my love to the person I adore

Seamus stiffened at the words he heard sung with such sorrow, "Colin…" his voice cracked with pain.

Hermione nearly fell out of her chair, "What's wrong?"

Seamus saw his former housemate and his brow furrowed, "That bloody potion you and Dumbledore had him dosed with! It's killing him! My daughter…she might not even be born. Colin…it feels like he's slipping away."

Hermione closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Seamus clenched his hands into fists, "Didn't you consider the consequences of giving him that bloody potion? Why couldn't you have given it to me? He can't leave our bed anymore. He can hardly keep food down…he…they are all I have left. His spine is so delicate, the extra weight could paralyse him…"

Hermione hadn't known that when she slipped the tiny Gryffindor the potion, "I didn't know honest. I was only told to make sure he got it." If he died…she wouldn't avoid Azkaban.

Even if I close my eyes, even if I stop my ears  
>Your shy smile, these warm memories<br>Surely I can't forget them

Harry asked Adrian, "If the babies were taken out would he recover like papa?"

Adrian shrugged, "It isn't like Professor Prince's pregnancy. He rejected the womb but his magic managed to protect his babies. Colin's magic is working hard to preserve the pregnancy but the weaker twin might not make it. We haven't told Colin that yet…I don't know what would happen if we removed the babies or even f Colin would let us."

"I can't carry our babies…I don't have a womb…" Seamus said looking defeated.

Hermione stood up her head down, "I do…its partially my fault. I should have actually looked into the patients before I dosed them. I've put too many lives in danger. I know you don't think much of me because I'm partially at fault. It's the least I can do to make up for the pain and suffering I've caused."

Luna looked up from her editing, "You were under the control of Wrackspurts, Nargles and the Imperious Curse. It's not your fault." Her voice stern…

Adrian blinked, Hermione Granger was willing to carrying twins she was responsible for existing? "I can't even guarantee it would work. I'm surprised that Luna adjusted so well…

Luna shrugged, "I have control over my magic, I wanted to save these babies' lives. I could tell that they were wanted very much considering that the professor's magic was working so hard to keep them alive despite his body's rejection of the womb."

Hermione twisted the neon green healer robes between her fingers, "I'll do it. If it becomes too dangerous just transfer them to me. I couldn't handle it if any lives were lost because of me."

Seamus felt his eyes fill with tears, "Thank you. I want our bonding to be Sunday. Minimal fuss. Professor is you presided, Harry and Neville were witnesses then we would be satisfied."

"Sunday, Draco and I will be there with the girls." Harry said gently. "I better be heading home. The girls should sleep in their normal cribs." Severus stood slowly and handed Harry Ariana.

"Come on Princess." Harry crooned, "Let's go home. Night papa. Goodnight everyone."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p>

A/N- I decided to stop confusing everyone- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.

To anyone reading as of August 5, 2012 Bound to you's rewrite is currently still in progress and up to chapter 17 are edited. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for Reading!


	23. Chapter 20

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

A/N: Don't hate me too much for the cliffy. After all this fic is finished despite going through a rewrite...

Darn it How could I have forgotten that Andromeda needed to be in this story more? And Shacklebolt...geez me and my twisted but creative mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Seamus had arranged for his Bonding to take place in the large Parlour, he'd rearranged the furniture so Colin could recline on a chaise lounge so not to over-tax his spine.

Their company came in through the floo…Professors Severus and Remus Prince, Nemia and Artemis, Harry, Draco and their babies, Adrian and Neville. Oh, and the ministry representative Percy Weasley.

Seamus had levitated a weak Colin downstairs; he'd given his lover an anti-nausea potion and a pepper-up so he wouldn't be too exhausted.

Severus took his place before the fire proudly, "We are here as witnesses to the most welcome bonding of my daughter's friend, Colin Steven Creevey and his beloved Seamus Patrick Finnigan, Lord of O'Shanesey. You are all witnesses to this bonding." he turned to Seamus, "Do you Seamus Patrick Finnigan, Lord of O'Shanesey take Colin Steven Creevey to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children. His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his."

Seamus was kneeling next to the lounge and squeezed Colin's hand, "I do, I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he bears. What is yours shall be mine and what is mine shall be yours. I also promise to love him more every day…"

Severus smirked at the addendum to the vow, "Do you Colin Steven Creevey take Seamus Patrick Finnigan, to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his…"

"I do, I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he sires. What is yours shall be mine and what is mine shall be yours. I also promise to love him more every day…to serve him in anyway he desires…" Colin said blushing fiercely, pleased as weak as he was that he could attend his own bonding.

Percy stepped forwards with the Bonding contract, while Harry and Neville held out quills.

Seamus and Colin signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains.

Seamus said with firm determination, "Bound to one another by love that shall never be torn asunder." the magic flickered but the connection between them was stronger then before that and transformed to rings.

Severus held out his wand as Percy Weasley, representative from the Ministry sealed the scroll, "Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so mote it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and sliver sparks.

Seamus glanced at Colin; his Bondmate looked so tiny and weak…

Severus was grateful that Hermione hadn't been invited; the dispirited former Gryffindor Head Girl would have been adversely affected at the sight. Nemia had struggled with her composure when she'd seen Colin.

Nemia chewed on her lip, she closed her eyes and started to sing,

_I will promise you I will only see you forever  
>I will promise you I will only embrace you forever<br>I will send to you various colours of love  
>It's a promise we make together I love you forever<em>

The guests turned to stare.

Then a voice came from a package,

_Yes angel we are here  
>I promise you and do it now <em>

_That's right, until the world has no need for it  
>From the heart, until you suddenly answer<em>

Nemia's eyes flew open, "Dennis?"

Colin stirred from his musing.

_From the heart, until you suddenly answer_

Nemia started to sing again and the voice joined her.

One and two and three and more  
>The usual deep joke WOW!<br>Wanna have some fun? Then take out your hand  
>I'll take you to my world<p>

Seamus smiled weakly, carrying the package to Colin.

I will promise you I will only see you forever  
>I will promise you I will only embrace you forever<p>

Nemia watched as Seamus unwrapped the package.

It was a portrait of Dennis, her Dennis. His eyes shone as he finished the song.

I will send to you various colours of love  
>It's a promise we make together I'll love you forever<p>

Nemia hurried to the portrait and fell to her knees, crying, "Dennis…."

"Hey Mia. Seamus told me, you're even more beautiful then I remember." The small teen smiled at her shyly before looking at her father, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to die and leave Mia with our baby all by herself. I loved her."

Remus smiled, "We know."

Colin looked up at Seamus, his eyes filled with happy tears, "Shay?"

Seamus kissed him lightly, "I can't really bring him back but I thought this way you could have a piece of him." He wrapped an arm around Nemia's shoulder, "I was saving it for Christmas but this painting has a mate."

Nemia looked up at the Irish man, "Really?"

"Sure little sis."

Colin smiled, looking at his portrait of his beloved brother, then at his almost sister-in-law and his husband, "Thank you." His eyes fluttered closed.

Seamus paled looking at Adrian.

Adrian cast a few diagnostic spells, "he's fine…" for now…

Luna looked worried, there were three magical signatures in Colin's body and two were weak. Too weak…

Nemia turned pale, Colin looked so sick. She couldn't lose him too…

Harry was more worried then ever; he never hated Dumbledore more. He'd nearly lost his papa and now one of his only friends in Gryffindor was fighting for his life and the life of his children. He felt guilty for being so healthy and grateful that Aster was safe despite the trauma of her birth…

Draco saw the despair in Harry's face, and caught Artemis' eye. With Seamus and Colin's Bonding moved up it left Christmas free for a Bonding. It would be unseemly to be Unbonded when the trial started.

Artemis nodded; the Winter Solstice was the prefect time for a Bonding and a Wiccaning…

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p>

A/N- I decided to stop confusing everyone- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.

To anyone reading as of August 5, 2012 Bound to you's rewrite is currently still in progress and up to chapter 17 are edited. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for Reading!


	24. Chapter 21

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

A/N: Don't hate me too much for the cliffy. After all this fic is finished despite going through a rewrite...

Darn it How could I have forgotten that Andromeda needed to be in this story more? And Shacklebolt...geez me and my twisted but creative mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Seamus was beside himself, seeing Colin growing weaker every day.

Bea snorted, "Bea tell tigren that the Mudblood is not good enough."

Seamus grabbed the first article of clothing he could find a pair of Colin's boxers, "Take that and be gone. Take your old ways and cruel words with you."

Bea bowed her head, "'tis a shame your grandmother isn't here."

"OUT!"

Bea Apparated away and Seamus burst into soft sobs; Colin and their babies were all he had.

He felt Colin's magic grown even weaker and his life-force flicker, Seamus threw floo powder in and firecalled Adrian in a panic, "Adrian!"

Adrian nodded, "Be right through."

Seamus ran three stairs at a time to find Colin pale and almost lifeless in their bed, he looked so small and helpless.

XoooooX

Adrian summoned Rika as he gathered everything he might need, "Bring Healer Granger to Marcheness."

"Yes Adrian sir."

Adrian stepped through the floo into the library and wasn't surprised to find it empty. He headed up to the room Colin slept in to find Seamus beside himself and Colin very weak.

Rika Apparated holding Granger's arm tightly, "Rika bring Granger."

Adrian looked at Seamus, "It's their only chance, because the pregnancy is killing him. I've done my best but…" both Colin's body and his magic were too weak to sustain both his life and the lives of their babies.

Seamus knew if he said no his children and his beloved Colin would die, he nodded, "Save them." He wanted to hate Hermione Granger for her part in this but he was too heartbroken to hate. They'd gone from roommates who were strangers for the most part to acquaintances, to friends and finally to lovers expecting children.

Hermione swallowed, she had hoped to have Ron's children but he was lost to her now. After the pain and sorrow she'd caused saving these three innocent lives was the most she could do. "Do it. I don't want them to die."

Adrian levitated her to the bed gently, and waved his wand over her abdomen, "Endometrial preparous." It was the first step in the delicate process was to ready the witch's body to carry a baby. He cast the same spell he used to prevent Luna from losing the babies, before muttering "Placentus implantare."

Hermione's body glowed briefly and then the witch's belly swelled to accommodate a four-month pregnancy. She felt the drain on her magic keenly,

Adrian swallowed, "You want me to try to remove the womb now?"

Seamus took Colin's hand, "Would he survive the surgery?"

"I don't know. If this was a normal male pregnancy then the womb would dissolve on its own." Adrian said slowly, this was the more dangerous pregnancy besides Professor Prince's.

Hermione winced; this was her fault if she could have just fought off the Imperious curse the tiny Gryffindor wouldn't be near death.

"Can we watch him and remove the womb when he seems stronger?" Seamus asked quietly.

Adrian nodded, "We can try. This pregnancy took its toll he is very weak. I probably waited too long hoping he would recover on his own. I don't know if his magic will ever recover."

Seamus pressed Colin's pale hand to his heart, "Bind our magic, if only for a week but it should help, I'm strong I can handle it."

Adrian pinched his nose, "Seamus if you are separated the shock would kill him."

"He might die anyway. I can't lose him. Please Adrian."

Adrian reluctantly agreed, "no more then three rooms away at all times."

Hermione shifted nervously, "What about my charges Nemia and Luna?" overseeing pregnancies while being pregnant yourself was unusual.

"We'll discuss that in a few days. I'll take over for now but you stay put. I need you on bed rest for now until I can determine if the pregnancy is continuing properly." Adrian was ashamed that he was grateful that Neville's pregnancy was proceeding smoothly. Colin had such an attentive husband that it was a shame that the poor man couldn't carry his husband's child. He said quietly, "I'm afraid that this pregnancy will be your last Seamus. I don't think that he can ever have children. I maybe wrong though. We'll see."

Seamus stifled a sob calling another elf and having a room made up for Healer Granger.

Hermione couldn't look at either of her fellow Gryffindors; she had caused them so much suffering.

XoooooX

Adrian wanted to see Neville and just hold him but he flooed to Wisteria instead; he walked into Severus' study and found the man pouring over a musty potions book and notes.

"Oh Adrian, it's you. The elves mentioned that Granger was gone, what happened? I was going to firecall you in a moment. I didn't want to jump the gun and get her in unnecessary trouble." Severus looked a little perturbed/

Adrian sighed, "We were losing him like we almost lost you. I had to transfer the babies to Granger. She's stuck at Marcheness for a few days; I thought I'd let you know. She is supposed to be overseeing Luna and Nemia."

Severus nodded, "Thank you for informing me. If we need anything I'll call Andromeda."

"Are those Granger's notes?" Adrian asked nodding at the Professor's mention of Andromeda.

Severus nodded, "She's a better potioneer then I expected. The potion she devised was complex."

"She said she wanted to be a paediatric healer but was forced to change to research." Adrian said with a shrug.

"Luna seems as odd as ever but Nemia is so despondent. The portrait helps some but…" Severus hated seeing his baby girl like this…

"She seems fine, she did offer to carry Seamus and Colin's babies. Granger didn't want anymore pain because of her research."

"Highly unethical research, borders on rape." Severus growled, he still hadn't forgiven Granger for abandoning Harry all those years ago. She had in the end helped save both Harry and his granddaughters.

"If it weren't for her Luna wouldn't have been there to offer to save your babies that night." Adrian gently reminded him.

Severus winced, "I wish I could have held onto the babies."

"It would have been nice but we all need you alive and healthy." Adrian said quietly. "I should go. I just wanted to let you know where your daughter's healer was."

"Thank you Adrian. We'll firecall you if we need you."

Adrian showed himself out.

XoooooX

Adrian found Neville reading a book in the library reclining on a sofa and pulled the startled wizard into his arms.

"Adrian?" Neville asked worried.

"I had to take Colin's babies."

"Oh no! Is he alright?" Neville was worried, Colin had been both their patient for months.

"I don't know. I should have taken them sooner but I was hoping he'd turn around. I transferred them to Granger. Hopefully now their little girl has a real chance. Seamus begged me to make it so he could share his magic with his husband. I felt guilt for being grateful you're having a safe pregnancy." Adrian said holding his fiancé close.

Neville sighed, "You did your best, I know you did. We can only hope." He'd hate for anything worse to happen, first the Muggle train accident that killed Colin and Seamus' families and nearly killed Colin. It cost them their dream jobs but brought them together now their babies which should be a blessing nearly killed Colin. As if they hadn't been through enough in six months; he had been heart broken to see Colin at their Bonding. It was supposed to be a happy affair but Colin looked so weak. Hard to imagine the tiny Gryffindor had been healthy within a month of the accident but six months later he was near death.

Adrian just held onto Neville, "I love you."

Their peace was disturbed when Rika popped into the library.

"Master Neville, Lord Auror Scrimgour be calling. He received your owl."

Neville glanced up, "It's uncle Rufus? Oh, tell him to step through and bring him in."

It took ten minutes before the library door was thrown open.

"Neville? The Hall has been on lock down, I was just informed about the case. I was on vacation." He took one look at them and his jaw dropped. The lion-maned Head Auror was shocked.

Neville couldn't blame him; he was about five months gone and in a very intimate position. Not an embarrassing or compromising one but it was still a position Uncle Remus had never seen him in before. "Oh hi Uncle Rufus. I'm expecting. We're engaged." He showed his godfather the ring, "I'm having twins. I should have tried to contact you earlier. It's just been hectic.

"Does Andromeda know? Does she approve?" Scrimgour asked giving them the evil eye.

Neville gestured at a nearby seat, that he could sit in, "I've already told Aunt Annie. She's my personal healer. We're having twin boys Uncle Rufus. We're engaged."

"Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen."

"We were both over achievers in school, early acceptance to healer schools and correspondence lessons. We met over a complicated case, towards the beginning of summer. Adrian was only a healer who specialized in non-magical injuries then."

"What case?" Scrimgour asked.

"The Creevey-Finnigan case."

"Seamus Finnigan? He was the first person accepted to Auror training since Tonks. It is a shame that he was too badly injured to complete his training."

Adrian stared at him, "What do you mean? I sent you a report; I was of the opinion that despite his burns and broken arm there was nothing seriously wrong with him. He was practically recovered by the time I released him. He wasn't even in my personal care at the hospital a month, merely a few weeks. He could have taken a few more days of relaxation before returning to training. As the only student how far behind could he really be? Seamus is honourable man; he took Creevey into his home and heart. They both that day lost their entire family. Well, Seamus' family is Colin and the children they're expecting."

"Colin's family is Seamus and Nemia Prince, Uncle Rufus. Nemia is expecting his nephew." Neville said politely.

"What? I didn't receive that." Head Auror Scrimgour was not pleased.

"The only thing that was the matter with Seamus when he was discharged from St. Mungos was that he hadn't completely reconciled himself to the death of his entire family. He lost his parents, his grandparents, his cousin, his aunt and his uncle. All at the same time; which is a terrific blow to someone his age. I should know, I lost my gran and father within months of each other. I still have mother but she is still only physically healthy." Neville said quietly.

"It is such a terrible loss. The Department was never the same after the loss of your parents and Black." Rufus was a bit melancholy about their losses despite it having happened years ago.

"Although I think Seamus is a loss as well, with as fragile as Colin is right now I don't think that him returning would be a very good idea. Seamus almost lost him."

Rufus was troubled, "If you sent me such reports why didn't I get them?"

"I could ask the person who benefited by Seamus being dropped by the program." Adrian said stiffly, he wasn't a Slytherin for no reason. He was honourable, but he was also ambitious, he was intelligent and he was capable of cunning. He set out to win Neville's heart and he had. Though children this early in their relationship hadn't been in his plans in the beginning he'd adjusted his long term plans to include them..

Rufus stood, stiffly holding out his hand, "Congratulations. I will be ensuring that the case it well prepared for when it goes to court. I expect an invitation to the Bonding and the Wiccaning."

As quickly as he'd come, Neville's godfather disappeared.

"Are we sure he's not related to Professor Prince?" Adrian teased.

Neville punched him playfully, "Be quiet you!"

XoooooX

Draco looked up as Artemis walked in, "Hello."

"Hey."

Artemis dropped her script for her brother's bonding, "It's planned for the winter solstice, a perfect time magically for new beginnings. I've invited the important people to participate. No the guest list does not include your parents." She never liked them much despite being Narcissa's goddaughter but she tolerated them for Draco's sake until they disowned him.

Draco read it through and then hugged her, "You're an angel."

Artemis blushed, "Draco!"

He asked, "As your brother I wondered why you don't seem to be close to anyone."

Artemis toyed with her robes, "Because the person I care about is in love with someone else and they're older."

Draco was surprised, "You like someone?"

Artemis nodded, "They're pureblood."

"Would you tell me?"

Artemis chewed on her lip, "If I were a werewolf I could claim we were mates but I'm not, I'm just me."

Draco sighed, "You'll be fine."

"I'll do my duty by my brother but I hope that Nemia will recover from losing Dennis. They were very much in love, fate was cruel to take him from her." But far crueller to cause her to love someone that would not love her back.

XoooooX

Nemia had little to do since she wasn't at school but taught herself to knit…

She sang softly, tears dripping down her face…

Just how far have I walked?  
>If I look back behind me, I'll find a trail of tears.<br>I was wounded, and hurt others in return.  
>And now I've finally reached the place where you hide.<p>

Such a thing as love;  
>It's only you, you demand too much, and I don't have it all...<br>Such a thing as love;  
>If you're not there there's no meaning to life!<p>

Do you truly love me with all your heart?  
>Even now, I feel insecure yeah...<p>

Dennis' portrait sang softly,

_Within my dreams, I saw your face and you were crying desperately,  
>Please stop crying;<br>I won't let you go,  
>you are the one and nothing matters more.<em>

He paused, "I'm waiting in the Veil for you but don't come too soon."

Nemia sobbed,

_Such a thing as the future,_

_If you aren't there, then I can't see it.  
>It's unnecessary.<em>

Dennis smiled at her sadly,

_The morning rays of sunlight  
>Shone upon your sleeping face and I smiled, embarrassed<br>Because we were happy then  
>I wish that the love I felt during those days<br>Would continue on till…forever_

Nemia whispered,

_Such a thing as love;  
>It is only you,<br>you demand too much and I don't have it all!  
>A long way down with you<br>Such a thing as love;  
>If you're not there then there's no meaning to life.<em>

Dennis sighed,

_No matter how much I love you, it seems like it's never enough  
>Such a thing as the future,<em>

Nemia buried her face in her pillow, her heart breaking,

_If you aren't there, then I can't see a future_

XoooooX

Harry hummed the song Nemia sang at Colin's Bonding,

I will promise you I will only see you forever  
>I will promise you I will only embrace you forever<br>I will send to you various colours of love  
>It's a promise we make together I love you forever<p>

That was the only part of the song he remembered clearly but he knew his sister had a beautiful voice. He hoped that her son and her music could help her rise above the tragic death of her Dennis. He wished that Dennis had been spared if only to help ease her pain, he had thought he had lost Draco only to find out that Draco loved him very much.

He wanted to go into that courtroom and face the man who hurt them all. He almost lost his papa; his Draco and Seamus might lose Colin and his daughter. They all had a reason to want Dumbledore's head.

Harry watched his girls sleep, Draco was sneaking around a bit and when he caught him his fiancé had the decency to look ashamed but refused to tell him what he was up to. Draco did promise he'd know when the time was right; he just hoped it was a good surprise…

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p>

A/N- I decided to stop confusing everyone- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.

The first song is Ai nante- Why love by N.E.W.S. and the second is Promise sung by A.N. GEL in the Drama Ikemen Desu ne.

To anyone reading as of August 6, 2012 Bound to you's rewrite is currently still in progress and up to chapter 24 are edited. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for Reading!


	25. Chapter 22

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

A/N: Don't hate me too much for the cliffy. After all this fic is finished despite going through a rewrite...

Darn it How could I have forgotten that Andromeda needed to be in this story more? And Shacklebolt...geez me and my twisted but creative mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

It wasn't long before exams and the beginning of the Christmas holidays, Draco and Harry had decided against spending Christmas at Prince Hall. They decided that it would be best to spend the holidays with family. It was Draco's third Christmas since he was disowned and he seemed to be happier.

Draco had gathered up a bag of clothes and blankets, "Harry, are they ready?" Harry had insisted on changing the girls and dressing them himself.

Harry smiled, kissing Aster's cheek, "Yes."

Draco put both girls in little carrycots and took Ariana's; she was the heavier twin. He didn't want to overburden Harry.

Harry took Aster's carrycot and followed Draco, "Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry sir?" Dobby's huge tennis ball eyes shining.

"Take the bassinets to Wisteria, papa set aside Draco's old room for the babies."

Dobby nodded, "Winky and I already brought over plenty of diapers and milk powder."

Draco called out on his way to the floo, "Thank you Dobby." Harry's politeness even to house elves had rubbed off.

"Master Draco and Master Harry is bestest masters ever."

XoooooX

Colin woke after two days of being unconscious to find his energy had returned a little; he reached to touch his stomach. He paled, his babies…they were gone and then as the realization sunk in he sobbed. He failed; he'd lost his babies. He'd wanted them so much, he knew how weak he was but he couldn't terminate the pregnancy. They were probably the only children he could have. Now they were gone, Seamus…would his husband still want him now?"

He gingerly sat up some and spotted Seamus curled up in an armchair before a weakly flickering hearth.

There was a soft pop, "Would tigren Colin like some tea and toast?"

It was a slightly familiar house elf, it wasn't Bea who spent most of her time muttering to herself in Gaelic or arguing with Shay. He nodded, "Water too."

The house elf handed him a potion, "Healer Pucey ordered these and Lord Prince sent them. It's a vitamin potion."

Colin nodded and drank the potion; he buried his face in his pillow to quiet his sobs. His babies…

He'd only carried them knowingly for two months but he'd bonded to them and he felt alone without them.

Seamus woke to the sound of hiccupping sobs, Colin? He got up so fast he trip over a blanket on of the elves must have covered him with. "Mo chuisle? Thank Merlin." He fell to his knees beside their bed. "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

Colin looked up at him and then turned away, "I'm sorry, I failed us. I lost them."

Seamus' eyes widened, "Mo chuisle, no you didn't lose them. I did almost lose all three of you but I firecalled Adrian and he rushed right over." He started to panic, "Cols, you have to forgive me please. I should not have let you continue the pregnancy so long. It almost killed you."

"They're gone." He felt so empty.

"Not really they aren't. You see…I…let…Adrian transfer them." Seamus said shaking.

"Where are they? Who has them?" Colin knew that Professor Prince's babies were now in former Head girl Luna Lovegood's womb.

"It was her or I lost you both. I couldn't ask Harry, I didn't even know if his womb would be safe and well I didn't know Artemis like you did. She's so young…"

"Shay my babies? Where are they?" Colin repeated panicked.

"In Hermione Granger." Seamus said softly. "It was my only choice. I couldn't carry them myself. Why didn't they dose me? It would have been safer…"

"Granger? The woman who gave me that potion?" Colin sobbed, he couldn't believe it why her?

"She's sleeping in the next room, I swear. She's on bed rest until Adrian is sure its safe." Seamus said quickly.

Colin tried to sit up, "I have to see them."

The house elf returned with tea and toast.

Seamus gently moved to help Colin sit properly, propping him up with pillows, "here. Better?"

Colin nodded, "Please Shay."

"After you eat and after Adrian has a look at both of you. Grea, go find Healer Pucey. Tell him Colin is awake." Seamus said stubbornly.

The house elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Colin ate slowly; he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

Vitamin and nutrient potions as well as water had been cast into his stomach at meal times while he had been unconscious so he couldn't starve or die of dehydration. It had been something that Seamus had done with a heavy heart.

XoooooX

Adrian and Neville had finished setting up the nursery and decided to decorate the house for their first Christmas. It was Adrian's fourth Christmas without his parents and Neville's third without his grandmother but it was their first together.

Adrian had gone out with Rika to find the perfect tree; it was too cold for Neville to go outside. He levitated it into the house after banishing the snow on it.

Neville had boxes of family heirloom ornaments taken down from the attic so they could decorate the tree.

Adrian placed the tree in the stand and smiled, "Now what first?"

Before Neville could answer an unfamiliar house elf appeared with a pop.

Adrian blinked.

"Tigren said to tell Healer Pucey that his céile has awoken."

Neville clapped his hands in happiness, "He's awake that's good isn't it?"

Adrian nodded, "I'll be right over."

Neville kissed him, "Give them my best wishes. Tell me how Hermione is handling this. I think she could do with a few sessions with a mind healer. Not me of course but maybe Ted Tonks. He was my mentor and I wouldn't have become a healer so quickly without him." Mind healer training was less strenuous then body healing, he'd gone into Mind Healing hoping someday to find a way to reverse damage like that of his parents when they were tortured with the Imperious curse.

XoooooX

Draco had been pouring over every law he could find, the more charges against Dumbledore the more likely the disgraced Headmaster would remain in Azkaban.

'A fetus is considered a person under the law the moment it is living outside it's bearer's womb.'

Draco smirked; it didn't say it had to breathing outside its bearer's womb. Under that logic both Uncle Severus and Colin's babies were considered alive because they were living outside their womb. He drafted an addendum to his lawsuit against Dumbledore.

The man was being charged with illegal potions research, illegal potions testing, reckless endangerment, foetal negligence, attempted murder- the potion was cruel way to try to eliminate Uncle Severus as a threat, child abuse, kidnapping, use of the Imperious and the Cruciatus curses.

Besides the charges brought against Dumbledore by the Ministry Draco was filing a civil case on behalf of his fiancé, his godfather and his father in law, Neville and Adrian as well as Seamus and Colin. Luna was filing charges on behalf of Granger; he just hoped that the Gryffindor Healer was worthy of a second chance.

XoooooX

Adrian stepped through the floo and made his way to Colin and Seamus' room.

"Healer Pucey, tigren." Crea announced him.

Colin smiled weakly at his healer, "I feel a bit stronger…"

Adrian made his way to the bed, casting various spells to check his condition. "You seem to be stabilizing. The womb is still there, I was suspicious it would be. You are too weak for anything strenuous and no walking. I mean it; even with contraceptive spells it isn't healthy for Colin to have sex of any kind. I think we can remove the womb in a few days if his condition doesn't start to change for the worst."

Colin asked quietly, "I had tea, toast and a nutrition potion. Can I see Granger? I need to know for sure my babies are okay."

Adrian smiled, "I'll go give her an exam and if she's well enough I'll bring her here."

Seamus nodded, "If not, I'm conjure a stretcher and we can bring Colin to her."

Adrian chuckled, "I see, so Colin is going to see his babies one way or another." He made his way to the room opposite the nursery, knocking, "Granger?"

"Yes?" came a voice within.

Adrian entered.

Sitting on the bed, her face streaked with tears was Hermione Granger, former head girl.

Adrian checked her condition, "You seem to be adjusting well. No signs of rejecting the placentas. I am as your Healer insisting you start seeing a Mind Healer. Neville recommended it before you began carrying Colin's babies for him. You will be owling Mind Healer Tonks. It is less then three weeks until the first court date and you need to get a hold of yourself. This depression isn't healthy for those babies."

"I had hoped to be pregnant with Ron's babies by Christmas." Hermione whispered.

"Now thanks to Dumbledore that won't happen. He's hurt a lot of people these last twenty years or so." Adrian said simply. "By the way Colin wants to assure himself that his babies are safe."

"If he wishes." Hermione wasn't in the mood to cause anymore harm.

Adrian nodded, "I don't see why you need to stay in bed all the time, you should walk some. If you can tolerate it you can continue to see your patients. By floo or the Knight Bus but no Apparating."

"Yes sir."

Hermione said her voice devoid of argument, "I'll just get dressed."

Adrian left and went to talk to Colin and Seamus, "The babies seem fine. Besides some emotional and mental trauma inflicted by Dumbledore Granger is fine. She's dressing and should be here soon. Two weeks more of bed rest and then Colin can work up his endurance by walking a little every day. If we're lucky by the court date he come with us."

Hermione let herself in, she had washed her face but her eyes were red.

Colin gestured for her to come forward, his hands caressing her newly rounded stomach. He could feel their magic, their life force stronger then ever. He sobbed, "They really are fine. Both of them." He hugged Granger impetuously, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I really had lost them. Please take care of yourself and I'll make sure I get better."

Hermione nodded, "I'll take care of myself. Healer Pucey wants me to see a Mind Healer."

Seamus nodded, "I would prefer if they came here."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. In a few days Granger can start checking on her patients again." Adrian said packing up. "Unless of course Healer Tonks agrees to take over your cases by overseeing Luna and Granger's surrogate pregnancies."

"Thank you so much." Colin said sitting up and hugging the man who had saved his life twice now.

Adrian wiggled free, "No problem. I'm a Healer. It's my duty." Whistling he made his way home by way of the Marcheness Library floo. Andromeda was supposed to be visiting Neville for a check up.

XoooooX

Adrian had been too focused on verifying Colin and Seamus' linkage of their magical cores was stable, and watching Granger and Luna's condition carefully. Transferring placenta and foetus from a male carrier to a female carrier was a much frowned upon procedure. It was two steps from being considered a violation of one's magical oath to prevent harm. Because of this male pregnancy potion he'd come rather close to violating it. He'd failed to give Professor Prince a proper exam when Draco arrived with the news that Harry was missing. He'd also neglected to call another healer for back up. He'd taken Granger's story at face value and insisted she help treat his female patients. He'd taken her under his wing and insisted she be released into his custody.

He heard Neville and Andromeda's voices in the front parlous which was serving as Neville's study.

Adrian made his way there, he knocked on the closed door, "Excuse me."

"It's Adrian!" came Neville's excited voice.

"You may enter."

Andromeda.

Adrian opened the door, "Pardon the intrusion. I needed to consult with you and thank you for becoming Neville's private healer."

Andromeda seemed surprised, "It's no trouble." She sniffed, "He is my godson. Someone has to be his healer. Mungos knows it can't be you."

"I am sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Once Neville's pregnancy was discovered we realized that this was a truly illegal experiment. There was clearly a purpose to why Harry was given the potion. We haven't figured out how exactly they were dosed. I have been trying to keep a patient alive. Now the patient seems to be recovering. I am very young to be a certified healer. The board was right in their worries for I have made mistakes. However I am lucky that no one had been injured or died. I would like you to assist me. I've made mistakes and I need guidance from someone with more experience."

Andromeda gave him a penetrating look, "It takes a real man to admit he needed help. With the cases you've had I'm surprised you didn't sooner."

Adrian sighed, "I should have. It wasn't until Harry was kidnapped, Professor Prince went into shock due to rejection of the womb, I never suspected that he could be dosed for researching the potion. I am overwhelmed and I need help. I cannot in good consience allow a pregnant Granger to treat Luna or Nemia."

Andromeda's eyes narrowed, "Granger is pregnant? Adrian Pucey what did you do!"

Adrian collapsed in a settee opposite them, "The pregnancies were killing them. I knew that Colin wanted his children. Granger offered herself as a surrogate carrier to complete the pregnancy."

"Adrian! You know that isn't to be done! If they choose to continue the pregnancy against healer's advice and their life is put in danger it is not your fault. You know we are not supposed to transfer pregnancies!

"Did you transfer a pregnancy into Nemia? She's fifteen!"

Adrian shook his head, "Nemia Prince and Dennis Creevey engaged in sexual intercourse before the train left Hogwarts. They failed to use contraception whether spell or condoms and she is expecting a son. As for Luna when we returned to Hogwarts with Harry due to access the strong but reliable potions brewed by Professor Prince. Harry desperately needed Blood Replenishing potions and he had been expected there when he was kidnapped. It thought it would put his family at ease. I know that I should have taken him to St. Mungos. Yet I knew somehow that I needed to be at Hogwarts. I wouldn't have been able to treat Professor Prince- I probably saved his life but I can't be sure since my actions direct and indirect put it in danger."

"How did Lady Lovegood get pregnant Adrian?"

Adrian winced, "Severus was rejecting the woman, his magic was fighting desperately to keep his babies alive. I couldn't stabilize him. `Luna offered, she knew that it was possible medically and magically to transfer the pregnancy to her. Severus couldn't give consent but his Bonded did. With full consent of both parties I did it. I know it's a frowned upon procedure but I felt and I still feel that it was the right choice. The surrogates were willing, Luna out of curiosity and selflessness but I'm sad to aye that Granger did it out of guilt and a desire to see that no more harm was caused because of her. I'm not comfortable dealing with pregnant females. Which was why I kept Granger out of custody. It was wrong of me, by pawning them off on her I didn't have ask for real help from a respected healer. I know what I did wasn't the accepted choice I am sure it was the right one. It saved the lives of all concerned." He was adamant, perhaps the decision wasn't approvable but he had saved lives.

"The most definite sign of a good healer is when they make a decision regarding their patients that is not very acceptable to those outside the case. You are willing to defend it against me, if I hadn't agreed to accept you early you wouldn't be a healer now. I saw something in you and I am sure that had anyone else been the healer to discover this potion they would never have considered it. They would have pushed for an abortion or washed their hands of the case when they were told that they were against the abortion." Andromeda said, her harsh demeanour softening.

Adrian realized her criticism had been a test of his confidence, although he'd been reprimanding himself for how he'd handled the cases before he'd come in, he still stood by his choice to transfer the pregnancies to Luna and Granger. Despite Nemia's pregnancy and Artemis' apparent maturity he wouldn't have wanted to allow someone of their age to continue a pregnancy. He very much doubted their fathers would have agreed to it. Even to save the lives of their soon to be grandchildren in law, they wouldn't have wanted Colin to die but to consent to allow their eldest daughter to be a surrogate would have been a very difficult decision especially last minute. That was one of the reasons Seamus never asked them or at least didn't ask Artemis.

Adrian bowed, "I am grateful that you don't wish to see me punished in some way for my risky decisions. I am also more then grateful that you are Neville's healer. As his godmother and the closest thing he has to parents in this world, I would like to ask if you would do the honours of being their grandmother. I am no longer a member officially of the Pucey family. I am unaware of whether a cousin will inherit but as long as I refuse to let my father dictate my life. I know it's against the expectations of pureblood society to refuse to let my father dictate my future because I am first born. I knew I wanted to be a healer before I went to Hogwarts. I chose by classes so that they would help me along the way. I asked Professor Prince to get me a tutor to help me prepare for the healing exams. Instead I received early admission and correspondence courses. Something I am eternally grateful. Neville and I owe you and your husband so much, I would like to request not only would you consider being grandmother to our sons but also to ask Ted if he would."

"I was against Lucius' disowning of Draco. Lucius stood by me when I eloped and Bonded to Ted. He helped me get into a fast paced Healing program and within two years of Graduation from Hogwarts I was also a healer. I knew as the eldest son of Lord Pucey that you would have a difficult time of it. I still was willing to train you, when I saw your marks and the letter you wrote to request a tutor. You were so passionate. More passionate then I expected from a fifth year. Ted mentioned similar feelings when he started training you Neville. You were born to be who you are, Healers in different branches of the profession but you were meant to healers. You graduated three years ago and you are not only a healer who specialises in the treatment of non-magical maladies but you've recently qualified as male pregnancy healer. That takes determination as well as talent."

Adrian was more then flattered at her praise, he knew from his experience as her advise that she gave out praise more rarely then professor, now Headmistress McGonagall. He nodded, "Thank you. Your praise as rare as it is, is worth more then from a parent. Especially since we have none."

"I think your parents Adrian are fools. To keep you from being a healer when you are meant to be one is a travesty. I was upset about Dora being an Auror. I tried to talk her out of it but I didn't forbid it. I told her I'd support her if she was accepted and until Rufus accepted young Finnigan, old O'Shanesey's grandson. I am pleased he survived the accident. I was saddened when I heard that he'd been too injured to continue his training." Andromeda said gruffly. .

Adrian snorted, "I've already set Head Auror Scrimgour straight. I sent reports that stated that he was being released within a few weeks of his arrival by Auror-issued portkey in our emergency ward. He suffered a broken arm; he landed on it in such a way that shattered his arm from his wrist to his elbow. Any harder and it would have been to his shoulder. Besides that his hands were burned so that he has unreparable nerve damage. He has tactile control and some feeling. He had no reason he couldn't be an Auror. Look how much damage Moody's taken and he's still on the force. It was a grave mistake to fire him from training. He has been taking care of his friend and now husband Colin. Colin was the one whose pregnancy I transferred to Granger. She is at present restricted to Marcheness unless I allowed her to visit Wisteria to tend to Nemia and Luna. However I'd rather you over saw their pregnancies. I'd rather take care of Colin, Severus and Harry to make sure they haven't suffered from their exposure to this horrendous potion. Harry is lucky the botched delivery didn't harm him. Severus will take time to recover."

"OF course he will. I told him and Pomfrey told him that another pregnancy would kill him."

"Something Dumbledore would have been aware of!" Adrian said sharply, "It might have very well killed him. If I hadn't transferred the pregnancy it would have killed him. The baby or babies as Luna insists. We can't tell how many she's carrying just yet."

"How would someone who runs a paper like the Quibbler know about pregnancies?" Andromeda sniffed.

Adrian chuckled, "She claims she's raised and delivered unicorns."

Andromeda nodded, "I can believe that. Some persons are naturally gifted with animal healing like we are with person healing."

"So Aunt Annie, will you join Adrian on the case?"

"How can I refuse? He's working on a involving a male pregnancy potion that creates a seemingly permanent womb. Or overseeing surrogate pregnancies? I would be glad to. Although I would already be a part of the case with being Neville's healer. I'll floo Severus and let him know I'm taking over his daughter and Luna's case. I will be lecturing him for not asking me to be his youngest's healer. I've been his family's healer for a long time, since he was fifteen. What is it with that boy and secrets?"

Adrian barely managed to hide a smirk, his fiancé's godmother and his former healing professor was making fun of or perhaps, insulting his former Head of House was a more accurate statement.

Andromeda dangled a picture in front of his nose, "Would you like one?"

Adrian snatched it out her hand forgetting his manners, the picture wasn't crystal clear but it was of twins. He moved to hug Neville, "This was just what I needed!"

Andromeda chuckled, "I'll be going now. I owe that brat a visit."

Adrian was excited, he and Neville were oblivious and flailed over the pictures of their unborn sons.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p>

A/N- I decided to stop confusing everyone- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.

To anyone reading as of August 6, 2012 Bound to you's rewrite is currently still in progress and up to chapter 21 are edited. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for Reading!


	26. Chapter 23

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

A/N: Don't hate me too much for the cliffy. After all this fic is finished despite going through a rewrite...

Darn it How could I have forgotten that Andromeda needed to be in this story more? And Shacklebolt...geez me and my twisted but creative mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Artemis as the eldest female of the Prince, Black and Potter lines was responsible for overseeing Bondings and protection ceremonies. She had set up a Bonding altar and Wiccaning altar next to one another but within the circle. She had already drawn the outline of Circle before the guests arrive, as usual. Artemis raised her hands once the guests had all entered the Crystal Ballroom at Prince Hall and taken their place in the sacred circle.

Nemia closed the doors with a flick of her wand.

Artemis began with her papa by her side, "As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses. We also have when possible all guests either seated or standing in a circle around the sacred area, creating a sense of theatre. Guests are usually asked to bring bells with them. Guardians of the Four Quarters Air, Fire, Water and Earth join us here to celebrate the Bonding of two and the confirmation of their children's birth!"

"Guardians of the East, Powers of Air; you who are thought and the wind upon my face. Winged eagle of the skies who is the morning breeze and the wrath of storms, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." Adrian said with a grin holding an eagle's feather.

Luna spoke holding a flaming ruby in her hands, "Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire, you who are passion and the hearth. Great Snake who lives within the coals of the home fires as well as wild fires, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite."

Nemia grinned at her big brother, "Guardians of the West, Powers of Water, you who are emotions and pure love. Gentle Dolphin of the waves who is the morning dew, and the torrential rains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." In her hands she held an abalone shell as she faced the West.

Seamus standing in for Colin spoke, "Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth, you who are the stabilizer and nurturer. Powerful Buffalo who paws the ground and stands solid as the mountains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite." He held a crystal toward the north.

Harry stood under an Arch created like a rainbow, the Arch of 7 Blessings with his beloved, Severus spoke, "My son stands beneath the arch of Seven Blessings," each one glowing as it was named, "Purple to bless their souls, dark blue to bless their dreams; light blue to bless them with harmony; green to bless them with Love; yellow to bless them with strength and courage; orange to bless them with fertility- which they are obviously" he teased; "and red to bless them with passion and commitment." He looked at his son and his godson before continuing, "IN THE NAME OF THE MAGIC THAT UNITS US AS ONE PEOPLE AND THOSE THAT CAME BEFORE; IN THE NAMES OF THE MIGHTY ONES OF THE FOUR QUARTERS, THE RULERS OF THE ELEMENTS. BLESSED BE THIS TIME AND THIS PLACE, AND WE WHO ARE NOW GATHERED HERE IN THIS SACRED PLACE."

Artemis now turned to light the candles on the Bonding Altar saying as she does; "WE ARE ALL CHILDREN OF THE EARTH AND OF THE LIGHT. FOR THUS DO I BRING TO FLAME THESE SACRED CANDLES." She flicks her wand and they light before Artemis continued, " FOR THE CONSORT AND LORD TO BE ARE IN LOVE AND WISH TO MAKE THEIR VOWS IN THE WAY OF THE ANCIENTS, AND AS THEY WISH NOT TO BE TREATED AS TWO SEPARATE BEINGS BUT AS ONE, THE INTENTION IS MORE PERMANENT THAN 'TILL DEATH US DO PART' BECAUSE IT INVOLVES THE ANCIENT CONCEPT OF SOUL-MATES, A CONTINUING RELATIONSHIP THROUGH ALL SUBSEQUENT INCARNATIONS. THE SOUL-MATE CONCEPT IS A VERY ANCIENT AND SERIOUS ONE IN OUR THINKING WHERE IT IS REFLECTED IN THE BELIEFS OF OUR PEOPLE, WHERE IT IS SAID; "THAT TO FULFIL TRUE LOVE, YOU MUST RETURN AGAIN AT THE SAME TIME AND PLACE AS YOUR LOVED ONE, AND YOU MUST MEET AND KNOW AND REMEMBER AND LOVE THEM AGAIN."

Harry blinked at his sister, this was his Dream Bonding brought to life- even though it wasn't taking place at a beach. His eyes filled with happy tears.

Severus continued, " KNOW THAT IT IS HERE THAT YOU BEGIN YOUR JOURNEY OF LIFE SHARED, BOUND TOGETHER BY THE VOWS OF THIS RITE. MANY ARE THE YEARS THAT YOU WILL SHARE, AND COUNTLESS THE MOONS TO WATCH. IF YOU KEEP YOUR VOWS, YOUR SACRED TRUST, HAPPY WILL BE MANY OF YOUR THE KEEPERS OF THE WINDS OF THE EAST WHISPER JOY INTO YOUR LIVES. MAY YOU TAKE DELIGHT IN EACH OTHER'S SMILES FOR ALL YOUR DAYS UNTO PASSING. SHARE TOGETHER RAINBOWS AND DREAMS AND MORNING JOYS, AND LET YOUR LOVE BE AS FREE AS THE BUTTERFLY'S SACRED FLIGHT. MAY THE ELEMENT OF AIR BLESS YOUR MIND AND BLESS YOUR DREAMS AS A BONDED COUPLE, AND MAY YOUR PRAYERS BE BORN UPON THE RISING INCENSE SMOKE."

Artemis held out her hands to her brother and his intended in blessing " ABOVE YOU ARE THE STARS AND BELOW YOU ARE THE STONES AND AS TIME PASSES REMEMBER THAT LIKE A STAR SHOULD YOUR LOVE BE CONSTANT, AND LIKE A STONE SHOULD YOUR LOVE BE FIRM. BE CLOSE, YET NOT TOO CLOSE. POSSESS ONE ANOTHER, YET BE UNDERSTANDING. HAVE PATIENCE EACH WITH THE OTHER, FOR STORMS WILL COME, BUT THEY WILL GO QUICKLY. BE FREE IN GIVING AFFECTION AND WARMTH, AND MAKE LOVE OFTEN. AND ALWAYS BE SENSUOUS TO ONE ANOTHER. HAVE NO FEAR AND LET NOT THE WORDS OR WAYS OF THE UNENLIGHTENED GIVE YOU UNEASE, FOR YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY THOSE WHO CAME BEFORE THIS DAY. WHILE FORMS ARE DIVIDED, MAY THE SOULS CLING TOGETHER, SORROW WITH SORROW, JOY WITH JOY, AND LOVE WITH LOVE."

Then Artemis said with fervor, "Repeat after me; BELOVED, I SEEK TO KNOW OF YOU, AND ASK THOSE THAT CAME BEFORE US THAT I BE GIVEN THE WISDOM TO SEE YOU AS YOU TRULY ARE, AND TO LOVE YOU AS A MYSTERY! I WILL TAKE JOY IN YOU; I DELIGHT IN THE TASTE OF YOU. YOU ARE TO ME THE WHISPERING OF THE TIDES, THE SEDUCTION OF SUMMERS HEAT. YOU ARE MY FRIEND, YOU ARE MY LOVER. GROW OLD AND WISE WITH ME, AND I'LL THE SAME WITH YOU. A LIFE BEFORE US OF RAINBOWS AND SUNSETS, AND A WILLINGNESS TO SHARE THOSE THINGS OF SADNESS, I LOVE YOU, I ADORE YOU. I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU, AND BEYOND THAT IF I MAY!"

Harry blushed, his eyes shining. "BELOVED, I SEEK TO KNOW OF YOU, AND ASK THOSE THAT CAME BEFORE US THAT I BE GIVEN THE WISDOM TO SEE YOU AS YOU TRULY ARE, AND TO LOVE YOU AS A MYSTERY! I WILL TAKE JOY IN YOU; I DELIGHT IN THE TASTE OF YOU. YOU ARE TO ME THE WHISPERING OF THE TIDES, THE SEDUCTION OF SUMMERS HEAT. YOU ARE MY FRIEND, YOU ARE MY LOVER. GROW OLD AND WISE WITH ME, AND I'LL THE SAME WITH YOU. A LIFE BEFORE US OF RAINBOWS AND SUNSETS, AND A WILLINGNESS TO SHARE THOSE THINGS OF SADNESS, I LOVE YOU, I ADORE YOU. I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU, AND BEYOND THAT IF I MAY!"

Draco repeated the charge.

Artemis grinned, "Now for the Ancient Binding Ceremony, in our Houses the custom is that while facing each other, the couple place their right hands together and then their left hands together to form an infinity symbol, whilst a Cord is tied around their hands in a knot." She raised her wand, "BY KNOT OF ONE THE SPELLS BEGUN," a silver cord bound them, "BY KNOT OF TWO IT BINDS THE TWO," a light blue, "BY KNOT OF THREE ALL TRUTH SHALL BE," then a dark blue, "BY KNOT OF FOUR IT OPENS LOVE'S DOOR," green, "BY KNOT OF FIVE COMBINED YOUR ALIVE," the next was red, "BY KNOT OF SIX YOUR SOULS I MIX," a purple cord tied them together "BY KNOT OF SEVEN AS NOW SO IN THE BEYOND," an orange cord, "BY KNOT OF EIGHT YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE," then yellow tied them, "BY KNOT OF NINE SEALED LOVE BY DIVINE WINE." and the final cord was gold.

Severus gestured for Adrian and Nemia to step forward, they slipped the rings onto Harry and Draco's joined hands.

"BY THE GIVING OF THESE TOKENS OF YOUR LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER, SO ARE YOUR LIVES INTERLACED. WHAT ONE EXPERIENCES, SO SHALL THE OTHER; AS HONESTY AND LOVE BUILD, SO WILL YOUR BOND STRENGTHEN AND GROW. THE CIRCLE IS A PERFECT FIGURE, WITHOUT BEGINNING, WITHOUT END, WITH NO AREA OF WEAKNESS. IT IS A SYMBOL OF THE CYCLE OF LIFE, BIRTH, DEATH AND REBIRTH. THIS SHALL SERVE AS A PHYSICAL REMINDER OF YOUR VOWS, AND THAT ALL THINGS BEGIN AND END AND BEGIN AGAIN, AS THE ANCIENTS SO DECREE. THESE RINGS SHALL SERVE TO REMIND YOU THAT LIFE GOES ON, THAT THESE MOMENTS PASS. WHEN YOU ARE ENGULFED IN ANGER OR IN SADNESS, LOOK TO YOUR HAND, AND REMEMBER THAT THE WHEEL TURNS FOREVER ONWARD, AND IT IS LOVE THAT TURNS THE WHEEL.

ONTO EACH OTHER'S HAND YOU NOW PLACE A RING, THE CIRCLE SYMBOLISING THE WHEEL OF LIFE THAT TURNS EVER ONWARD. THERE IS A LESSON IN BOTH THE HAND AND THE WEDDING RING. THE RING IS WORN ON THE FOURTH FINGER; IN NUMEROLOGY, THE NUMBER 4 STANDS FOR STEADINESS AND ENDURANCE. THE CIRCLE ITSELF IS ALL-ENCOMPASSING AND INCLUSIVE. YOUR HAND OPENS TO RECEIVE AND TO GIVE, CLENCHES IN FRUSTRATION AND ANGER, HOLDS AND SOOTHES IN TIMES OF SADNESS, AND CLUTCHES IN FEAR. WITH THIS HAND ARE CITIES AND SAND CASTLES MADE, MUSIC PLAYED AND POETRY WRITTEN; INTO THESE HANDS IS LIFE GIVEN, AND FROM THESE HANDS IS IT TAKEN.

ALL THE ACTIONS OF YOUR HAND MOVE IN SYMPATHISTIC RHYTHM WITH THE WHEEL OF LIFE AND WITH YOUR DESTINY. PLEASURE, PAIN, CREATION, DESTRUCTION,, GIVING AND RECEIVING ARE ALL WITHIN THE POWER OF YOUR HAND. AS THE RING SYMBOLISES THE CYCLE, SO DOES THE HAND SYMBOLISE THE POWER OF ACTUALISATION AND CREATION. LET THIS RING REMIND YOU OF THE MANY TURNS OF THE WHEEL

THROUGH WHICH YOU AND YOUR LOVE SHALL PASS, AND MAY EVERYTHING THAT IS TOUCHED BY YOUR HAND BE TOUCHED ALSO BY LOVE. SO MOTE IT BE!"

The company repeated, "So mote it be."

Artemis sprinkled of Rose Petals over their wrists, "May I present for the first time Lord Harry Potter-Black and his consort, Draco Abraxus Prince-Black." Turning them to face the guests, before giving them the final blessing. "LOVE ONE ANOTHER, BUT MAKE NOT A BOND OF LOVE, LET IT BE A MOVING SEA BETWEEN THE SHORES OF YOUR SOULS. FILL EACH OTHER CUP, BUT DRINK NOT FROM ONE CUP, GIVE ONE ANOTHER OF YOUR BREAD, BUT EAT NOT FROM THE SAME LOAF. SING AND DANCE TOGETHIS AND JOYOUS, BUT LET EACH OF YOU BE ALONE. EVEN AS THE STRINGS OF A LUTE ARE ALONE, THOUGH THEY QUIVER WITH THE SAME MUSIC; GIVE YOUR HEARTS, BUT NOT INTO EACH OTHERS KEEPING. FOR ONLY THE HAND OF LIFE CAN CONTAIN YOUR HEARST. STAND TOGETHER, YET NOT TOO NEAR TOGETHER, FOR THE PILLARS OF A TEMPLE STAND APART, AND THE OAK AND CYPRESS GROW NOT IN EACH OTHER'S SHADOW."

Severus grinned, "This day is not just to welcome my godson into the family but to welcome our granddaughters."

Harry felt his eyes fill once more with tears of joy.

Artemis began as she moved to the second altar, "We are met in this Circle to ask the blessings of those who came before on the daughters of Harrison James Potter-Black and Draco Prince-Black. May they grow in beauty and strength, joy and wisdom."

Severus looked at his granddaughters and his son with pride, "There are many destinies, and each must find their own. Therefore, we do not seek to bind these heiresses to any one destiny while she is still too young to choose. Instead, we ask the magic that makes us one people and those who have come before to bless, protect and prepare them through the years of their childhood. Then, when they are at last fully grown, shall know, without a doubt, which Path is hers, and shall tread it gladly. Draco, please bring the Black heiress forward that she may be blessed."

Draco stood before his sister-in-law with his angel cradled in his arms.

Artemis spoke, "Her bearer has chosen a name for her. Harry, what is that name?

Harry smiled, "Aster Narissa Black."

Artemis spoke, "Harry, please bring the Potter heiress forward that she may be blessed. Her bearer has chosen a name for her. Harry, what is that name?

Harry smiled down at the daughter his father had placed in his arms, "Ariana Lilia Potter."

Artemis nodded, "Then to us all and her ancestors, they shall be known as Aster Narissa Black and Ariana Lilia Potter." she dipped her finger in a jar of lavender oil, she anointed Aster and Ariana's forehead with oil, "Artemis smiled, "In ancient days, the good fairies all blessed the baby with a special gift or blessing, Harry asks now that a few of you bestow them with a personal blessing. I bless thee, Aster and Ariana with oil, and welcome thee as one sister to another."

Severus dipped his finger into a chalice of wine, before repeating his daughter's action; "I bless thee, Aster and Ariana with wine, and welcome thee to the family."

Nemia smiled, Severus dipped his finger into a chalice of water, before repeating her sister, "I bless thee, Aster and Ariana with water, and welcome thee as one sister to another."

Remus gently rest the palms of his hands on his granddaughter s' head, "I dedicate you to a life of peace and love."

Luna resting her hand on Aster and Ariana on their 'third eye', "It is my wish that you may see your way clearly."

Colin was carried forward, touched Aster and Ariana 's hearts, "It is my wish that your heart always be open."

Adrian touched Aster and Ariana 's throat, "It is my wish that you may speak the truth."

Hermione whispered, her guilt gnawing at her as she touched the tiny girls' chests, "It is my wish that your Will and Strength be strong."

Neville grinned, as he tickled their bellies, "It is my wish that you be joyful and loving."

Artemis nodded, holding her hands out, "Are there any here who would stand as Godparents to Lady Aster?"

Seamus carried Colin and Nemia joined them, "We would."

Artemis continued, "Do you, Seamus, Colin and Nemia promise to be a friend to Aster through her childhood; to aid and guide as needed; and in concord with her parents, to watch over her and love her as if she were of your own blood; until, she is ready to choose her own Path?

Seamus spoke first, "I, Seamus Patrick Finnigan, Lord of O'Shanesey, do so promise. "

"I, Colin Steven Creevey, do so promise."

"I, Nemia Jasmine Prince, do so promise."

Artemis nodded, holding her hands out, "Are there any here who would stand as Godparents to Lady Ariana?"

Adrian, Neville and Luna stepped to Harry's side, "We would."

Severus spoke, "Do you, Adrian, Neville and Luna promise to be a friend to Ariana through her childhood; to aid and guide as needed; and in concord with her parents, to watch over her and love her as if she were of your own blood; until, she is ready to choose her own Path?"

Adrian spoke first, "I, Adrian Theseus Pucey, do so promise."

"I, Lord Neville Alan Longbottom, do so promise."

"I, Lady Luna Athena Lovegood, do so promise."

Artemis continued, "We, her friends and family have welcomed them; Therefore, Oh Circle of Stars, shine in peace on Aster and Ariana. So mote it be!"

The attending throng chorused, "So mote it be!"

Severus grinned, "There is a reception and dinner in the adjoining dinning hall for those who wish to attend."

The sun had set long ago but as Severus finished speaking, great wizard crackers sparked and exploded outside.

Harry jumped, eyes blinking, "Fred? George?"

From the midst of the guests' came two familiar voices, "You didn't think we'd forget you didja?"

Artemis smirked, "It seems these two were immuned to Dumbledore's mental magic."

George chuckled, "Congrats little bro. It seems that you've come a long way from the Tournament."

Fred and George had been threatened with expulsion when they challenged Dumbledore's Age line during the Tri-Wizard's Tournament and had left in a rather dramatic exit.

Harry blushed, "I thought you hated me like Ron."

Artemis snorted, "Really? Ha! They've been living in one of the Potter Houses for years not that you noticed, Ivy Hall. You threw the Tri-Wizard Winnings at me and told me to take them. Called it Blood money I remember, so I gave it to the twins."

"Yep and we started up our Business." George held out a gift, "Thanks to you. We owe you everything Harry."

"Ya didn't know you were one third partner didja?" Fred teased.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Since Ron went all wonky we've been boycotting family events." George hugged him gently.

"He's not a good guy, he was jealous of you for being the son of the heroes who killed Voldemort." Fred added, "Besides, since we quit school mum's been an evil tempered git. We can only stand Charlie right now. Percy's doing better, we heard Oliver finally managed to get him to admit he loves him."

Harry giggled, "He was always harping on Oliver to study more, or he'd never amount to anything. Percy was always staring at him…he only dating Penny because your mum wouldn't approve of Oliver."

"Well he got ballsy enough to tell mum off one day. He ended up having a panic attack and came banging on our front door. We delivered him to Oliver complete with ribbon." George smirked.

"So Percy is a poof, I thought he was just a rat-faced fink." Draco mused.

"And you are a spoiled selfish git." Fred said pleasantly, "but you've taken good care of our favorite lion. Twins!"

"Well well if it isn't the troublesome twosome." Adrian teased, "When you left Hogwarts and Harry joined Slytherin I was handed the Quidditch cup on a Silver platter. I owe you."

"Neville!" George yelped, seeing his former housemate so obviously pregnant was shocking.

"Oh please, being pregnant isn't that unusual." Neville said pulling Adrian's arm around his waist, his engagement ring glittering on his finger.

"You're engaged?" Neville had been a year behind them, while Adrian had been in the same year.

"Yes, to Adrian. We met when we were both seeing Colin and Seamus."

"Hey Finnigan, what happened to Colin?"

"Same thing that happened to me; train accident, met again while at St. Mungos and fell in love." Seamus smiled, holding Colin close. "We moved into together, I helped with his recovery. He became pregnant and we were bonded recently."

"Pregnant?"

"It wasn't intentional, Dumbledore's doing. It was too much for him so Adrian had to transfer the babies."

"I'm carrying them," Hermione said in a small voice.

Fred's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione winced.

Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder, "I invited her. She is carrying my nephew and niece. Luna who has proven a good friend to all of us brought her."

Draco noticed the momentary wince when Artemis said Granger's name and the slight softening in her voice as she said Lovegood's name. Artemis was in love with Lovegood? That would go over well, but why did she say that the person she was in love with was in love with someone else?

XoooooX

The couples had all paired off to leave a while ago.

Fred and George's gift was a plethora of Wildfire Whiz-Bangers as well as documentation naming Harry as one-third partner of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. They had purchased Zonko's last summer and had managed to reopen it as their second store. Oliver had sent his robes, apparently, his place was being held. He could start attending practices as soon as Adrian gave him a clean bill of health, depending on whether or not he could bear to be parted from his babies.

Luna gave the girls protective amulets.

Artemis gave her brothers' magical baby monitors; Draco's would even work at Hogwarts so he could see his babies while he was working.

Nemia had painted Draco and Harry's portraits a long time ago and gave them to them. They weren't magical portraits; she was a sensitive girl with many artistic talents such as singing, songwriting and painting. She had little talent with subjects such as potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts but Charms and Transfiguration were her strengths.

Adrian and Neville gave them a gift Certificate to a well-know baby emporium, Charlene's.

Colin remembered Draco had been very much intrigued by Ancient Runes so Seamus had picked a few rare books from Marcheness' Library.

Artemis stayed after to clean up…

Luna had escorted Hermione back to Marcheness to rest, the pregnancy while not hard on her physically was a drain emotionally. She found herself drawn back to Prince Hall…

Artemis stiffened, sensing Luna. "Miss Lovegood? Can I help you?" her crush was carrying her baby brothers for her dad, but she did her best to maintain as much distant as she could.

"You had conflicted emotions today when you touched me. I wondered if I might help you."

"I'm fine." Artemis began.

"You're half Gryffindor you can be honest."

"I'm half Slytherin, we're only honest when it suits us." Artemis protested.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"It's nothing really." Artemis was trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You have intense feelings behind that Slytherin mask."

Artemis blushed against her will; "We have masks to hide our feelings so they don't overwhelm others."

"Who would they overwhelm?"

You, Artemis thought…

"I remember your sister made friends, but I never saw you making friends. You were always alone." Luna said moving closer.

"So were you. You would walk around barefoot, people would take your things and call you names."

"How did you know that? Were you the one who hexed them?" Luna was surprised that Artemis Prince would know much less care if she was bullied by her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Guilty." Artemis said as she turned to try to clean the circle from the floor.

"Why?" Luna was a bit dumbfounded.

"Because being bullying is wrong. My parents wouldn't stand for it. Besides, I was bullied once."

Luna blinked, "You?"

With my parents teaching we went to Hecate's Wizarding School for Young Children. Some of the kids found out Remus was a werewolf and called us daughters of a Monster. Harry and Draco wouldn't let them tease us but when they were both at Hogwarts we were alone. Nemia used to cry, Dennis found out about that their first year when he caught a former schoolmate bullying her. He got mad and between him and Colin Nemia was protected."

"But you were in Slytherin…"

"No one would bully Professor Severus or Professor Remus' daughter where they might hear about, they can be scary. I just didn't open up to people. It took a while to trust Colin and Dennis but I did. Especially when I realized they were in love, Nemia and Dennis I mean."

"Have you ever been in love?" Luna asked, giving the young Slytherin a searching look.

"I don't know." Her eyes filled with pain.

"You have." Luna said simply. "You just haven't been loved back. I know the feeling."

"I thought…"

"She was in love with someone else. Even now she could never love me back. I'd do anything for her; I won't let Dumbledore ruin her life anymore. He's taken away her friends, her love and her dreams. I can't give her back Ron, not that I ever liked him but she did. I was content to be her friend."

"I was contented to watch. I never noticed that they weren't that close…as close as I wanted to be."

"Then the person you liked was me?"

Artemis stammered, "You?" she was still too shy to admit it.

"I can tell from the way you talk about it. It's okay. I can't guarantee I'll ever feel to same way but maybe we can try. You have a better chance of me liking you back then I do of having Hermione like me."

Harry walked in trying to calm an upset Aster, to hear that. He gasped, "Luna? You like Hermione? Artemis? You like Luna?"

Artemis turned bright red, "Harry! Don't sneak up on people and eavesdrop."

Luna crossed her arms, "you have a problem if your sister and I were dating?" not that she'd decided that yet, she was interested in getting to know the person who stopped her housemates from bullying her.

Harry had never seen either of them romantically interested in anyone…he shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy Artemis."

Artemis couldn't look up at her, "You aren't disappointed?"

"I found love with someone older, it would be unfair of me to be upset with you." Harry said gently bouncing Aster. The Quibbler might not be the most well-accepted publication its editor is more polite." He said annoyed, "The Daily Prophet fired Colin after the accident. They didn't even see if he could return to work."

"He's a photographer? Perhaps, when he recovers from his pregnancy he might be interested in a job." Luna grinned, "I'm sure I can find a place for a good Photographer."

"I'm sure Seamus would be happy for him, I heard he built Colin a dark room. It's just too bad after all the work he put in he was dropped from the Auror training program. He wanted to be an Auror very much." Harry said comforting Aster.

"They had their dreams postponed but they have each other and their babies, that's what matters." Luna squeezed Artemis' hand, "I'll see you soon alright?"

Artemis nodded, "Sure." She whispered shyly.

After Luna left Harry poked Artemis, "Hey Missy, Draco said you liked someone. I just didn't think it was Luna."

"Do you think Papa will be mad at me?"

Harry hugged her, "He just wants you to be happy. It would be harder for you and Luna to have a baby of your own then it was for Nemia and Dennis."

"I don't know if I want kids yet. I'm only fifteen."

"You have plenty of time to make that choice, don't feel pressured because of Nemia and I. We weren't expecting to be parents so soon…" Harry kissed her cheek, "Thank you for planning my Bonding and the Wiccaning. After all you done for me you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you."

"What else are big brother's for?"

"Protecting us." Artemis smiled; it was more complicated for two witches to naturally have a baby then for two wizards or a witch and wizard. She didn't even know what her chances were at gaining Luna's heart but she desperately wanted to try.

.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p>

A/N- I decided to stop confusing everyone- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.

To anyone reading as of August 6, 2012 Bound to you's rewrite is currently still in progress and up to chapter 21 are edited. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for Reading!


	27. Chapter 24

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer. Yes Neville is AU.<p>

A/N: Don't hate me too much for the cliffy. After all this fic is finished despite going through a rewrite...

Darn it How could I have forgotten that Andromeda needed to be in this story more? And Shacklebolt...geez me and my twisted but creative mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 24- Twins and Gringotts…<p>

It was Christmas Eve…

Harry needed a break from parenting and worrying about the upcoming trial so Draco proposed they visit Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley.

Harry grinned, "Maybe we can pick up presents for Colin, Seamus, Nemia and Hermione. They need a laugh…"

"I still can't believe that the person Artemis liked was Luna Lovegood of all people. How are your parents taking it?" Draco asked as he pulled Harry close, he'd talked Luna and Artemis into watching their goddaughters.

"Remus thinks it's funny; they'll have a daughter in law and a son in law anyway. Luna did get high marks despite her head in clouds aura." Harry said as he rest his cheek on Draco's chest and hugged him.

Draco wrapped his cloak around them so they could Apparate.

They appeared right in front of Fred and George's shop at 93 Diagon Alley…

"Happy Christmas!" came an unfamiliar voice.

Harry noticed an average size lad, young looking wearing magenta robes. He grinned, "Happy Christmas to you too. I've heard so much about this place I decided to check it out." He wondered if this kid should be at Hogwarts…

"Weasleys Wizards Wheezes, this is our first branch. We purchased Zonko's this past spring and we had it up and running in Hogsmeade by the time term started. We're very proud of that. My name is Bree, I've been working here since the place opened."

"Bree? That's a unique name." Draco said, he thought there had been a pureblood by that name a long time ago…

"I don't remember a Bree at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"That's because I didn't go." The younger guy scowled.

"I see." Draco nodded he was a squib then.

"I'm no squib if that's what you're thinking."

Harry interrupted them, "Are Fred and George in? Fred promised to show me around." He was after all part of the operation.

Bree scowled even more, "They should be. It's not like I actually check. I live upstairs and I open on time." He made his way into the back…

"He seems so disagreeable. I wonder why they keep him on." Draco sneered a bit.

Harry gently stepped on his foot, "Hush. You insulted him."

"How?" Draco was incredulous, stifling a grimace as his foot was stepped on.

"It was the way you said you didn't remember a Bree at Hogwarts and 'I see'. You practically accused him of being a squib." Harry hissed under his breath, anyone would be upset.

"Harry! How's my favourite ex-Lion?" Fred said picking him up and spinning him around before Draco or Harry could stop him.

Bree scowled even more.

"Draco." Fred said politely after putting Harry down.

"Hey Fred. You promised to show me around if I came by. I wasn't too busy." Harry said hugging him; he was affectionate around the people he cared about.

"Harry!" George came through the front door. "How's my favourite little brother?"

Bree stammered, "Little brother? I've never seen him before. I've seen your dad and your brothers Charlie and Percy as well as Bill on occasion but never this one. He doesn't even look like you. He's not a redhead…"

Fred sighed, "Merlin Bree, I'm sorry. Did you think I was flirting again?" He scratched his head; "You see we've known Harry since he was eleven, at one point we were in same house at Hogwarts. We were lions together, until that crazy Dumbledore tried to expel us for trying to undermine his age-line to enter in the Triwizard Tournament. His sister put us up in one of his properties, after Harry won the Tournament she gave us his winnings and we used it to buy this place. It was his money that paid your salary until we started showing a profit."

Draco heard just the word flirting and snickered, "Fred wouldn't dare flirt with Harry," he lifted Harry's left hand, "See? Fred and George attended our Bonding yesterday."

"You went to a bonding?" Bree crossed his arms, "You said you had business."

"We did." George tried to reassure him, "You see, until yesterday Harry wasn't aware he was our business partner or that he was an owner/investor."

Bree scoffed as if he didn't believe him.

"It's true, you can ask anyone who was there." Harry smiled, "I wasn't even aware we were still friends until yesterday. My world fell apart soon after they left school, I used to be best friends with their brother Ron."

"Ron the nasty rotten prat. He failed to make the cut to be an Auror until Finnigan was dropped from the program. Dad said he was gloating." Fred rolled his eyes, "He has no problem hurting people if it suits him. I wouldn't be surprised if he made Finnigan's injuries sound worse then they were so he had a good shot of replacing him in the training."

Harry gasped, "That's just awful. I heard that he was tricked into Bounding with Lavender and no one remembers Hermione."

George was thoughtful, "Hm…sounds like something that old coot was into. He did come by the store this summer. Didn't stay long but left in a foul mood."

"He had Hermione under the Imperious for years." Draco said swiftly.

"Ha! I bet he came to try to put us under his spell. Too bad Georgie and I already knew we weren't affected by the Imperious at all." Fred snickered.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

Fred shrugged, "We got sort of drunk one night and tried to cast the Imperious curse on each other."

"That was the last time I let you two have wands while drunk. Seriously, it's like I'm your mother or something." Bree muttered.

"Wait! Are you two? I mean you three?" Harry clapped his hands, "You're both seeing Bree!"

The employees of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' jaws dropped.

"How did you," Fred blinked.

"Simple, Bree was grouchy thinking you were flirting or cheating or something. Fred, you acting like you had to apologize for seeming to flirt when you weren't. George tried to calm Bree down when he seemed upset with you."

"Sharp isn't he?" Fred laughed.

George moved to try to hug Bree who stepped away as if embarrassed by the whole situation.

"He is cute though. Just an observation." Harry said leaning into Draco, "I thought you'd like these." He reached into his robes to pull out photos, "Here, they're pictures of your nieces."

Bree's ear twitched slightly.

"They were so cute but tiny, can you believe we were ever that small Bree?"

Bree rolled his eyes, "Really? I'm shocked. Here and I thought you emerged fully grown from your father's head like Athena the Greek goddess of wisdom."

Draco chuckled, "He has an interesting sense of humour."

"He helps out with running the front, he came up with these things called Tacos- it's a Muggle food. He thought they should do something like make the person eating them fart. We called them Bree's farting taco and they've proven to be quite a hit in our Hogsmeade store." George gushed.

Bree just rolled his eyes, "You forget that you tricked me into being a product tester."

"You agreed." George protested.

"I didn't realize it wasn't exactly in the contract."

"Or other duties as requested by the senior staff." Fred quoted.

"Oh does that include your bed? I prefer mine anyway."

"But Bree yours is just a cot. You won't let us get you something nicer." George sighed.

"Fred's concept of nicer is something big enough for him and I. That's my bed, you'd never give me a moment's peace if it could hold more then one person." Bree snorted.

"You remind me of Uncle Severus when I was younger. Remus was always trying to do nice things for Severus but Uncle Sev wouldn't let him" Draco chuckled, "Uncle Sev didn't start to relax until he was pregnant."

"Don't go giving these two ideas. I don't want kids. Especially with these two, can you imagine what holy terrors they would be?" Cash snorted

"You wouldn't have to carry them Bree, we could always adopt," George started.

"What if I decided I wanted Fred's kid?" Bree rolled his eyes.

Fred looked smug.

"I didn't say I wanted that either!" Bree scowled, "Give you two a inch and you think you're entitled to a whole yard."

Draco noticed the time, "I'm supposed to meet Remus. I'll come back for you later. Why don't you look around a bit more, maybe you can find a few things for your friends."

"I know you don't want to disappoint him again." Harry smiled, "I'll be right here."

"See you soon." Draco said kissing him lightly and leaving in a swirl of robes.

XoooooX

Draco slipped away leaving Harry to catch up with the twins. Remus had insisted he meet him at Gringotts…

He was surprised to see Adrian and Seamus there…

Remus nodded, "You're here. I'm going to tell you something only Artemis knows. Whether you tell your mates I don't care but this is from one father to another." He meant sire when he said father but they would understand.

Adrian was confused but he was willing to listen.

Seamus was worried about Colin; he was away from him for the first time since he'd gotten so sick. Even though he knew that there were plenty of house elves and a healer to look after him he couldn't help but feel his place was with his Bondmate.

Remus gestured for them to follow him into the large white building rumoured to be the oldest structure in Diagon Alley.

"Ah Mr. Prince. We've been expecting you."

Remus bowed, "Griphook. I'm sure you know my companions."

"Draco Prince- formerly the Malfoy heir, Adrian Pucey disowned but now the imminent consort of Lord Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, Lord O'Shanesey." The goblin nodded.

"I decided to include them in my ritual." Remus said with a smile.

"Whatever you want, I have a room set aside for us."

They followed the goblin.

Remus grinned, almost bouncing.

"Are you ready?" Griphook asked.

Remus nodded, "I want to transfer 8164 sickles and 66 Knuts from my private account to the account I started seventeen years ago."

Draco, Seamus and Adrian's jaws dropped at the seemingly random number.

"Very well." Griphook mumbled in Gobbledygook. "It is done."

"What is so special about that number?" Draco asked.

"That Draco is the weight Harry was when we were finally allowed to bring him home. Harry was placed in Sev's arms seventeen years ago today; he weighed 8164.66 grams. Today was the day Sev and I began our family. Next month, will be Nemia and Artemis' birthday and I will put their weights in their respective accounts. From the moment I held them I knew someday they would grow up, want to be bonded and start a family of their own. Artemis used money from this account to pay for things for Harry's Bonding. Tomorrow I will give the key to Harry. I will start one when my next two will be born." Remus smiled.

"Luna swears they are boys." Adrian said softly.

Draco thought about little Aster his tiny angel, "1043.26."

Adrian blinked, "That's Aster's weight at birth."

Draco nodded, "I'd like to make two accounts like Remus' Griphook. It's a month or so late but I don't care. I'll add to it on time in the future."

Griphook rolled his eyes, "I'll get the paperwork."

Draco said softly, "I don't have much in the vault I store my salary in but I want to do this for them. It's such a wonderful idea," he made more substituting for Uncle Sev as the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin then he ever made as a clerk. He still wanted to be a solicitor…

Seamus knew how attached Draco and Remus were to their children, he could tell. Knowing how much Remus had suffered worrying about his husband through his first pregnancy and his worry he'd lose him when his second pregnancy was discovered he could understand why something as little as the weight of your child could mean so much. When his daughter was born he would come here and open her an account, like Draco it would be the littlest twin that would need the most care that would win his heart.

Adrian smiled, "I think it's a wonderful tradition to start. I don't have much compared to Neville who has the entire Longbottom fortune. My savings and income is like a drop in the cauldron, this is something I can do for our boys myself."

Remus chuckled, "I look forward to seeing how much money you have when they are old enough to Bond." his face filled with sadness, "I had hoped that Nemia would be the second to bond out of our children but with Dennis gone I doubt she will ever love again. Her vault will be a gift when her son is born; it isn't much. It has only 15795 Sickles and 1230 Knuts."

Draco's eyes widened, "That's 931 Galleons, 5 sickles and 41 Knuts!"

Griphook re-entered the room, "That is the estimated contents of Nemia Jasmine Prince's vault."

"How much is Artemis worth?" Adrian asked.

"She weighed a bit more at birth; 1147.54 grams. I deposit 1147 sickles and 54 Knuts every year on her birthday. That is about 17205 Sickles and 810 Knuts now."

"That translates to 1013 Galleons, 14 sickles and 6 Knuts." Seamus said doing the conversion in his head. "Colin says she's never seemed interested in anyone and he's known her for years through her sister and Dennis."

Draco chewed on his lip, "She's a private person, she's interested in someone and they've agreed to a trial courtship to see if the feelings can become mutual."

"Who?" Adrian asked.

Remus was shocked.

Draco noticed Remus' reaction, "My apologies, I thought Artemis would have mentioned it. It's not my place to say who it is."

"You're right, I just wish she had confided in me." Remus said softly, his eldest daughter was so self-reliant. Artemis didn't seem to need anyone. She was stubborn and didn't want to believe she needed anyone. He wondered if Severus would have been like her if they hadn't been friends from their first year.

"It only happened yesterday, I guess she didn't get a chance to mention it yet."

XoooooX

It took a few minutes after Draco left for Fred and George to escort Harry to the back of the shop.

"So what's up with your relationship with Bree?

"It's really complicated, you see." Fred began.

"He was kidnapped by his father and declared dead when no sign of them was found. No paperwork more then just his birth was filed with either the Ministry or Gringotts." George interrupted. "His mother doesn't even know he's alive and he wants to keep it that way." He cast privacy spells that even resisted their products.

"What happened to him?"

"He was born to a half blood father and a pure blood mother, he showed signs of a Muggle disorder called autism as a child. It's really mild technically; it blended with his magical abilities. He is something of a savant, very talented in one area and not so much in others. He only excels in cooking or potion making, he can tell us where we went wrong by looking at the potion and our notes." George said quietly, "On top of it, his father abused him; when we met him he not only didn't like to be touched, he was afraid of it. It took him a while to tell us what his real name was, by then we had the money to look around. We found out his mother killed herself after he was declared dead but before that after he disappeared he went a little mad. Some days, he'll let one or both of us near him. We've had to take this very slow, his father kept him locked up all the time. He never attended a Muggle school, he taught himself what little he knows. He isn't a squib, he has knowledge that he came by naturally- born with it you might say. He just has a gift for cauldron use. When his father died he escaped taking his father's wand, what little money he possessed and all the books on magic he had."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, "How awful. How was he abused?"

Fred's hands clenched at his sides, "His father raped him for years. Bree has a hard time believing anyone could care about him; my natural flirtatious side doesn't help. We respect his space and try not to push, there is little we can do be support him. We both love him, it took forever for him to learn to trust us even to close a door and be alone with him."

"I fell in love with him first, it was me who got him to open up and tell us what little he has. Having two guys in love with him is difficult for him, after the life he's had. We've had to take it slow. As much as I'd like to make love to him I know he won't let me." George nodded.

"Sometimes, he'll let me have sex with him. His autism makes it difficult for him, there are days when he can't handle people and locks himself in his room. Working in the shop when we don't have a rush is okay but if the place is too crowded he has to get out before he has a panic attack. He won't see a mind healer; we just want to help more. He'll probably never pass any Ministry tests but he is rather brilliant." Fred grinned.

"So what is his real name?"

"Brecc Jean Moran. Technically, he is the last of his mother's line but he'd been declared dead. He isn't ready to face the Ministry yet. We do our best to avoid Ministry scrutiny, we couldn't tell them about Bree. We're worried they would misunderstand him and put him in St. Mungos."

"You must really care about him to try to protect him."

"I have a problem with coming on too strong, sometimes I scare him." George said sadly.

"My problem is I flirt too much out of habit, I never mean anything by it. I've gotten a bit better but despite his fears of intimacy and his need for space. You could say he's helped us grow up. As awful as mum can be, she isn't abusive like that." Fred poured himself two fingers of Firewhiskey; it calmed him down when he got upset thinking about Bree's dad.

George on the other hand made tea.

"I guess I haven't had it that bad comparatively." Harry said quietly, he felt bad for his attitude all summer.

"Haven't had it bad? We leave and your name get put in the Goblet of Fire, you had that entire tournament to face. Ron and Hermione dump you and turn our old House against you. You end up living with the Slytherins. You become involved with Malfoy. You finally get signed with Puddlemere and some mad man's potion knocks you up. You spend most of the pregnancy alone because Malfoy turned into a workaholic? The next time you see Hermione she's assisting in your abduction after you find out Professor Severus is ill." Fred was incredulous. "You don't see that you have had it rough?"

"It seems so insignificant compared to your Bree." Harry said quietly.

"He would be very angry to be described as belonging to anyone." George mused sipping his tea. "Everyone has their own hardships, to compare your sorrows to another's does neither of you justice."

There was a pop.

"Dobby?" Harry said surprised.

"Miss Aster won't sleep. She keeps crying. Winky and I've tried everything; we've changed her and fed her but she won't rest."

Harry nodded, "It's probably too soon to be away from them. I'll floo home. Can you tell Draco?"

"Dobby be fetching Master Draco next." Dobby nodded.

Harry hugged his friends, "Keep in touch okay? I have to have someone be godparents to our next children." He used their fireplace and flooed home.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p>

A/N- I decided to stop confusing everyone- including myself. Harry's soon-to-be sisters are only three years behind him. Which fits best because when he is a Fourth Year and Draco is in Fifth, the girls are eleven. Sorry for the confusion.

To anyone reading as of August 6, 2012 Bound to you's rewrite is currently still in progress and up to chapter 21 are edited. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for Reading!


	28. Chapter 25

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a halfblood and a Muggleborn to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

It was Christmas at Wisteria.

They usually celebrated the winter solstice but Artemis had convinced them to postpone their winter gift sharing until Muggle Christmas because she wanted to hold Harry's bonding that day.

They were all together at Wisteria: Remus, Severus, Nemia, Artemis, Draco and Harry.

Seeing how Ariana and Aster were a month old or so they wouldn't remember but Artemis didn't care.

Luna was already there because she was carrying Artemis' brothers.

Seeing as how Colin was the uncle of Nemia's unborn child and it was Colin and Seamus' first Christmas having been raised Muggle without their families. Artemis insisted they invite them as well.

Since there was no need to keep the secret of her correspondence and funding of Weasley Wizard Wheezes she'd extended an invitation to the twins and their Bree. They'd both written her to tell her about him. Then they'd ranted when they each learned of his childhood. Artemis had always been perceived as older then her years so she'd let them continue to owl her. She was practically a partner…

XoooooX

Harry and Draco each carried a baby into the Drawing room where the tree was.

Draco was holding Aster, whom when he was home he couldn't be parted from.

Remus entered, his arm loosely resting on Severus' waist.

Artemis was shy around Luna, she still didn't know how to act around her now that the older girl- her crush knew how she felt about her.

Seamus was still carrying Colin, while a very shy quiet Granger followed them in.

A morose Nemia also joined them.

So did Fred and George who apologised because

Harry handed his daughter Ariana to Artemis smirking, "You need practice Ari!"

Artemis hissed at him but still accepted her nice.

Harry skipped around infected by the atmosphere; this was his girls' first Christmas/Solstice! He handed out gifts.

Their guests' gifts had been added so that the pile of presents reached one third of the way up the tree.

Artemis received a potion mistress' robes from her brother-in-law Draco, a copy of a rare book on potions from her papa, and a book on charms from her dad. A pendant that was of a silver star entwined with an upward facing crescent; the entwined figure looked like a cauldron except on closer examination. Colin and Seamus' gift were copies of all the potions texts and journals in the Marcheness library and the family's vaults.

Harry received more gifts for the twins, Fred and George gave him a large assortment of their products, Nemia gifted them with the song she wrote for their Bonding, Severus gave them a complete selection of the potions they would need to treat their daughters for the next oh five years. Remus had prepaid for the girls' immunizations included the very expensive Dragon Pox ones. Remus remembered Draco's grandfather perishing from the disease and he wasn't going to let anything happen to his granddaughters, blood or not!

Draco received official potions master's robes, having already received the silver cauldron pin that heralded him as a potions master. Harry gifted him with the last snitch he caught as a Slytherin Seeker. When Harry had become a Slytherin Draco retired as their primary Seeker and flew as a chaser under Adrian Pucey with Blaise. Remus had searched for a book published by Draco's ancestor Phineas Nigellus Black on Potions. Artemis gave him a copy of her personal work journal. Like Draco and she'd been working on her potions mistress work from a young age; one couldn't officially petition to begin before they were seventeen. However one could begin the work prior then if a potions master oversaw them, first class.

Lucius had found a potions master who encouraged Severus talent when he was just turning sixteen. So it was only fair to extend a helping hand to Draco when he asked for assistance in studying for his potions master exam and becoming a solicitor.

Fred and George exclaimed about how pretty Artemis was becoming.

Fred asked, "So my favourite sister, tell me are the boys drooling at your feet yet?"

Artemis scoffed, "Drooling at my feet? I'm the Ice Princess of Slytherin. No one likes me. They think I'm stuck up because my fathers are professors. Those who know I'm your parents' goddaughter say I have my temperament of your mother."

Severus smirked, "You have too much character to be like Narcissa. I knew her for years being in the same House. She wouldn't even dare be friends with Lily because she was a Muggleborn. She was even wary of being my friend despite being told to by Lucius and Annie. She had no confidence; she took no sides in any disagreement. If Lucius hadn't told her it was alright to contact Annie, she would never has spoken to her again after Walburga blasted her off the family tree. If I hadn't been friends with Sirius, Narcissa wouldn't have spoken to him either."

Remus snickered, "She is such a opossum."

Severus crackled up at that, he laughed until her cried.

Harry exchanged glances with his sisters and Draco.

Remus joined his bonded in laughter, until he noticed the looks. "I would say private joke but that would be unfair. You see when we were young; fifth years James had discovered that I was a werewolf. He also found research stating that their bites and scratches didn't affect animals and Animagi. He spent months training himself to become an animagus. He was a stag, we called him Prongs on account of that huge rack."

"That stag of his saved my life."

"Not a topic for our late Solstice party Sevvie. Anyway, Lily, your mother was a prefect. It was and is still the law that Animagi must register. She told him that she wouldn't tell if he swore to register after graduation and to teach her."

"We found out and asked him to teach us." Severus added.

To their children and guests' surprise they transformed.

Sitting on the settee was a large white wolf and a smaller silver fox.

The fox was in Severus' place and nuzzled the wolf.

They all broke out into cries of excitement.

Draco was a bit shocked, "I'd like to learn."

There were nods of agreement from Luna, Artemis, Nemia, Harry, Fred and George.

Remus turned to Severus, "Transfiguration was always your better subject, you did transform first."

Severus snorted, "Because you were fighting yours. You didn't transform until Moony got a look at how cute and sexy I was. He made the leap not you. You hated being a werewolf and when James explain you were a wolf you wanted to be an owl."

"You said that Lucius was one!"

"You called Narcissa a lemming!"

"James said she probably didn't know what one was so that was an impossibility."

Draco started laughing at them; the idea that a small fox would argue with a giant wolf was comical.

Remus and Severus glared at him.

"If he wasn't holding Aster I'd jump on him. He needs a lesson." Remus growled.

Severus snickered, "True. It only looks easy. We've been doing this since we were Artemis and Nemia's age. We were almost sixteen."

"Oh teach us papa please!" Artemis begged, "It looks so cool."

Everyone turned stare at her.

Artemis' Slytherin mask had cracked, she had been truly laughing and now she was bouncing on her heels. Her hands clapped, the pendant from Luna hung from her neck and rested on her bosom.

Luna was stunned; Artemis' black hair was bouncing on her shoulders, the girl had always seemed to be wearing it up usually in a tight bun that made persons compare the Slytherin Prefect to the detested and mocked librarian Madam Pince. Her amber eyes so much like Remus' were shining with excitement. "I'd like to learn but it will have to wait a bit. I very much doubt that Adrian or Andromeda would approve of us attempting to transform while pregnant."

Severus nodded, "Lily refused to go running with us on full moons when she was pregnant with Harry. We played rough and she didn't want to chance loosing him. If Lily refused to transform while pregnant we'll assume it's dangerous. Of course since you have titles or are consorts I'll expect Harry, Luna, Seamus, Colin and Draco to register." Being family he could give them the glare, the 'I am a lord and a father glare'.

The twins were smirking.

Remus glared at them, "As your Head of House I expect you to register too."

Fred snickered, "But Professor when we left school you weren't our Head of House, McGonagall was. You didn't become Head of Gryffindor until after the tournament. Artemis told us. That's how we learned that Dumbles was up to no good."

"What animals do you think we are?" Seamus asked.

"I'll be right back." Remus leapt off the settee resuming his human form mid-leap before he left the room.

Aster started to wail.

Dobby showed up with a nappy bag.

Draco went over to a corner to change his daughter.

Harry teased, "When Draco's home, I don't get to hold her, bathe her, change her or feed her."

"I let you feed her. Damn if he doesn't look sexy when he's nursing."

Severus and Harry blushed.

Remus returned with a book, "Your mother found a way to copy this book when we were young and gave it to James for his sixteenth birthday. He willed it to us for you, he wanted us to keep up the tradition of the Marauders. You never seemed interested so we didn't. Now you are so, I thought we'd figure it out using this. When Sev was told he was a Fox he took James' words to heart, you can't become an animal you don't know. He studied everything he could about foxes."

"I saw a picture of a silver fox, it was so beautiful I knew Remus couldn't resist. So I meditated with it in a mind and voile I was a fox."

"It's not easy, it take skill and focus. You have to understand your animal inside and out. If you're a hind do not going out to practice in a forest alone with your stag boyfriend." Remus snickered.

Luna was curious, "Why?"

Severus glanced at Remus, "You might show up to the dorms late, leaves and twigs in your hair and smelling like you've been rutting."

Harry stared, "You mean that my mother and father lost their virginities because they were overwhelmed by their being deer? Is that even possible?"

Remus chuckled, "Yes considering James trained her in the fall and she transformed for the first time them. Deer mate in the fall and give birth in summer."

Harry swallowed, "I was born in summer…"

"Lily was even fertile like her animagus form." Severus shrugged.

"Don't play innocent Sev, we were a bit overwhelmed when we transformed together." Remus teased.

Severus huffed, "You were so…no Moony was so prominent that James fairly ran."

"Since the question has finally been asked, who do you think won the bet Sev?"

"You mean the animagus bet?" Severus asked.

"Well, James was betting on a stag like himself, Sirius thought a dog perhaps even his own form, Lily thought we were all nuts but she thought a kitten, I bet a wolf and you said a fox."

"Wolf. You won." Was Severus' reply.

Harry was stunned, "why a wolf?"

"You are most like Remus in a way." Severus shrugged.

Remus paged through the book, "Yes a wolf seems to suit him now that I think about it. More specifically a Red Wolf, the characteristics of a Red Wolf are creative, compassionate and innocence. Have usually gone through a unique transformation or a forced change. There are quite a few incidents that could cause that; either the loss of his parents, the Triwizard Tournament, the abandonment of his first House or his subsequent adoption by Slytherin. Even his pregnancy could be considered a forced change."

"What about Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus leaned over Remus' should before answer, "I believe he is an Arctic Wolf. They are known for their power of manifestation, resilience and determination, determination and stamina as well as resistance to change. Draco was adamant in following his for the future and not someone else's dictates. He followed his heart and mated for life. Which is why he didn't let his father force him to choose another."

"Me? Nemia asked softly.

"A Dingo. Unlike other dogs, the Dingo chooses a mate for life, sometimes mourning the rest of their lives for their mate. They are rather solitary creatures rather then pack animals. They prefer to run then fight and aren't the least bit aggressive."

They were struck with how accurate that was of Nemia.

Luna and Artemis were teased that being named after the goddess Diana that they were probably Cretan Hounds.

Severus declared Seamus a fox like himself and Colin an adorable puppy.

The twins the newly minted grandparents reserved judgement on. To avoid seeming unfair they promised withhold lessons until all concerned were unpregnant. To which everyone moaned because it would be at least seven more months before Luna gave birth the their sons.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Troll?<p> 


	29. Chapter 26

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a halfblood and a Muggleborn to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Draco dressed his angel warmly and then dressed himself.

Harry dressed Ariana and himself; it was cold in January…

They were still at the house Harry grew up…

Remus and Severus were coming with them, but Luna was bringing Hermione. His sisters were coming as well, Adrian was against it due to her age and the end of her pregnancy was so close but it was her decision…

They were flooing to the Ministry to avoid as much of the cold as they could; the girls were wrapped up in a thick blanket with a warming charm on it and bundled into their carrycots.

Harry had Ariana and Draco had Aster who refused to sleep now if dad didn't tend to her. Draco would have to arrange for them to have rooms at Hogwarts temporarily until his papa was healthy enough to teach.

Draco was nervous as hell, he'd heard that Lucius had managed to get himself assigned to the panel that would hear the case against Dumbledore. He hadn't spoken to his father since he'd been disowned; he hoped that his father's hatred of the former headmaster would overshadow any grudge his father had against himself for his disloyalty to the family.

"It will be okay."

XoooooX

They arrived at the Ministry and made their way to courtroom 10 find Dumbledore in magical bonds surrounded by no less then six Aurors.

The oldest Wizard in their midst was silently screaming, someone had seen the sense of casting a powerful silencing charm on the disgraced headmaster.

Draco spotted his mother holding a baby; he winced. He really had been replaced…

Narcissa Malfoy had always looked young after all she was the same age as Harry's fathers…

Draco's mother leaned up to kiss Lucius' cheek before leaving.

Harry stopped her as soon as Lucius couldn't see them anymore, "I don't expect you to say anything or accept them. But I know how much you loved your son when you had one. I thought perhaps, you'd like to see your granddaughters." He slipped two photos into her hand. "Do what you like with them."

Narcissa looked torn, "I can't talk to dragon or the deputy Headmaster but I was never forbidden to see my grandbabies."

Draco closed his eyes to hid his pain, and held up the carrycot, "This is Aster Narissa, my little angel…"

Narcissa looked first at her son and then Harry, "Narissa? Aster Narissa?"

"I named her after you." Harry said quietly, he unwrapped Ariana a little to show her face, "This is Ariana Lilia. I named her for my mother."

Narcissa looked around, unwrapping the babe in her arms a little as well, "Delphina Selene."

"I have a sister?" Draco stammered; he'd always wanted a sibling. Even more so after Uncle Severus gave Harry sisters…

"I'll be at Celestine's Fine Baby Emporium in three days. At four months Delphina grows so much."

Harry nodded. "My family is growing so much. I need to buy gifts for everyone…"

Narcissa left, clutching the photos like a lifeline…

They entered the courtroom…

It was freezing…

Draco cast another warming charm on his husband.

Harry smiled at him.

Seamus was cradling Colin who was finally starting to look more alive…

Had their friend, Lord O'Shanesey carried his husband all the way here? That was intense devotion…

Seamus didn't give the Aurors a second look, at one point he would have been angry or depressed about being dropped from the training program but he wouldn't have been able to woo or care for Colin if he had been allowed to continue.

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up to him, a strange look on his face. "You really don't look like that accident affected you too badly."

Seamus set Colin down, and removed his gloves showing his terribly scarred hands, "I have almost no sensation in them. The nerve damage was too extensive, my healers tried everything but nerves are something we can't rebuild."

Kingsley shifted nervously, "It was a shame. It wasn't my idea. I did protest. You deserved better. You were the first applicant since Tonks to be accepted…"

"Thank you for your support Auror Shacklebolt. I had enough to deal with right now. Between my Bondmate's health and the pregnancy I've had little time to focus on other things. I have even neglected my Wizengamot duties…"

"I can't believe you picked that pathetic little shrimp. You could have had a wonderful girl like Lavender."

Seamus spun around eyes narrowing, "If it isn't Ron the turncoat."

Hermione walked in, her solicitor and Luna beside her. She stiffened as she saw Ron…she hadn't seen him since earlier that summer…

Luna swallowed her anger and reluctantly led her friend to the defendant's table. "I'll be here supporting you."

Artemis had felt Luna enter the courtroom; she tried to stifle her jealousy of Hermione Granger.

Luna slipped a bracelet with a silver moon and a horn on it onto the young Slytherin girl's wrist, "For you to remember that I've given up on her."

Artemis glanced down it was beautiful. She blushed.

"The case of the houses of Potter-Black, Longbottom, O'Shanesey and Prince versus Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore will now begin." The head of the judicial panel, Amelia Bones began.

"Excuse me Madam Bones. My name is Margaret Lee; I am Healer Granger's solicitor. We filed charges against Dumbledore as well."

"Your case will be decided separately." Lucius Malfoy said scornfully.

"With all due respect to the panel but why?" Luna asked with stormy serenity. "After all isn't he being charged with use of the Imperious and Cruciatus Curses?

"Lady Lovegood, you are aware that you are here as an observer?" Lucius sneered.

"Actually, Healer Granger was released into my custody. As her current legal guardian I humbly request that the panel reconsider. We have no objections to having her tried for her supposed crimes," Luna continued.

"Which she freely admits," Lucius interrupted.

"She was under the control of the Imperious and forced to do terrible things that nearly resulted in the loss of Lord Prince, the consort of Lord O'Shanesey, three heirs and two heiress." Luna protested. "She had no control and was not allowed to speak of the horrors inflicted on her until the Imperious was broken. I have testimony of a Mind Healer who had relate the emotional and mental damage inflicted upon her by Dumbledore."

"Very well we will deliberate briefly." Madam Bones agreed.

The judicial panel cast a silencing charm on their dais.

After ten minutes the charm was removed.

"The panel has decided it will hear evidence against Healer Granger at a separate hearing. For now her case against Dumbledore will be heard." Madam Bones waved her wand and the plaintiffs' table was enlarged to include Granger and her solicitor.

"Who brings the first charges?" Lucius asked.

Margaret stood, "Are we going in order that the events took place or the severity?"

"Perhaps, we should go in sequence." Madam Bones decided.

Draco agreed reluctantly, he was only the assistant to the lawyer actually handling the case since he wasn't certified yet.

"We have verified untampered memories that have been submitted both to the Aurors and to yourselves documenting the abusive relationship this man who once had the title of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has had with Healer Granger from the time she was eleven. He prodded and paid for her to befriend young Harry Potter ward of Lord Prince and his consort. When Potter's name emerged from the Goblet of Fire he arranged for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to abandon Potter. They systematically turned all but three of their fellow Gryffindors against him; Colin Steven Creevey, now the consort of Lord O'Shanesey, his deceased brother Dennis Carey Creevey and the youngest daughter of Lord Prince, Nemia Jasmine." Hermione's legal representative spoke.

"I've never seen this girl in my life." Ron thundered.

"Shacklebolt, remind your shadow that his job is to be seen and not heard unless he is a witness and is giving evidence." Madam Bones glared at the Auror-in-Training's breech of protocol.

"My apologies Madam Bones." Shacklebolt glared at Ron as well.

"You may continue Solicitor." Madam Bones said.

"Following Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was accepted into St. Mungos. Her dream was to be a paediatric healer and take care of children. Being an only child she wanted to surround herself with children. Marrying into the large Weasley family would have given her the siblings she always wanted. Contrary to a few of the Weasleys such as Ron will say I have at least twelve testimonies to a relationship between Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. They were engaged as of the first of June but at their planned August Bonding Ron was Bonded to one Lavender Brown."

"I'm in love with Lavender! We've been dating since fifth year; this woman deserves to be sent to Janus Thickey Ward." Ron said.

"I want this boy removed from this courtroom. Boy do you know who I am? I am the Head of Magical Law Enforcement! I am your Boss' boss. Your graduation from training and possible hiring as an Auror in under my review; as of now you are treading on very thin ice." Madam Bones thundered, getting under a Hufflepuff's skin was supposed to be difficult.

Tonks smirked and practically dragged Ron out by his ear, shoved him out the doors and then sealed them.

"Now that that interruption has been removed, you may continue madam." Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge said.

Margaret nodded, "Hermione blazed through the healer training, she is called the smartest witch of her age, this generation's Lily Evans. When time came to take specialized training Dumbledore approached her as if to congratulate her and used the Imperious to make her choose Potions research. Once she was certified as a potions researcher he forced her to start researching a highly dangerous potion, a potion that creates a seemingly permanent womb within a wizard. When the time came to test he refused to allow her to get the potion submitted to safety checks so it could be put to a series of trials. He chose the test subjects but they were not aware of it, he never allowed her to verify they were healthy enough to be test subjects. Harry was the first one to be tested. I will let Healer Pucey take over."

"Healer Pucey?" Madam Bones called.

Adrian stepped forward, "Yes Madam. Draco Prince-Black, consort of Lord Harry Potter-Black an old school friend asked me to serve as Harry's private healer. I specialized in non-magical maladies at the time, Harry asked me to give him his pre-season medical exam. He had only been engaged for two months and pregnant for the same amount of time. I had to refuse to clear him for playing; we all know that flying is as dangerous to a pregnant person as Apparating. Harry's reaction was complete disbelief; he knew that male pregnancy was possible growing up in our world and his papa, Lord Prince carried his twin daughters despite the risk to himself. Apparently neither himself nor Draco ever brought up children. They were planning a long engagement despite living together. It was a complete surprise, Harry did return home and informed his fiancé of their pregnancy."

"You are the healer responsible for all the pregnancies related to this case?" Lucius asked. "How do we know you weren't involved?"

"Harry was taken on as a favour to a friend. I discovered the unique nature of this potion due to the way the womb integrated itself into Lord Potter-Black's body, it was functioning as a true organ." Adrian protested.

"What about the second pregnancy in question?" Lucius sneered.

"My fiancé's? We met over a case involving the last surviving member of the O'Shanesey family, Seamus Finnigan formerly of the Auror Training program."

"How did he come in your care?" Madam Bones asked politely giving Lucius Malfoy a stern look.

Adrian took a seat; this would take a while. "Like I said, previously my specialty was non-magical maladies. I escorted Harry to the floos to make sure he didn't Apparate out of habit and to try to help him come to terms with his condition. After we parted ways I was called over because of two emergency cases; they had arrived via emergency portkeys. We found out later they had been in a Muggle Train accident."

Kingsley stood slowly, "Excuse me Madam Bones."

"Yes Auror Shacklebolt?"

"To avoid panic we were not entirely honest about the nature of that event. We offer our sincerest apologies. Our squib informants in Muggle Law Enforcement informed us that the investigation into that event has been completed. It was determined that it was no accident; it was the result of a bomb. It was an attack by a radical sect of a major Muggle religion. We lost a large number of our own; Lord O'Shanesey survived because he had his Auror Training emergency portkey on his person. We Aurors know that St. Mungos has a set of beds on reserve for us and we all carry emergency portkeys on our person. Apparently, Mr. Creevey-O'Shanesey had a portkey that he'd been given when he started work for the Daily Prophet. Those portkeys saved their lives."

Colin stammered, "Radical Religious group? You mean like those ones in the Middle East?" He was Muggleborn; he'd watched the news. His dad and brother were dead because of crazy Muggles? He burst into silent tears and hid his face in Seamus' robes.

Seamus had nothing against Muggles; every group had their crazies. Just look at Dumbledore and Ron Weasley, and they said Gryffindors were supposed to be honourable. He tried to comfort his husband…

Adrian nodded, "I see. That explains their injuries better."

"Tell us what their injuries were." Lucius ordered.

"Colin Creevey arrived with some burns as well as a nearly severed spine. I managed to repair the skin and bones to a point, the burns were so extensive on his back that I wasn't able to completely repair the skin."

"You must not be that good of a Healer then." Lucius scoffed, any friend of his ex-heir must be pathetic.

"Actually, I replaced a well-respected Healer. I am always on call to deal with non-magical maladies. It is rare I actually have a real day off; I have to able to leave at a moments notice. It's like being an Auror, you can always be pulled in for a case." Adrian corrected.

"Well? Continue." Lucius sneered, not willing to admit he misjudged the Healer.

"I'll tell you this much, if Mr. Creevey ended up at a Muggle Hospital then they wouldn't have been able to help him. He would never walk again. Every other healer thought he was beyond help. I was the only one who thought he had a chance. He was in shock and didn't speak for days, he was also totally paralysed for a little over a week. Only through special exercises and a potions regiment was he able to gain what he did. Before his pregnancy he managed to limp around without crutches."

"What about his pregnancy?" another member of the judicial panel asked, a redhead who looked like he was related to the Weasley twins.

"If they had come to me and I'm sure they would have to ask if after their injuries if they would be able to have a child I would have strenuously cautioned them against it. I would have told them that if they were intent on having a child of their own that Colin was not to carry it. It nearly killed him; the weight was too much for him. I had to put him on bed rest within days of the discovery of his pregnancy. We know all pregnant persons gain weight but with the delicate nature of his spinal injury it could easily have snapped it."

"As their healer why didn't you recommend ending the pregnancy?" Lucius asked scornfully.

"Really sir? Colin Creevey watched his father and his brother burning as he was portkeyed away. They were his only family. Seamus lost his entire family- the Wizarding half anyway in that accident. They thought they were the last of their line. How could I in good consciousness tell them that their baby would likely kill Colin? That it would be better to kill their baby. Colin was in shock already; he didn't even know that men could get pregnant. I suppose he never realized that his brother Dennis' girlfriend's bearer was a man. It might be their only chance to have a child, I promised to do everything I could to save their baby."

"I thought they were expecting twins."

"At that point I was not aware that every person given this potion conceived twins. Not all the same type of twins either. Draco and Harry had monospermal uniplacenta twin girls, they share the same magical signature at present which explained why we thought there was only one girl rather then two."

"Tell me about the other babies."

"Neville's was a shock," he blushed, "we met during lunch in my office and were being…romantic?" he paused, "Actually, we were being naughty. Details I would be embarrassed to share before this panel. When we weighed him we were surprised he had gained so much weight, he had a bad habit of forgetting meals before we started seeing one another. He had never in his life weighed over nine and a half stones; without lust clouding my judgment I was able to notice a change in my lover's magic. I questioned him about whether he had other warning sighs on pregnancy, such as nausea and exhaustion. He admitted to having them recently, I gave him a platonic check-up and discovered that my mystery potioneer had dosed a pureblood."

"What do you mean?" Lucius sneered.

"Well, Harry Potter-Black is a recognized Half Blood is he not?"

Lucius nodded.

"I am sure you know that Mr. Colin Creevey-O'Shanesey is Muggleborn?" Adrian asked.

Lucius sneered, "Of course." As if the idea of such a person was distasteful…

"Well don't you see it as quite convenient that this Potioneer's test subjects were a Halfblood engaged to a pureblood, a Muggleborn being courted by a Halfblood and pureblood being courted by another pureblood?" Adrian glared at the arrogant bastard who had disowned his friend.

"Perhaps, I do think it is curious that your fiancé's pregnancy is the only one without complications." Lucius smirked.

"I disagree, Harry Potter's only complications were emotional. Though I do not agree with Draco Prince's reaction to the pregnancy I can understand it. I should have as a friend and a healer have knocked some sense into him." Adrian said annoyed at himself.

"Why didn't you?" Madam Bones asked curious.

"Well, both of us were disowned by our parents for refusing to follow their plan for our lives. I did not anymore then Draco, want to go into the Ministry and marry a pureblood witch. We both knew we were attracted only to wizards, unlike Draco I hadn't met my future fiancé at the time. Draco had already made his own life plan, he wanted to become a solicitor, be Bonded to Harry Potter, the heir to the Houses Potter and Black and have children in the future. I didn't want to overstep my bounds as a friend, so I didn't speak to him." Adrian replied.

"I see, so you were reluctant to interfere." Griselda Marchbanks, a matronly older woman easily over a hundred and thirty due to her overseeing Albus Dumbledore's O.W.L. examinations.

"Harry confronted Draco after finding out he was expecting twins, they have fixed their communication problem and they are closer then ever." Adrian continued.

"So if Potter's complications were only emotional why did Mr. Prince become a workaholic?" Lucius asked.

"Simple, he had been disowned by YOU! He lost his vault, his name and his inheritance; he felt he had little to offer Harry and their child. He was just a clerk in a solicitor firm, studying to pass the ministry's exam to be a solicitor. He wouldn't even have a name without his godfather. Think if you would what you would do in his situation, living on the charity of a godparent, with a mediocre income compared to the wealth you were born with and you are told that you are expecting a child? He threw himself into his work and studies, hoping to gain his firm's notice so when he passed his exam he might become a partner in the firm." Adrian crossed his arms under his green robes.

"Isn't he also a potions master?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes, the youngest since Severus Prince to qualify. He just wanted to go into law and not potions."

"Isn't he working as a substitute potions instructor at Hogwarts?" Griselda asked.

"Yes, he is filling in for his godfather who was the final victim of this person."

"Can you tell us how dangerous this potion has proved to be?"

"The potion itself is not dangerous as long as the subject is healthy enough to carry a child. As I explained before, Colin was not. Not only was the added weight one gained during pregnancy likely to break his spine and paralyse him, the drain on his magic eventually proved too much. It nearly depleted his magical core; I have yet to determine if he will ever recover from that. He maybe little more then a squib, the pregnancy was such a drain on him it put him in a coma and nearly killed him. His health hasn't stabilized enough for me to remove the womb." Adrian said with quiet intensity.

"I thought you said the womb was seemingly permanent."

"I did. Like a diseased kidney or liver it can be removed if it cannot be magically repaired. Lord Prince was told after his last pregnancy that his body was too weak for it, both he and his Bondmate were cautioned that while he survived this pregnancy that he was unlikely to survive a second. Dumbledore knew this; his Potions Master's poor health was brought to his attention at the time. Professor Slughorn was asked to take over Severus Prince's responsibilities as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. Not only did he spend most of the pregnancy in bed, the babies were removed the moment they were viable at exactly seven months and it took him the rest of the School year to recover. Childhood and Adolescent abuse damaged his body too much for either him or his magic to handle the stress of male pregnancy." Adrian paused to breathe; this was a lot to relate.

He continued, "Severus was dosed with this potion not long after Draco and I asked him to research it. He was less then three weeks pregnant when I examined him, he had seemly fainted while teaching. I discovered the pregnancy but during that time Harry was informed of his papa's collapse. Like the good son he was, he flooed immediately to Hogwarts and sent his house elf to inform Draco. Dumbledore and Granger kidnapped him at the floos. Draco showed up in my office worried because Harry never arrived, Harry had just made the seventh month mark that day." He paused to let that sink in, "Draco sent his house elf Dobby who was blood tied to any person with Malfoy blood to find his daughters. I sent Remus back to Hogwarts with Severus. We found Harry with the help of Draco's house elf; the full details have been submitted to you. Once we removed the headmaster as a threat Dobby was sent for Aurors. I was left with little choice but to force Granger to assist me. The conditions were less then ideal for the delivery of wizard carried offspring, dirty and far from sanitary. We managed to save both babies and Harry who was bleeding. Upon our return to Hogwarts we discovered that Severus' condition had worsened."

"Worsened how?"

"His body was trying to reject the womb, his magic protected the children within the womb but he went into a coma. Lady Lovegood offered to try to continue the pregnancy. It is a rare occurrence to try such a thing. Many medical magic circles, for good reason, frown it upon it. Few witches can continue a wizard's pregnancy anyway, Luna Lovegood is a rare young woman indeed." Adrian said with a smile.

Luna listened to the witnesses and solicitors speak but noticed Artemis blush when she herself was complimented and called a rare young woman.

Harry wasn't pleased to have his and Draco's relationship issues paraded in front of his would be father-in-law.

Draco was embarrassed that his friend was so brutal in his honesty about the people in his care. He hated that he hurt Harry but to have his smug father told that was worse then Severus and Remus knowing…

Severus wished for both Draco and his daughters' sake that Lucius would rethink his complete disownment of his son. He was pleased that Harry was willing to honour Narcissa by naming his youngest daughter who proved to be Draco's little angel after her was also willing to introduce her to her granddaughters despite her husband. He did miss his former best friend who had been like a brother for years…

Remus squeezed his hand, he'd known Severus for years and seeing Lucius up there on the dais was difficult for him…

Hearing Adrian talking so calmly before these people who used to serve with his grandmother made Neville quite proud.

Artemis was rather annoyed at her godfather, how could he not be angry about what this monster had done to her nieces? Dumbledore nearly killed them! While Lucius Malfoy didn't think much of Harry as Draco's husband, he had to at least have some concern for his granddaughters!

"Hush Artemis, he will be angry when it is time." Luna said serenely as she placed a calming hand on the young Slytherin girl's arm.

Colin hadn't realized that Adrian had been so worried, he had never guess that Adrian would have recommended they end the pregnancy if he thought that they would have listened. He wouldn't have, he wanted Seamus' baby even if it killed him…

Seamus had been supportive of Colin's desire to keep their baby even when he knew that it was dangerous. He didn't want to be like Draco…but Draco had improved and had become such a doting dad and supportive husband that he didn't have to worry about Harry.

After Adrian was done speaking, Madam Bones asked for the reading of the charges the plaintiffs were bringing against Dumbledore.

Margaret stood, "Kidnapping, manipulation, and use of two Unforgivables resulting in pain and suffering as well as the destruction of her planned future as a paediatric healer and the wife of Ron Weasley who as you have seen has no knowledge of her existence much less that they were friends for years as well as boyfriend and girlfriend and later fiancés."

Draco's boss stood, "The Houses of Longbottom, Potter-Black, Prince and O'Shanesey charge this man with illegal potions research, illegal potions testing, reckless endangerment, foetal negligence, attempted murder, child abuse, kidnapping."

"Explain the child abuse." Lucius asked with narrowed eyes.

Remus suppressed a smirk, Lucius had always been irate about child abuse. If anything would make him want to be a part his son's family it was because of abuse.

"Documentation provided to the Ministry described that once Harry Potter was sedated his womb was cut open and the first infant was not only remove it was left bloody and naked screaming. That infant was your granddaughter, Ariana Lilia Potter. The second infant nearly died in womb due to the trauma of her birth, her name is Aster Narissa Black."

Lucius' mouth opened and closed in shock at the names.

"According to Wizarding law, a foetus is considered a person under the law the moment it is living outside it's bearer's womb. Both the sons of Severus Prince and the children of Lord O'Shanesey are living outside their bearer's womb therefore are persons whose endangerment this man can be charged with. Lord Prince was dosed with the potion knowing it could and nearly did kill him, therefore we ask that he be charged with attempted murder."

"Splitting hairs are we?" Amelia asked surprised but pleased at their ingenuity.

"Actually, that law was discovered by Lord Potter-Black's consort Draco Prince-Black."

Lucius turned to stare at his son, he looked up that law to be sure that that useless worm of a man Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore was punished for almost killing his former friend and the man he had one chosen as Draco's godfather as well endangering the lives of heirs and heiresses to Ancient Houses.

Draco felt his father's gaze and returned it while cradling his daughter.

"The judicial panel will now deliberate."

The dais was covered by a privacy charm so the others present in the courtroom would not be privy to the discussion.

It took nearly forty-five minutes for the privacy charm to be lifted.

"We have decided. The charges in the civil case against Dumbledore, we find the defendant guilt of all charges." Madam Bones spoke.

Dumbledore continued to silently rage.

"We had decided that all of his possessions are to be sold, the proceeds and what is left of his vaults are to be split between the victims." Cornelius, the Minister for Magic nodded.

Lucius sneered, "We release Healer Granger and drop all charges but she is henceforth barred from all medical research, both potion and charms based. She is allowed to go into paediatric healing as a specialty and will remain on probation. If she violates her probation she will be sentenced to one year in Azkaban. Due to the evidence give, a Ministry trial is being dismissed and Dumbledore for his numerous crimes is being sent to Azkaban for a term of no less then three decades."

Draco saluted his father and hugged his husband, Dumbledore was gone and could no longer hurt them…

There were tears and hugs all around…

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?<p> 


	30. Bonds and Ties Series Family Tree

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a halfblood and a Muggleborn to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bonds and Ties Series Family Tree<span>

**Lily and James**

Harry James Potter b. 31 Jul 1980

Coraline Dorena Potter - d. 31 Oct 1981

Lily died two months pregnant

**Remus and Severus**

Artemis Lilith Prince – b. 15 Jan 1983

Nemia Jasmine Prince – b. 15 Jan 1983

Aurelius Lucien Prince – b. Due May/Jun 1999

Cicero Sirius Lupin – b. Due May/Jun 1999

Pregnancy transferred October 27 1999- surrogate Luna Lovegood

**Lucius and Narcissa**

Draco Lucius Malfoy – b. 5 June 1980

Delphina Selene Malfoy – b. 21 Nov 1998

**Andromeda and Te**d

Nymphadora Edwina – b. 1973

**Harry and Draco**

Ariana Lillias Potter – b. 27 Oct 1998

Aster Narissa Black – b. 27 Oct 1998

**Dennis and Nemia**

Dion Remy Creevey – Due Jan/Feb 1999

**Adrian and Neville**

Dathan Francis Longbottom – Due Feb/Mar 1999

Brandon Nathaniel Pucey – Due Feb/Mar 1999

**Seamus and Colin**

Ciaran Sarah Alana O'Shanesey – b. 24 Apr 1999

Colman Brian O'Shanesey – b. 24 Apr 1999

Pregnancy transferred early December- Hermione Granger Surrogate

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?<p> 


	31. Chapter 27

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Summary: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

Notes: For Flying Chrissy who wanted Lucius to wake up and beg for forgiveness.. This is the closest I could get to that...

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Three days after the Ministry trial…

Harry dressed, bundling the girls up and summoning Winky.

"Master Harry be wanting Winky?" the house elf had refused to be a paid elf and wore a worn tea towel instead of clothes.

"We're flooing to Paris. I'll need you to help me."

"Winky come." She picked up Aster's carrycot, "Winky ready."

Harry sighed, "It's cold in Paris, will you be alright?"

"Winky magic strong. Winky just use lots of warming charms."

Harry shrugged, "Alright. We can't Apparate so we'll be flooing."

Winky nodded.

Dobby appeared. "Master Harry be needing Dobby?"

Harry shook his head, "No. You can stay here and wash the baby things. They need to be boiled mind."

Dobby nodded. "Yes Master Harry."

"And keep an ear out for Draco. Papa said he was going to force Lucius and Draco to actually talk."

"Dobby will."

Harry and Winky with babies in tow each stepped into the floo.

"Rue de Leon, Paris."

XoooooX

It wasn't common knowledge but members of the Wizengamot had offices at the Ministry.

Severus had enough of this distance between his former friend Lucius, who'd looked after him like a brother.

Lucius had him removed from his mother's custody and even accepted Remus as his lover.

He'd sent Annie to him when Remus informed him that he was quite ill. Now it was his turn to step in and tell Lucius off. He'd said nothing when Lucius threw Draco out and cast him out of the family. He'd taken his godson in and gave him a name and a place to live. The Prince Manor was too ostentatious for him, so they lived at a more comfortable abode called Wisteria Meadows.

Lucius was not happy to find them standing there outside his office when he arrived. "I have nothing to say to either of you."

Severus sneered, "Very well. I have some things to say to you. I'm furious with you. I've held my tongue long enough. The way you treated your firstborn yesterday was beyond callous. You abandoned him at a crucial time in his life."

"Fine." Lucius snarled. "Come in. we'll not have this 'conversation' where all and sundry can hear it."

Severus with Draco at his heels followed the Head of the Malfoy Family into his office.

Lucius sat behind his large mahogany desk. "Speak your piece."

Severus glared, "We used to be friends, we were closer than brothers. Until you decided to be as cruel and unfeeling as your own father. I thought you swore to be nothing like Abraxus! You hated him. You were almost cheerful when he was diagnosed with Dragon Pox and you got to watch him suffer. You didn't insist I bond to someone you approve of, I was in love with a werewolf. You didn't approve of my friends much but you sent him when you thought I was in trouble. I never thanked you but you saved my life than summer. If you hadn't sent him, I would have died. I don't know why you cared or why you bargained for me to be a Perfect but I appreciated it. Working together helped Remus and I draw closer. I want to know why you denied your son the same privileges and respect you offered me."

"Because I wanted you the moment I saw you!" Lucius hissed. "I knew you would have a hard time of it and I tried to look out for you. I tried to find you friends in our House but Bella spoilt that. I didn't want Annie or Narcissa, I wanted you. You were brilliant and your magic was so strong. Your Muggle blood hadn't tainted it. I could see beneath your glamour. I was drawn to your shyness, your loneliness. I wanted to take away your pain but you never seemed to notice me. You spent more time with the Evans girl and only a blind person wouldn't see the attraction growing between your and Lupin."

Severus blinked, "You wanted me? You must be joking."

Lucius snarked, "I wouldn't joke about that. I wanted you in my bed. Screaming from the pleasure I gave you. I wanted to be the man you worshiped with your eyes. The one who haunted your dreams but it was like I didn't exist. You noticed me on occasion but you had eyes only for that wolf."

"You agreed to Bond to Narcissa to make me a prefect? Why?"

Lucius hit the table with a closed fist, his control breaking. "I wanted to give you more options. Being a prefect would enhance your standing after graduation. I found you the perfect First Class Potions Master to tutor you after Hogwarts. I wanted to guide you, to do the things a Head of a Family should do."

"Why did you turn on Draco?" Severus glared.

"Because he had what I wanted! He had the love of the person he loved. I snapped. I didn't want to believe that my son would ever defy me. I wanted to believe that his relationship with your other godson was just a fling. I didn't want him to have something I didn't!"

Draco finally spoke, "You were jealous?"

"Devious Morganna yes! You stood up to me. You told me that you'd give everything up for him. I expected that the cost would be too much and you'd come back." then Lucius deflated, and he seemed years older. "You didn't. You got a job as a clerk, you went to my Severus who helped you in ways I should have. Narcissa begged me to reconsider. She wasn't confident she could have a child. She knew my affections lie elsewhere as did hers. She loved Regulus. They secretly dated throughout school. He was her best friend. It nearly destroyed her when he died. The Bonding was postponed. You were a difficult pregnancy. I didn't sleep with her. I used magical means to impregnate her. I had hoped that I could convince Regulus to change the contract when our parents were dead and he assumed the title in Sirius' stead. Then he was gone and all my plans were for naught."

"What would you have done if you were free?" Severus asked quietly.

"Either live alone or beg you and Remus to agree to a Triad." Lucius said quietly. "I knew the chances of you both agreeing were slim. I was willing to court you…without Regulus it seemed callous to cast Narcissa off. We've lived separate lives, and we barely speak. She was furious with me for what I did to Draco but she never actually told me off. I felt it in her glares, her silences and her attempts to resist trying for another child. She gloated when she found out we were having a daughter rather than a son. It was too late to start over so I pulled away again."

Draco seemed to disappear into himself. He'd known that his parents didn't love each other, not like Uncle Sev and Uncle Remus. They'd shown him what love was. He'd found the same kind of love with Harry.

He'd wanted a relationship like that when he grew up...

Now he had learned the hard lesson of how important communication was in a relationship, he just wanted his bond with Harry to get closer.

Draco loved Harry, he was starting to believe it was always there.

Severus and Lucius were watching him for a while before his godfather spoke.

"So Lucius are you going to take your frustration out on your son who pursued the person he loved? Or are you going to attempt to mend your relationship? I'm sick of how you've treated him. You can't force your choices on him. I am flattered you care for me but I can't return your feelings."

Lucius looked as if he'd been stabbed, "I see."

"I hope you will be mature enough to admit your fault and ask for Draco's forgiveness. You have two beautiful grandchildren. You are blessed. I hope you realise that. As you must know Harry wanted to mend the break. He did name Aster after your Bonded."

Lucius winced, "I was wrong. I can't rename Draco as my heir but if he has a son, they will be named my heir."

Severus nodded, "That will be sufficient."

Draco's silence was somewhat unnerving but he'd suffered a shock. So Severus decided to let him be for the moment. He touched Draco on the shoulder, "Shall we depart?"

Draco nodded.

Lucius called out softly, "Why don't you bring Harry and the girls for dinner on Saturday?"

Severus gave him a wary smile, "I'll pass the invitation along to Harry."

Lucius nodded.

The two younger former Slytherins showed themselves out and left Lucius to his conscience.

XoooooX

Harry made his way to Charlene's Fine Baby Emporium. He'd received a gift certificate for clothes as a gift for their Wiccaning and he had never to used it.

Sitting there with a familiar house elf and a carrycot was Narcissa. She patted the seat on the settee.

"Sit down. Shopping can wait. I want to see my granddaughters."

Harry grinned cheekily, "Only if I get to see my sister-in-law."

Narcissa nodded, unbuckling the straps holding Delphina safely in the carrycot and taking her out.

In turn Harry sat and took Aster out of her carrycot, cradling her in his arms before turning to Narcissa.

Carefully, they exchanged infants.

"This one is?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Aster Narissa…" Harry said as he looked into Delphina's grey eyes.

The three girls were so alike they might be mistaken for sisters. Delphina was definitely bigger but that was probably due to her age.

"She's beautiful…" Narcissa breathed.

Harry nodded, "Just like her Nana and Aunt Delphina."

Narcissa's eyes sparkled. "I always wanted a daughter. I wanted to give Draco siblings like you had. Yet I had wanted to bring them into a loving home…" her voice too soft for others to hear.

The house elves were quite good about not hearing things they weren't supposed to.

After cooing over the three girls a sales girl approached them.

"I know you were waiting for someone Lady Malfoy." The girl said politely. "I just wondering if I could see how little Delphina is growing."

Narcissa smiled at her, "You may Clarine. I would like to introduce you to my son-in-law Harry Potter-Black. These precious dears are Aster Narissa and Ariana Lilia."

The girl, well she was about Harry's age. "they are so cute! They look like sisters."

Harry laughed, "They should. After all, Delphina's older brother Draco is their sire. I love him with all my heart."

"They are so tiny."

Harry winced, "Wizard pregnancies are shorter. They are growing steadily from what their healer says."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Aunt Andromeda agreed to come out of retirement as a practicing healer to take care of them. She is the Chief Healer of the Healing academy at St. Mungos…"

Narcissa nodded, "Lucius helped her get accepted there after graduation. I am pleased she's been doing so well. I've not kept up the acquaintance as I should have. I hope you will be pleased with her care."

Harry nodded, "She took excellent care of Papa and the girls. I trust her. She's overseeing Hermione and Luna's care I believe. Adrian says he's more comfortable with male patients. She's also caring for Neville. Adrian said it was a conflict of interest to be his birth healer."

"So it is if they are engaged. I was always quite fond of Adrian. I think that a connection between the Longbottoms and the Puceys could prove quite beneficial." Narcissa said politely. She been more than pleased to find that Adrian and Draco had stayed friends after they'd both been disowned, they'd leaned on one another.

Harry smiled at her, "I'd appreciate your help shopping. All the clothes I have were once Artemis and Nemia's. So they are a bit worn."

"We'll lever the girls with Dippy and Winky. I'll show you around. Have you been here before?"

Harry shook his head, "My fathers preferred to shop in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. Paris while affordable was too pretentious to them. I received a large gift certificate as a Wiccaning gift."

"The daughters of Lord Potter-Black and his consort deserve only the very best." Narcissa said stiffly, she took his hand and led him to the displays of clothes. She handed him beautiful clothes: woollen tights, warm dresses, summer dresses, jumpers, scratch mitts, socks, stockings, skirts, blouses and adorable shoes.

The sales girl appeared at Harry's side with a basket. She leaned over to whisper in a French accent, "It has an extendable charm."

Narcissa filled a basket with clothes for Delphina but Harry had more in his basket since he had two little girls. The clothes for Delphina were for a nine month old while the clothes for Aster and Ariana were for preemies. They were growing but hadn't grown into clothes for newborns yet.

They selected clothes until the babies began to cry.

Narcissa sighed, handing her basket to Clarene. "We'd best be making our way to Savoir Faire. I made reservations for us. We can tend to the children without censor."

Harry nodded, letting Clarene total his purchases as well. He handed her his gift certificate to cover the cost. She deducted the amount charged to the card and handed him a receipt.

"You still have quite a lot. You should have enough to purchase clothes for more than a year." Narcissa said kindly.

Harry blushed. Putting the gift card away, the clothes were tied in brown paper and twine before being put away in his robe under a shrinking charm.

Narcissa led him to Savoir Faire.

They were greeted by the Maitre de, "Lady Malfoy?"

"We have a reservation."

The Maitre de checked his list, "Yes." He gestured for one of the hostess, "Fenice, please escort Lady Malfoy and her guest to the Rose Room."

Harry's French wasn't as good as Draco's but he understood the gist of what was said.

Harry, Narcissa and their elves followed the hostess to their private dining room.

"Drinks?"

"Sparkling Pear juice. We're nursing so wine is not possible." Narcissa said in French.

"Anything else?"

"Crevettes Sauce Boursin."

Harry knew that was shrimp sautéed with sun-dried tomatoes, corn and leeks in a garlic and herb cream sauce.

"Soupe à l'Oignon "

That was onion soup with melted Swiss cheese.

"Salade Niçoise with chicken and salmon, we'll go light today."

That was grilled salmon and chicken with haricots verts, potatoes and provencale olives on a bed of greens with balsamic dressing

"I shall sent Francois with your drinks. Anything for the little ones?"

Narcissa shook her head, "They are too little to indulge in your exquisite offerings."

The hostess twittered and left.

"We can fed them without censure. I don't know about Ariana and Aster but I know that Delphina is hungry." Narcissa opened her robe, uncovering her breast and held Delphina close.

Harry took little Aster; she fed for a short time before she started drifting off.

Winky handed him Ariana and then fussed over Aster.

Harry fed Ariana as well. While male carriers didn't produce as much milk as witches, he produced more than enough because the girls wouldn't drink much at a time.

"Are they alright? They didn't feed long." Narcissa asked worried.

Harry smiled at her, "They are fine, they were born very early, if I hadn't had two healers its possible that none of us would be here with you."

Narcissa's face hardened into a mask, "I heard from Lucius what Dumbledore had done to you. I am sorry you suffered so, is it true that you and Draco are stronger now?"

Harry smiled, cuddling Ariana, "Yes…he dotes on us. Aster is such a Daddy's girl. She won't sleep if he doesn't put her down himself. Dad said he'll arrange for a family apartment for us. Adrian says that papa won't be back this term. He needs time to get stronger; the unexpected pregnancy almost killed him. He's doing better, he's just not allowed to teach or brew which annoys him. He isn't happy letting Dad and Draco take over his duties."

Narcissa looked worried, "I remember how sick he was with Artemis and Nemia. You spent a lot of the pregnancy with us."

"I remember spending a lot of time with Draco…papa slept a lot and dad was always sad."

Narcissa stared, "You were so little then…"

"I still remember," Harry said fiercely, "I didn't want to spend the day at the Manor but Dad insisted. He was so worried that I didn't want to argue. I didn't realize how sick papa was…"

"Most of us didn't realize what Severus' home life was like when we were in school. Lucius fought the Bonding as long as he could. He finally agreed if Abraxus insisted that the Prince heir be made prefect, he would give in. I always wondered why Lucius bothered with Severus. Both Annie and Lucius told me to be nice to him…while Sirius and Bell said to leave the Halfblood alone. I wish I'd been nicer to your mother. She was a wonderful person; we might have been friends if I had been stronger. Perhaps that's why I liked Regulus…we were a lot alike."

"I haven't heard much about Regulus…" Harry said softly.

"Regulus was kind, he didn't make a lot of friends because he was shy. He was a lot like Severus except for the gruffness. I loved him. I was engaged to his brother from birth but I loved Regulus. We were best friends, something like your mother and Severus but that friendship deepened into love. He courted me after a fashion, he was careful to avoid Bella's attention. He was a lot like Uncle Orion; they weren't one to rock the boat. They didn't like conflict and chose to avoid it by being silent when they disagreed. He would have been a terrible Head of the Black Family because everyone would have walked on him. I would have tried to be strong for him but we weren't to be. He died just before I was supposed to Bond to Lucius. I mourned him as you would have mourned Draco. I was furious with Lucius for how he handled Draco's refusal. I knew you two were meant for each other. You were nigh inseparable until he went away to Hogwarts. Then I got letters about how much he missed you. When you started, he felt replaced by the youngest Weasley. He was thrilled to have you back but upset about the circumstances. He always loved you Harry." Narcissa squeezed his hand, "I couldn't be happier than to see you two together."

They chatted pleasantly, sipping their sparkling pear juice, nibbling on the shrimp, enjoying the onion soup and later the salad.

The food was fantastic.

Harry wanted to come here with Draco, it wasn't a place they'd been to before together but he was sure that Draco would like it.

XoooooX

Adrian had taken an hour off to floo home.

Andromeda had agreed to visit to give Neville a check up.

With Dumbledore in prison for good, they were free.

While he did feel sorry for Granger, he wasn't exactly fond of her. Logically, he knew she couldn't have fought the Imperious but as a Healer, he was appalled by her behaviour.

He arrived in time to see his former professor heading to Neville's study.

Adrian followed silently.

Neville greeted his godmother with a kiss and hugged the imperious woman.

"I'll examine you now." Andromeda Tonks said stiffly.

"Thank you Aunt Annie." Neville said cheekily.

"I'll hazard a guess of a early March due date. I believe you fell pregnant in early September. Two twins, boys something you already knew. They seem to be growing at equal rates; they will be running out of room soon. They don't seem to want to share much…."

Neville poked his baby bump, "You two behave. You are brothers and you will learn to share."

"You are forgetting only one can inherit right?" Adrian said quietly.

Neville smirked, "Nonsense. I'm writing to your father, I'll be telling him that you're joining blood and magic with the House of Longbottom and t hat we're expecting twin boys. They are currently without an heir. It would be in their best interest to claim one of our sons. As an heir they are protected more than that of just a magical child."

Adrian shook his head, "Father is stubborn. I don't see him agreeing to name one of our sons as his heir since I've been disowned."

"Not even if the child's name is Brandon Nathaniel Pucey?" Neville chuckled.

"What about your heir?"

"Dathan Francis." Neville said softly, "My father died before I had a son but I'd like to see that he lives on."

"I think that your parents and grandmother would be proud of you Neville. Don't you ever think otherwise. They would be as proud as Ted, myself and Rufus are. I hope you plan to make an honest man out of my godson Adrian."

Adrian swallowed, "I do. I want both of them to be born legitimate. Unless Neville was a big fuss, we'll probably just go the legal route. I'm sure Harry and Draco would agree to be out witness."

'Simple is fine. I would still like my godparents and their families there."

Adrian winced, he wished his parents would come but he doubted they would. After all, it wouldn't be far considering that his betrothed's parents couldn't attend.

XoooooX

Colin felt stronger, since the twins had been transferred he slowly began gaining strength. He felt magically weaker but with the boost from Seamus' magic he wasn't a squib. He just wasn't very strong anymore. He didn't care, as long as he lived behind these wards he was safe.

Seamus kissed his cheek, "What are you thinking about?"

Colin blushed, "That I feel like I'm getting stronger. Health wise, not magically. I don't think I'd be able to put up much of a fight if I was attacked. I don't think either of us should consider children again. I know my body and magic couldn't handle it. I doubt I am strong enough to get you pregnant. Two is plenty…"

Seamus had once wanted a large family…but circumstances had taken that way. He wouldn't chance Colin's life again, as soon as Adrian said it was safe he wanted that womb removed.

He wanted to make love to Colin but Colin needed time to recover and Seamus didn't know any contraceptive spells. A drawback of having a Muggle father, his grandfather hadn't discussed such things with him either. He would look them up but he wanted to relish that Colin was here and alive before he really considered sex.

"I love you…you know that right?"

Seamus murmured assent and endearments in Irish Gaelic to his bonded.

Colin felt asleep, his cheek resting on Seamus' chest.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

This chapter is a long time coming but here is it. I hope it was worth the wait lol. It will answer questions you might have wondered but didn't ask in reviews. Severus questions Lucius, Narcissa bonds with Harry and her granddaughters. Plus we get to check on the other two couples...I've been focusing more on Drarry sorry.


	32. Chapter 28

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Summary: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

Notes: I know it's been a while. Sorry this story isn't coming very fast to me. I have been trying though.

For mattdombast and domsijon who read/reviewed each in one day.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

It was Sunday when a house elf appeared to them over breakfast.

Adrian blinked, "Gigi?"

The elf bowed, "Master Adrian, your father desires you and your betrothed to present yourself to night at Dinner."

Adrian frowned, "Three years without contact and he's demanding my presence?"

Neville squeezed his hand, "It's fine. I want them to be a part of our family. With Gran and my father dead, all I have is a mostly catatonic mother and my godfamily."

Adrian sighed, "Tell him we'll be there."

XoooooX

Harry was living in a family suite near his fathers' with Draco. It was in the dungeons because Draco was Head of Slytherin and Potion Master temporarily.

He was rather nervous, "Dray are you _sure_ your father invited us?"

Draco smirked, "He said to bring you and the girls. No doubt mother will pretend that she's never seen them. Unless she admits you gave her pictures."

Harry sighed, "He was less affectionate then Dad, papa or your mum. He was gruff…I used to think he liked me…until he tried to make you Bond to Pansy."

Draco kissed him, "He was jealous, he saw how happy we were and how much we loved each other and couldn't bear it. He thought I was weak like he was so I wouldn't take his ultimatum. I did. He thought I'd come back and beg him to take me back."

Harry snorted, "You're too proud for that."

Draco sighed, "So proud I almost lost you anyway. I don't want to remember that."

They finished dressing the girls and strapping them in their carrycots. They placed blankets over the carrycots to protect them from soot.

Then Draco stepped into the floo with Aster while Harry took Ariana.

Narcissa met them in the Receiving Room.

She hugged them both, "Lovely to see you."

Harry blinked, "Aunt Annie?"

The aristocratic healer who set grown men trembling inclined her head, "Narcissa invited me. Ted had to work but Nymphadora joined me."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Draco's cousin hissed. "No one would take an Auror with that name seriously."

Harry grinned at her, "Dora!"

"Wotcher Harry."

Harry gave her a one-arm hug, "You had a kid yet?"

Andromeda muttered, "She's just like Sirius, she's got a list of ex-lovers as long as Hadrian's Wall! She sleeps with witches and wizards!"

Narcissa patted her sister's shoulder; "She'll find the right person eventually. Not everyone is like my Draco."

"When was Delphina born Aunt Cissa?" Tonks asked.

"She shares your mother's birthday, September 27."

Andromeda glared at her sister, "You didn't see fit to tell me this?"

Narcissa shrugged, "We didn't mingle so it never came up. After Bella was kissed I should have reached out but I was jealous."

Draco stiffened.

"Why?" Andromeda said stiffly.

"You had the man you wanted and I didn't. You were happy to have little and I had everything I could want except for love. I have my children and grandchildren so I've decided my marriage is unimportant." Narcissa admitted freely.

"Are you alright with us being here?" Draco asked nervously.

Narcissa sniffed, "I was against casting you off. Besides, your father saw fit to invite you, one of the few praiseworthy choices he's made in recent months. Dinner should be about on the table. If your father is as smart as he thinks he is, he'll already be at the table."

She left the room, expecting them to follow.

Draco followed his mother from the room, holding tightly to Aster's carrycot and lacing the fingers of his free had with Harry's.

Harry smiled up at him and squeezed his hand; Harry was slim and short for his age. Most of his year with the exception of Colin was tall. Draco was 6'2" while Harry barely topped 5'8". Last Harry saw Ron he was about the same as Draco, Seamus was about 6' he thought. Neville was about the same and Adrian was close but not quite 5'9". Colin had never made it to 5'5", his short stature staying with him even into adulthood. Colin was probably the cutest guy in their year. A wonder Seamus hadn't chased him soon…

They were served delicately spiced chicken pies; there was a lovely salad with raspberry vinaigrette.

There was a hot apple pie with Fortescue's French vanilla ice cream.

There was some talk about how Harry's dads were doing. Was Severus recovering well? How was Remus coping with being Deputy Headmaster? Was it true that Nemia was pregnant? How far along was she? Did she have any wish to bond to the sire?

Harry politely told them that his papa was recovering nicely, that Adrian thought he would return in the fall. Dad seemed to be handling it well. Luna was serving admirably as a surrogate, taking care of herself. Lightly glossing over that Dennis was dead but that she was due soon. He smirked when he informed them of the news, "Isn't Luna Xenos' child?"

Lucius stiffened, "Yes, a disgraced cousin."

Harry smirked, "You might want to consider readmitting him to the family."

"Why would I do that?" Lucius said dryly.

"Because Luna is courting your goddaughter, it would be kind of you to do so." Harry said pointedly, "They growing closer, it would create a connection between the Malfoys and the Princes."

Draco winced and his father paled.

"I shall…take it under advisement." Lucius said sharply.

Harry nodded, "That's all I ask. Artemis has had an affection for Luna for years but was Slytherin enough to keep it to herself. She is regarded as an Ice Queen, the other girls can't live up to her and no guy could get her to give him the time of day. Some say she is so cold, she feels nothing."

"A true snake is warmed only in their nest o by the sun." Andromeda observed.

"Too damn cold to feel anything." Tonks groused.

Andromeda glared at her.

Tonks shrugged, making a show of licking her spoon to show her characteristic lack of concern for manners.

Andromeda gave her sister a a lock that spoke volumes, 'I tried but she choose not to learn' being one of the thoughts she tried to communicate.

"That," Narcissa observed, "is what comes of tying blood with Muggleborn Hufflepuffs."

Andromeda sighed, "Indeed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tonks sniffed.

"Only that you are too lazy to utilize the manners and etiquette I tried to instil in you."

"That stuff and nonsense? My job is to track people, get in their heads, capture them, lock 'em up and write reports. Etiquette would only hinder me."

Narcissa took Andromeda's arm and lead her to the ladies parlour after absconding with her daughter and granddaughters.

Lucius reluctantly escorted his son and son-in-law to the large parlour.

When Tonks tried to follow Narcissa made a comment about seeing her cute cousins and how she couldn't possibly pass that up.

Besides, it was a good idea to make Lucius had to eat crow and apologize to her Draco's lovely bonded. Harry was the cutest thing…and they have adorable babies…

XoooooX

For all his brave words 'meeting the parents' was not something Neville had experience with. He had no idea other than theory how to actually handle this…

Slytherins raised Nathaniel and Charlene Pucey, well Charlene's mother was and her father was a Ravenclaw. Nathaniel's mother was a Brown, so like Lavender who laid claim to prettiest and least intelligent girl in Harry's year had probably been a Gryffindor. Puceys were always Slytherins; even a supposed Gryffindor couldn't loosen one up if they weren't willing.

Adrian was his betrothed; the things Adrian did to him and made him feel. Adrian was rather emotionally invested in him for a Slytherin.

Then again one could argue the same was true for Draco.

Adrian had been brave enough to stand up to his parents, to walk away from everything not for someone he loved like Draco had. No Adrian did it to be true to himself.

That was admirable…

Neville had no idea what to expect.

Their boys must have sensed his agitation and were still.

Adrian held him close and kissed him, "We can leave anything. I am sure that Rika would be on hand to whisk you back here."

Neville smiled nervously down at him, "I don't want us to be late. We better go."

Adrian tugged him into the floo, holding him close with one arm and tossing the floo powder. He called out the name of his childhood home..

Adrian was not surprised to find the only one waiting for him in the Receiving Room was Gigi.

Unlike Dobby, Gigi hadn't forced her freedom.

"Master Adrian, Lord and Lady be waiting in dining room for you."

Adrian nodded, squeezing Neville's hand reassuringly before letting go.

Neville couldn't explain why that gesture of letting go hurt.

In his mind he knew that Slytherins did this, they closed themselves off in a self-defence mechanism. It was a sort of pre-emptory self-defense, perhaps he was at heart too Gryffindor but that hurt.

Neville submerged his hurt, pasting on a small smile and silently following Adrian.

They emerged in a room that was probably the breakfast parlour given its small size. The table bore only six chairs, a family dining room had on average twelve. A formal dining room could seat more than that were reserved for parties.

Despite their renowned emotional control, Slytherins were known for their parties. They schemed to outshine each other at every opportunity. You were more likely to fine an overachiever Slytherin or one who set unrealistic goals for themselves only to fall short all the time.

Neither Charlene nor Nathaniel rose to greet them, they received nods instead.

Somehow that didn't surprise Neville at all.

Adrian inclined his head, "Mother, father. This is Neville Longbottom, the son of Auror Francis Longbottom and Healer Alice Longbottom, formerly Dearborn. He is my betrothed."

"You can't bond without my approval." Nathaniel snapped.

"Technically sir he can because you disowned him; cast him out and disinherited." Neville replied with the vaguest shadow of a smile. "The only reason you were upset with him was because he had a plan for his life that you did not approve of. He wanted to be a Healer not a politician. He had no desire to court who was it again? The lady Giselle. She was in my year, we may have been in different House but she was completely as unsuitable as could be."

"Why would she have failed to suit our son?" Charlene asked imperiously.

Neville sighed, "Because everyone knew that she was eloping with Millicent Bulstrode the moment Millie was seventeen. They hemmed and hawed about suitors and were deliberately vague about their opinion of suitors. You wanted to join your son to Giselle while Millie's father hoped to acquire a contract between his daughter and Theodore Nott. Surely, you remember that the Bulstrode heiress eloping with the Goyle heiress was as infamous as the elopement of Andromeda Black and her Hufflepuff? At least Millie was wise enough to choose someone of her own circle."

"The Bulstrode estate will fall from the main line due Millicent's irresponsibility, she ought to have been more circumspect." Nathaniel sniffed.

Adrian sighed, "There is no guarantee that any children with Giselle would have produced sons, especially those without the distinct lack on intelligence that runs in Goyle males. This was never about my being bent; it was because I refused to stick to your life plan. I have made a name for myself; I am one of the fastest through the Healer academy. Andromeda Tonks herself accepted me. I am certified in two rare fields. I specialize in male pregnancies and in non-magical maladies. Males are more common in wizard couples, which is probably why we have them. If you have called us here to insult us I don't see why we need to stay."

"It is rude to leave before one is dismissed."

"I am no longer a member of this family. I see no reason that I have to obey you father. Neville only informed you of his pregnancy as a courtesy. You are without an heir and our sons are your grandchildren by blood. He was being an optimistic Gryffindor by even considering that you would be willing to accept me back into the bosom of the family because of something as small as a possible heir."

"We could demand one of them." Nathaniel sneered.

Neville chuckled, "Demand I turn on of my sons over to you? I'm a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and the son of an Auror. I don't think you would get away with that. Especially since your grandsons weren't conceived naturally. I was cruelly subjected to an experiment without my knowledge. I doubt even Lucius Malfoy would be agreeable to that."

"What has Lucius to do with this?"

"His son was included in the test subjects. He has a daughter and granddaughters near the same age" Adrian informed his father, "I helped deliver them."

"Since the Potter and Black lines are entailed upon the male line they will prove useless to him." Nathaniel shrugged.

"With our numbers dwindling," Neville glared, "Any and every child ought to be precious. As long as they bond to a magic user our line will continue at full strength. Isn't the continuation of one's line through procreation with another pureblood necessary to achieve that?"

Nathaniel began to chuckle, "I think Lord Longbottom will suit admirably. I approve."

Neville gaped at him.

Adrian frowned, "Father was this all a calculated test?"

He nodded.

Adrian groaned, "You're…oh Merlin."

His mother Charlene tapped the table.

House elves appeared with food.

There was a lovely salad and a course of onion soup with fresh bread. There were individual plates of trout over a bed of lettuce, garnished with springs of parsley and a slice of lemon. A white wine was poured for Adrian and his parents while Neville was served a sparkling blueberry juice that was divine…

Dessert was a succulent chocolate cake that was so yummy Neville almost forgot his manners and licked his plate clean.

However he was no Ron Weasley, he would not embarrass his Gran or his godmother.

Neville had managed to achieve his future in-laws approval and he would not jeopardize that now.

Neville showed the expectant grandparents pictures of the twins, leaving them copies.

When he started to tire, Adrian made polite entreaties to end the evening while being sincere with his thanks.

Had his father truly been testing him all this while or was the discussion earlier the test?

Adrian wasn't sure but he was grateful that himself and Neville had managed to pass.

XoooooX

Colin had finally been given permission to attempt some walking. Seamus refused thus far to allow him to walk farther than the bathroom and insisted on carrying him down the stairs.

While no longer pregnant, he had spent time in a bed and would need to exercise his muscles and strengthen them before attempting to return to normal daily activities.

As uncomfortable as it was to remain cooped up in a single room, Colin understood mentally why Seamus was so protective.

He was very upset that he couldn't complete the pregnancy. He made Hermione come in often so he could be close to them. To feel them move, the listen to their heartbeats. It wasn't fair…

Why did he have to be injured in a train bombing? Why did Dumbledore pick him to be a test subject? After losing what little family he'd had it hurt to feel separated…

Nemia was staying at home and reviewing notes from her sister while writing her normal essays. His nephew was due to be born soon…

A nephew as well as a son and daughter…

His and Seamus' tiny family was growing.

Yet he would be unable to ever have another child….

Seamus might but it would be weird and they didn't even know if his magic would be strong enough for it.

All the hopes and dreams one had at graduation could be dimmed by complications and crises.

How was he going to be able to be a famous photographer if they had two infants and he was so weak magically? One had to also remember his physical health as well; despite all of Adrian's care he would still limp and have a weak spine.

Colin wouldn't trade his family away but he did wish he were stronger for them. He loved them so much…yet he felt as if he were somehow unworthy.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

This chapter is a long time coming but here is it. I hope it was worth the wait lol. It will answer questions you might have wondered but didn't ask in reviews. The long awaited reconciliation dinner between Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, Harry and Draco. When I posted this story before I had no idea how Adrian reconciled with his parents but i didn't realise that this was one happened. Nor did I realize how emotional that Colin would be. He'll get better but he's still emotionally raw.


	33. Chapter 29

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Draco was in his office grading when an elf arrived wringing his hands.

He frowned, "What is it?"

"Tia sorry to intrude but Master Severus bid me call you. Miss Nemia be labouring."

Draco rose, "Has Harry been informed?"

"Jazzy be sent." Tia swallowed.

"How far is she?"

"Six hours gone?" Tia said tilting her head, "She be tired and not progressing."

Draco nodded, "I'll meet Harry and then we'll come."

XoooooX

Harry was feeding Aster while Ariana slept when Jazzy Apparated almost on top of him,.

"Jazzy! You gave me a fright." Harry hissed at the elf, clutching Aster to his chest.

"Jazzy sorry but Miss Nemia be labouring and well Master Severus be calling."

"How far is she?" Harry frowned.

"She be labouring but she be slow. May take time. Jazzy not healer."

"Is she at St. Mungos?"

Jazzy shook her head, "She be home with Miss Annie and Mione."

Harry nodded, "Tell Papa we're coming."

Jazzy disappeared with a soft pop.

Harry finished feeding Aster before setting her in a carry cot and covering her with a blanket.

Ariana was napping in her carry cot so Harry draped a blanket over it and went to check the diaper bags.

Draco hurried into their rooms, "You heard."

Harry kissed him, "Just readying the girls for the floo."

Draco grinned, "I knew you'd be almost done."

Harry took Aster and Draco took Ariana. They stepped into the floo one after the other calling out, "Wales, Wisteria Meadows."

Artemis and Remus were in the parlour they arrived in and the family hurried upstairs to find Severus pacing.

Harry watched as his dad conjured a settee and pulled papa into it.

Draco set Ariana down and conjured a matching settee to it's left.

Harry joined in on the waiting game.

They hadn't been outside Nemia's room long when they heard her scream for Artemis.

The colder of Harry's sisters stepped into Nemia's room as soon as Hermione opened the door and asked for her leaving Harry, Draco, their girls and Harry's adopted parents outside in the corridor to wait.

Within twenty minutes the door opened again and a whimpering Nemia was escorted out silently.

Artemis and Luna similar in stature supported her as they walked the length of the corridor three times before being shut up in Nemia's bedroom again.

They dozed, nibbled and drank the refreshments the Prince elves brought while they waited.

It was nine or so hours later when Hermione invited them in.

Nemia was freshly bathed and a wrapped bundle lay in the bassinet beside her bed but Harry's youngest sister was clearly exhausted.

They all praised her about how beautiful the babe was and told her to rest.

She looked desperately in need of sleep…

Harry waited for his fathers to bid her good night and to take charge of his nephew before kissing Nemia and giving her his praise as well.

Draco added his congratulations to Harry's…

They all tip-toed out, tired themselves and anxious for bed…

Harry paused to send a message with an elf rather then to floo, given the hour. Seamus could read it later that morning at a reasonable hour.

Normally, Hermione was to stay at Marcheness but given the hour, Harry's fathers had a room prepared.

Harry and Draco had bassinets in their room at Wisteria so they gently laid their sleeping daughters in them before falling asleep themselves.

Draco stayed awake just long enough for a switching spell to exchange their day clothes for pyjamas.

XoooooX

Seamus woke and was greeted with a mug of strong coffee and a note.

'Seamus,

Thought you would like to know that Nemia gave birth to Dennis' son Dion Remy Prince-Creevey early this morning. Tell Colin for us.

Harry'

He grinned, kissing his husband awake, "Mo chuisle…"

"Shay?" Colin said sleepily.

"Nemia had her baby…"

Colin was immediately awake, "Really?"

His last link to Dennis was born and a truly living person now under Wizarding law…

"Yes…it was a long labour from the note. Dion Remy Prince-Creevey is his name."

"I wish Dennis were here. He'd be so happy to be a dad. He really loved her…" Colin sniffed.

"We'll have to be there for him. You can tell him all about his dad, all the stories that Nemia doesn't know." Seamus said kissing his hair.

"I will. I promise I will. When can we see him?"

Seamus smiled, "We'll go down to breakfast. Then we'll send an elf to ask."

Colin hugged him, "You're the best."

"Anything for you Mo chuisle." Seamus chuckled.

"If Nemia went into labour, does that mean that Hermione isn't here?"

Seamus frowned, "I hope she's still here."

Having their child far from Marcheness even unborn unnerved him.

"We'll ask Ghea at breakfast." Seamus promised, "We'll just take a quick shower."

He wondered when Adrian would deem it safe to remove the womb and give his husband a clean bill of health. Seamus missed making love to him…

* * *

><p>What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?<p> 


	34. Chapter 30

Title: Bound to you  
>Pairings: DracoxHarry, SeamusxColin, AdrianxNeville, RemusxSeverus,<p>

Fandom: HP  
>Notes: A potions master brews a potion that gives wizards a permanent womb and doses three bent wizards without their consent. He chooses each; a pureblood, a half-blood and a Muggle-born to test the potion. [No Voldy- Voldy died on October 31, 1981. He didn't reach the heights of terror in this universe.] Harry- reserve seeker for Puddlemere United, Draco- a clerk, Seamus- Auror in training, Colin- photographer Daily Prophet, Adrian- Healer, Neville- Mind Healer.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

It had been a stressful few months for Seamus…

He was working on his investments when a familiar owl arrived. Seamus stiffened; it was Dean's…

Three and a half years of friendship and he had never forgotten Dean.

Seamus and Dean had been inseparatable until the Yule Ball.

Seamus had had a crush on his best friend, his only friend and had playfully asked him to come as his friend because he didn't want to ask a girl.

Dean shrugged figuring they could always dance with one of the Beauxbatons girls…

Everything was fine until Seamus and Dean had accidentally consumed a drink from Lee Jordan that knocked his inhibitions away.

He'd ended up coming onto Dean…

They danced rather sensually, snogging and then they'd had sex in his bed.

Dean wouldn't speak to him for weeks after…

Then well, Dean told him he didn't like guys. Seamus had admitted shyly that he was bent and fancied Dean but didn't want to wreak their friendship. Dean coughed and said he wasn't sure he could be friends with someone who fancied him. So they'd drifted apart. Gryffindor was a Madhouse that year and Seamus sort of became a hermit. He threw himself into his studies and didn't bother with friends. Dean made friends with some Ravenclaws- Ron was an arse and he thought Colin ended up sticking with his brother Dennis and Nemia.

Dean…

That was one relationship he didn't want to deal on…

He hadn't tried a relationship since the Yule Ball mishap…

He had Colin now, he was happy. Why drag up the past?

Granger of all people was still surrogating Colin's pregnancy, which pissed Seamus off because Granger was the person who had almost killed Colin by dosing him with that foul potion.

For the longest time that night haunted Seamus, tortured him…

Until graduation, there was a part of him that wished that they could be friends and lovers. Something like Potter and Malfoy, but as Dean grew farther and farther it became clear that they were planets orbiting the same star but never growing any closer. When Dean walked away at Graduation without even shaking his hand, that was when Seamus decided he would just throw himself into work as an Auror and not worry about relationships- no friends or lovers. To think that it was not even a year later…

So much had changed; he was bonded, his family except for Colin and the babies were gone…

He had been invited to Potter's wedding; he was an uncle of Colin's nephew Dion, the grandson of his former professors' Lupin-Prince and Prince; brother-in-law to Draco Prince, formerly Malfoy and Harry Potter. He was friends with Neville Longbottom and Adrian Pucey, the healers who helped with their recovery…

Why would Dean contact him now? Dean made it clear that winter that they were nothing to each other.

Seamus picked up the letter throwing it up to light it on fire when the back of the envelope faced him.

I'm sorry…

Seamus dropped his wand and broke down…

Thea, one of his house elves appeared, "Tigren?"

"Go away!" Seamus growled.

"Yes tigren…"

Seamus hated himself for missing Dean…

He loved Colin; he didn't want to deal with another emotional event. Not so soon after almost losing what was left of his family.

The pregnancy potion almost cost him Colin and the babies.

That would have destroyed him…

He had wanted Colin…he wanted children…but not at the cost of one or the other.

Colin had never asked to make love to him, the way he made love to Colin. Yet he would have consented if asked, he would have agreed to carry a child if they wanted one. If not then he would have hired a surrogate or made Dion his heir.

Seamus was torn between reading the letter and ignoring it. He missed having a friend, Colin was precious and he loved him. They were friends and lovers, something he once wished with Dean.

There was a tentative knock on his study door.

Seamus glared at it, "I thought I said I wanted to be left alone."

The door opened, Granger was there with Colin.

"Don't you touch him!" Seamus said storming to his feet.

Colin grabbed the doorframe, "The elves were worried about you! I couldn't make it here on my own and I'm not allowed to Apparate even side-along. My magic is too weak right now to use my wand to get me here. I can't walk far alone so I made Hermione help me. Talk to me Shay." He hobbled forward.

Seamus winced, torn between telling Colin to go away and carrying him back to bed.

"Should I go?" Hermione asked shakily.

"You shouldn't have brought him." Seamus grumbled.

Colin grabbed a chair to lean against, "I'm not too weak that I can't listen. Is something wrong with a property? An account? Can I help?"

Seamus put his head in his hands, twisting his fingers in his hair and tugging, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I thought you trusted me." Colin said sadly.

"I do…it's just…I can't. I thought that chapter was closed. I don't want to deal with it. It happened a long time ago." Seamus said quietly.

"Dean…I always wondered what happened. You two were inseparable weren't you?" Colin asked. "I remember that…I didn't really recognize you that night in the ward. All I could remember was that my family was dead."

"I was invisible to everyone…" Seamus grumbled, "I disappeared into my books and decided I was clearly better off alone. When I was little Fergus used to bully me, I told him I'd grow up and be an Auror and he laughed. When I was accepted into Auror training he actually congratulated me, he finally treated me with respect. It didn't matter that he was bigger and older than I was…"

"You never told Dean about getting into training?" Colin asked.

Seamus snorted, "Why? He walked away from me; he said he couldn't be my friend anymore. It was my fault…"

"What happened?" Hermione squeaked.

"Go away Granger!" Seamus snapped, "You've caused enough trouble."

Hermione flinched and closed the door.

Colin limped into the chair in front of Seamus' desk and sat gingerly, "You didn't have to do that."

"She almost killed you. Losing the three of you would have destroyed me. What would I have left? No family, no lover and no children…I would be an empty shell of a man." Seamus muttered.

XoooooX

Colin had made his way painfully to the study to try to find out what upset Seamus. His bonded had been his rock, encouraging him and loving him. They were married, they were expecting. Granted they had their disabilities because of the train explosion; his weak spine and limpy gait, Seamus' burned hands and shattered arm. Yet Seamus had always been so sunny, so strong that he made him feel that way as well. His strong handsome Shay was broken…he was afraid. How did he help? How could he fix this? He never asked about Dean before, perhaps he should have.

A letter had fallen upside down on the desk, on the back of it was written 'I'm sorry…'

Was everything they struggled to build together over? Would he loose Seamus?

Colin's heart hammered in his chest, "Are you going to read it?"

Seamus' shoulders shook, "I don't know…"

"Do you want to see him?"

"Why?"

"You obviously still care for him if just a letter can hurt you…" Colin said softly.

"What? No…I have you. I love you. He doesn't matter. Why should I let him hurt me again? Why should I let him throw me away again?" Seamus sniffed.

"You said that we couldn't hide…that we had to share our memories and to say goodbye to our families." Colin winced.

"That's different."

"Really? They left you and their loss crippled you the same way he did." Colin whispered. "He's broken you again…shouldn't you see why he wrote?"

"Why should it matter? It can't change anything."

"It already did." Colin said sadly, "It changed us." He limped to the floo and grabbed powder, "Goodbye." He entered the floo, threw the power and called out, "Longbottom Hall."

XoooooX

Seamus looked up at the words, 'Longbottom Hall'…

Colin was gone…

His heart had been ripped out again. He screamed and beat his desk.

Why? WHY? What did he do to deserve this? Every time he thought he found happiness it was taken from him. Seamus left the letter on the desk unopened and stumbled to his old room. He beat his pillow and cried until he was asleep.

XoooooX

Neville was in the front parlour with Aunt Andromeda, his godmother and Adrian's mother Charlene who were arguing over baby catalogues and bonding plans when Rika Apparated into the room.

Neville blinked at her, "What's wrong?"

"It's Master Colin…he's in the Receiving Room."

Neville jumped to his feet wobbling slightly, he was quite far along now well sixish months and he felt huge. He padded down the hall to the Receiving Room.

Colin was on his knees sobbing.

Neville waddled faster, kneeling uncomfortably, "Colin? What's wrong? Why are you here? Why ever would you try to floo in your condition?"

Aunt Annie was right behind him, "This is Mr. Creevey?"

Colin winced, "No…yes…I don't know!"

Neville stroked his hair, holding him, "What's wrong?"

"Seamus…he's broken. I don't think he wants me anymore."

Neville frowned, "He loves you…he was terrified of losing you when we discovered you were pregnant. We almost lost you…"

"Dean…he still loves Dean…"

Neville vaguely remembered the tall good-looking black boy who had been in Harry's year. Seamus and Dean had once been friends, he was sure of it. Something happened around the Yule Ball and then they hardly spoke. Seamus had been stony about Dean, perhaps he should have pushed harder. "You can't believe that…"

"A letter came…he doesn't want me. He didn't even try to stop me…" Colin sobbed harder, "He let me go…"

"What about the babies?" Neville asked quietly.

"I don't know if he still wants them. One letter that he won't read ruined everything. I thought we were finally okay, happy even. I was getting stronger…I'm so lost. I don't know what to do…" Colin cried harder.

"Tears don't solve anything." Andromeda barked.

Neville winced, "Aunt Annie…"

"It's true. You left your bonded because of a letter? One he didn't read, from someone he hasn't spoken to in years? How utterly unGryffindor of you both! You survived a terrible experience, an accident that nearly killed you and found love. Now because of this, you're giving up?" Andromeda snipped, "I know Hufflepuffs more stubborn. Ted courted me when he knew I was already betrothed but unhappily so. He showed me that I had more options, that I could make a different choice and be true to myself. You have a bonded who loves you and two babies who fought to live, are you just going to throw them away because of a letter?"

Neville sighed, while she had good points her methods were dreadful. She wasn't a mind healer... "Colin what do you want?"

"I want everything to go back the way it was…I want my family back. I want Dad and Dennis. I want to make this go away…"

"You're giving up? What about Seamus?" Neville frowned.

"He doesn't want me…" then he fainted.

"I think he's overwrought between the separation from his children, the stress of his pregnancy and everything." Neville sighed. "I'll have Rika put him to bed. I should check on Seamus…he's my friend. If he's as broken as Colin says he needs me."

"He needs something to hurt someone whose suffered as much as Colin." Andromeda sniffed.

"Aunt Annie please, they are my patients. I'll do my best to help them." Neville snapped his fingers.

Rika appeared, "Yes Master Neville?"

"Put Colin to bed and keep an eye on him. I'm going to be at Marcheness if Adrian asks." He rose and bowed to his godmother and Adrian's mother, "I'm sorry to cut the planning short but duty calls."

Charlene frowned, "I thought you were on leave?"

Neville shook his head, "Aunt Annie knows that even if a healer is on vacation sometimes, a patient still needs a healer. No one knows their case like I do. I'll handle it…"

"You're pregnant." Charlene groused.

"The world doesn't go on hold because of that." Neville said sadly as he stepped into the floo. "Marcheness."

XoooooX

_They were dancing…_

_A mess of hormonal teenagers, bumping and grinding._

_Seamus was most definitely bent thank you, not that he had told his Muggleborn best friend. Being partially Muggle-raised Seamus knew that Muggles most definitely didn't usually tolerate bent persons well._

_To make things more awkward, Seamus had a crush on his best friend but had managed to conceal it. _

_Given that it was a ball and all the hormones going around Seamus wasn't surprised to feel Dean grinding against him. The sensation of his crush's cock on his arse was so erotic and made him more excited so he ground back. _

_Dean grabbed his hand dragging him towards the punch bowl._

_They both had a glass before returning to dance…_

_It was after eleven when Dean dragged him up to their room. _

_They tripped into the room and Dean sprawled on top of him, their lips impacting._

_Seamus moaned, arching into the taller boy. _

_"So hard…" Dean growled._

_Seamus whispered, "You can have me..."_

_Dean dragged him to his bed, pushing him down._

_Seamus cast sex charms to prepare himself…_

_Dean ripped their clothes off, roughly kissing him as he sank into his body. _

_Seamus clung to Dean; he could hardly believe that they were having sex…_

_After one orgasm they passed out…_

_Dean shook him roughly. "Wake up! It's morning. What the hell did we do last night?"_

_Seamus opened his eyes, smiling, "We went to the Ball together as friends…we were both horny so we had sex."_

_Dean recoiled violently, "I'm not gay. Why the hell would I do that?"_

_Seamus winced, "Must have been something in the punch then. I'm fine thanks for asking."_

_"I fucked you?" Dean frowned._

_"I don't care. It doesn't bother me." Seamus shrugged._

_"Are you gay?" Dean demanded._

_Seamus sighed, "What if I am?"_

_"I'm not sure I can be friends with someone who is…" Dean mumbled._

_Seamus winced moving, as far away from his friend as possible, "I was afraid you'd say that I know Muggles aren't comfortable with bent persons. That's why I kept it to myself…" he gave himself to his best friend, his crush and he was going to be cast aside? _

_"Does that mean you like me?"_

_Seamus groaned, "Does it really matter? You already said we can't be friends because I'm bent." Three and a half years of friendship was being thrown away because he was bent? Seamus couldn't even have begun to have imagined how much that hurt…_

_"Then you do…" Dean got up, "I'm going to shower. Please don't be in my bed when I get back."_

_Seamus painfully stumbled to his own bed and buried himself under the duvet to cry. _

XoooooX

Neville flooed to Marcheness to find the library, parlours and study empty…

Sitting on Seamus' desk was an envelope with a scrawl of 'I'm sorry.'

An elf appeared, "How might Ghea be helping Lord Longbottom?"

"Where is your master?" Neville frowned.

Ghea wrung her hands, "In bed?"

Neville scowled, "He's in bed?"

"Asleep."

Neville snatched the letter summoning Rika.

"Yes master?" his elf frowned.

"I want you to find the writer of this letter and bring them to Longbottom hall immediately." He turned to Seamus' elf, "Come find me when he wakes up. I want to talk to him."

The O'Shanesey elf nodded. "Yes Lord Longbottom."

Rika had disappeared and with Seamus asleep, Neville trudged back to floo home.

It didn't take Rika long to return to with Dean.

Neville glared at him, "Good morning."

Dean frowned, "Hello Longbottom. What did you need? If you wanted my services you should have contacted me less abruptly."

"Services?" Neville snapped, "I want to know what happened between you and my patient in school."

Dean blinked, "Patient? I know you went into mind healing after school but what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm talking about Seamus." Neville said crossing his arms.

The tall Muggleborn flinched, "Oh…I heard he was injured. Someone mentioned it. I heard about the trial, how he almost lost his bonded. Pavarti lectured me about my reaction when I found out that he ended up marrying a bloke. She almost broke our engagement, she didn't want to be with someone who was a homophobic jerk."

"Who would?" Neville said dryly. "Seamus worked so hard to put the accident behind him, he was thrown out of Auror training erroneously and his entire family was killed last summer. Then Dumbledore almost managed to kill Colin, Granger the turncoat is surrogating Seamus' children. He's had to deal with a lot of pain in the last nine months or so but none of it devastated him as much a letter from you. So tell me just what you did to him."

Dean slumped in a chair, "We drank something during the Yule Ball that resulted in us having sex. I didn't take it well the next morning, Seamus thought he loved me and well I just didn't want to be friends with someone who was gay."

"Being gay isn't a bad thing you narrow-minded prick." Neville scowled.

Dean groaned, "I know that now, I was fourteen and stupid okay? My father left when I was a baby, so I had serious abandonment issues as well as an obsessive need to be perfect."

"That sounds an awful lot like excuses." Neville snorted.

Dean swallowed, "I suppose it does, it doesn't change anything. I only wanted to apologise for how I handled it. I wanted to give him my congratulations about having kids and finding love. I felt guilty," Dean swallowed, "I suppose it does, it doesn't change anything. I only wanted to apologise for how I handled it. I wanted to give him my congratulations about having kids and finding love. I felt guilt about not being there for him after he got hurt."

"Guilt? You said you threw him away like trash." Neville said sharply.

"I said I was wrong." Dean insisted, "I'm sure I'm allowed to feel guilty about a mistake. He was my friend, I ended up using him and casting him off."

"What is your excuse for why you would have had sex with him if you're not bent?" Neville prodded.

"I might be bi, I don't know. I tried to forget. I thought it was wrong to like guys, knowing Seamus liked me frightened me so I pushed him away so I didn't have to deal with it. Seamus is gay and Padma too so I have to deal with it. Padma found out about my not being friends with Seamus and guessed the cause so she acted platonic around me. Too observant by half that one." Dean muttered.

"Your letter out of the blue set Seamus' recovery back and it hurt Colin. I don't know how I'm going to help them through this. Seamus refused to talk about you, he was quite insistent about that. I did offer to post a letter to you for him; I suspect yours brought up his old hurt. I don't think he dealt with it anymore then he did when Colin's health deteriorated due to his pregnancy. He pushed his own feelings of abandonment aside mostly and focused on his worry or school." Neville mused.

"Is there anything I can do? I didn't mean to upset him or cause trouble." Dean said crumpling his trousers in his hand.

"You can leave us alone." Colin cried out having appeared out of nowhere.

Dean flinched, "If that's what you both want."

"Colin lashing out at Dean when he didn't mean to cause any harm isn't right." Neville chided. "Neither is spying."

"How am I supposed to know anything if Shay won't tell me? He's shut me out? I thought we trusted each other…"

"Did you ever ask about what happened with Dean?" Neville frowned.

Colin shook his head, "That was from before. We barely dealt with the loss of our families, which was painful enough. Then Dean had to open up that and he destroyed Shay. Shay doesn't want me anymore."

"Of course Seamus wants you." Neville began.

"He only married me because of the twins." Colin said quietly. "I didn't even know that I could have a child, we never discussed kids. The next thing I know I'm pregnant, then slowly all the gain I had made was being undone. I'm nearly healthy again about now this, I've lost everything…I've lost my family again…"

Dean cringed, "Maybe I should leave…"

Neville rose awkwardly, "That might be wise."

Adrian popped in via floo, "Neville? Are you alright? Andromeda mentioned Colin was here and he was distraught." He scowled at Dean, "Who are you?"

"The one responsible…" Dean said nervously, "I'd better go."

"I'll want to talk to you later." Neville warned.

Dean nodded.

Colin's legs buckled.

Adrian caught him, "You'll be okay. Neville and I will make sure of it."

"I just want it to go away." Colin sobbed, "I want Shay back. He didn't even tell me not to go. He didn't come after me…"

Adrian pulled a dreamless sleep from his pocket, "Take this.

Colin did without complaint and fell asleep at once..

Adrian looked at Neville, "I'll put him down in a guest room. I'm sure Rila prepared one."

Neville closed his eyes, would nothing go right for Seamus and Colin?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait! What co you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
